The Academy
by Sonnybange1
Summary: First fanfic! I'm a big fan of a lot of stories so I wanted to try it out. A new story on how Will and Sonny met. Will is the school bad boy his senior year is going to be his best, he was just living life doing whatever he wants until he meets Sonny and his world is turned upside down. Will sonny like bad boy Will like all the other guys or Will need to step up his game?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** 1

Big man on campus Will Horton was getting ready for the first day of

senior year, he walked into his closet and picked out his uniform. **The**

**Academy** was one of the most respected all boys school in the country,

there was standards that had to be meet one was showing up to class

presentable in uniform of coarse ;which consisted of a white bottom up,

grey dress pants, navy blaster with the schools logo on the left side, a

black belt ,and black shoes. And the other was showing up on time two

things will didn't really care for. Will Horton was the schools bad boy, no

one messed with him, he was every guys dream guy with a reputation

that proved it. He was rich, popular, and totally hot And he knew it to. He

checked himself out in the mirror one more time and headed out if his

room to the dinning area.

The Horton mantion was huge, 30 Rooms a huge living room, dinning

room , state if the art kitchen stocked with anything you'd want, and

swimming pool.

It was such an elegant house that will mom Sami was proud of, but

will used it for entertaining his friends with countless parties.

**sami**: " _Hello_ _William_, _good_ _morning_."

**will: **" _Good_ _morning_... _It's_ _will_ _not_ _William_."

will and his mother have never had a close relationship with her always working. He really only saw her at breakfast and dinner.

**sami**: " _no_ _I'm_ _pretty_ _sure_ _your_ _my_ _son_ _and_ _I_ _named_ _you_ _William_."

**will**: " mom! I got to go I don't want to be late."

**sami**: " oh.. Ok.. Well have a good.."

not able to finish what she was saying will rushed out the dinner room. He ran passed the living room where noticed a very pretty lady with short blond hair, light green eyes and fair skin, Sami was always interviewing new staff to run the house since Will and his friends where always making the staff quit because of there bulling or as they put it " just having a little fun." He didn't really acknowledge her just ran past her and headed towards the car that was gamma drive him to school.

Will had his driver pick up his three best friends Tyler, Neil , and Brian the three of those guys together where trouble, they had been friends since freshman year and where all rich and very handsome not at hot as will but Not bad to look at. They where the school bad boys With Will being the leader of the group.

**Brian**: "_a new year, you know_ _what that means_"

**will**: " _haha_ _yup_, _new_ _fresh_ _meat_ _I mean freshman_."

Niel and Tyler just laughed. None of the guys had ever had boyfriends at least not boyfriends they actually like or cared about. They pretended to be boyfriends just to get in there pants, once they hit it they quit it.

They arrive at school ready to scout out any new "boyfriends"

**Neil**: " _look who it is will_" he said while pointing at the front gate of the

school. Will and Brian were checking out some guys when they heard Neil

and looked up at the gate.

**Will**: " hey Chad, good to see your face recovered... Well kinda" he said

with a smirk on his face.

Will was captain of the soccer team. Neil, Tyler, and Brian where Also on

the team along with Chad, JJ, and Brent. One day over summer practice

the coach picked Will and Chad as team captains, once the teams where

selected the game was on! Everyone knew Will and Chad where the best

players but they also knew they hated each other. The game was intense

Chad was on fire he was passing players with amazing plays. Will could

see Chad was going to score so he signaled Tyler to slid and trip him.

Chad then fell face first to the ground Will then saw the ball in front

of Chads face but instead of kicking the ball he kicked Chad in the face.

Will smiled at the memory when JJ said

**JJ**: " _you son of a bi._.."

chad grabbed him before he jumped onto will and said

**Chad: **" Hey! Hey! Hey! JJ chill I got this"

Chad calms JJ down " thanks for having my back but I rather you not mess with Will, leave him to me"

** Will: **" _I'd listen to him u little bitch_"

**Chad**: " _hey! Your pushing it Horton_!"

JJ understood and Brent walked JJ behind Chad

**Chad: **"_ Will I don't like you and you don't like me for now I'm going to let it go but watch your back"_

Will walked right up to Chad and said "_ oooo I'm so scared_"

There where many clicks at The Academy just like any other a school like the nerds and the jocks but here there was only team Will or team Chad. They had there groups with both of them being the ring leaders. Will group consisted of Brian, Neil, and tyler. While Chads had JJ, Brent, and Omar. Chad and JJ had been best friends since elementary and Brent and Omar where brothers and Chads cousins.

The bell rang and it was time for class Will and his crew went one way and Chad and his crew went the opposite way never taking there eyes of each Other. Will and Brian had there first class together, they always liked to make and entrance so they where always late . When they wanted to make there grand entrance it was ruined when they noticed Chad and JJ in there class.

**Brian**: " _oh great_..."

**Will: **" _at least it will be fun to mess_ _with them in class_"

**Professor**: " _nice of you boys to join us_"

**Will**: " _yes, yes it is the pleasure is all yours_" he said while looking at chad

**Professor**: " _alright, alright take your seats, now everyone I would like to introduce you to a new student, he just transfers from a school in New York" _

Will wasn't interested when it came to other students actually Will wasn't interested in anything school related unless it was hot guy who wanted to experience an unforgettable night with him. He was about to put his head down on the desk when all of a sudden in walks the hottest guy he had ever seen. And apparently the hottest guy half the class ever seen, everyone sat up once the new guy walked in.

**Will**: " _DAME_!" He said with his mouth open

**Brian**: " _Wow_!" looking at will

**Will**: " _I know.. He's..._" Will started to say but was speechless for the first time in his life.

" _Hi everyone_ _I'm Sonny..._ _Sonny_ _Kiriakis_."

to be continued...

first fanfic hope you like. I don't own characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

**Professor**: " _I'm sorry I thought your name was Jackson_."

**Sonny**: " _Ha-ha it is, but everyone calls me sonny_." sonny says with a big smile on his face

Will thought to himself how sexy that big white smile was. Those full lips, that tan skin, and that body! God that body! He was so lost in thought about the hot guy talking to the class with such grace and confidence.

**Professor**: " Alright Sonny it is, go ahead and take a seat."

Will looked around he noticed the only chair open was in front of chad at the other end of the class. Will did not want Sonny next to chad Brian was siting next to Will so Will whispered so...

**Wil**l: " _Brian... move_."

**Brian**: " _what?_" he said with a confused look on his face

**Will**: " _Sonny needs to sit here, now go_!" Will looked back at sonny who was making his way though the class, he also noticed all his classmates checking Sonny out as he walked by. losers Will thought to himself knowing none off them had a chance with him.

**Brian**: "_ What! no... no way dude_." he whispered back not able to believe what will was asking.

**Will**: " Come on, Move!" he was done asking now he was telling him.

**Brian**: " _Fine but you owe me big time_!"

**Wil**l: " _yeah, yeah, yeah now move_"

Brian got up and stood a couple steps away from sonny extended his arm and offered his seat. Sonny smiled and said

**Sonny**: " _Thanks but_.." just before he was about to finish JJ runs up to Sonny and gives him a huge hug picks him up and spins him around.

**JJ**: " _Oh my God.. you jerk why didn't you tell me you where transferring here_?" he said after he put him down.

**Sonny**: "_ hey its nice to see you to, I missed you man_." JJ put his arm around his shoulder and walked him to his seat.

Will was shocked he could not believe Sonny gave up the chance to sit next to him, but was even more shocked about what just happened with JJ. Yes he got to see Sonny smile again( God that smile!) but why was it directed towards JJ.

**Brian: **" _dude, how dose JJ know Sonny_." he said to Will as they both look at how close they seem to be.

Will was irritated so completely ignored brains stupide question and continued to watch Sonny and JJ. Yes JJ was good looking but Sonny was WAY WAY WAY out of his league. He became even more irritated when he noticed Chad checking Sonny out, he would keep it in mind it might come in handy to use against him later but for now it was just irritated him. Sonny noticed Will as soon as he walked in he was captivated by him but seeing JJ took the attention Will was looking for. During class Will could not stop thinking about Sonny he looked over to him and got lost in thought.

**Will**: " _OH God so hot_!" he said in the middle of the lecture causing everyone to stop what they where doing and look at him. Shit! shit! shit! he thought to himself, did I just say that out loud. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sonny looking at him. Will felt calm once his eyes meet Sonny's he didn't want to look away especially when sonny gave him a shy smile. Yes! he's in the trap now I got to seal the deal.

**Will**: " _I mean it's hot in here_." he said hoping people would buy it.

**Professor**: " _Well thanks for sharing Will, I'm sure the class was concerned if you where hot or cold_." he said rolling his eyes hearing about Will's reputation from other teachers. The bell rang, and everyone was getting up to go to there next class

**Professor**: " _Wait! make sure to read chapter 1 before next class, oh and Sonny please stay after class for a minute_."

Will had the perfect plan he was going to wait for sonny after class "accidently" bumped into him and make his move. so he walked out of class but it seemed like he wasn't the only one with the idea to wait for Sonny.

**JJ**: " _Keep it moving Horton_" looking at will like he was trash

Will was really annoyed at this point with JJ first of all he tried to get in his face earlier that morning, and then he ruined his first attempt to conquer Sonny and now this

**Will**: " _Look JJ, I don't know when this balls of yours grew but your starting to piss me off_"

Back inside the class room sonny thought to himself, So his name is Will. He is so hot as he laughed at the memory of Will interrupting. He didn't know if Will was funny or a little to cocky to just say what he wants when he wants, but he could not get those blue eyes out of his head. I noticed him stare at me during class maybe I shouldn't have pretended not to notice. When I did finally look at him his smile blew me away it was weird I felt like there was a strong... his thought was interrupted by his professor asking

" _Jack...I mean Sonny would you like me to get someone to show you around school_?"

**Sonny**: " _No it's ok If I have questions ill ask, I mean I'm new so I need to make friends_." he said with a small smile and sparkling brown eyes.

**Professor**: _" Alright ill see you tomorrow. Good luck_."

Chad watched Will during class and could see that Will had his venom eyes set on Sonny during the whole class and by the way Will acted towards JJ chad put two and two together and new Sonny was Wills next target.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_" Chad could not stop laughing at his thought while JJ and Will looked at him with confused faces.

**JJ**: " _Dude what's so funny_"

**Chad**: " _don't you get it JJ_" now JJ was even more confused

**Chad**: "_ it seems that Will here has a new target_"

**JJ**: " _Who_?"

**Chad**: " _your cousin_." Will smirked chad was all wrong, he did have a new target but it wasn't JJ's cousin it was Sonny.

**Wil**l: " _Well once again Chad your wrong_"

**JJ**: " _yeah, Sonny would never date someone like Wil_l" Will was taken back why did he say sonny...HOLY SHIT...SONNY IS JJ"S COUSIN!

**Wil**l: " _wait sonny is your cousin_" Will asked with a huge grin on his face, not only was will going to have a Sonny's hot ass but he was also going to hurt Chad and his crew mainly JJ. JJ saw the smirk on will and realized Chad was right.

**JJ**: "_ You little B****. You better stay from Sonny, don't even think about it Horton I swear to God if you go near him I'll kill you_!" Chad and two other guys had to hold JJ back so he wouldn't jump on Will.

**Will:** " _Why would you want to deny your cousin a good time_" will could tell JJ was about to lose it so he added " _And an unforgettable night_"

JJ lost it "_ Will! you ass-whole I swear_.." Chad garbed his head to make sure he was looking at him and listening " _JJ dude, calm down he is not worth getting kicked out, don't worry like you said Sonny would never date Wil_l" JJ rolled his eyes, but knew Chad was right

**JJ**: " _your right and besides ill make sure Sonny stays away from him_"

"_who do I have to stay away from_?" Sonny asked as he walks out of the class room and into the hallway.

To be continued...

hey guys I would love to know what you think plzz comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3

**Sonny**: " _who do I have to stay away from_?" as sonny walked out he noticed Will smiling at him. Sonny was so caught up on Will so he didn't hear what JJ said

**Sonny**: " _I'm sorry what_?" looking from Will to JJ.

**JJ**: " _ugg look sonny_.." the bell rang which means it was time for the next class and they where late! Chad grabbed JJ and started dragging him to his next class. JJ couldn't help but worry

**JJ**: " _chad what the hell! I need to warn Sonny_"

**Chad**: " _I know but we can't be late, besides from what you have said about Sonny he's a chill guy I'm sure he can take care of himself, besides you would have to be blind not to see Will is a cocky ignorant cold blooded son of a bitch_." JJ laughed it of.

sonny watched as Chad pulled JJ away but his attention is once again brought back to Will. Will had never been so relieved to hear the bell ring sending Chad and JJ away, now he finally has Sonny all to himself, so he walked in front of him and leaned against the wall and said

**Will:** " _Hey, I'm Will_" with a big smile on his face and his hand held out.

**Sonny**: " _yeah I know, actually everyone in our first class knows_" sonny ignored the had and said

**Will**: " _well I don't care about everyone else I care about you_" he said with a wink. Sonny laughed a little and started to walk away which confused Will because no one ever walked away from him, he was usually the one walking away.

**Will:** " _So where are we going_" Running behind him to catch up.

**Sonny**: " _We_?" said while looking back at Will.

Will jumped in front of Sonny and said " _Yes we_!"

**Sonny**: " _well I'm going to class, which I'm already late for sooooo if you'll excuse me_" sonny wanted to talk to Will but it was his first day at a new school he didn't want to start in bad terms.

**Will**: "okay so where's your class?" he said as he looked at sonny with puppy dog eyes.

**Sonny**: " _its English room 125_." he said while looking down at his schedule. Will didn't want to let Sonny go yet so...

**Will**: " _Oh that's my class to, but there is one problem here_" he said with a serious look on his face. sonny got nervous and started to babel

**Sonny**: " _what? why? What do you mean_?" Will couldn't help but laugh as Sonny made the cutest face as he babbled.

**Will**: " _well the English building is that way_" he said while pointing the opposite direction sonny was going. Sonny turned red and looked down and said " _oh yeah I knew that_"

**Will**: " _yeaaaaaaaah I'm sure you did, but look ill show you the way only if you do something for me to_" he said with a wise guy smile.

**Sonny**: " _I don't know, what if you a killer or worse a cubs fan_" Will laughed

**Will**: " _I'm not a cubs fan but I am a killer so your good_" cracking more jokes just to see Sonny smile.

**Will**: " _no seriously, your already late so if I where you I would take my offer_" seeing how Will had a good point he had to agree.

**Sonny**: " _fine but what do I have to do for you_" Will finally had Sonny right where he wanted him and he wasn't going to let go until he had a piece of ass.

**Will:** " _You have to let me walk you to all your classes until the end of the day...Oh and you have to spend lunch with me_" he said content with himself.

**Sonny**: " _what? lunch too_?" he acted shocked but deep down he really wanted to spend time with Will.

**Will**: " _Yup I don't want you getting lost, because then you wont have your night and shining armor to rescue you_" sonny had never met someone like Will cocky confident yet sweet.

**Sonny**: " _well this is a big school and you seem to know your way around so ok, but just for today_" he followed Will as he lead the way to there English class. Everything is going according to plan Will thought to himself Its only a matter of time before sonny is screaming my name.

**Will**: " _well here we are, English 125_" he said while holding the door open for sonny bowing down and holding his hand out.

**Sonny**: " _aren't you coming in_?"

**Will**: " _nah, this is not really my class, I just wanted to walk with you_" wow Horton your on fire today, sonny blushed Will loved that he could do that to sonny.

**Sonny**: " _Will! your going to be super late_!"

**Will**: " _yeah yeah yeah don't worry about that, just don't forget you owe me_" he winked and checked sonny out as he walked into class. he wanted to smack his ass but in order to get in those pants later he had to keep up " good, sweat Will act". As soon as sonny was inside he texted Brian, Tyler and Neil.

**Wills txt**: " _Yo, meet me at the spot now_!" when will got there his drew was already waiting for him.

**Neil**: " _so what's up Will_?"

**Brian**: " yeah _I'm surprised you texted, I thought by now you would be putting up a condom, don't tell me sonny turned you down_"

"_who's Sonny_" both Neil and Tyler asked at the same time.

**Brian**: " _only the hottest new guy on campus, he just transferred_" he said while moving his eye brows up and down.

**Tyler**: " _mmm when do we het to meet him_"

**Will**: " _first of all Brian as if anyone would turn me down... oh and Tyler you don't get to meet him he's of limits to you_" he said with an annoyed look on his face " _well once I hit it, I don't really care_"

**Brian**: " _haha so who are you pretending to be "broken Will", " shy Will" , " depressed Will" come on spill_" will laughed and said

**Will**: " _I'm "sweet Will" just helpful and nice_" Neil new this guy had to be hot because "sweet Will" only came out for special occasions.

**Will**: " _now to the reason I texted you, so sonny is JJ's cousin_"

**Neil**: " _dude no way! you get some and you get to hurt JJ and Chad_"

**Will**: " _I know! so with that being said we need to make sure Sonny doesn't get influenced by them until I get what I want_" Will had a plan but he was going to need a little help.

**Will**: " _Neil do you think you can get Jorge to do us a favor_?"

**Neil**: " _haha that little slut will do anything for me_"

**Will**: " _okay perfect_" the plan was to meet sonny at lunch walk around and bump into Jorge who Neil is "dating' for now he was going to pretend to date Will. Jorge will act cocky and horny while will acts like he's Innocent, they will have a verbal fight and sonny will comfort him.

**Neil**: " _okay, but JJ will talk to him after and tell him the truth about you_"

**Brian**: " _yeah It may get you a kiss, but not enough to hit it" _

**Will**: " _I know, which is why Where going to turn him against JJ_"

**Brian**: " _dude he's his cousin... but if anyone can do It It's you_" he said knowing Will always gets what he wants.

**Will:** " _Sonny seems like a nice guy so he will fall for it trust me. so Neil make sure Jorge knows what to do_."

**Neil**: " _yeah first he will do me then hell do whatever you want_" they all laugh and head back to class.

Sonny could not believe how nice and totally hot Will was. He seemed to good to be true he thought to himself, every time he smiled I couldn't help but smile back, every time he looks at me I cant help but blush. Now I don't think I love him or even like him I just like hanging out with him. I could see myself fall for him. Will was waiting outside of sonny's class ready for lunch and his plan to unfold. the bell rang and the hall filled with students ready for lunch. Will then felt a vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone and read the txt from Neil

**Neil's Txt**: " _Alright, the plan is go to go_!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Notes_:

HI guy! first of all I want to think the people who have commented, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. A special thanks to **loveWilson92** for the back to back reviews, that really means the world to me. Thanks and keep reading there a lot more to come for now enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter****4**

Sonny heard the bell ring and got a huge smile oh his face, he was surprisingly excited to hang out with Will. He was walking out his class when he dropped his schedule, Will noticed and started walking towards him.

"_oh thank you_" Sonny said at the guy giving him his schedule

**Alan**:" _No problem, by the way I'm Alan_" he put his hand out and sonny accepted.

**Sonny**: " _I'm Sonny, nice to meet you_" sonny smiled and turned around bumping into Will who looked annoyed for some reason.

**Sonny**: " _hey Will_" he said with a big smile hoping to help Will relax, but it wasn't working. There was an awkward silence.

**Will**: " _Hey_" he said with a cold tone looking Alan up and down.

**Alan**: " _well this is fun and all but I'm going to go_" he said sarcastically " _bye Will, it was nice meeting you sonny I'll see you tomorrow in class_" he said completely ignoring Will and focusing only on sonny.

**Sonny**: "_bye, nice meeting you to_." he turns to face Will. he was going to say he was hungry but Will ran towards Alan

**Will**: " _I will be right back_" Alan is walking to meet his friends when Will standing in front of him

**Alan**: "_um, excuse me_ " he goes around Will but Will gets in front of him again. Will felt jelausy towards Alan he didn't understand why, not only was this a new feeling he has never had but also because Alan had nothing on him.

**Alan**: " _dude, what the hell_?"

**Will**: " _look Al_"

**Alan**: " _It's Alan_"

**Will**: " _whatever_" he knew his name was Alan, he just wanted to piss him of for fun

**Will**: "_ look man, I see what your trying to do with Sonny_"

**Alan**: " _haha the great Will Horton is worried that I might get to Sonny or should I say in Sonny before he dose_." will starts to get even more mad

**Will**: "_ don't flatter yourself, I'm not worried I'm telling you Sonny is mine_."

**Alan**: "_ really? well someone needs to tell Sonny... maybe ill just ask him tomorrow in class_" Will had heard enough he grabs Alan by his shirt and slams him on the lockers.

**Will**: " _you mess with him you will have to deal with me.. don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't even think about him or I will make your life hell_" Alan knew about will reputation so he knew not to mess with him, but why did he care about sonny so much?

**Alan**: " _ok! ok! let go_" he liked Sonny but he wasn't worth pissing Will off.

**Will**: " _I'm glad you we talked I feel much better don't you?" he said with a condescending smile, Alan was about to say something but will didn't allow it " ah ah ah you can go now...bye_" Alan walked away with his head down Will just giggled as he walked back to sonny.

**Sonny**: " _there you are where did you go_?"

**Will**: " _sorry about that, but hey I have something to show you so come on_" Will grabbed Sonny's hand and led him to his surprised. Will took him behind the gym.

**Will**: " _Ok I'm going cover your eyes because its a surprise_"

**Sonny**: "_what? no way_"

**Will**: "_come on! I promise its a good surprise_" he didn't give sonny a chance to speck he walked behind him and put his hands over Sonny's beautiful brown eyes. he walked him over a couple more steps and removed his hands. Will had his butler set up at a privet table and prepare a meal for them.

**Sonny**: " _Oh my God Will this is amazing_!" Sonny had never had surprise like this.

**Will**: " _I told you it was a good surprise_" he couldn't help but smile from making sonny happy, Yes this was all a way to charm Sonny into sleeping with him but making him happy became an added bonus. They enjoyed there meal and talked about School, music, what they wanted to be, there most embarrassing moments, there greatest moments and of course sports. Sonny couldn't believe how charming was, everything he said was so captivating his blue eye's sparkle. I haven't felt this way since...well since Danny ( Sonny's ex boyfriend) but I can tell Will is different, I can feel it when I'm with him. They finish there food and diced to talk a walk. Will was surprisingly having a good time just talking to Sonny, for a second Will had forgotten about his plan to get Sonny to have sex with him, he only focused on how everything was different when he was with Sonny...well until

**Jorge**: " _Hey Will_!" as he went in to hug Will, the plan was ready to unfold.

**Will**: " _oh hey Jorge_" Sonny was surprised at Will's reaction to Jorge, he became shy and quiet.

**Jorge**: " _let me get some_" as he went in to kiss Will

**Will**: " _no stop...my friend is here_" looking at Sonny

**Jorge**: " _Oh hi.. do u mind if I kiss him_" Sonny gave a small smile and walked away to give them a little privacy. His heart broke a little not really knowing why.

**Will**: "_ Sonny! where are you_?" with fake tears in his eyes.

**Sonny**: "_Will! what's wrong, why you so upset_?" sonny was really worried

**Will**: " _I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. It's just that every time I feel like I found a good guy something always gets in the way_ " Will should be given an Oscar for the performance he just gave.

**Sonny**: " _It's ok Will, we all go through that, It's not your fault though so don't blame yourself_"

**Will**: " _no Sonny it kinda is my fault_" hoping Sonny would ask why.

**Sonny**: " _No it's not Will, think of it this way its better that you found out what kind of guy he is now rather then later_" Dame! Will thought, he needs to ask why!

**Will**: " _You don't understand_" he said and felt sonny come closer and hold his hand

**Sonny**: " _Well, help me understand whenever your ready to talk I'm here for you_" Will looked into Sonny's eyes and felt something he's never felt before, when he looked into Sonny's eye's he saw all the way into his soul. He had never seen anything so beautiful and perfect, but he had to finish what he started.

**Will**: " _Well, this guy that doesn't like me made up this roomer about me, saying I'm a man whore and a player, that I'm a jerk and scum_"

**Sonny**: "_what? Why_?"

**Will**: " _Well I talk to a lot of people, not because I want to date them and get in there pants but because I like to make friends, so now if a guy acts interested I find out they only like me because they think I'm a slut that will sleep with anyone_."

**Sonny**: " _Oh My God. That is horrible_!"

**Will**: "_ I know, the whole school thinks I'm this bad boy player that only wants sex, so the only reason guys like Jorge talk to me is to get some, you should hear some of the roomers there crazy_"

**Sonny**: " _Look, your a nice guy if they want to believe that let them, it's there loss. they don't get to know the real you_" Will was so amazed by how beautiful Sonny looks when he says that. he is so understanding and selfless.

**Will**: "Thanks, but It's the reputation he set for me up with, now I have to live with it I guess"

**Sonny**: " _If you don't mind me asking... who started this roomer_?" YES! Will thought this was his chance to turn Sonny against JJ.

**Will**: " _I don't think you've met him his name is JJ_" Will just dropped a giant bomb on sonny and he felt it hard.

**Sonny**: "_W-what? are you serious...No it cant be." Sonny_ was so confused, he couldn't believe his own cousin would do that two Will once because Will was nothing but a gentlemen the time they spent together and two it just didn't sound like JJ.

**Sonny**: " _um yeah I do know him actually... he's my cousin_" he said with a disappointed look, he would think as soon as Will knew him and JJ where related he would stop talking to him but he was surprised by Will

**Will**: " _Um... Look, I'm not going to lie that's surprising but I don't want you to feel like its your fault, you are not you cousin so please don't blame yourself_" Will was shocked to how perfectly the plan was going it was almost time to make a move.

A million things were going though Sonny thoughts, oh my god Will is so sweet to sweet. He really is a great guy, but why would JJ do this, its not like him at all but I haven't seen him in a long time. While sonny thought Will was surprised to see tears forming in Sonny's eyes he just looked at sonny while he was at war with his own thoughts.

**Will**: "_Hey hey hey! please don't cry, its ok_" wiping away the tear that escaped sonny's eye's

**Sonny**: " _NO! no its not Will what JJ has done is horrible_" Will could see his plan working perfectly. Sonny was starting to turn on JJ.

**Will**: " _Yes it horrible, but I don't want you to get involved ok_?" he gave sonny a fake concerned look.

**Sonny**: "_ But._.." Once again the bell rang so it was time to get back to class, so this conversation would have to wait. As promised he let Will walk him to class. Will could tell Sonny was still upset so he tried to calm him down,They got to Sonny's class and talk a bit before he went in

**Will**: " _so what are you doing after class_?"

**Sonny**: " _um well I have to pick up my brothers from day care_"

**Will**: " _Well then ill guess ill just have to settle for your number_" he winked and took out his phone so sonny could put his number in it. Sonny gave him a sweet smile, they exchanged numbers and sonny tuned to go into class "_hey sonny_" Will said as Sonny tuned back to face him "_yeah_" sonny said as Will leaned in for a kiss. It was aimed for the lips, but Sonny moved and the kiss landed on his check. Will was surprised no one ever denied a kiss from him. He saw sonny blush and look down

**Will**: " _hey_" will lifts Sonny's chin with his hand so that brown eye's meet blue eye's " _I'll see you tomorrow, but expect a txt from me tonight_" He winked and walked away. Sonny was wonderstruck Will kissed him! Yes he moved and it was on the check but it was a kiss he just wasn't ready for a kiss on the lips. With that Sonny took out his phone and texted JJ

**Sonny's txt**: " _Can you meet me now_?"

**JJ's txt**: " _of course, you ok_?"

**Sonny's txt**: " _I will be, just meet me in the bathroom_"

**JJ's txt**: " _ok. I'm on my way_"


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors notes:_

_Here is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy! thanks again for the comments. At the end of this chapter there is a spoiler for the next chapter, let me know if you guys like the idea of a spoiler at the end of each chapter from know on._

**Chapter 5**

JJ was already in the bathroom when Sonny walked in.

**JJ**: " _Hey I was worried, you ok_?" JJ went in for a hug but Sonny closed his arms and tuned away.

**JJ:** " _Sonny what's wrong_?"" he asked while being confused Sonny was acting weird and not responding.

**JJ**: " _Sonny! look at me please why are you acting like this, I've never seen this side of you_"

**Sonny**: " _are you kidding me, you shouldn't be talking JJ_"

**JJ**: "_what? what dose that mean_?" He was really taken back.

**Sonny**: " _what your are doing to Will is wrong, and I honestly cant believe you would do something like that_"

**JJ**: " _Will? what? what dose he have to do with this...oh no sonny didn't tell me that son of a bitch talk to you_." his voice went from confusion to anger

**Sonny**: "_Hey! stop it! yes I talked to him and_..."he was interrupted by JJ

**JJ**: " _Fuck! I'm going to kill him, look Sonny Will is_..." now Sonny interrupted

**Sonny:**" _What? a man whore a player_?" JJ was surprised by how blunt Sonny was.

**JJ**: " _Yes! wait how do you know that...I swear if he touched you I will kill him_" he was furious Will Horton will not get away with hurting Sonny he was about to walk out of the bathroom to look for Will

**Sonny**: " _Shut up and stop_!" JJ didn't want to upset Sonny so he fought every bone in his body not to go kick Will Horton's ass.

**JJ**: " _Dame it Sonny, what the hell did he tell you_?"

**Sonny**: " _What dose it matter, you have already proved it to be true, I cant believe you would do something like that_"

**JJ**: " _something like what, I've never done any..." _Sonny interrupted one last time

**Sonny**: " _Save it, please don't talk to me ever again_" he said with tears staring in his eyes. JJ hated to see Sonny cry even when they where little JJ would try really hard to cheer him up. As he leaned in to hug Sonny JJ was shocked when Sonny pushed him of and ran off.

**JJ**: " _Sonny...Please wait you don't understand_" Sonny ran so fast that JJ didn't see where he went. JJ was both sad and angry, he hated that sonny was upset but he hated Will more for turning him against him with his lies. This is the final straw Will Horton! he excited the bathroom and texted chad to meet him.

Back in the bathroom Brian walked out of the bathroom stall once the coast is clear. He heard everything that went down between Sonny and JJ, Brian couldn't believe Will's plan worked, he was excited to tell Will what happened.

**Will**: " _Are you serious_?" he said with a giant grin on his face

**Brian**: " _yeah, Sonny is so mad at JJ_"

**Neil**: " _Aww that sucks, you know what that means right Will_"

**Will**: " _Yup sonny needs me to comfort him_" he said with a wink

Sonny was in class going crazy. He couldn't think straight he was so confused, angry, yet happy at the same time. He and JJ had never had a fight, but sonny knew he was doing the right thing, JJ was wrong!

**Chad**: " _JJ, what's up man_?" he was surprised to find JJ so upset it looked like he had been crying

**JJ**: " _Chad, he got to him...he got to Sonny_" he said and collapsed in Chads arms.

**Chad**: " _who_?" he said while holding JJ

**JJ**: " _Will_!" JJ explained everything to chad. Chad couldn't believe how far Will was going to get into Sonny's pants. He punches the lockers of how mad he is and takes out his phone.

**JJ**: " _what are you doing_"

**Chad**: " _Texting Will, this has to stop and where going to make him_"

Will and the guys where kicking around the soccer ball when he gets Chads txt. He reads the txt and shows it to the guys.

**Will**: " _It looks like Chad wants to meet's with me_"

**Tyler**: " _what are you going to do_?"

**Will**: "_ I think you mean what are we going to do, this is perfect I got a plan and after its all said and done sonny will be in my bed_" Neil, Brian and Tyler get closer while Will explains the plan.

**Will**: " _Ok so me, Brian and Tyler are going to meet with Chad, JJ and Brent. While Neil goes to get Sonny and leads him to where we are, Before Sonny and Neil get there we Will egg the on. Neil make sure you txt Brian when You and Sonny are close enough to see and hear. Chad and his groupies will bash us, we will act all innocent and Sonny will take care of it for us_."

Neil took off to get Sonny while Will and the guys head out. When they get there they saw Chad, JJ, Brent and Omar waiting. Will could tell JJ had been crying which made him smile. It took JJ a lot of self control not to punch Will in the face right there and then.

**Will**: " _Hello ladies... to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you 3 times in one day_"

**Chad**: " _Will shut up and listen, this in not a game. Do whatever you want to me but leave Sonny out it he's been through so much and he doesn't need you to come into his life an ruin it_" Will was a little taken back by Chads comment, what dose he mean? what happened to Sonny?

**Will**: " _What Chad you want Sonny all to yourself_"

**JJ**: " _shut the fuck up_!" he yells While Brent and Omar hold him back

**Will**: "_ JJ don't be stupid, chad likes Sonny I saw him check him out in class_"

**Chad**: " _Look you crossed the line by lying to Sonny about JJ_"

**Brent**: " _Yeah, dude there cousins you don't mess with family. I knew you where scum but this is the lowest a human being can go_"

**Brian**: " _Oh Boo hoo, go to family therapy and get over it_" Will looks over and Brian gives him the sign that Sonny and Neil are close.

**Will**: " _Well don't worry JJ once I get to F*** Sonny you guys can go back to being a loving family_" JJ was Infuriated he got red in the face and lost control. All he wanted to do was punch Will in the face, he pushes Brent and Omar of him and runs past chad. Tyler and Brian wanted to beat him up right there but Will told them not to because Sonny would be watching. JJ jumps on top of Will. Normally Will wouldn't go down without a fight, but Sonny was watching he had to make it seem like it was all JJ fault.

**JJ**:" _You piece of shit! If you go near sonny again I will_..."

**Sonny**: " _JJ get of him_!" JJ turns around in shock to see Sonny Crying and begging him to get of Will.

to be continued...

_**Spoiler**_:

Will finally makes his move!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sonny**: "_ JJ get of him_" JJ immediately snaps out of his rage when he hears the desperation in Sonny's voice. Brian and Neil go pick "poor defenseless" Will up.

**JJ**: " _Sonny...I...I_" He knows that it looks bad, but then he realized Will set this up that's why he didn't fight back " _you conniving piece of shit_" He went in to punch Will but Chad grabbed him before it could connect

**Chad**: "_Sonny look man, it's not what it looks like Will_..." he was interrupted by Sonny

**Sonny**: " _Let me stop you right there, I know what JJ has done and I cant believe you back him up Chad_"

**Brent**: " _Sonny, Will is lying, I hate that you and JJ are fighting and I know you hate it to. Please talk to him and you will understand_." Will couldn't let that happened so he had to jump in

**Will**: " _Brent shut up you are just as bad , you ruined my life_" Fake tears started to flow. JJ, Chad and Brent became irritated with Wills lying game. They could not believe this!

**Neil**: " _It's true Sonny, Will is such a good guy it sucks that he has to go though this, he just wants to feel understood and wanted_" JJ had heard enough

**JJ**: " _That's Bullshit! he is lying, he's the one that ruins peoples lives he not only hurts people mentally but physically to_"

**Will**: "_ That's funny coming from the guy who that just jumped on me and punched me_" He smirked at JJ because he knew there was no way out of this one for JJ

**Will**: " _Sonny you should talk to him maybe it will help you feel better_" he says knowing Sonny wasn't going to do it, but he had to act like he cares

**Sonny**: " _No! I've heard enough_" he turns to Chad and Brent " _Tell JJ not to talk to me until he apologizes to Will and starts cleaning that rumor up_"

**JJ**: " _Sonny please...You have to understand something_" he says desperately but Sonny completely ignores him. JJ cant take it anymore so he runs to sonny and grabs him by the shoulders and shacks him hard while he say's " _Sonny I love you, I'm trying to look out for you_" Sonny is shocked JJ is really hurting him

**Sonny**: " _Oww JJ let go_" JJ ignores him and keeps rambling " _No! No! No! I wont until you hear me out Will is lying he hates me and my friends and he knows_..." right before he finished Will tries to push JJ of sonny, not because of what he is saying but Will could see that JJ was hurting Sonny and Will hated that.

**Will**: " _Get the fuck of him_" JJ feels Will touch him and losses control, he Punches Will but this time Will punched back. They fall to the floor and JJ landed on top of Will. The fight was intense every punch was filled with rage Sonny was so sacred but he went in to separate them. As he lend down to separate them, JJ hand accidently hits Sonny in the face causing him to fall. When Will sees that and got so enraged that he got enough strength to push JJ of him and run to sonny

**Will**: " _hey you ok_?" Brian and Neil where surprised at how genuine Will seemed to care about Sonny. JJ couldn't believe what just happened he felt horrible

**JJ**: " _Oh My God Sonny I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-I_" he walked towards Sonny but sonny put his arms out and said

**Sonny**: " _NO! please stop don't come any closer_" Will took a protective stand in front of Sonny so JJ couldn't get any closer to Sonny

**Sonny**: " _JJ you need to leave, I don't want to see you... I HATE YOU_!" those words broke JJ's heart. Sonny was so careful with his emotions he never said anything he never meant. He never said I love you to anyone he didn't love and he defiantly never said I hate you when he didn't mean it. There was a silence that's lasted what seemed like hours Sonny and JJ just stared at each other with tears in there eyes. All the guys around them where in total shock even Will.

**Chad**: " _No... come on Sonny you don't mean that_" he walked toward JJ knowing he needed a friend

**Sonny**: " _yes I do. Now come on Will, lets go" _Will fakes a sad smile takes Sonny's hand and leads him toward "The Spot" where he took all his "boyfriends" to get lucky. Once there Sonny sat down and stared at the ground

**Will**: " _Sorry you had to see that_" kneeling down in between Sonny's legs

**Sonny**: " _You have nothing to be sorry about, If anything JJ is the one that should be sorry_"

**Will**: " _I know but look its ok so lets try to forget about it_"

**Sonny**: " _your right, I just hate this had to happen to you your such a nice guy_" Sonny Hugged him and Will knew it was time to make his move. Sonny pulled away slowly

**Sonny**: " _Well I guess_..." He was interrupted half way through the sentence and completely caught of guard. He was so shocked that his eyes shoot wide open looking at Will kiss him!

Will couldn't wait any longer, He looked at Sonny's lips (licked his own) and new he had to make his move. Will grabbed Sonny's head interrupting him half way through his sentence and went in for the kiss. It was a long kiss

**Sonny**: " _Will_..." he says as he tries to back away from the kiss

**Sonny**: "_Will... Please stop_" Will didn't listen he finally had his chance so he forced his body on top of Sonny's while laying him down on the bench they where siting on. There was no one around, so Will was talking advantage he had never gone all the way in public before.

**Sonny**: " _Will... please stop_" Will was so hot and bothered he didn't want to, but sonny began to push him of harder. Will grabbed Sonny's hands and held them over his head

**Sonny**:" _Please stop I'm a virgin_!" he screamed out with sadness and fear in his voice. Will looked at Sonny and was shocked at what he saw. Sonny had a tear in his eye. As the single tear went down his check Will couldn't understand why he didn't want to have sex with him, other guys would die to be in the position he was in, but then he realized how far he had gone. Will let go of his grasp on Sonny and he quickly stood up.

**Will**: " _Sonny wait_..." he grabbed Sonny's wrist before he could run of and saw Sonny flinch when he touched him. For the first time ever Will felt bad for what he just tried to do, he technically almost raped sonny, no wonder he was scared.

**Will**: " _I'm Sorry_" he said shocked at those words coming out of his mouth. The bell rang which meant school was out. Sonny was so confused this was a side of Will he didn't expect.

**Will**: " _Sonny let me drive you home or walk you to the day care to pick up your brothers_" he was sacred Sonny wasn't saying anything he was just looking down. Will was also lost in thought, WOW! Sonny is a virgin I cant believe it! He is so hot and confident I would never expect that from him. He must be so scared, God I'm so stupide if I would have known I would never... wait what's wrong with me that's never stopped me before why did I care so much?

**Sonny**: " _No, I have to go_"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_:

Will gets to explain him self to Sonny.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: This chapter was one of my favorite's to write, I hope you guys like It as much as I do. Looking forward to the comments. Thank for loving the story as much as I do Enjoy chapter 7!

**Chapter 7**

**Sonny**: " _No, I have to go_" He ran of, Will was concerned with Sonny's state of mind so he followed without Sonny noticing. Sonny walked to a day care where he was met with hugs and sloppy wet kisses from two little boys. Twin boys, those must be his brothers Will thought, they where really cute kids they didn't look older then 2 years old. Will felt a smile begin to cover his face that he couldn't seem to stop. Something about sonny made him forget about bad boy Will, Sonny brought out the real Will. He had to talk to Sonny as he looked out of the window of his car and noticed Sonny sit on the park bench while looking at his brothers play with other kids. His plan was to be out for his usual jog and bump into Sonny, but someone got in the way. As he ran passed the twins one of them fell of the swing and began to cry.

**Will**: " _Oh, hey buddy... its okay shhhh shhhh_" The only way he could tell the boys apart is because of there eye's. One of them had green eye's and the other had brown eye's, Sonny's eye's to be exact.

**Brown eye's**: " _It hurrrr_" (It hurt: baby voice) he says crying

**Will**: " _ok, let me see_" He looked down at his knee and saw a scrap" _look bro its not so bad its just a scratch your a big boy this is nothing_" The boy looked at Will and then at the scrap, while calming down his crying.

**Brown eye's**: " _Ya I'm bwig bwoy_"

**Will**: " _That's right little man, now come on_" Will was going to pick him up when

**Brown eye's**: "_ kwiss make it bwetter_" Will laughed, but understood. He leaned down and kiss his knee, after he picked him up. Green eye's ran to get Sonny.

**Green eye's**: "_Uny! uny! uny_!" (Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!) He yelled pulling on Sonny's arm

**Sonny**: " _what's wrong your scaring me_"

**Green eye's**: " _Cwrying. man. cawy_." (crying, man, carry) Sonny didn't understand but ran once he realized he wasn't with his brother. he ran to where the twins where playing and found Will carrying his brother.

**Sonny**: " _what the hell happened_" he took his brother away from Will and looked at his knee. Will explains the situation, and for the first time tells the truth.

**Sonny**: " _Thank you! I really appreciate it, I don't know what I would do with out him_." kissing the twin in the head.

**Will**: " _Don't mention it I did nothing, It was all this guy, he's a big boy_" he winked at the twin " _But I know how you could make it up to me... I would like to officially meet them_" Sonny wasn't sure he was till hurt about what happened earlier but he did help his little brother so

**Sonny**: " _Ok well this is Nathanial (green eye's) but we all call him Nate_"

**Will**: " _Hi there little buddy_" Will puts up his hand for a high five but Nate runs and hides behind Sonny's leg

**Sonny**: " _He's a shy, but this guy right here is Justin_"

**Will**: " _hey man I'm Will_" Justin forgets all about his injury and runs around Will and Sonny

**Justin**: " _Dwill! Dwill! Dwill_!" yelling and laughing

**Sonny**: " _And as you can tell Justin isn't so shy_" Will was amazed at the energy the little boy had. Justin hugs Sonny's legs and looks up at Sonny

**Justin**: " _Dwill says I'm bwig bwoy_" Will looks as Justin talks to Sonny with the cutest face. Sonny bends his legs to come face to face with Justin

**Sonny**: " _Yes I know and do you know what big boys get_?"

**Justin**: " _Um um um_" trying to think really hard but he didn't know, Sonny laughed at his brother trying to think

**Sonny**: " _Ice cream_!"

**Justin **and** Nate**: " _YAY! Ice cwem! ice Cwem! ice cwem_!" Sonny was hugged and Covered with wet kisses causing him to fall over. Will and Sonny laughed as the twins went crazy. Sonny gets up and looks over at Will who was taking pictures with his phone.

**Sonny**: " _Those better not go on Facebook_" Will laughed and showed Sonny his phone " _Will! they cannot be your screen saver_"

**Will**: " T_hey can and they are and your looking good_" Sonny becomes quiet

**Justin**: " _Uny! can Dwill come to the Ice cwem with us_?" Sonny was taken back he wasn't sure he wanted Will around after everything that happened today

**Sonny**: " _um No I don't think so Will might be busy_" Justin then turns to Will

**Justin**: " _Pwease! Pwease! Pwease_!" With that cute face how could either of them say no

**Will**: " _I would love to come_" he smiles at Justin and looks up to sonny " _If its ok with you_" Will hopes that sonny says yes because he really really really needs to talk to him.

**Sonny**: "_Um sure for Nathanial and Justin_"

**Justin**: "_Yay! come on Dwill_!" Justin grabs Will's hand and leads him to the ice cream shop talking all the way there, while Will just listens and Sonny following closely behind carrying Nate. They order there flavors and enjoy there ice cream, Sonny and Will finally get alone time while the twins play in the fun zone. Sonny gets up from the table and will follows

**Sonny**: " _Well thanks for helping Justin but it getting late we should_" He turned to walk away but Will grabbed his hand

**Will**: "_Sonny Please let me explain, I'm sorry. I feel like a total idiot I was just upset and I guess I wanted to fell comforted. The kiss was not okay and I'm so so so sorry_" Will was sorry but about everything the whole JJ thing had gone to far but its t late now to much has happened.

**Sonny**: " _Look Will, I appreciate that and I guess I understand, you have been though a lot. I know your a good guy its just that I've never seen that side of you. Now that you explained it I get it because I've been there."_

**Will**: "_ I really am sorry I don't know what got into me and I promise it will never happen again_" Know that he knows Sonny everything has changed for him and that scared the shit out of him

**Sonny**: " _Ok I believe you, but there is one thing I need to know_" Will was so happy to hear Sonny accept his apology. He could see by the change in Sonny's body language and tone of voice that everything was going to be ok.

**Will**: " _Anything ask away_" Sonny gets really nervous but decides he needs to know

**Sonny**: " _Well...you seem to care about me more then just friends_" Sonny blushed and Will loved that he could do that to Sonny.

**Will**: " _Um... well_" Will felt butterflies in his belly, he has never felt like this for another guy. All the other guys where just part of a game for him all he wanted was sex, but Sonny was not like other guys he was special. Will couldn't explain it, but something inside told him Sonny was the one.

**Will**: " _I thought it was obvious that I like you Sonny, I really really like you_" Will was happy yet scared because of all his planning and schemes, Sonny can never find out!

**Sonny**: " _I like you too_" he said with a big smile that melts Wills heart " but I hope you don't mind taking it slow"

**Will**: " _I don't mind as long as we take it slow together_." Will and Sonny then notice that they haven't let go of each others hands since they started talking and it felt nice. " _And look you are going to hear stuff at school but its not true and_..." Sonny places his finger over Will's lips to stop him from talking

**Sonny**: " _Will its ok, I wont listen to any of it because I will make my own judgment, and all I see right now is a nice confident hot guy_" Will cant believe how incredible Sonny was just being around him felt amazing.

**Justin**: " _Dwill! Dwill! Dwill_!" Will turns to see what the fuss is all about and sees both twins asking with there hands to be picked up. So he picks the both of the up and sees them yawn.

**Sonny**: " _I think its time to go, its been a long day and its bed time_" Will was disappointed he didn't want the night to end. Yes the day was crazy but it ended perfectly.

**Will**: "_ Is you driver going to pick you guys up_?" Will just assumed that Sonny was rich due to the fact that he went to The Academy but that's a conversation Sonny would have to have with Will later because it was now bed time for the twins.

**Sonny**: " _No I think we will walk_"

**Will**: " _But its dark out so ill walk you to the park, that's where I left my car anyway_"

**Sonny**: " _okay_" With a huge smile, excited that he gets to spend more time with Will. By the time they get to the park the twins are deep in sleep Will hands A sleeping Justin to Sonny.

**Will**: " _It's weird not seeing him talking and asleep_" Sonny laughs knowing exactly what Will means " _Are you sure you don't want a rid the look heavy and its late_."

**Sonny**: " _Nah its ok I'm not scared of the dark and besides I'm super strong_" he smiles while Will checks out Sonny's arms. The truth is that Sonny Would love a rid but he had a Job to get to. He worked every night at a pizza place. His mom didn't get of her job until later in the night so he had to take his brothers with him. they slept in his bosses office while he worked the front desk and made the pizzas. He wasn't a rich boy like everyone else at school he had to work to support his mom and brothers now that his dad was not around.

**Will**: " _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then_" he kisses Sonny's check as well and the twins checks.

**Justin**: " _bye-bye Dwill_" he says with his low sleepy voice. Will smiled from ear to ear hearing Justin voice

**Will**: " _bye buddy, be a good big boy for Sonny_" Will watched as they walked away till he couldn't see them any more. he turns and walks to his car and noticed Jorge leaning on the hood of his car.

**Will**: "_First of all get of the car its worth more then you and second what the hell do you want_" just like that bad boy Will was back.

**Jorge**: " _come on Will, I did you and Neil a favor can I at least get a nice hello_"

**Will**: " _Hello now goodbye_"

**Jorge**: " _Well you seem happy I guess Sonny taste as good as he looks_"

**Will**: " _That is none of your business, now step aside before I run you over_" Will couldn't stand Jorge he was such a slut. He was about to get in the car when

**Jorge**:" _I saw you and Sonny at the Ice cream shop... cute kids huh_?" Will wanted nothing more then to leave but Jorge was crazy and he couldn't take the chance oh him doing something to Sonny, so Will had to play it cool

**Will**: " _yeah so_..."

**Jorge**: " _Soooo I'm not stupide anyone can see that you guys really like each other, I cant believe that bad boy Will Horton has been tamed_"

**Will**: " _You don't want to mess with me Jorge, so If I where you I would drop this crazy idea of yours_"

**Jorge**: " _Oh but I do Will, I also want you to mess with me though_"

**Will**: " _What?"_

**Jorge**: " _Look unless you want me to tell Sonny about your little plans, you need to give me what I want_"

**Will**: "_And what is that_?"

**Jorge**: " _I want you to have sex with me_"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_:

Jorge not only plays his little games with Will, Sonny will also get a turn.


	8. Chapter 8: The Recording

**Chapter 8 **

**Jorge**: " _I want you to have sex with me_" Looking at Will with lust. While Will try's not to laugh

**Will**: " _What? your kidding right, why would I want to sleep with you_"

**Jorge**: " _I'm not asking I'm telling you_"

**Will**: " _Yeah, well I'm telling you NO_"

**Jorge**: "_ I wonder how Sonny's going to take the news_" Will had heard enough from this slut, He is furious hearing him talk about Sonny. He grabbed Jorge by the shirt and throws him to the ground

**Will**: " _You will not go anywhere near Sonny_"

**Jorge**: " _Wow, so you really do like him. Who would have thought_" Will does like Sonny but he can't risk anything so he lies

**Will**: " _No, like I said I planed it all out just to sleep with him, I could care less about Sonny_"

**Jorge**: " _Ok, if that's true then I don't see why you would have a problem sleeping with me_"

**Will**: " _Bye Jorge_" Will starts walking back to his car. Jorge takes out a recorder and pushes play

**Recording plays**: "_**NO, Like I said I planed it all out just to sleep with him, I could care less about Sonny**_" Wills hears it and his heart stops.

**Will**: " _Your crazy! you recorded me_?"

**Jorge**: " _Yes and I have also written an email to Sonny explaining everything, I even included pictures from all your parties to prove it, and when he comes to talk to me I will have this recording to show him_" He takes out his Phone and shows Will the screen with the email "_I haven't hit send yet, but I will if you don't cooperate_." Will couldn't believe the mess he has created but it was different now he really had feeling for Sonny after only knowing him for one day, So in order to keep Sonny he had to do it

**Will**: "_ Fine_" Jorge was thrilled his plan worked, yes he was dating Neil but Neil was cute Will was hot. Jorge walked over to Will and sits on the car hood with his legs open. He pulls Will between them

**Jorge**: " _Don't pretend like you wont enjoy it, Iv heard the stories_"

**Will**: " _Whatever let's get this over with_"

**Jorge**: "_ Wow you must really like this guy because the Will I heard of would have me screaming by now, not looking at the ground, now kiss me and fuck me_" Jorge kisses Will, During the sex all Will could think of was Sonny. Sex with Jorge felt wrong! Will made it as fast as possible once done he began putting his close on.

**Jorge**: " _That was amazing, you know you liked it_" he saw Will putting on his close in a hurry " _what no cuddling_?" He would rather cuddle with a pig then Jorge. He couldn't stand him and he was going to pay for it, Will just had to make sure the recording and email where deleted

**Will**: " _Look I did what you wanted now its your turn to do what you promised_"

**Jorge**: "_Fine, Fine, Fine_" so he showed Will as he deleted everything, little did Will know Jorge wasn't as stupide as he looks( he had copies).

Will couldn't get away from Jorge fast enough. He got into his car and drove home. Where he bumped into the lady he had seen in the morning before he went to school. Still looking pretty with her short blond hair and bright green eyes, but what stood out to him was that her smile reminded him of Sonny.

**Lady**: " _Oh Mr. Horton I'm sorry_" she said with a sweet smile and concerned eyes, She has the same smile as Sonny Will thought. Neil saw what happened and jumped in

**Neil**: " _Hey lady watch where your going_!" he speaks down to her as she puts her head down

**Lady**: " _I'm sorry I will be more careful next time..._"

**Neil**: " _Next time! Next time! There Wont be a next time_" Will felt bad But he didn't know what to do, he just looked down

**Sami**: " _Neil that's enough_!" She turns to the lady " _Adriane I'm sorry about this, Ill have the driver take you where ever you want, I like your work and would love to keep you, please don't quit because of this_" Will now knew her name

**Adriane**: " _It's ok don't worry about it, I love working here so I will see you tomorrow_" she did her best to hide her tears she couldn't afford to loss this job. She was about to exit when

**Will**: " _I'm sorry. He had no right, I should have stopped him once he started yelling_" He saw how kind she was and wanted to make things right so he thought what would sonny do. Adriane was shocked by the apology but really appreciated

**Adriane**: " It's ok Mr. Horton, I have to go... good night" Sami was surprised at her son he had never talked to the help much less apologized.

**Sami**: " _Neil that is the last time you talk to her that way, I really like her so and I don't like you so much so what I'm saying here is If it comes down to it I will pick her over you_" she walks up the stairs and locks herself in her room.

**Neil**: " _Whatever, come on Will_." he says as he leads Will to the back yard. Will hears Music and see's Brian and Tyler in the pool With about 50 other people partying.

**Will**: "_Guys..." _he says while looking around " _what the hell is going on_?"

"_HEEEEEEEEY_!" All three guys yelled as Brian and Tyler walk out of the pool to talk.

**Brian**: " _It's a party dummy... So how was it_"

**Neil**: " _Yeah , I'm sure it was good Sonny is hot_!" Will just thought back on what had just happened with Jorge and how horrible he feels that he did that to Sonny

**Tyler**: " _Will? Will? hello you did have sex right_?"

**Will**: " _um... yeah but_"

" _Yeah! Whooooo_!" The three guys didn't let them finish. Will couldn't tell them he didn't have sex with Sonny but instead was forced to have sex with Jorge, so he decides to let them think whatever they want.

**Brian**: " _Alright not that Sonny has been checked of the list we invited some sluts... I mean friends over to keep the party going_" They hand Will a beer and partied the night away.

Across town Sonny was checking on Justin and Nate. He felt bad that the twins had to sleep on the desk and office chair, but that's just how life was. His mom Worked from 6 am to 11 pm every day so the kids had to stay with him at the pizza shop till he was done. He kisses each of them heads back to the front desk when he heard someone come in.

**Sonny**: " _Mom! what are you doing here_?" he was surprised to see his mom

**Adriane**: " _Hey! well the house or should I say mansion that I clean is having a pool party and my bosses son is very popular so she say's there was going to be a lot of crazy kids so if I wanted I could leave. I just have to go in earlier tomorrow to clean up_"

**Sonny**: " _Oh, ok. well now that your hear you want a slice of pizza_"

**Adriane**: " _Defiantly, let me just go kiss the kids_" Sonny was getting his mom a slice of pizza when he heard someone else come in.

**Jorge**: " _Hey it's Sonny right_?" Sonny remembers Jorge, he is the guy that made Will cry.

**Sonny**: " _Yeah, so what can I get you_" he tried to dismiss the conversation with this tool.

**Jorge**: " _15 large boxes of pepperoni pizza_"

**Sonny**: " _Wow hungry much_"

**Jorge**: " _My boyfriend actually sent me to get them he's friend is having a party so yeah_" Sonny was a little scared to ask who his boyfriend was because what if he said Will but then Sonny remembered the amazing time at the park and new there was no way.

**Sonny**: " _ok they will be ready in 45 minutes_"

**Jorge**: " _Cool... So when are you off maybe you can come to the party_." Jorge knew sonny had no idea it was at Will's house so it would be fun to play games with Sonny's head.

**Sonny**: " _I am of soon, but no thanks with School in the morning I rather get some sleep_"

**Jorge**: " _Come on live a little_!"

**Sonny**: " _Um sorry man but_..." Adriane walks in

**Adriane**:" _Go where_?"

**Jorge**: " _Hi I'm Jorge, I was inviting Sonny here to a little party my friend it having_"

**Adriane**: " _That sounds fun, sonny go ahead and go_" Adriane assumed they where friends so why not besides Sonny works to hard he needs to live a little and be a kid.

**Sonny**: "_ No It's ok I want to go home a sleep_"

**Adriane**: " _Please Sonny for me_" Sonny did want to go but he felt guilty leaving his mom with the twins, but since she was pushing it

**Sonny**: " _ok lets grab the pizzas and go_."

Jorge drives Sonny to the party and they pull up in front of Will's house. Jorge recognized Sonny's mom , he knew she worked for Will and Neil had texted him what happened between him and Sonny's mom. So it was time for the games to begin

**Jorge**: " _Hey Sonny some of the people are asswholes, just ignore them and stick with me and my friends_." Sonny didn't like that idea because Jorge was an asswhole as well.

**Sonny**: " _Why do you say that_?" Jorge tells him what they did to the maid and but leaves out that is was Neil and Will.

**Sonny**: " _Are you serious_?" he couldn't stand rich kids acting like they had the right to treat people that way.

Jorge: " _I feel bad but what can I do, my friend said she was pretty I think her name is Adriane_" Sonny's heart sank

**Sonny**: " _What that's my mom_" Why didn't she tell me Sonny thought to himself

**Jorge**: " _Sonny I'm Sorry I knew your mom's name was Adriane but I didn't thing it was her_" He faked a concerned look

**Sonny**: "_It's ok I know you didn't_" I didn't want to cause problems for my mom at work, But I wasn't going to let it slide I was going to give those people a piece of my mind.

Sonny and Jorge walked through the mansion until they got to the pool. Jorge made sure he and Sonny stood where Sonny could see Will. Sonny looked around and saw Will which made his heart stopped and broke into a million pieces. There was Will in the pool With the guys and his arm around some guy talking into his ear. Jorge was proud of himself so sat back to enjoy the show.

Will was listening to the random guy whisper in his ear but all the could think about was Sonny until he heard the guy say he wanted to have a threesome. Will asked "_With who_?" The guy pointed at a hot guy. Then Will noticed that the hot guy was Sonny, who was staring at him with eyes of sadness and disbelief.

To be continued...

_**Spoiler:**_

_**Will and Sonny have a fight**_


	9. Chapter 9: The pool party

**Chapter 9**

Will threw the random guy of him and ran out the pool. When Sonny saw Will coming toward him he ran into the house toward the exit.

**Will**: " _Sonny! Sonny! Please wait!"_ Sonny ran passed the living room and got a little lost, he didn't remember where the door was because the house was to dame big but that gave Will a chance to catch up.

**Will**: "_Sonny..._" he said trying to catch his breath, Sonny turned to see a wet Will with nothing but swim shorts on. Will looked so hot but he had to pull himself together

**Sonny**: " _I don't really want to talk Will, I just need to get out of here''_ he opened a random door and went through it

**Will**: " _Sonny wait..."_ Will ran after him and locked the door behind him, Sonny had run into the supply room so there was only one way out.

**Will**: " _Sonny please listen to me_"

**Sonny**: " _No! I'm done listening to you. I just want to get out, so you can go back to your date now_" Will noticed Sonny go from mad to sad when he said the word date.

**Will**: " _Sonny he isn't my date_"

**Sonny**: " _Will your arm was around him and he was whispering who knows what into your ear_" Shit! Will thought he did see me. "_I thought you liked me Will but I guess I was wrong_"

**Will**: " _I do like you I..."_

**Sonny**: " _Shut up! No you don't or you wouldn't be putting your arm around another guy_!" Sonny was pissed.

**Will**: " _Ok, well what about you coming to a party without telling me... and coming with Jorge of all people_" Sonny couldn't believe Will was going there

**Sonny**: " _First of all I texted you like 10 times telling you about this party, but now I now I understand why you didn't reply, second I only came with Jorge because my mom asked me to... and what do you mean with Jorge of all people_?" Will felt stupide Once Sonny explained everything he knew he messed up.

**Will**: " _Sonny I'm so so sorry_"

**Sonny**: " _I don't care Will, that's all I hear from you and where not even officially together yet and we are already fighting like this, God! maybe JJ was right_" Will looked down because he was scared Sonny would figure it out, but Sonny thought Will was hurt because of his last comment.

**Sonny**: " _Will I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that last comment about JJ, I know how much he hurt you_" Will was shocked but relieved at how it worked out with out even planning that out

**Will**: " _Look Sonny you right I'm an ass, but I like you! That guy out there means nothing to me I guess I liked the attention, I'm sorry your the only one I want ok_" Sonny looked at his sparking blue eyes and after they talked it all out they hugged and made up. They excited the supply room hand in hand.

**Will**: " _So Sonny how about we get you into some swim shorts_" he says moving his eyebrows up and down with a sexy smile

**Sonny**: " _Is that an excuse to get me naked_?"

**Will**: " _Oh hell yes! but I also get to show of that I'm dating the hottest guy in school_" As Will is flirting some guy comes up to Will and says "_Will awesome party bro. I love your house!_" Will gives him a high five and felt Sonny remove his hand from his.

**Will**: " _Sonny is something wrong_?" he saw Sonny get an uneasy look in his eyes.

**Sonny**: " _This is your house_?" Will now understood what was happening and he was going to get it this time

**Will**: " _Um well.. umm yeeeeeeah_" he said slowly, and Sonny turned around to try and control himself

**Sonny**: " For now I'm going to ignore the fact that a couple minutes ago you where accusing me of coming to a party without you, when it is actually** YOUR** party and **YOU** didn't invite **ME** but whatever... Will do you have maids?" Will was now freaking out but he was counfused about the Maids question.

**Will**: " _umm yeah_" he said with a low voice that sonny could barely hear

**Sonny**: " _Hmm must be nice.. And where is she_?" Will got quiet and looked down he knew exactly what Sonny was talking about "_Oh my God its true, I'm out of here_." Will Stood in front of Sonny So he couldn't run away

**Will**: " _Sonny don't run. Just listen to my side of the story and if you still feel the same way I will let you go an never bug you again_" Sonny didn't want to hear it but when he thought about it he did get the story from Jorge of all people like Will said. Will explained every detail of what happened including every thought he had, but he didn't understand why Sonny cared so much

**Will**: " _What dose any of this have to do with me and you and why dose it upset you so much_?" He said irritated

**Sonny**: " _Not only dose it upset me because I have had to deal with spoiled rich kids all my life but also because you "maid" is my mom_" It all made sense to Will now, no wonder she had Sonny's smile or should I say Sonny had her smile. He hugs Sonny tightly.

**Will**: " _I know I have said this a million times today but I'm sorry, I didn't know, come with me_" He takes Sonny's hand and leads him back to the pool. Will needed to prove to Sonny he was sorry.

**Will**: " _Neil come here for a second_" Sonny didn't really want to be near Neil after what Will just told him but he trusted Will.

**Neil**: " _What up! hey Sonny_!" Neil was surprised to see Sonny, Will had already hit it so why hadn't he quit it? Will explained everything to Neil and Neil was pissed Sonny had turned Will against him, he was going pay but for now he had to fake it out.

**Neil**: " _Sonny I am so sorry! it will never happen again, not just with her but with anyone. Sami and Will really made me see that its not right to talk to people that way."_ Sonny accepted the apology but he still didn't fully trust Neil, he would have to prove himself and only time would tell. Neil said Sorry again hugged Sonny and Will and went back to the party.

**Sonny**: " _Thanks for that Will, I feel much better_" This brought a smile to Will but he had to ask

**Will**: " _Sonny who told you about that...your mom_?"

**Sonny**: " _No actually it was Jorge, He told me in the car before we got here and I believed him because my mom did come home early_" Will should have known that little lying bitch has schemed for the last time Will thought.

**Will**: " _That little liar! Where is he I'll..."_ Will wanted to kick the slut out of Jorge but Sonny grabbed his hand Which calmed Will down completely.

**Sonny**: " _It's ok just let it go, I'm sorry I doubted you I should have known he was lying after what he did to you_" Will felt guilty because that was half true.

**Will**: " _No Sonny I never want you to apologize for someone else_" Will kissed sonny's Check and walked him to the bathroom so he could change. Will waited outside the bathroom when he spots Jorge.

**Will**: " _Hey sonny I got to check on something don't leave, I will be right back_" It was time for payback its fine for him to hurt him, but he was warned about hurting Sonny and he crossed the line. Will had security escort Jorge out.

**Jorge**: " _What the hell! let me go my daddy will have you all fired_"

**Will**: " _Jorge calm down, I could have your daddy fired_"

**Jorge**: " _What the hell Will you sent them_"

**Will**: " _I told you never to go near Sonny ever again and you did so now consider you social and school life a living hell_"

**Jorge**: " _Will I_..."

**Will**: " _Bye Jorge... security get him of my property_"

Jorge was kicked out so know all he had to focus on was his hot hot Sonny. He walked to where he left Sonny and knocked on the door.

**Will**: " _Hey I'm back, you ready_" he couldn't wait any longer to see Sonny

**Sonny**: " _Yup just finished, By the way this is not a bathroom It's a house_" Sonny walked out and Will's jaw fell. Sonny's body was amazing he had the Hottest abs, the nicest cut that lead down his you know what and don't even get me started on those pecks.

**Will**: " _Wow! you look um wow_!" his eyes where wide open and Sonny laughed

**Sonny**: " _Look who's talking Mr. six pack_" Will blushed

**Will**: " _Alright, lets go in the pool because I need to hid how hot and bothered you make me_" They ran and jumped into the pool. Everyone in the party was jealous of the hot new "couple" everyone there new Will so they just assumed Sonny was his new victim. Will constantly caught himself staring at Sonny interact with his friends, everyone checked Sonny out so Will knew they liked him. He swam toward Sonny and put his arms around his waist.

**Will**: " _Hey sexy_" Sonny blushed and gave Will a sweet smile, while his eye's lit up at the sight of Will.

**Sonny**: " _hey, I was just about to get something to drink, do you want one_" we splashed some at Will, letting Will know to stop his hands from going any further, Will got the message

**Will**: " _No thanks, but I want you_" Will pulled Sonny closer " _I know we said slow but can I have a kiss_"

**Sonny**: " S_ure_" Will was surprised, he thought he would have to beg. Sonny leaned in as Will closed his eyes waiting for his kiss, but once again the kiss landed on his check. It was a quick and Sonny swam away to get his drink

**Will**: " You tease!" he yelled as Sonny turned to him and gave hi a wink.

Sonny was getting his drink when Neil came up behind him

**Neil**: " _Hey Sonny_" Neil was secretly pissed at Sonny, And Sonny didn't hate Neil but it was a little awkward

**Sonny**: " _Oh hey, you want a drink_"

**Neil**: " _Sure thanks_" He didn't really want one he just wanted to see Sonny bent over again. Since Will had hit it, Now Neil wanted a taste. Will was looking over at Sonny and Neil and saw the look Neil was giving Sonny. Neil then gets a txt from Jorge and walks away. the txt read

**Jorge's txt to Neil**: "_Will Horton is not who he say's he is. He has lied to you and the others, he say's you guys are best friends but would a best friend lie about sleeping with Sonny when he actually slept with me tonight. If you don't believe me here's prof_." Attached to the message was a video of Will and Jorge having sex earlier at the park.

To be continued...

**_Spoiler: _**

Will and Sonny spend the night together.


	10. Chapter 10: Ten Things

_**Author's Notes**__**: **_

_This chapter is just Will and Sonny getting to know each other, taking a little break from the drama. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Neil was furious, Will had lied to him for the last time! He was sick of all the attention Will got, He liked Sonny to why was Will the only one who could claim him. It was about time for Neil to take over which meant crossing Will Horton out. He had to think of a plan so he decided to go meet with Jorge.

Back inside, the party had just about ended. Everyone was gone except for Brian who was doing who knows what with some guy on the trampoline and Tyler who was passed out on a chair.

**Will**: " _You where a big hit tonight_" he says while swimming circles around Sonny who laughs at the comment

**Sonny**: " _Shut up_" He didn't think of himself as a hot guy, yes he got a lot of attention from guys but he didn't let it go to his head

**Will**: " _I'm serious, every one and I mean everyone was checking you out, even some of the " straight" guys_" Sonny blushed and looked down at the water.

**Will**: "_Sonny...What's up, It was suppose to be a complement_" Sonny Smiled

**Sonny**: " _Thanks but no that's not it. It's just that... Well look around, you have a pool, cars, drivers, maids, a mansion and I..."_

**Will**: " _You forgot to mention the tennis court, bowling ally, gym and an amazing garden_" Will could see Sonny was overthinking things so he chuckled " _your perfect, yes I may have all this things but I would trade it all in for a minute with you_."

**Sonny**: " _Shut up! no you wouldn't_" while he pushed Wills shoulder " _I'm serious though, I'm not like you and your friends_"

**Will**: " _Sonny, Sonny, Sonny I'm serious. I know and I don't care_" Sonny thought that was sweet but also confusing

**Sonny**: " _How do you know am I that obvious_"

**Will**: "_ No, Well okay this is embarrassing but I kinda followed you after you said you didn't want a rid_" He had a flash back of having sex with Jorge, After I had sex with Jorge he thought to himself " _Not in a creepy way though I swear! I just wanted to make sure you, Nate and Justin got home safe. Then I saw you go into the pizza shop when I saw you come out in the uniform I knew you worked there_." Sonny looked at Will and knew he had to stop fighting the feelings.

**Sonny**: " _Will, I cant explain it, but today has been the craziest must amazing day of my life, I've never liked someone so much so fast_" Will couldn't help but smile listening to sonny say exactly what he was thinking

**Will**: "_ I know what you mean, trust me_" he thinks back to who he was yesterday before he met Sonny having sex with whoever, whenever he wanted. And now he found himself caring a lot about someone, No not just someone it was Sonny Kiriakis. " _Sonny you make me a better person, More then you will ever know_" Sonny is so touched and love struck that he gives Will what he has been asking for all day. Sonny puts his arms around Will's neck and gives him a kiss...ON THE LIPS! Will was pleasantly surprised, kissing Sonny felt amazing. He picked him up and wrapped Sonny's legs around his waist while leaning him against the wall. When Will did that Sonny was quick to pull away

**Will**: " _Sorry Sorry! I got a little carried away_." he says while looking down at his growing member;)

**Sonny**: " _It's ok, its just that well..."_ Will interrupted

**Will**: " _sllllllooooooowwww I know. I'm sorry its just that I want you so bad , More then I have ever wanted anyone, your amazing and I don't deserve you_" Will still felt a huge feeling of guilt creep in for lying to sonny but it had to be done

**Sonny**: " _Thanks Will but I'm not that great I do have baggage, And as far as you not disserving me you should let me be the judge of that_" He say's leaning in for another kiss which Will is more then happy to return. After 10 minutes of making out, Sonny pulls away but Will isn't ready to stop so he pulls a laughing Sonny in for another 5 minutes.

**Sonny**: " _Will_..." interrupted by Will with another quick kiss " _Will I think_" Kiss " _We need_" Kiss " _to get out_" Kiss " _of the pool_" Kiss

**Will**: " _No_!" Kiss

**Sonny**: " _Will! I'm going to turn into a raisin soon and its getting late_" One last kiss and Will replied

**Will**: " _Ok, but your right it is late soooo why don't you just stay the night_" Will looked at Sonny's surprised reaction " _It's closer to school, so you will sleep more and I promise to be a good boy and not try anything_." he held his breath hoping Sonny's answer would be yes

**Sonny**: "_ um ok let me just call my mom_" Will led Sonny to his room. Sonny was so amazed at how big and beautiful Will's house was.

**Sonny**: " _How about a tower of the house before I call my mom_" Will just wanted to get Sonny alone in his room but a tour wouldn't hurt

**Will**: " _I don't know... what if I mess this up again, you will know your way around so you wont get lost again. it will make it hard for me to catch up to you and apologize_" Sonny laughed Which was Wills favorite new sound. While Will gave Sonny the tour, Sami was in her room listening to her son and Sonny talk. This was not like Will at all, Sonny might just be the answer to her prayers. Finally they got to Will's room and stood outside the door.

**Will**: "_ Ok this is my room, but before we go in I just want to make sure your comfortable, I promise I wont pressure you_" he says while putting his arms around Sonny's waist " _but you on the other hand can take advantage of me all you want_" he finishes with a wink

**Sonny**: " _Will I trust you_" and have him a kiss on the check

**Will**: " _ok, good but if you...if at any point and I mean any point or any time you want..."_ Sonny stops Will's rambling with a hard yet tender kiss on the lips. Will smiles into the kiss and opens the door to his room giving Sonny a pat in the ass as he walked in.

Sonny walked in and smiled at the fact that Will's room reflected his personality. It was simple but beautiful, the thing that caught his eyes was a family picture will had hanging on the wall. It was a very big family picture labeled " Horton/ Brady Family" he looked for Will in the picture and when he spot him he smiled at how hot he looked in a tux. It also reminded him that he had to call his mom, so he called his mom and was surprised about how cool about it she was about it. Sonny left out it he was spending the night at Wills house because he wanted that to be a face to face conversation.

**Sonny**: " _Mom are Justin and Nate asleep_?"

**Adriane**: " _Justin is but Nate isn't he wanted to wait until you go here_" the phone was on speaker so Will could hear everything, He loved how much the twins loved Sonny.

**Sonny**: " _AW let me talk to him real quick_"

**Nate**: " _Uny! aw jew coming night night_" (Sonny, are you coming night night) With a sleepy low voice. Sonny had the biggest smile Will had ever seen

**Sonny**: " _Not tonight but I Will see you tomorrow and we will go to the park again ok_?" Nate smiled but was sad that Sonny wasn't coming home so he cried a little

**Nate**: " _otay. I wuv you_" (okay. I love you)

_Sonny_: " _Nate please don't cry, I Love you more! How about I read you a story on the phone until you fall asleep_" Sonny read as Will just stared at Sonny being a loving and amazing brother. Nate finally falls asleep and Adrian says goodnight.

**Will**: " _They love you, you know that_" he says while walking to sit next to Sonny on the king sized bed.

**Sonny**: " _Yeah and I love them, you know the twins do this thing before they go to sleep where they kiss me and my mom goodnight and they wont sleep until they get there kiss back, Its my favorite part of the night. I feel a little guilty not being there_" Sonny looks down at his screen saver which is a picture on him and the twins. Will felt the love Sonny had for his brothers, Sonny just radiated love.

**Will**: " _Sonny you cant feel guilty, you have to live your life to besides they have your mom and dad_" Sonny tensed up and got a sad look on his face, Will had never seen so much sadness in anyone's eyes. "_Fuck I always say the wrong thing, Are you okay_?"

**Sonny**: " _yeah, but its just me and my mom and me. My dad passed away_" Sonny wasn't sure if he should talk about it he didn't want to overwhelm Will it might freak him out but once again Will surprised him

**Will**: " _Oh I'm sorry, I'm so insensitive...Do you want to talk about it_?"

**Sonny**: " _It's ok, yeah I want to because I want you to know everything about me just like I want to know everything about you_." Will was happy that Sonny wanted to talk but Will wasn't sure he wanted Sonny to know everything about him there wasn't to much in his life he was proud of. Sonny puts some space between him and Will and took a deep breath " _About 3 years ago my dad got really sick and we found out he had cancer_" tears start to from in his eyes

**Will**: " _Sonny if its to much_..." Sonny kissed him and continued

**Sonny**: " _My dad was the most amazing man, he was so funny, he was the life of the party. Yes we didn't have a big house or maids or anything like that, but we didn't care because we where happy_" the tears start to poor down and Will puts his arm around Sonny " _When he got sick, he was still loving life and making jokes_"

**Will**: "_He sounds amazing, but wait the twins are two so that means..."_

**Sonny**: " _yeah my mom was pregnant when he was diagnosed, he actually died the night the twins where born. I think that's what keep him alive, he wanted to see my brothers be born. once they where born we named one after him Justin and The other with a name my dad picked Nathaniel. They where taken to his room where he held them both and smiled and...and.."_ Will hugged him as tears fell from both there eyes. Will had never had a guy in his bed for a reason other then sex so this was completely new for him he didn't know what to do so he just kissed him

**Will**: " _Did you get to say goodbye_?"

**Sonny**: " _yeah, we talked every day after he was diagnosed except for the first week because I was really upset. he also left me a letter, but I haven't read it_"

**Will**: " _what? Why? don't you want to_"

**Sonny**: " _I do, but I'm not ready right now the last memory I have of him is him carrying Nate and Justin and that's how I want to keep it for now_" Every moment spent with Sonny he learned more and more. He was an amazing person Will was lucky to call him his...Well almost his.

**Will**: " _Well I will forever be thankful to him because, he created and raised you and he also brought you Justin and Nate_" Sonny eyes sparkled as he looked into Wills amazing blue yes

**Sonny**: " _yeah Justin Alexander Kiriakis and Nathaniel Jackson kiriakis are the best thing that could have ever happened to me...Well with the exception of meeting you_" will got a smile on his face but also on his heart " _I just hate that they are growing up without a father_"

**Will**: " _Hey hey hey! they have you, and you will be there everyday telling them stories about the Funny, amazing, hardworking Justin Kiriakis, So when they grow up they can tell there children_" In that moment Sonny fell into deep deep love looking into Will's eye's.

That night Will and Sonny ended up all night talking about everything and anything. There where tears and laughed, mostly laughs. By the end of the night Will had learned 10 things about Sonny

1. He hates to much milk in his cereal, I was shocked because I love to fill my bowl with mostly milk :P

2. His favorite food is burgers, Mine are Pizza which now that I know he works at a pizza place I will get the hook up :)

3. His favorite band is Asteroid Crush, Which is crazy because I thought I was the only one in the world who liked them :O

4. He loved his family, I'm not close to my mom or dad but Sonny makes me want to change that :)

5. When he grows up he wants to be a lawyer, Just like his dad and I think he would make a sexy lawyer :)

6. He doesn't compromise himself for anyone, I want to be like him I want to be real! :D

7. Why he is still a virgin, I hope... no actually I will be right guy the one ;)

8. All the places he wants to travel and visit, And I cant wait to take him :)

9. He has the softest lips, I love the feel of his on mine ;)

10. He is amazing in everyway, and I will do my best to deserve him :D

_**Spoiler:** _

Will and Sami discuss what Will's intentions are with Sonny


	11. Chapter 11: Good and Bad intentions

**Chapter 11**

Will Wakes up to find Sonny laying on his chest. he wanted this moment to last forever, he looks so calm and Peaceful while he sleeps. He feels Sonny's breaths hit his chest and Sonny's soft silky hair against hid skin. He doesn't want to wake him, so he sneaks out of bed slowly kisses his check and makes his way to the kitchen to surprise Sonny with breakfast in bed.

**Sami** " _Oh look who it is, my son who apparently called Adriane and told her not to come in today because let me see if I have this right..."_ she paused and chuckled because she really couldn't believe it " _Your going to clean_?"

**Will**: " _Ok stop with the sarcasms, and yes I will clean it up, Sonny spent the night and I didn't want him or his mom to feel awkward_" Sami continued with the sarcasm

**Sami**:" _Oh, what do you mean it wouldn't be awkward " hey Adriane my son slept with your son last night can you please pass the salt"_ "

**Will**: " _Mom! I didn't sleep with him okay_" Sami first reaction was shocked but then a mile began to creep on her face " _William Horton you like him, I mean like really really like him_" Will blushed and tuned his face down to put his and Sonny's breakfast on a try

Sonny woke up in a strange room, He smiled when he recalled the conversations Will and him had all night, It was his fist time spending the night and he already felt comfortable almost like he was home. He got out of bed and went looking for Will. He was about to walk into the dinning room when he hear

**Will**: " _Look mom, just drop it please don't make it a big deal_" Sonny stood outside the door listing to the conversation

**Sami**" _It is a big deal, You have never brought anyone over other then to have se..."_

**Will**: " _Mom! ok stop yes I like him... really like him so please be cool_" And with that Sonny made his entrance. Sami was about to respond when she saw Sonny enter the dinning room

**Sami**: " _Hello there_" She got a huge smile on her face when she saw Sonny was a very, very good looking young man, She could just tell he was a really great guy by the way he carried himself. She also noticed Will's eyes light up at the sight of Sonny

**Sonny**: " _Hello good morning_" he walks passed Will and towards Sami " _I'm sonny its nice to meet you Miss. Horton_" Sami was right about him being a good guy and now she added polite to the long list of approve!

**Will**: "_Well I got us food we can eat in my room if you want_" he thought sonny would like to eat with his mom, I mean none of the other guys did so...

**Sonny**: "_ no its ok I would love to eat here with your mom_" Will got scared his mom was going to mess things up, because all the other guys he brought to the house his mom would treat them like shit or not even acknowledge them. Sure Will didn't treat them good either but they where just sex. they eat breakfast together, Sonny and Sami hit it out great, no actually amazing but then again Will wasn't surprised Sonny got along with everyone.

**Will**: " _Well mom we have to go, so I'll see you later_" he gets up and nods his head towards the door signaling Sonny to come.

**Sonny**: " _Well thanks for breakfast, and I'm sorry if in intruded_"

**Sami**: " _No problem, and you didn't intrude you are always welcomed in fact come back soon its not everyday I get to have breakfast with two gorgeous young men_" Sonny blushed and walked to Will, they where about to exit when

**Sami**: "_Will before you leave I need to speck with in in privet for a minute_" Will just wanted to leave but Sonny made him promise last nigh that he would try and talk to his mother more, so he did it for Sonny. Sonny gives them space and goes gets ready for school. Sami leads Will to her office so they could have privacy. Sami sits behind her desk

**Will**: " _Okay what do you want to talk about_" Sami thinks of the right words to say and decides there not easy way to have this conversation so she gets right to the point

**Sami**: " _Will what are your intentions with Sonny_?" Will was surprised by her being so blunt

**Will**: " _Excuse me? what do you mean_?" Sami has had enough of Will and his games and she was not going to let him continue, she liked Sonny and didn't want him to get hurt

**Sami**: " _Stop playing games Will, Sonny is a nice guy you are more experienced then him, in fact you are more experienced then ten people put together. So I'm asking you not actually I'm begging you don't hut him_" Will was so offended but he also understood in fact the damage had already been done Sonny just hasn't and hopefully will never find out.

Will: " _Mom! that's enough I Will not discuss Sonny with you, it's none of your business_" Sami slams her hands on the desk and gets up

**Sami**: " _You don't get it do you Will, he is not a game I look at what he dose to you and I don't want him to become a new notch on your belt_!"

**Will**: " _Mom I would never hurt..._ " he was interrupted by a determined Sami

**Sami**" _Don't act all innocent Will, just yesterday you had some random guy here! I'm your mother I know you very well and Iv seen the hundreds of guys you have brought here and_..." Will had heard enough!

**Will**: " _Shut up! you don't know me, you never have! You may be my mother but you sure as hell don't act like it_!" Once those words come out Will feels horrible, Sonny would be so disappointed " _Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean that, its just that I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I cant explain it this time its different... Sonny is different_" Sami was hurt by the comment but she knew it was true

**Sami**: "_ I know I haven't been the mother of the year but I want that to change that. And yes I see that it is different this time and I'm so happy for you because that's all I have ever wanted for you_." Will see's his mom begin to cry

**Will**: "_ I love you and I'm happy really happy. I know I don't disserve Sonny, but I will work hard to change_" Will hugs Sami Something they haven't done in over 3 years and she owes it all to Sonny "_ hey mom_?"

**Sami**: "_Yeah_?" she says while wiping away the tears

**Will**: "_ Well with all the other guys you treated them bad or didn't acknowledge them, but with Sonny you where nice why?... I mean I'm not complaining but you don't know him just like you didn't know the others_"

**Sami**: " B_ecause I see what you see, he is a good person I mean look how he's changed you with only knowing him for one day. I just ask that you respect and treat him good_" She says with a tender voice " and_ I've seen how you treat some of your other "guest"_ " Will and her laughed

**Will**: " _I will, I don't want to hurt him_" Will thinks about the night he and Sonny spent together " _This is embarrassing but he's a virgin and he is waiting for the right guy. Mom It's amazing to me how beautiful of a person he is. I want to be the that guy, not just to have sex but to have that connection with him_" Sami heart is filled with joy when her son tells her something personal that came from the heart

**Sami**: " _Don't be embarrassed I want to be able to talk to you about everything. I see a different side of you and sonny brings it out I miss this_ Will" She hugs him again " _And as for Sonny, I like him even more now that I know that_" She said with a wink. They Laugh and hug it out.

Across town in a little modest apartment Adriane is happy to enjoy a nice day off with her kids, she is making breakfast when she hears a knock on the door

**Adriane**: " _JJ! Is that you! Look how much you have grown, oh and look how handsome you are_" JJ was so happy to see his aunt Adriane and was relived, he was expecting an ear full thinking that Sonny would have told his mom. Adriane was surprised by JJ reaction to her

**Adriane**: "_What's wrong_?"

**JJ**: " _Um nothing Its good to see you to...is Sonny here_?"

**Adriane**: " _No he actually went to a friends party last night and decided to stay over_"

**JJ**: " **Wait what! Are you crazy why would you let him stay With Will**?" JJ couldn't believe this what if Will got to him already, Adriane was shocked JJ had never talked to her that way

**Adriane**: " _Excuse me? Will? what are you talking about_" JJ knew Sonny hadn't told his mom so he was going to have to do it, JJ informs JJ about what Happened at school yester day.

**Adriane**: " _How could you let this happen_!" she yells

**JJ**: " _I_..." Adriane slaps JJ hard and begins to cry

**Adriane**: "_ I am so sorry JJ_" JJ just hugs her

**JJ**: "_ It's ok I'm mad to, but you have to know its all lies, I never did what he said I did. I promise_" Adriane an barely speck through her tears

**Adriane**: " _I know, I'm sorry JJ. I hate that Will has affected the relationship between you and Sonny I know you love him and he loves you too he's just_..." She cry's

**JJ**: "_ Sonny really likes him and Will is such a good liar. Either way he's going to get hurt we just have to be there for him at the end of the day what Will doesn't get is that e are family so Sonny Will always have us_."

**Adriane**: " _Thank you for loving my son it means a lot. So what are we going to do_?"

The Bell rang it was time for class so Will and Sonny walked hand and hand into school, sonny was a little shy because he felt everyone staring at them

**Sonny**: "_Um people are staring, like really really staring_" Will could see Sonny was nervous Will puts his finger under Sonny's chin pushes Sonny's face up

**Will**: "_ look at me and don't worry about them, there jealous all that matters is me and you... you trust me right_?"

**Sonny**: " _yeah..."_ As Will lead them to class Sonny was getting really nervous that he was going to see JJ and Chad in his fist class. They get to class and he notices that JJ is not there, he worries but then he remembers what he has done so forgets about him. Meanwhile Will fails to notice Brian isn't there either, but with Sonny on your by your side... Brian who?

Neil had texted Brian and Jorge to meet in the library to discuss the plan to break the happy new couple up. Jorge and Neil needed a little help so they decided to involve Brian. Jorge thought that it wasn't enough just to expose Will to Sonny he wanted to do it big.

**Jorge**: " _Ok the first soccer game of the season is in 2 weeks, I will be in charge of the score boards, which means I will have access to the screens and speakers. Brian your job is to get into Sonny's head before the game, tell him stories about Will and round up some of Will has messed around with, they will keep Sonny company at the game_" he says with a laugh " _Neil you need to get it to look like Will is flirting with you so it backs up the what Brian tells sonny as for me once the game starts I will wait till I see the right moment. I will play the recording first and then hit play on the video_"

Neil, Jorge and Brian where ready to watch as Will's life falls apart. Especially Neil he hated Will for lying to him and sleeping with Jorge so now he was going to get even and if it all goes according to plan he would sleep with Sonny.

**JJ**: " _I've tired to talk to him but he wont listen_" He says to Adriane

**Adriane**: " _I don't know what to do, this conflicts with my job, I I cant really go give Will Horton a piece of my mind_" that gave JJ an idea

**JJ**: " _If he wants to play these lying games so can we_ " he says with a smirk " _In order to keep your job you wont talk to Will but you will talk to Sonny_" he tells her exactly what to say And if that didn't work he had one more trick up his sleeve. Adriane didn't want to lie to Sonny but then she realized she wasn't going to Will was Playing him and she will do anything to protect her son.

School was out and Will was walking Sonny home, they made out in the apartment supply closet before parting ways

**Will**:" _I think you have a thing for Supply closets_" Sonny laughed and told him to shut up and kiss him. " _Cant you just come home with me please_" he says with a sad voice and his lips puckering out. as much as Sonny wanted to hang out with Will he wanted t spend time with his mom and the boys on her day of. Will kissed him one last time before the elevator door closed. He couldn't help but smile, he didn't even care if the little girl in the elevator with him thought he was weird, he was happy!

He walks in the apartment and see's his mom working on a puzzle with the twins.

**Sonny**: " _Hey guys_" he runs to the twins and the twins run to him as well meeting in the middle exchanging lots ok of kisses.

**Justin and Nate**: " _Uny! we miss jew_" (Sonny we missed you)

**Sonny**: " _Missed you to soooooo much_" The twins filled him in on everything they did in detail and Sonny just listened. He walked to give his mom a hug and kiss and he was confused when she pulled away

**Adriane**: " _Justin and Nate go to your room and start making your big boy beds ill be right in to help_" They run into there room pretending to be helicopters which makes Sonny crack up, Sadly it was cut short

**Adriane**: " _This thing with Will Horton is over, Do you understand Jackson Kiriakis_?"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler:**_

Adriane opens an old wound


	12. Chapter 12: A Million Unfixable Pieces

**_Authors notes_**

Hey guys I just want to thank you again for the reviews! They are the reason I keep writing so please keep letting me know what you guys think! I'm super excited I have been writing a lot lately and there will be major twist and turns that I cant wait for you guys to read in the future but for now enjoy chapter 12!

**Chapter 12**

**Adriane**: " _This thing with Will Horton is over, do you understand Jackson Kiriakis_?" Sonny was completely caught of guard. He was on cloud nine after the day he just spent with Will and now he has crashed onto the ground...hard!

**Sonny**: " _what?"_ he had to plat it cool " _what are you talking about!_" Adriane spams the table and say's

**Adriane**: " _Don't! don't you dare lie to me Sonny. I know about you and Will_" she see's the confusion in Sonny's eyes and explains " _JJ came by to see me earlier today he told me everything_.." Sonny puts his hand over his face and chuckles " _he is worried about you and frankly so am I_" Sonny should have known

**Sonny**: " _I'm not surprised he got to you, mom he lying_..." she throws the puzzle to the floor startling Sonny and the twins

**Adriane**: " _Enough! I will not sit here and listen to your excuses Jackson especially when they are lies that this boy has been feeding you, know you listen and listen good!_" she puts her hand up and points her finger at him " _You will stop seeing Will and you will apologize to JJ_!" Sonny is infuriated when his mom yells that at him

**Sonny**: " _Are you crazy! You can not tell me who I can or cant see! And as far as JJ apologies goes, Hell no_!" he say's crossing his arms

**Adriane**: " _Don't you see what he is doing to you_!"

**Sonny**: " _I cant see what mom... How he is a nothing but a gentlemen, how much he cares about me not to mention Justin and Nate_..." Adriane once again cuts him off

**Adriane**: " _Oh please, he doesn't care all he wants is sex, Sonny!_" she says with a condescending voice and Sonny has had enough

**Sonny**: " _MOM! gets this through your thick skull Will is not like that... if he was don't you think he would have tried something last night_" Adriane is shocked at how Sonny is yelling at her " _but no he didn't he was nothing but sweet and_ respectful" he finishes and walks away but Adriane is not done so she grabs Sonny's hand

**Adriane**: " _Look at what he is doing to you! this is not like you!" She starts to cry_ " _fighting with JJ, fighting with me, sonny why cant you see he is lying to you_" Sonny rips his hand away from her

**Sonny**: " **_Enough! shut the fuck up_**!" he scares Adriane and the twins

**Adriane**: " **_NO! listen to me! your being an idiot for not trusting your family_**" Sonny just laughs at what she just said

**Sonny**: " **_Family would not do this, What you and JJ are doing is wrong and I'm disgusted to even be around you to_**!"

Adriane: " _**What about what he is doing! He is playing you just like Danny (Sonny's ex) did! He said he loved you but lied just like Will is lying to you**_" That hits him like a ton of bricks, the wound hadn't fully healed and his mom just ripped the band aid of " _**You need to open your eyes because this... what you are doing here not only makes me sad but your father would be so disappointed**_!" And that there breaks Sonny's heart into a million unfixable pieces. At this point Sonny has lost all common sense the venom his mom just spit on him all he sees is black and he goes crazy. he throws the vase of flowers on the table to the floor and punches the wall. he slams his head against it yelling no! He has to get out of there when a crying Justin and Nate run to him

**Justin**: " _Uny! pweas don't wiv_" (Sonny please don't leave) they hold his leg with all the strength they have hoping it enough to make him stop. They had heard and see everything and they where scared " _Pwease_" Sonny hears the desperation and fear in Justin's voice and it breaks whatever piece of his heart he still has.

**Sonny**: " _I'm sorry buddy_" He hates himself for putting the twins through that " _I'm so so sorry of course I wont leave I will never leave you_" he pulls them in for a hug and hold them really tight, while he try's to pull himself together for the sake of his brothers. He lays them down for a nape and reads to them until they fall asleep he is about to exit when

**Justin**: "_ Uny_" he says with his eyes closed and a sleepy voice " _I wub you and dady wub you foweber and albays_" ( I love you and daddy loves you forever and always) a piece of Sonny's heart heels at the sound of Justin saying what Sonny says every night before they go to sleep that there daddy loves them forever and always. He walks to the living room. Adriane has calmed down from the explosive confrontation and regrets what she said to Sonny. Adriane is about to apologize but Sonny just runs out the door.

**Adriane**: " _Sonny wait! please_" he doesn't turn around and just keeps running and Adriane is left with a cold feeling in her heart.

Across town Will visits his grandmother Dr. Marlena Evans

**Will**: " _Hey grandma_"

**Marlena**: " _Hey sweetheart_" she looks up from her notes to see a hug smile on her grandsons face " _You look really happy may I ask why_?"

**Will**: " _Actually yes, Its why I came to see you_" he tells her about Sonny and the night they spent together talking. He told her everything about Sonny from the music he likes, when he came out, His brothers, He even mentioned Sonny's dad and the letter. " _So you see I don't know what to say, this is new to me so I need to know what to say and do_" Marlena smiles

**Marlena**: " _You must really like this young man, I don't think I have ever heard you talk to me about any of the other guys_" As she puts emphases on the words **guy's**

**Will**: " What? what other guy's"

**Marlena**: " _Now don't try to lie to me Will, your mom has told me everything_" Will turns red of embarrassment and he also feels a little bit of shame

**Will**: " _Ok yes, but he's different_..." he says with confident " _I'm different_" he whispers so low that Marlena doesn't hear

**Marlena**: " _Well there isn't an answer I can give you to what to do, Just be there for him_" Will loves his grandma she always knows what to say he hugs her and catch up with a little more conversation. They say good bye with neither of them noticing Neil had followed Will and heard everything. With a huge smile on his face, he decides to keep this to himself. Jorge and Brian didn't know that there plan had a part 2, But this part was for Neil's benefit only.

The day goes by and Sonny hasn't come home yet, She worries but figures he so mad he Will just sleep at Will's again tonight. She doesn't balm him though se crossed the line and cry's herself to sleep. Will wakes up a little earlier then usual with a huge smile on his face ready for another day with Sonny. Today was Friday and he couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend with Sonny. He gets ready for School and has his driver drive to Sonny's apartment where is going to surprise him and drive him and his brothers to day care and then to school.

Will goes up to the 12th floor and knocks on the door. Adriane goes to open the door and is not happy to see him, Will worries because it looks like she had been crying and he notices the broken vase on the floor

**Adriane**: " _What the hell are you doing here_?" she says coldly and Will doesn't understand why

**Will**: " _um.. I'm sorry is Sonny here_?" he says ignoring her rude comment and notices Adriane's face change from anger to worry and concern " _What's wrong, where is Sonny_?" His heart begins to race especially when Adriane didn't answer him

**Will**: " _Where the hell is Sonny_!" he scream so loud that it wakes the twins who come running out, there eye's looking for Sonny, but it also snaps Adriane out of her thoughts

**Adriane**: " _Wait what? He didn't stay with you last night_" She see's that Will nods his head no and panics " _Oh my God, Sonny_!"

**Will**: " _What! why would he leave! How did you not know where he is_!" He doesn't get a response and become even more scared and mad " _Answer me Adriane! How_..." Will stops himself because he knows he is only speaking out of fear and anger, but mostly because the twins are scared and confused. Will goes to them and picks them up while Adriane calls JJ.

**Adriane**: " _JJ! Sonny is missing, he never came home last night_" JJ can barely understand what she said because she was crying and spoke way to fast, but he tells her he will be right over. Will is pacing back and forth worried out of his mind with the twins in his arms when JJ walks in.

**JJ**: " _what the hell are you doing here! your not welcomed here_" he says ripping the twins out of Will's hold, be kisses the twins and puts them down. He grabs Will and is about to throw him out when

**Will**: " _Stop! I know you cant stand me, and I cant stand you but right now Sonny is missing and I can help. Don't you want him here and safe_?" JJ hates to admit it but Will is right. Will's grandfather is the chief of the police so he can help. Will calls his grandfather and overhears JJ and Adriane talk about the conversation she had with Sonny before he stormed out.

**Will**: " _Are you kidding me! This is all your fault_!" Will was froufrou's and yells so loud his thought hurts.

**JJ**: "_ No it not! Aunt Adriane was trying to protect him, from you not to mention, So anything happens to him its all your fault_" Will knows he's right he did set into motion the events that led to the conversation. He had never felt so ashamed, If anything happens to Sonny I will never forgive myself he thought to himself.

Will's grandpa Roman comes in and he could feel the tension in the air. He begins to ask Adriane and JJ questions. Will just listens and thinks when he remembers something Sonny said the night they spent together

**Flashback**

**Sonny**: " _Hahaha really Will, So your telling me if the world was about to end you would want to be at a cubs game_" Will couldn't help but laugh

**Will**: " _Yes! 100 percent yes_" he says while he puckers his lips asking for a kiss that Sonny is happy to give " _Well a cubs game with you_" Sonny thought it was so sweet so he earned a longer and hotter kiss.

**Will**: " _What about you_?"

**Sonny**: " _well when I was a kid my dad would always take me to the lake. He would set up the tent and take me fishing and swimming, and we would always make hot coco at night. The night was my favorite part because we would climb the hill all the way to the top and lay on the bench that was there and look up at the starts telling stories all night_" he say's with his eyes shining sparking brighter then the starts of that night

**Will**: " _Sounds amazing, We should go sometime_"

**Sonny**: " _yeah, Sometimes I take the twins, but I usually go by myself just to think. I sit on the bench overlooking the town and just think about my dad and life. I feel closer to him up there... Closer to the clouds_"

~**_End of flashback_**~

Will finds a tear in his eye remembering how beautiful Sonny is. He runs out the apartment knowing exactly where Sonny was. Adriane, Roman and JJ where confused and tried to follow, but he was running so fast they lost him. He was happy he figured it out, but wouldn't stop worrying until he had sonny safe and sound I his arms. He runs up the hill and breaths out a huge gasp when he see's Sonny siting on the bench looking at the view.

Sonny had been there all night thinking and crying. He was so hurt about everything and didn't know what to believe anymore. He was wiping the tears that where filling In his eyes when

**Will**: " _Are you crazy! Do you know how worried I was_!"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler:**_

Will makes a confession


	13. Chapter 13: Picking Up The Pieces

**Chapter 13**

**Will**: " _Are you crazy! do you know how worried I was_" Sonny turns around surprised to see Will. Will runs towards him and hugs him like he's been missing for a hounded years.

**Sonny**: " _Sorry_" he says with a low voice that is almost forced out like if he didn't mea it. Will also realized Sonny doesn't return the hug.

**Will**: " _What's going on tell me why your so upset please_" he looks into Sonny's eyes and see's nothing. Nothing but hurt and confusion Will cant stand seeing Sonny like this, he hates it. He hates Adrian and JJ for treating Sonny the way they did but he hates himself more for lying that caused this " _Sonny please don't cry... just-just talk to me_" Sonny just cry's into Will's shoulder and Will just lets him. After 20 minutes

**Sonny**: " _Will_?" Will is surprised but happy Sonny is finally able to talk " _Please tell me it isn't true_" His mouth asking for and answer and his eye's begging for the truth. Will cant do this anymore he cant hurt Sonny like this he takes a deep breath and hugs sonny holding him and saving it it his mind because he knows once Sonny hears the truth he will hate him

**Will**: " _Sonny I_..." Just as he was about to losses Sonny

**JJ**: " _Sonny_!" he yells running towards them with tears in his eyes and a look of relief

**Justin and Nate**: " _Uny_!" (Sonny) Ruing with huge smiles on there cute little faces running fast behind JJ. As Adriane and Roman try to keep up behind them. JJ throws his arms around Sonny and hold him tight

**JJ**: "_ I know you don't like me right now but please let me hug you_!" Sonny is to tried to fight he has been drained so he lets himself, his eyes still empty as Will looks as his family gathers around him. The twins hug his legs and his mom waits for a turn to hug him but JJ still hasn't let go. Once he dose Adriane swops in and stills a huge Will could see Sonny was really uncomfortable. He doesn't like seeing Sonny like this he just wants to garb Adriane and throw her of Sonny and protect him for everything and everyone. Once she lets go the thing that cuts Will's heart the most is seeing the Sonny not even attempt to fake a smile for the twins that are so happy to see him he simply kisses them and starts walking away, Will knows Sonny is broken.

**Adriane**: " _Sonny where are you_ going" she say's with fear in her voice like if she was never going to see him again. Sonny turns around and looks at her with cold empty eye's that everyone see's and instantly makes them sad.

**Sonny**: " _I- I don't know_" he looks lost and puts his head down and just keeps walking letting the wind push him around and lead the way to nowhere. JJ starts walking to stop him but Will garbs his arm

**Will**: " _I'll go_" with strength in his voice

**JJ**: " _Hell no you have done enough_!" he rips his arm off of Will's grip " _I appreciate that you found him, he means more then the world to me I would give up my life for him. So listen to me because this is the last time I'm going to say it, Stay away_!" The twins are seeing the chaos around them and they see Sonny is sad So Nate starts to cry and Justin walks up to Will and tugs on his jeans from behind, Will feels a little and behind him and looks down to a sad little boy

**Justin**: " _Dwill pweas bwing Uny back_" (Will please bring Sonny back) His bottom lip starts to shack because she is on the verge of crying "_ Pwease I'll be gwood and wont get mad at Uny for making me eat my veggies_" (please I'll be good and wont get mad when Sonny makes me eat my veggies) Will bends down and hugs him with a tear escaping from his eye He has never hurt so much

**Will**: " _I will buddy but I need you to be a big boy ok so don't cry because when sonny comes back to give u kisses he wont be sad by seeing you and Nate crying ok_?" Justin nods his head and rubs his brown eyes with his chubby little hands

**JJ**: " _No Buddy_" he say's picking Justin up " _I'm going to go get him Will needs to go_"

**Justin**: " _But Dwill always makes Uny happy_" JJ frowns and Will smiles with pride

**Will**: " _Ok I'm going to go get him_" he says loud and strong enough to get his point out to JJ but sweet and tender enough to comfort Justin.

He runs to catch up to Sonny, he turns around to make sure JJ isn't following and see's JJ giving him a look that pierces his eye's knowing they mean he will never forgive him for hurting Sonny. He see's Sonny straight ahead and throws his arms around him from behind. Sonny is cold and doesn't seem to acknowledge Will

**Will**: " _Please Stop your scaring me_" Will releases some of his grip and Sonny tries to walk away but Will wont let him " _No! stop!"_ Sonny is tugging and tugging trying to set himself free but Will wont let up " _Please... Your scaring the Twins_!" With that Sonny stiffens, Will is happy he stopped tugging but now feels like a jerk for using the twins as a weapon against Sonny " _Talk to me for them, Everyone is worried sick I worried sick! and I not leaving you so if you want to walk away go ahead but I will follow you until you talk_" Will was surprised Sonny just keep walking but just like he promised he followed, Will just watches over Sonny making he notices he's cold so he takes of his sweater and puts it on Sonny. he can see Sonny opens his mouth to say something every once in a while but doesn't but Will just waits till he's ready. They walked for 30 minutes until

**Sonny**: " _Why are you doing this? why do you care so much_?" Will see's Sonny who is begging for an answer from the look on his face

**Will**: " _Because your you sonny! everything about you, your amazing I mean I see how you interact with people. from the moment I saw you I knew you where special all I wanted to do was to know you and protect you_" Will can not believe those words just came out of his mouth he just lied because that wasn't the first thing he thought of the first thing was actually sex, he promises to himself there and then that he wont lie to Sonny ever again. He wasn't so shock at what he just said when he thinks about it because he been thinking that since the night they spent together. Sonny flinches at those words and looks down in shame and disbelief " _What? what's wrong_?"

**Sonny**: " _I- I don't know... Everyone hates me, everyone lies, I just don't know_" Sonny has gone to a dark place he hasn't been to in a while, but its a place he's familiar with. Sonny breaks his heart with the words he just said and Will feels like shacking him and telling him he's wrong and its everyone else who's fucked up.

**Will**: " _NO! Don't you ever say that again, it breaks my heart that you think that because its not true at all_!" Sonny still wont look him in the eye's so he lifts Sonny's chin with his hand and locks his Brown eye's on his blue eye's but it doesn't last " _Sonny look at me, I-I know what happened earlier today with your mom_." Sonny Finally looks up at him

**Sonny**: " _Will it's not you ok, your not the problem no matter what my mom say's_" Will doesn't understand if that's not the problem then what is " _It's me I am the fucked up one here not you_" Will cant even believe Sonny is saying that to him he Will never allow him to say that ever again

**Will**: " _Stop! who said that to you, Who? I'll kill them It was Jorge wasn't it that bitch_..." he tries to calm down because he doesn't want to overwhelm Sonny and have him storm off again " _I'm sorry, I just don't like hearing you talk that way about yourself because it couldn't be farther then the truth. What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is how we feel now_" This goes for him as well he wants to forget about his past intentions with Sonny and focuse on the new ones witch is to protect him. Sonny starts to walk away again and Will jumps in front of him and kisses him.

**Sonny**: " _Let go. I don't want to talk anymore_" Will is hurt Sonny is pushing him away, but he tries not to take it personally because he knows there is another issue " _I cant forget the past ok_!" Will remembers when Chad and JJ told him to fuck off because Sonny had been through a lot.

**Will**: " _I'm sorry, your right I'm being insensitive, but please don't push me away_" he pulls him in for a hug " _Please let me in_" But sonny cant he doesn't want to scare Will off with all his baggage so he rather him leave because he doesn't want to open up.

**Sonny**: " _It's nothing I just need to think_"

**Will**: "_ Sonny! No It's not nothing your hurt, It's ok to be hurt but I need to know what or who hurt you so I can help you_!"

**Sonny**: " _What do you want from me_!" he snaps " _I don't need your help now let me go_" Sonny rips Will's hold and is about to run but stops dead in his tacks

**Will**: " _Sonny I-I- I love you_!"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler:**_

Some of Sonny's past is reviled


	14. Chapter 14: Let Me In

_Authors Notes:_

Hey guys I'm loving the comments! The feedback and the suggestions are amazing thank you so much! I do use the F word in this chapter I hate the word but it was necessary for this part of the story. Thank you again remember there is more to come so keep commenting. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Will**: " _Sonny I-I love you_!" He yells as chills run down his body. Those three little words where enough to stop Sonny in his tracks. " _I love you_" he repeated because Sonny still hadn't turned around yet. Will panics because Sonny hasn't said anything, but it was the truth he loved Sonny! Will tries to close the distance between them

**Sonny**: "_ NO_" Will thinks that Sonny is telling him not to come closer, but then he realizes Sonny said no to Will saying I love you.

**Will**: "_No... What do you mean no_?" Will looked at Sonny who was still really cold and distant " _I understand if you don't say it back because I want you to mean it but no_?" Sonny feels his heart sink again and the tears start again.

**Sonny**: " _God! you must think I'm crazy for crying so much_" He try's to wipe away the tears but Will beats him to it

**Will**: " _Hey! look at me I hate seeing you cry but I don't think your crazy_" he says while rubbing his thumb on Sonny's cheek " _I'm crazy...crazy in love with you_"

**Sonny**: " _Please don't say you love me...Because I might do something crazy like, maybe believe it_" Sonny buries his head in Will's shoulder.

**Will**: " _I want you to believe it! because it's true Sonny_" He says while he raps his arms around Sonny " _I love you_"

**Sonny**: " _Stop!"_ Sonny pushes himself of Will " _Don't say it, because then you'll leave me like everyone else_"

**Will**: " _what!"_ Will is not only shocked that Sonny said that it makes him sad to think Sonny thinks that poorly about himself " _Wow you actually don't know how amazing you are then_?" he say's almost like if he where talking to himself instead of Sonny. " _Come here_" he pulls in for a hug but Sonny wont let him

**Sonny**: " _NO Will! You say you love me now but you will leave me... Just like all the rest_" His voice going from anger to sadness

**Will**: "_Everyone else?"_ Will just looked at Sonny trying to understand " _Whose everyone else_"

**Sonny**: " _It's nothing just forget it... I don't want to talk to you anymore_" He turns around and tries to walk away but this time Will wont let him. Will garbs Sonny and turns him back to face him

**Will**: " _To bad because I do want to talk! Stop being like this I'm just trying to help! Now your going to answer my question Who is everyone else_?" He was done letting Sonny be sad now he was going to make him face whatever it was that was causing it

**Sonny**: " _Everyone Will! Every one who has ever loved me Danny (ex boyfriend) and my dad_!" he yells as if he was angry at them not at Will "_ If they really loved me they wouldn't have left me_"

**Will**: " _Sonny your dad..."_ he was interrupted by Sonny

**Sonny**: " _what! My dad what Will_!?" Will didn't know what to do or say Sonny was broken and he didn't know how to put him back together but then he remembered what his grandma said. So he is just going to be there for him. So instead of continuing to fight with him

**Will**: " _It's crazy because I don't know when you became so important to me. Sonny I wont hide my true feeling from you just because you think you don't deserve love or because you don't believe me because the truth is I do love you_" Sonny looks like he calmed down so Will holds his hands and looks into those beautiful eyes_ " I love the way you talk, especially when your talking to Justin and Nate. I love that my favorite color use to be green but now its Brown because of the color of your eye's. And I love that you even let me be your friend_" Will rest his forehead on Sonny's " _And that's all I want to be right now a friend... so please let me in_" Sonny couldn't believe that Will was saying that but how could he say no after that

**Sonny**: " _Will It's not that I don't want to let you in it's just when I do let you in, I'll be letting some of my guard down and I'm scared that when you leave me I wont be able to build it back up again_" letting out a breath he didn't now he was holding in

**Will**: " _Don't say when I leave you because I will never leave you! And I know your sacred but you trust me right_?" he similes to let sonny know its okay whatever it is he wont run away. Sonny looks into his blue eye's and see's nothing but trust

**Sonny**: " _Okay well you know about the conversation between me and my mom_" Will nods to let Sonny knows he listening and not jugging while feeling relived that Sonny has finally trusted him enough to tell him what he's been holding onto " _When I was born there was a family war going on The Kiriakis vs. The Dimera's and I grew up with two rules one was to always be myself and the second was not to trust or go near any Dimera. Both sides did horrible things and it was all a game of revenge, I was 13 when my dad and my uncle victor won a case against EJ Dimera who was his phyco sister lawyer So Kristen was sent to prison. My dad and uncle victor along with the rest of the Kiriakis Family where really happy about Kristen going to jail, but the Dimeras where Ruthless. So in order for EJ and the rest of the Dimeras to get there turn at revenge they um...they..."_ Sonny began to get tears in his eyes again

**Will**: " _It's okay take your time. I'm here_" He puts his arm around Sonny as they sit by the lake. Sonny's tears started streaming down and they where the heaviest tears Will had ever seen. It killed Will to just sit there and listen to something that caused Sonny so much pain, if he could he would take all of it away

**Sonny**: " _EJ wanted revenge so he figured since we took someone from him, he was going to take someone from us. I remember Uncle victor had everyone get bodyguards after EJ threatened us. One day me and JJ where walking home from school When our bodyguard passed out and that's when I noticed someone had injected him with something that would make him sleep. I was so sacred, but I looked over at JJ as he stood in front of me putting himself in front of me and the hit men the Dimera's paid off to do there dirty work. Then a Big black car drove up next to us JJ and I yelled for it to stop and help but when it came to a stop EJ lowered the window and told us one of us had to come with them or they would kill us both right there and then. JJ told him to let me go and he would go willingly but I didn't want JJ to go because he has a big mouth and he would probably piss them of and get himself killed so I begged EJ to take me and JJ was mad. So they kidnaped me and for some reason let JJ go to deliver the news to my dad and Uncle victor. They took me to an abandoned building, I was there for 3 weeks. My family tried to find me and did everything EJ asked for But he would still beat me everyday, he didn't feed me or give me water he just didn't care. But what hurt me the most was that he told me nobody cared and that nobody was looking for me, the mental abuse was what EJ was good at. Then he found out I was gay and that's when things got worse, he never had sex with me but he would touch me and kiss me I would just cry and beg him to stop but he never did." _Will was infuriated but he let Sonny countinue_" He wasn't gay but he just knew that he could torcher me like that. Finally one day the door was kicked open, I saw my cousins JJ and Cameron I was so happy but EJ and his men came in right after and put up a fight. EJ had had enough he walked over with a gun and pointed it at me. He shoot the gun I closed my eyes and head JJ and Cameron scream, I heard the gun hit the floor so I looked and saw Cameron standing in front of me. EJ ran away and me and JJ where left trying to get Cameron to respond he was shot once in his chest. The cops and Uncle victor arrived, it all became a blur to me. Cameron had died and I remember seeing everyone break down and cry in my hospital room, but what happened after I would never imagine would happen. My aunt which was Cameron's mom blamed me for him dying, I think her exact words where "**That bullet was meant for you, you should be the one dead not my son**" She yelled at me every bad word you could think of but what surprised me the most is that no one defended me. well my parents did they where furious and so did JJ but he was eventually shushed by his mom, everyone else stayed quit. They cut me and my family out of there lives and disowned my dad. We where forced to start over, we where homeless and poor but my dad said we still had our dignity and each other and that's all that mattered_"

Sonny had cried so much durng the story he could hardly see out of his eye's. When he cleard them he looked over at Will and saw tears falling from his face. His eyes where red and he was shacking

**Will**: " _Sonny I... I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I hate those basters! If I ever run into that son of a bitch EJ I'll kill him!"_ Sonny put his hand over Will's heart that was beating ridiculously fast. Will hated this EJ but for Sonny's sake he was going to try and calm down "_But I hate your Aunt the most! That bitch! None of it was your fault and it breaks my heart that your here crying and there of somewhere enjoying the good life_" He managed to say with a very shaky voice, though all the tears and sadness in his voice

**Sonny**: "_ I know it wasn't my fault for Cameron dying, but that doesn't make the hurt go away. My Family turned on me and every time I tried to make amends they kicked me out or had there security throw me out. My parents never said anything but I knew they where devastated, the only reason I keep going back to talk to my family was for my dad he didn't disserve there exile. I ended up getting a job at a country club little did I know my family where all members there, One day I was told to serve a big family party that was being held at the club so I walked in and saw it was a Kiriakis family party. I thought this would be a good chance to talk to everyone since they where all here. Out of the corner of my eye's I saw uncle Victor leave and that hurt more then everything that happened in that room. I tried to talk but they treated me like the waiter that I was. No one looked me in the eye's, JJ had already started coming to the Academy so he wasn't there, Which made me even more sad because he was my best friend and we where torn apart by everyone who blamed me. I finally had enough so I confronted everyone, I couldn't hear my dad cry every night anymore. I told them I was sorry and that I hated my self for what happened they just laughed and walked away. **At that point I lost it I ran in front of them got on my knees and begged them! I begged them Will! begged them to forgive me for something I didn't do! begged them to forgive me for the death of Cameron who death wasn't my fault! And do you want to know what that bitch said**" _Sonny looks over at Will, both crying_ " She said " **Get out of my face you fag. You discuss me**" The room went silent and I looked over to JJ's Mom who is my aunt Jennifer we where always so close so I was hoping that she would at least acknowledge me but no she called security to remove me. I was fired but I could careless about a job though, the people I cared about who said they loved me at one time left me_" Will couldn't hold in his cry's anymore so he let them out, he could not belive Sonny went as far as begging on his knees. Sonny cried to but his cry's where of sadness Will's where of anger. Will just held on to Sonny hoping the tighter he hugged him the pain would just go away

**Will**: _" I hate them! I hate them all! That fucken bitch had no right to say that to you, oh and JJ's mom knowing how close you where and she still calls security that bitch!"_ Sonny stopped crying and looked up at Will with anger

**Sonny**: "_Hey! don't say that about her! she is the nicest person I know... Don't you ever call her a bitch_!" Will was so taken back he could not believe Sonny was defending her.

**Will**: " _What? your kidding right_?" Sonny stood up and stepped closer to the lake and kneeled down to look at his reflection in the water. Will stood behind him and Sonny talked while looking at Will through the reflection of the lake and Will listened looking at Sonny through the reflection of the lake.

**Sonny**: " _She actually helped me when I was going through a lot of stuff with...Danny_" Will had been waiting for Sonny to bring him up " _She also is the reason why I'm here, In the academy I mean. She pays for my tuition_" Sonny quickly changed the subject because he didn't want to talk about Danny.

**Will**: " _What? really so you guys are good? she apologized?"_ He said with a hopeful look and a crocked smile

**Sonny**: " _No_" Wills smile quickly came down and counfusin rose back up " _She is doing it because JJ begged her to help me, no one in the family knows she's paying for me. She sent me a letter explaining that she was going to pay for everything in school the only condition was that I would stop going to the Kiriakis mansion to try and apologize and that I would pay her every penny back when I graduate and get a job_" Will once again became inraged but Will knew not to talk bad about his aunt because for some stange reason that Will will never understand Sonny still loves her so...

**Will**: " _And what about this Danny guy...?"_ Sonny threw a rock into the water and let out a breath

**Sonny**: " _I'm really tired, Is it okay if we not talk about him for today_" Will was disappointed he really wants to know about Sonny's famous ex but He could tell Sonny was exhausted so he extends his hand out for Sonny to take

**Will**: " _yeah of course, Come on lets go to my house you can sleep there and tomorrow we can figure everything out_" Sonny's is relieved and takes Will's hand and he follows Will home.

**Will**: " H_ey Sonny_?"

**Sonny**: "Y_eah_?"

**Will**: "_Thanks for letting me in_"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler** _

Brent causes a problem for Will and Sonny


	15. Chapter 15: Sick Of Being Protected

**Chapter 15**

Will and Sonny are silent as they walk. Will is still trying to undersatnd how Sonny's family could do that to him and Sonny is trying to forget. They hold hands as they are deep in thought when

**Chad**: " _Sonny_!" He and Brent run up and hug him, pushing Will's hand of "_ I- we where so worried about you_" Will just stands to the side as chad talks to Sonny, but he dosnt like how close Chad is. His hands are still raped around Sonny but know there rubbing up and down his back

**Brent**: "_ Don't you ever do that to us again ok?"_ he says cupping his face and then bringing him in for a hug

**Sonny**: " _Um yeah sorry, I'm ok_" Sonny breaks of from the hug and cudels back up with Will. Sonny needs to feel Will now It makes his body warm and less tense. Will gets a smile from Sonny Chossing him over Chad and Brent

**Chad**: " _JJ wants to know where you are, he's worried, He wants to know when your coming home_..." Will was looking at Sonny but he looks up when Chad begins to speck and inturupsts

**Will**: " _He's not...He's coming with me_" He says With a crocked Smile. Chad wants to smack that cocky smile right of his face but For Sonny he had to restrain himself

**Chad**: " _Will_?" he says like if that name was poison in his mouth " _can I talk to you for a second... alone_" Will looks at Sonny who nods

**Brent**: " _That's a good idea because I wanted to talk to Sonny_" he says looking at sonny almost like if he where asking for permission

**Will**: "_No that's not a good idea he's had a rough day and..."_ Sonny tugs on his arm and Will turns to face him

**Sonny**: "It's okay Stop worrying I'll be fine Brent's one of my best friends" Will kisses him and tells him to be careful as he watches them leave. He then turns his attention to Chad

**Will**: "_Look you have to make this fast Sonny needs to rest, so what do you want chad_?"

**Chad**: "_ I never though I could hate someone so much, Not only are you responsible for Sonny going messing today and for him and JJ fighting but now you made him resent his mom_" Will has heard enough

**Will**: " _Shut the fuck up I'm so sick of you! I would never hurt Sonny_!"

**Chad**: " _Well know you know how I feel! You don't care about anyone but yourself, Your destroying a family here_!"

**Will**: " _Are you kidding me! It's his family in the first place that sent him over the edge_!" Chad is surpirsed that Sonny told Will about his past but he will not allow him to get any closer

**Chad**: " _And know your doing the same thing_!" that hits Will hard becuse its true he lied to Sonny

**Will**: " _Look I_..."

**Chad**: " _Save it! I'm sick of you! When Sonny starts felling better I will expose you for the lying piece of shit that you are, I will risk Sonny hating me forever just so he can see who you really are_" with that Chad walks away and Will is left with nothing but Gulit and shame.

Brent and Sonny had walked to a bench. Sonny sat down, while Brent kneeled in between his legs and to look into his eyes

**Brent**: " _You know I love you right_?" Looking at Sonny like if he didn't know the answer was still yes because of everything that had happened. Sonny stays silent.

**Brent**: " _Sonny I know your upset and I wont push you but you need to know that all your mom and JJ are trying to do is protect you_" Will got worried that Brent and Sonny hadn't come back yet so he went to look for them, He was about to walk into the paved walk way but he stopped when he heard Sonny

**Sonny**: "_Protect me? Protect me! Is that what they call ruining my life!"_ Sonny gets up and pushes Brent of him "_ I am sick and tired of being protected because all everyone seems to do when they "protect me" is_ lie!"

**Brent**: " _No Sonny where not lying why would we do that we love you_!" It tears Brent up inside knowing his best friend feels like he would lie to him " _Sonny Remember when we all warned you about Danny_" Brent notices Sonny flinches at the sound of Danny's his name. Brent cant hold It in any longer he begins to cry "_ I hate my self for not being able to protect you back then! I should have tried harder to get through to you so you wouldn't go through all that pain_!" Sonny hates to see Brent cry so he hugs him

**Sonny**: " _Brent don't say that! It wasn't your fault, it was mine..."_ He was interrupted

**Brent**: " _No! no it wasn't! what he did to you was not your fault! Don't you ever say that_!" Brent lost it, he couldn't just let Sonny go down that road, he grabed Sonny by the shoulders and shock him " _**It was not your Fault that he lied to you! It was not your fault that he cheated on you! And it sure as hell was not your fault that he beat you!" **_Each statement getting louder then the next. Once he said those words he regretted them when he saw Sonny's face go from feeling sorry for him to pure sadness and hatred. Sonny was about to lash out on him when

**Will**: " _What the fuck did you say!" _He yelled at Brent as he walked towards him and grabbed him with both hands by his shirt " who did what to Sonny!?" It was all going in slow motion for Sonny. He didn't want Will to find out like this, hell he didn't even know if he ever wanted to tell him so he was furious with Brent.

**Brent**: "_ Sonny please I'm sorry I-I didn't mean I-I didn't mean for him to hear I..."_ He ignores Will and only looks at Sonny which irritated Will so he slammed him against on of the tress

**Will**: " _You son of a bitch look at me! What did you say! Who beat him_?" Brent didn't think Will deserved an explanation but he looked pissed and Sonny looked sacred. He knew Will wasn't going to stop until he told him. Brent was about to tell him when

**Sonny**: " _Don't! you open your mouth and I will never forgive you_!" he yells begging Brent not to say his name again. Will puts brent down and walks towards Sonny he tries to set aside how mad he was, no he wasn't mad he was livid, he was a ticking time bomb " _Will please I don't want to talk about it, please lets just go home...please!"_ Brent runs toward Sonny

**Brent**: " _Sonny please I'm..."_ Will punches him

**Will**: " _Don't go near him you hear me!"_ He gabs Sonny hand and walks them home. Sonny looks back at Brent with eye's full of betrayal and look that that breaks Brent's heart because Sonny will never forgive him for what he just did. Will and Sonny get to Will's room and lock the door. They where silent and Sonny could tell Will was mad

**Sonny**: " _I..."_

**Will**: " _No stop talking, I am going to ask you one time and you better answer me or I will personally go kill the son of a bitch because I think I have a good idea of who it is, And it better be the truth Sonny!"_ Will has never yelled at Sonny or acted so cold before but Sonny understood why he was doing it

**Sonny**: " _I should just go..."_ he started walking away, He couldn't involve Will in his drama

**Will**: "_ Sonny_!" he said with a stern voice but Sonny keeps walking " **_I swear to god I will kill Danny_!"** he yells with such anger that Sonny stops dead in his tracks

Sonny begins to cry and turns to Will

**Sonny**: " _I...I_" Will tightens his fist because By the look in Sonny's face and he knew he had guessed correctly

**Will**: " _I knew it_!" Will garbed his keys and put on his jacket

**Sonny**: " _Where are you going?_" he says with a sacred shaken voice like if he just got caught in a lie, But it wasn't a lie Danny did everything Brent had said

**Will**: " _I'm going to find him and see how he likes to get beaten_" Sonny gabs Will's arm and pulls on it as hard as he could. Will was so mad he keep pushing forward to the door, but Sonny keep tugging his arm

**Sonny**: " _Please! please don't go! Please_!" Sonny pulled back as hard as he could but Will was so mad and full of adrenalin It wasn't doing much " _If you leave right now I will never talk to you again! I will leave and this time I'll run somewhere you cant find me_!" Will finally stopped and turned around and exposed his tears to Sonny

**Will**: " _Don't. You. Ever.** Ever**. threaten. me. like. that. Again! Do you hear me!_" He grabbed Sonny and pulled him close " _The only reason I'm still here is because your upset and I would never leave you when your like this, so you could either tell me the story now or I will go to him and beat it out of him_" Sonny knew Will was serious his eyes where red with hated and Sonny knew he had to tell him so he wouldn't do anything stupied.

**Sonny**: " _Will he doesn't even live here! so stop I don't need you to protect me_!"

**Will**: " _I don't give a fuck if I have to go across the country I will! I Will find him Sonny! so tell me **NOW!**_" Sonny has no way out of this

**Sonny**: "_ I know you wouldn't do that because it would hurt me_" His last and final attempt not to have to tell Will the truth

**Will**: " _Why do I feel like your always defending him_" he looked at Sonny with a confused face " _You have never mentioned him even when others have brought him up almost like if you..."_ it finally clicked for Will

**Will**: " _Oh my god... YOU STILL LOVE HIM DONT YOU!?"_

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

Will asks for a chance


	16. Chapter 16: In Case

**Chapter 16**

**Will**: " _Oh my god...YOUR STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM ARENT YOU!?" _he noticed Sonny stiffen and his heart sank

**Sonny**: " _No..." _he whispered like if he was trying to convince himself

**Will**: " _Don't lie to me Sonny!"_ He yells "_ It's okay if you do_!" but Sonny just stay quiet, he walks away from Sonny because he is so mad he doesn't know what he'd do

**Will**: "_Actually it's not okay! How could you love a lying cheating bastard that..."_ He stops himself from finishing that sentence, punches the Wall

**Sonny**: _" Fuck you Will you don't even know him!"_

**Will**: " _Fuck me? are you kidding me_!" Will looks at Sonny with a confused face, he can't believe sonny is still defending him " _He's lucky I don't know him or he would be dead right now!_"

**Sonny**: " _Shut the fuck up Will! you don't know anything_" Will is frustrated that Sonny keeps building walls up

**Will**: _" Then talk to me!"_ He says putting his hands over his head in frustration "_ Talk to me, yell at me, push me, hit me do anything just don't defend him_!"

**Sonny**: " _Hit you? Oh good choice of words Will thanks!_ _Coming here was a mistake! _" He walked to the door and opened it, But Will slammed the door shut

**Will**: " _No! I'm sorry your right that was stupid but I'm done letting you run from your problems!"_ Will rest his head on the door and releases a large breath "_Sonny I love you and it kills me to think you still love that bastard and u wont even give me a chance_"

**Sonny**: _"A chance_?" now Sonny was confused _" A chance at what?"_ Will ignores Sonny and incest's, no he demands Sonny to tell him about Danny!

**Sonny**: "_You need to relax!"_

**Will**: "_**Relax! me relax! Okay... How could I possibly relax when my boyfriend doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on in his life! And I sure as hell wont let that son of a bitch get away with hurting you**_!" Sonny who was looking down the whole time until hears those last few words and some way somehow a smile comes to his face

**Sonny**: " _Wait what?... what did you say_" For the first time since they got to Will's room Will is silent and still _" Your boyfriend?"_

**Will**: " U_m- uh_" Will had planed to ask him in a way more romantic way then this though, Hell anything would be better than this " _Yeah but...Ugg I hate this! This is not how I want it to happen...This is not what you deserve Sonny. You deserve the world, you deserve a nice dinner and flowers before I ask for you to be mine.. not this_" Sonny starts to tear up

**Sonny**: " _I-I..."_ He couldn't believe that after everything that happened today, Will still wanted to be with him. He saw Will look at him with vulnerable hopeful eye's

**Will**: "_ I am head over heals in love with you, And I know you can say it back and I know you want to take it slow, I just- I'm not just saying it because I want you like iv never wanted any one before, or because I'm so attracted to you . I'm saying it because I want you to be happy"_ Will walks up to Sonny and kisses his check " So what do you say, Would you be my boyfriend?" Sonny throws his arms around Will's neck

**Sonny**: " _Will I've wanted this since the day we had lunch at school when you set up that privet table... shit I've wanted this since I saw you the first day in class_" Will Feels like he just won the lottery, which is weird because just a minute ago he found out Sonny still had feeling for Danny "_ But you deserve someone who isn't fucked up_" Will puts his hand around sonny's waist and looks him in the eye's

**Will**: " _Trust me I will be the luckiest guy in the world if you say yes_" He kisses sonny's forehead and continues "_ I love that you are such a good person and that when you love someone you love with all you have, I can't wait till you can say you love me but I don't care if u ever say it because I will wait for forever If that's what it takes_" Sonny Is so touched he kisses Will with such passion and need that he saw sparks fly, Will didn't want to pull away but he needed to know

**Will**: " _Is that a yes_!" he says moving his eye brows up and down with a smirk on his face

**Sonny**: " _You Will Horton are one cocky guy, You knew I would say yes_"

**Will**: " _No but I was hoping... **Boyfriend**_" he kisses Sonny and picks him up and swings him around, finally getting a laugh out of Sonny. Who would have thought that though all the chaos there was light, there was happiness, There was Wilson!

**Will**: " _Sonny_" he puts Sonny down "_ I want this moment to last forever but..."_

**Sonny**: "_But...you want to know about Danny_" Will nods and walks sonny to the bed where they lay face up on the bed. Will takes a deep breath because he knows its going to be hard to hear the guy he loves talk about his ex boyfriend, especially when Sonny still has feelings for him.

**Sonny**: " _I meet him the first day of high school, a little before my dad died and once I saw him thought he was the one. He was one year older than me and he was so charming everyone loved him. I walked in to school listening to my iPod when I bump into him and spilled my drink all over him, I felt so bad but he didn't seem to mind he loved any excuse to take his shirt off_ " Sonny had just started and Will was already jealous " _We hit it of from there and became really good friends, he was there for me when my dad got sick and when he died, He loved the twins and he Would even help me when I had to take care of them_"

**Will**: " Um Sonny that's great and all but can we fast forward all the good stuff and get to the part where everyone hated him please" Sonny could tell Will was jealous and uncomfortable so he moved the story along

**Sonny**: " _Okay but you should know he..."_ Will didn't let him finish

**Will**: "_Yeah yeah yeah! He was amazing at the time bla bla bla yeah next_" Will was really annoyed so Sonny had to move on leaving out one big thing out that Will wanted him to skip so he did

**Sonny**: " _Well from day one JJ, Chad, and Brent hated him, They knew him from parties they went to and stuff and said he was a jerk, but then they started coming to The Academy so they would still call all the time to fight with me begging me to dump him but I didn't listen_." Will was even more uncomfortable now because at first he was doing the same thing " _After my dad died I didn't want to go out I just wanted to lay low for a while, but he didn't like that, he is very well know and a millionaire because of his family owns a law firm So he was constantly invited to parties and award shows. We would constantly fight I Would say I wasn't ready to face the world yet and he would always say I wasn't the same he wanted the fun-loving adventures Sonny who just waned to have fun but that Sonny was not available at the time because I missed my dad, but he just didn't understand. God knows I tried really hard, I would go with him sometimes a fake the biggest smile I could but it wasn't good enough he would still say I changed. We didn't stop talking but it felt like we did because all our conversations where about the weather or our food, he was distant and I felt like it was my fault to which he said " Yeah it is, You pushed me away first and now I pushing you away" It hurt but I had put him through a lot_" Sonny eyes begin to water "_ It got worse he would stop coming by the house as much as he use to, I still loved him thought you can't just stop. We never had sex obviously I'm still a virgin, but before he couldn't keep his hand of me and he would beg to go further, but later on he didn't even want to hug me that's when I really started feeling insecure. Then I found out he cheated on me... I- I was so heart-broken but he managed to turn it all on me not giving him enough attention, he said he would never do it again and stupid me believed him and gave him another chance, it got better but when he figured I still wasn't going to put out he went to find someone who would. One day I had enough I couldn't pretend to be happy anymore So I packed my bags I wrote him a note hoping it would be enough for him t give me space. I was about to walk out the door when I bumped into him. He saw the suitcase and the letter on the table and got really mad. I have never seen someone so mad he yelled at me and started throwing stuff He threatened he would hurt himself if I left so I stayed to talk to him once I had calmed him down I was going to get up to leave and that's when he..."_ Sonny couldn't hold it in any longer he broke down in tears his voice was shaky so Will holds him and lets him continue when he's ready " _That's was the first time he beat me_" Will had been holding in his anger since he started telling the story, he bet his tongue when Sonny said Danny didn't respect sonny's wishes to stay home and mourn for his dad, he calmed himself down when Danny started lying, disrespecting, and pushing Sonny away for no reason, He had to hold himself down when he found out Danny had cheated on Sonny but He lost it with Sonny's last statement

**Will**: " _He beat you more than once! Are you fucking with me! That's it Iv heard enough_" He flew of the bed and was about to call his grandpa Roman but Sonny took his phone and begged him to just listen

**Sonny**: " _Please Will just listen for me_?" Will was heated but he put the phone down for Sonny. He let out a deep breath and walked Sonny back to the bed, he leaned back on the headboard of the bed and opened his legs in a V shape so Sonny could sit in between them and lean against his chest

**Will**: " _I'm sorry, I Just hate that guy for doing that to you I know you still care for him but I hate him...I really really hate him_" Sonny tilts his head to kiss Will and continues with the story

**Sonny**: "_ He made me so insecure that he convinced me no one else would want me, he reminded me my family hated me and that I'm poor and have no future_" Sonny wipes tears of his checks and feels Will tighten, He knows it must be hard for Will but he wanted to know " _He would usually beat me because he said I embarrassed him at some even for not showing up or showing up but not being funny or charming enough. It went on for a while, One day JJ came visited I didn't know he was going to come to the apartment so I didn't have a chance to cover up the burses so he saw them and went crazy. I tried to lie to him but he pretty much figured it out, I have never seen him so mad he packed some of my stuff and took me to his house his mom put up a big fight to even let me in the house but when she saw my burses she let me in. I wanted to go back just to explain Why I was leaving him I felt a little better knowing I had JJ to lean on. JJ hated the idea but I convinced him by telling him Danny was crazy who knows what he would do if he got home and saw I had left so he agreed but the condition was him, Brent, and Chad had to come with me_...

_**~Flash back~**_

**JJ**: " _Okay me and Chad will wait out here while you go in get the rest of your stuff, When he gets here we will walk in with him and be there when you tell him your done!"_

**Chad**: " _yeah, We have your back so don't worry about anything if he try's to get crazy I want you to run for help me and JJ will take care of him_"

**Sonny**:" _No..."_ he was interrupted by JJ

**JJ**: " _Sonny don't argue just go get your stuff, I'm sure nothing will happen just relax I promise we wont do anything stupid_" Sonny knows JJ would not lie to him so he felt better about going inside. He walks to his and Danny's bedroom to get the stuff he left behind, he walks in and see's Danny siting in the chair by the bed like if he was waiting for Sonny to come. Sonny became cared and was about to yell for JJ when

**Danny**: _" One word and I will kill them!"_ Sonny saw the look in Danny's eyes and didn't want to rick anything " _Good boy, Now close the Door_" He says with a condescending voice. Once the Door is locked Danny Grabs his arm and licks his lips

**Danny**: _" You weren't planning on leaving where you?"_ he looks at Sonny with a fake smile and his eyes blink more then normal

**Sonny**: "_ you hurting my arm_" Sonny laughs

**Danny**: " _Sonny your pathetic you know that_" he enjoys making Sonny suffer "_ You should feel honored that someone like me even looks at some poor little baster bitch like you!_"

**Sonny:** "_ I..."_ Danny puts his hand over Sonny's mouth commanding him to stop talking

**Danny**: _" NO No shut up! You don't get to leave me... DO you know who I am_" he slams Sonny against the door "_ I'm going to tell you a little secret okay_" He smiles " _I never really liked you, From day one this had all been business you are or should I say where a Kiriakis so as you could Imagine we are a super couple. All this time I was in it for the social status and publicity you are just arm candy, actually your arm candy that doesn't put out so I actually don't know what you are or why I still keep you around now that you are not rich or a kiriakis"_

**Sonny**:_ " No...No yo- you don't mean that_"

**Danny**: " _Yeah I do actually...You know what I'm going to let you go_" Sonny was looking down the whole time he was in Danny's hold but looks up with hopefull eye's

**Sonny**: " _really?_"

**Danny**: "_ Yeah after I get what I want_" Sonny tilts his head in counfusing. Danny locks the door and grads Sonny and tossed him on the bed he rips Sonny's shirt of and started uncbockling his own pants. Sonny starts to yell and Chad and JJ run in

**JJ and Chad**: " _Sonny where are you!"_ they said at the same time, They hear Sonny yelling and run towards the room. The door is locked all they hear is Sonny screaming and It is tourcher to JJ's ears

**JJ**: "_How could i be so stupied staying out there! Fuck!"_ He says while him and chad try to break down the door. Sonny's screams get louder and JJ losses it he slams the door down and runs to Danny. He garbs himand pulls himaway from Sonny. JJ beats the shit out of him while Chad and Brent get Sonny

_**~Flashback ends~**_

**Sonny**: _" My whole life was a series of horrible events, I never knew Someone could endure so much pain_" Sonny stoped crring but the look of sadness and counfusion stayed on his face "_ I gave him everything I had to give but I wasn't enough for him at least that what I thought until he told me he had never taken any of it because he never really loved me it was all a business for him_" Sonny was still in betwwen Will's legs, He turd his head to look at Will who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back leaning oh the headboard of the bed while tears run down his face _" And you want to know what...up until meeting you I keep a part of my heart reserved for him In case...In case he missed me._"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler:**_

Will receives an Invitation


	17. Chapter 17: Open Invitations

**Chapter 17**

******Sonny**: _" __My whole life was a series of horrible events, I never knew Someone could endure so much pain_" Sonny stopped crying but the look of sadness and confusion stayed on his face "_ I gave him everything I had to give but I wasn't enough for him at least that what I thought until he told me he had never taken any of it because he never really loved me it was all a business for him_" Sonny was still in between Will's legs, He turd his head to look at Will who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back leaning oh the headboard of the bed while tears run down his face _" And you want to know what...up until meeting you I keep a part of my heart reserved for him In case...In case he missed me._"

Will whole body hurt, He didn't have the strength to speck anymore he just hugged Sonny and wiped away the tears. They were exhausted from the really long day and got ready for bed. Will let Sonny borrow a tank and sweats and Will sleep in his boxer briefs, Will threw his arms around Sonny and they cuddled for a while

**Will**: "_Sonny_" he says while placing a kiss on the back of Sonny's head " _I love you_" and with that Sonny falls asleep. Will just laid there holding Sonny, watching as he took in deep breaths looking calm when deep in his thoughts he was caring sadness and guilt, and it bugged Will that Sonny wasn't angry but then again that makes Sonny the beautiful person he loves!

He just replayed everything Sonny told him. He didn't know whether he should be angry or sad, so he decided he was both! He had to be strong for Sonny but he couldn't anymore he needed to break down. He slipped out of bed carefully so he doesn't wake Sonny. He walks into the bathroom without turning on the lights he takes out his phone and calls the only person who understand him more than anymore

**Will**: "_ Hi grandma Sorry for calling so late, I-I_" there is silence and then he starts to cry "_ I just need to talk_" he forces the words out through his tears

**Marlena**: " _Oh honey don't apologize I'm here, What's wrong_?" She says with a sweet calm voice

**Will**: "_ It's Sonny he- I mean I-I_" he doesn't even know where to start or he should even say anything

**Marlena**: " _Will sweetheart, calm down I'm here, just relax... now what's wrong with Sonny_" Will inner thoughts fight weather or not he should tell her the whole truth but he decided if he wants to help Sonny he has to, so he tells her everything

**Marlena**: "_Oh honey I'm so sorry, I know it must hurt you to hear him say all those things_" Will could tell she was holding back tears "_ I know you love him and I know your angry but this is something Sonny has to deal with on his own, Just be there for him_" It was about 3 am when Sonny woke up, he reached over to Will but only felt the empty bed. He started to panic he thought Will had had enough or he just didn't want to deal with him anymore so he just left. He got tears in his eyes and put on his shoes he needed to get out before it fully hit him that Will had left him because When it hits it will break him and he wants to be alone and as far away from here as possible. He walks out the room and walks down the hall when he hears Someone crying, Not loud cry but it sounded like someone was trying to be really hard not to be heard. Sonny walks towards the sound and finds himself outside the bathroom door when he realizes It's Will who is inside crying.

**Will**: " _Grandma how could I jus let him do it alone, I love him I will never leave him especially when everyone else has left him_" Sonny just stood outside listening to the one way conversation because he couldn't hear what marlena was saying, It had to be Merlana, Sonny knew It's the only person Will would trust enough with Sonny " _I know Grandma I know, but you didn't see the look in his eyes, He is not only sad but broken I-I want him to be happy, Happy with me but how can I do that when he still loves that scum bag_" Sonny heart stung a little because he was hurting Will

**Marlena**: " _Listen honey I would love to meet him and talk to him, It might help but I need you to promise you wont do anything stupide like I said just be there for him_"

**Will**: " _But I"_

Marlena: "_ No Will... You want him to get better don't you"_

**Will**: _" Yes!"_

**Marlena**: "_ And you love him right?"_

**Will**: " _Of coarse more then anything_"

**Marlena**: " _well then don't get involved anymore then you already have, because it will only hurt Sonny, like I said..."_

**Will**: " _Just be there for him. I know I know_" Marlena chuckles and it brings a smile on Wills face. Sonny didn't know if he should go in and tell Will he heard everything or just keep it to himself, But he hears Will chuckle a little and didn't want to interrupt that Will was finally calm so he went back to bed and went back to sleep

**Marlena**: " _Both the situations with his family and Danny are horrible and he might need professional help, like a psychologist so he can talk about it and let it all out do you think he would want to?"_

**Will**: " _I don't know I don't want to push him, but yeah that's also why I called you. Can you talk to him not like talk to get to know him like you want to but talk to him as a patient_"

**Marlena**: " _I don't think that's a good idea simply because I'm your grandmother so there would be a conflict of interest_" Will thought about it and agreed "_ besides Sonny might not feel comfortable either_" Will was about to respond when he heard Sonny Screaming for him

**Sonny**: " _Will! Will! I'm Sorry! Will!"_ he dropped his phone and ran to his room. Sonny was siting up, He hops on the bed and hugs him

**Will**: " _Hey hey shhh shhh! babe I'm right here. It's okay!"_ Sonny is shaking and crying and Will wants to take all the pain away "_ It was just a nightmare what's wrong?"_

**Sonny**: " _Danny...You... left me_" Sonny was making no sense to Will but he knew It was bad because Sonny was terrified

**Will**: " _It's ok. It's over Danny is not here, I am I love you_!" He kisses Sonny's check and rubs his hand up and down Sonny's back till he calms down

**Sonny**: "_ I woke up and you weren't here, I thought- Well that you um left me?"_ Sonny buries his face in Will's Shoulder " _I cant lose you Will, I just can't_"

**Will**: " _Sonny I don't know how to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry I left I just had to go get some water_" Will felt Sonny tighten and pull of him. Sonny lays back down and turns his back on Will "_ what's wrong?"_ Sonny knew Will just lied

**Sonny**: " _I know you dint need water, You where in the bathroom crying...because of me_"

**Will**: " _hey no don't say that it wasn't because of you_" Sonny is more upset from him lying to him then the crying in the bathroom " _Sonny okay yes I was in the bathroom crying I'm sorry I lied but I wish you hadn't herd me I'm just so mad and sad. I love you so much and it kills me that you hurt so much, I wont lie to you any more I promise and the only reason I was crying is because your hurting not because of anything you did_" He cuddle's up to Sonny _" Do you believe me?"_

**Sonny**: " _yeah_" letting out a big sigh _" I'm sorry I'm just not use to this_" and with that he breaks more of Will's heart, It kills him that Sonny doesn't know what love feels like, when its all that he deserves but Will was going to change that

**Will**: "_ Well get some rest babe, because I got the whole weekend planed for us and your going to need your beauty sleep_"

**Sonny**: "A_re you calling me ugly?"_ he smiles

**Will**: "_ Shut up and kiss me_" and with a long kiss goodnight they feel asleep cuddled together nice and close just like sonny like it.

In the morning Will wakes up before Sonny and cant help but smile at his- that's right his boyfriend sleeping in his arms after all that happened yesterday. He also feels something else wake up down stairs from looking at Sonny and decided it time to wake Sonny up before he gets to excited;) So he places little kisses on Sonny's chest all the way up to his checks until they reach there final destination his full tasty lips. Sonny wakes up to see the hottest guy he has ever seen smiling at him

**Sonny**: " _eww don't kiss me with your morning breath_" he teased and Will laughed

**Will**: "_ Shut up and come here_" He pulls Sonny in for another kiss and pulls him over him so that sonny is on top of him as Sonny sits up with his legs separated over Wills body. Sonny just laughs he notices Will get stare at him and give him a goofy smile

**Sonny**: " W_hat? Do I have drool on my face?"_ Will laughs as Sonny searches his face with his hands to wipe the drool of

**Will**: " _No babe its just that Now when I touch you like this you don't shy away or flinch_" he says with such pride in his voice

**Sonny**:_ "That's because I trust you_" and Wills heart grew ten times when Sonny said that, It wasn't an I love you but I was getting there It was a huge step forward and Will couldn't help but smile so big. He kissed Sonny again just to show how much he loved him before he got in the shower. He was going to ask Sonny to join him in the shower but he didn't want to pressure him so Sonny said he wait for him. Sonny left the room to go to the bathroom when he bumped into Sami in the hall

**Sami**: "_Sonny!"_ she said with so much excitement that it made Sonny feel warm and wanted " _I thought I heard you talking_" Sonny blushed hoping she hadn't heard any of the craziness last night " _I'm so happy your here, come lets go have breakfast, Will can find you when he's done_" She took his hand and they walked to the dinning table.

Will had just gotten out of the shower he put on his cloths in the bathroom because he didn't want to make sonny uncountable. He walked out expecting to see Sonny either laying in the bed while listening to music in Will's oversized sweater that sonny loved to wear or looking at his family photo which Sonny loved to look at and think, Will didn't know what he was thinking but Sonny always had a smile while looking at it so he let him be. But no Sonny was no where to be found, so he started to panic. He ran out his room thinking Sonny was overwhelmed today and he freaked out and left. He was about to leave the house to look for him when he heard Sonny's beautiful laugh coming from the kitchen. He was about to go in and yell at Sonny and his Mom for making him worry but he caught a glimpse that stopped him in his tracks.

There they where, the three most important people in his life talking and laughing together. Will just watched as Sonny was teaching Sami and M how to cook while there chef stood back and also watched, all of them watching Sonny with huge grins and that made Will very happy to see.

**Will**: " _WOW I cant believe you got Sami Brady into a kitchen! that my friend deserves a kiss_" he kisses Sonny "_ Hi grandma what are you doing here?"_

**Marlena**: "_ just wanted to stop by and say hi and meet Sonny, The friend that you haven't stopped talking_ about" Sonny blushed and Will just looked over at him and winked

**Will**: "_ actually he's my boyfriend_" he say's with a matter of fact tone of voice, Sami and Marlena looked at each other and smiled. Sami being Sami jumps up and down and hugs him and then Sonny

**Sami**: " _Yay! I'm so happy for you guys, We Brady/ Horton's know how to pick them huh?"_ they all go back to watching Sonny cook and Will just sits back and watches because he don't know how life can get better then this. How did I get so lucky he thinks too himself. When Sonny fished cooking they took there plates and sat down to eat, they talked about School and the twins and Sami even brought out Will's baby book photos, All while Marlena keep a close eye on Sonny. Marlena was about to ask Sonny a question when one of the maids brought in the mail. Sami looked through it and gave a letter to Will since it was sent to him

**Will**: " _Oh I forgot about this, Its the invitation to the Soccer Gala for tomorrow_" he says with such excitement " _with all that's ben going on I completely forgot_" Sonny was just happy Will would be distracted by this excitement after the day they just had. The Soccer Gala was a party that was held to signify the start of the soccer season, Only the captains and the coaches from every school where invited to attend, along with their family's of coarse. It was a great night with food, dancing and a chance to check out the competition.

**Sami**: " _Oh yeah, I got to find something to wear_" Sami looked over at Will tilting her head at Sonny like if she was telling Will to do something. Will saw her and knew what she wanted him to do.

**Will**: " _So uhh Sonny, this Soccer Gala is tomorrow and its really important to me so..."_

**Sonny**: " _It's ok we don't have to hang out, it get it its important so ill just take the twins to the park by myself_" Sami kicked Will under the table and gave him the look, Will looked at her as she mouthed out the words " Invite him now"

**Will**: " _No Sonny I want you to come... as my date_" Will was a little nervous, He wanted to show the world him and Sonny where together but he didn't want to move it to fast for Sonny's sake " _It's totally ok if you don't want to come. I mean it is totally short notice and you know- I barely remembered, but you don't have to say yes. I mean i can skip it..."_ he stops because Sonny laughs

**Sonny**: " _Will stop babbling... I would love to go_"

**Will**: "_really?"_

**Sonny**: " _Well yeah unless you where planning to take someone other than your boyfriend_" Will smiled because it was the first time Sonny referred to him as his boyfriend but also because Sonny was comfortable showing Will of to people as his boy friend.

_**"Boyfriend!?"** _came a loud and angry voice from the door way. everyone quickly turned to find Adriane.

**Sami**: " _Oh hi Adriane! Yeah boyfriends isn't it great!?"_ Obviously Sami had no idea what had gone on these past few days. Will looked over at Sonny who was tense and a bit worried. Sonny was about to say something When the twins came in running looking for there big brother

_Justin and Nate_: " _Uny! Uny! Dwill! Dwill!"_ Nate ran to Sonny with open arms and Justin ran to Will. They picked them up and gave them huge hugs and kisses

**Adriane**: " _I'm sorry Miss. Brady I had to bring them Sonny wasn't home, so I had no one to take care of them_"

**Sami**: " _Oh no need to apologize for these cuties, If there anything like Sonny they are welcomed any time_" She see's her Son interact with Justin and it melts her heart. " _In fact I insist_" she say's while running her hands through Nate's hair

**Adriane**: " _Oh I'll get started right away, but um Sonny can I speak to you please_" Sonny looks up at her

**Sonny**: " _Actually me and Will have to go but I will take the twins so they don't ruin everything you clean, I will talk to you at home_" Will was bumbed that Sonny was going to go back home, but he also understood he had to fix things with his mom even if it meant Him being trashed by Adriane

**Adriane**: " _Okay then. I will see you at home then_" she was very releved Sonny was going to go home, She walked to get to work with hope.

**Sonny**: " _I'm going to go change and Ill meet you back here_" he kisses Will and takes Justin and Nate with him

**Justin**: " _bye bye dwill, Bye bye smami, bye bye lena_" ( bye Will, Sami, M) he waves at them with his cubby little hand. They all wave back and Will sends him a flying kiss that Justin catches and puts it on Sonny's check causing Will o laugh.

**Will**: "_God I'm so lucky!"_ Sami and M look over to him with big smiles

**Sami**: "_they are so cute!" _she say's looking at Will watch them walk away with pride in his eye's

**Will**: " _Yeah there amazing, and Sonny is so good with them_"

**Marlena**: " _you should see yourself when you talk about Sonny you just smile and glow_" Will blushes

**Marlena**: " _specking of which, I like him.. a lot_" Will just laughs

**Will**: " _me to...me to!"_ M asks well more like begs Sami if he and Will could talk for a minute alone, With lots of convincing Sami left

**Marlena**: " _So... this Sonny is a great young man I'm so happy for you_" She reaches over and gabs Will hand "_ you know I watched him when we where talking and I noticed two things, He is a very handsome guy_" She winks at Will " _And he is really good at faking to be okay when he is not_" Will was taken back by that last statement

**Will**: "_What? faking?"_ his heart hurt just thinking that Sonny was just pretending to be happy with him " _So he doesn't like me?"_

**Marlena**: "_ Oh no honey no I'm sorry I should be more specific, I mean he fakes smiles when we talk about family and love_" she looks at Will lighten up a little but she still see's Worry and confusion " _Look honey I can tell he cares for you, He looks at you with such care, and let me tell you that the only time I could tell he wasn't faking a smile was when he turned and saw you_" That made Will feel so much better

**Will**: "_ Thanks but I still don't get how he faking being happy_"

**Marlena**: " _Well okay when we where talking about our family and the baby photos he seems uncomfortable in some way, like if he was jealous or if he just didn't understand what we where talking about when we said we loved each other since it all new to him_."

**Will**: "_ Yeah well I can understand why he would feel like that after what he's been through, but why doesn't he tell me_" Marlena laughs at how Will is so naïve

**Marlena**: " _Will he dose it for you, he doesn't want you to worry, he see's how happy you are so he rather keep it in rather then hurt you because he knows how much u care_" Will is happy Sonny care and know understand why Sonny didn't mention it first that he had heard him crying in the bathroom. With that Will and M hugged and kissed goodbye, they promised they would talk more about this later but M had to go buy a dress for tomorrow night and Will wanted to get back to Sonny

As Will was going up the stairs unaware of his surroundings because he was thinking about Sonny which made his brain loss all common sense,it was interrupted when he felt someone garb his arm hard and turned to see who it was

**Will**:" _Adriane let go_!" he whispered in with anger so no one could hear them

**Adriane**: "_ I have had enough of you! but this is the last straw!"_ She whispers back and tightens the grip in his arm " _You will not hurt my son, if you know what's best for you, you will break up with him_" Will was infuriated

**Will**: "_ First of all Adriane let go f my arm_" Will rips her hold on him " _and second I'm not breaking up with Sonny I love him and if you know what's best for you, you will let him be he's happy_"

**Adriane**: "_of coarse he's happy your telling him everything he wants to hear with all your lies, but I knew you would do the right thing so I will have to do it for you_" she say's with a condescending voice and begins to walk down the stares, But Will has had enough he garbs her by the arm and makes her face him

**Will**: " _I don't care what you think of me, I know I love him and I understand why you don't like me but honestly Adriane think about this who do you think he's going to pick me or you_" He looks at her with a smirk " _Actually you don't have to think because he picked me the day you decided to open your big mouth_" Adriane gives him a cold look and slaps him

**Adriane**: " _Don't get to comfortable Will because one day the truth will come out and he will the you_" Now Adriane has a smirk "_ he will hate you for turning the only family he has left against him, But you see at the end o the day Me and JJ are his real family he will always have us so no matter what lies you feed him the truth will come out and when it dose you better be ready because when Sonny hates trust me you will have it_" She walks away and that smirk Will had slowly feel because Adriane was right

He walks to his room and walks in to find Sonny Nate and Justin laughing and jumping on the bed. He hears "_Dwill_" and thinks of it as an open invitation to run and jump on the bed to join them. Justin jumps into Will's arms, Will leans in to kiss Sonny but their kiss is interrupted by Justin asking for his kisses. Will gently tosses him onto the bed and him and Sonny attack him with kisses. Will looks up at Sonny with a huge smile and then over at the twins laughing with him, Sonny would never hate me...Right?

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

The Soccer Gala welcomes you to attend


	18. Chapter 18: Soccer Gala

**Chapter 18**

_**You are cordially invited to attend an affair to remember**_

_**The 2013 Soccer Gala Honoring last years state champions and welcoming this years new teams. **_

_**Join us in a night of dinning, dancing and Socializing **_

_**With A Surprised guest oh honor!**_

**Will**: " _Mom! I cant find my bow tie_!" as he looks through all the cloths on the floor, Sami just rolls her eye's and helps him look " Oh never mind I found it" He picks it up and thinks back to last night before Sonny left. His mom made him try on the tux to see if it still fit but Will didn't want to because he thinks he looks dorky in it, and he did not want to look dorky in front of Sonny. His mom won the argument just because Sonny whispered he would make it worth his while, So he ran to the bathroom to change.

Will was really excited for tonight! Not only was he going to be honored as team captain of last years champions but he was going to get to be with Sonny- Hot in a suite Sonny! He rushed his mom to get dressed so they could leave, he was anxious and excited to to see Sonny, they had agreed to meet at 8 and it was now 7:30 so he had to leave like now! While in the car he thought about Sonny and how things had gone with his mom, He didn't get much sleep last night worrying about it until Sonny sent him a text saying everything was OK but Sonny had a tendency of hiding his true feelings. Sonny was not OK...

**Sami**: "_ Never in the four years that we come to this Gala have i seen you nervous... or not wasted"_ Will laughs and is about to answer when he gets a phone call

**Will**: _" Hey babe! I'm so excited, we are about to pull up"_

**Sonny**: " _Um Will I'm-_"

**Will**: " _Don't be nervous, we don't have to walk the red carpet,It's more for the social lights...publicity you kno_w" Will steps out of the car "_ Where are you? I don't see you_" Will rambles because he's so nervous

**Sonny**: " _Will_."

**Will**: "_ I look dorky and my hair is doing this thing, But I'm so excited where are you? __mmm __I bet you look good in a suit _"

**Sonny:**"_Will I'm not going_" He said with a sad voice

**Will**:"_what! why?_" He was shocked Sonny seemed t be excited last night

**Sonny:** " _I'm Just not contactable in your world, besides I would only get in the way its a family night so.._."

**Will**: " _No Sonny!_" he says irritated because he know Sonny wasn't telling him the truth"_ Tell me whats really going on before I go and get you_!"

**Sonny**:" _Nothing is going on i told you already, I have to go I'm Sorry bye_" Sonny hung up and cried, Will through his phone against the wall. He went to the front of the car told the driver to get out and drove away...Drove to get his man!

Sonny was so upset he hated the way the conversation ended with Will, but he was even more upset at the conversation he had with his mom last night

_**~Flashback~**_

**Sonny**: " _MOM! for the last time Will is my boy friend! I his boyfriend! So get over it_!"he yells

**Adriane:** " _Get over what Sonny that he is not only lying to you but hes turning you against your family_" She walks to him and shacks him" _The only family you have left, JJ Chad and Brent have been there so much for you and they love you so much and this is how you treat them...This is how you treat us_" Sonny becomes more mad when she mentions those three

**Sonny**:" _Don't even mention Brent! Or JJ!_" Adriane has had enough she goes and closes the door of the twins room and comes back. " _Will and I.._." She slaps Sonny

**Adriane:** " _I heard enough! I am done letting you ruin this family, I am you mother and i doing this because I love you_" Sonny looks at her with eye's of confusion

**Sonny:**"_ Doing what?_" he asks with a confused and worried look

**Adriane:**" _You are going to pick Sonny, Me or Will_" Sonny rolled his eyes, of coarse he was going to pick Will " _And Me includes Justin and Nate, If you pick that lying piece of trash, you will never see Justin or Nate again_" She walks away with that stupid look on her face that says This hurts me more then I hurts you but Sonny knew that was bullshit " _Oh...and if you pick Will you need to find new place to live_"Sonny was devastated he cant believe his mom hates Will that much that she would take Justin and Nate away from him.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Sonny just sits in a corner thinking and crying, why is it that every time I'm happy something goes wrong maybe I'm just not meant to be happy. He was about to go check on the twins who had taken a log nape which means they wont get much sleep tonight Great... Sonny was walking t the room when he heard a knock at the door his mom picked up a night shift at her other job so he had to take care of the twins but if he didn't know better his mom probably did it so he couldn't leave and go with Will

**Sonny**: "_Will! wha- what are you doing here?_" He says kind of embarrassed after standing Will up

**Will**: " _What the hell Sonny! First you call and break my heart by not coming then you hangup on me! I was so worried god you frustrate me_" Will pulls Sonny in to a hug and Sonny just stands there and buries his head into Wills neck

**Sonny**: " _I'm sorry" _He whispers into his neck "_ I didn't mean to but..._" Will pulls him up and gives him a kiss

**Will**: "_ No I'm sick of hearing "but's" what people say means nothing!What do they know!"_ Will puts there foreheads together "_ It was your mom wasn't it_" he didn't even need Sonny to say yes he just new when Sonny couldn't even look him in the eye

**_Sonny_**: "_ You should go to back to your gala,I need to check on the twins_" He said while lowly leading Will out the door Sonny was about to close the door but Will put his foot in between so it wouldn't close

**Will**:"_ Is that why you wont come, because you have to take care of the twins_?" he said as if he was blaming the twins but Will didn't mean it like that

**Sonny**: " _Hey! I don't " have to" take care of them i want to! And don't ever blame them!_" He pushes Will

**Will**:" _Your right! Your right! I'm sorry I-I dint mean it like that it's just..._"

**Sonny**: " _NO! get out! I cant see you anymore It was a big mistake, You need to leave before she comes and takes them from me_" Sonny was pushing Will out and Will wasn't fighting back because he knows he hurt Sonny's feelings and he would never lay his hands on Sonny not after what he went through with Danny,but when he heard Sonny say she and take It all clicked for him

**Will**: " _That bitch!_" Sonny stopped pushing him and slapped him But right when he did fear and regret took over his face

**Sonny**: "_ I- I_" He through his arms around Will and hugged him tight and started to cry"_ I am Sorry, I don't deserve you! please don't hate me but I cant loose them there all i have and they need me_" Will hugs him back as he runs his fingers through Sonny's hair

**Will**: " It's okay, I understand but Sonny"He pulls his head back and cups Sonny's face " You have me know to and I would never ask you to pick between me and the twins I love them too" Sonny smiles at Will saying he loves the twins "and besides... I need you too" Sonny looked into will's eyes that are begging to know what happened, and Once again those eyes Win so he tells him everything.

**Will**: " _Sonny get up an get dressed Wear going to The gala_" Sonny looked up at Will wanting nothing more then to go " Just trust me" He stills see's Sonny is scared " Your mom is not here right?" Sonny nods yes " And she wont be back till tomorrow morning right?" Sonny nods again " Okay then you get dressed" Sonny smiles and put his arms around Wills neck as Will raps his arms around his waist

**Sonny**: " _Will I want to go but what about the Justin and Nate, I cant just leave them_" Sonny was expecting Will to lose the smile but to his surprise the smile only got bigger

**Will**: " _What do you mean... there coming with us_" Sonny jumps up in excitement and Will catches him and wraps his legs around his waist " _So That's a yes?_" Sonny thought it was obvious but just to make Will sure he kissed him again. As sonny got ready Will struggled to get the twins into their little tuxes. after Will told them they where going to go to a party with lots of cake and ice cream it was hard to keep them in one spot. He didn't have Much of a problem getting Nate to stay still to get his pants on, But he had to trick Justin into getting into everything. If it was up to Justin He would be going to the Gala in his super man underwear cowboy boots and a blanket he uses as a cape. Once both of them had there shoes,pants and shirt on which took 30 minutes because they where jumping around and singing " Dwill and Uny siting on a tree K-I-S-S" Then it would start over because that's all they knew causing Will to laugh and sing along. Will put there bow ties on which Sonny had just taught him how to tie last night and Now all that was left was to wait for Sonny.

Will was siting on the couch watching the twins intensely because he did not want them getting there tuxes dirty or to wrinkled. Then the door from the bathroom swung open, Will looked up and saw Sonny standing by the door looking so dame hot! He had a black suit on with a white shirt and a skinny back tie, the suite wasn't tight but you could see his biceps and that ass oh my God that Ass, as he reached down to pick up Nate. Will just stood there watching his hot boyfriend walk around in a suite not knowing how hot he looks. Justin runs up to Will and looks up at him,Will feels a tug on his pants and with all the will power he had he managed to take his eyes of Sonny and look down at Justin

**Justin**:"_ HAhaha Dwill, My mommy says not to web your mouth wope_n" ( Will, My mommy says not to leave your mouth open) Will jaw had dropped because of the incredibly hansom guy in front of him, he blushed as he closed his mouth and Sonny just laughed.

**Will**:" _Um we go- we should um g-go to um car"_ thank god Justin and Nate where there because if they weren't Will would have attacked Sonny right there and then just because of how hot he looked _" I mean you look good no great not um- yeah_" Justin and Nate laughed at Will acting so "Funny" Like they said

**Sonny**: " _You look incredibly hot to_" He kissed Wills cheek and that calmed him down completely. They got in the car and drove to the Gala. Sonny was quiet the whole way, Will knew it was because he was nervous but luckily Justin was there to break the silence. Will drove up to the Gala that was being held in a fancy hotel, Sonny saw the red carpet and got nervous. Will knew Sonny wasn't comfortable so he drove passed the front entrance. Sonny was confused until, Will parked opened his door and then the twins and walked them in through the back entrance.

**Sonny**: " _Thanks_" He whispers into Wills ear as he holds on tight to his arm with Justin and Nate following slowly behind because they where distracted by "shiny" stuff. Will kisses sonny twice once to say your welcome and the second just because he where about to walk into the reception hall but Sonny had to lay down the rules with the twins before they walked in So he told Will to go ahead and he will meet him in a bit, Will didn't like that idea but after a kiss and more kisses he finally agreed.

"_Will_!" people shouted at the same time as he was walking in

**Will**: " _Hey mom, hello Grandma you look beautiful_" He explains why he disappear to Sami and Marlena, His eyes where covered and Someone leaned in to his ear and said

" _So Will where's the date_?" Will immediately recognized the voice

**Will**: "_T! hey man!_" Will hadn't seen T since he transferred to there rival school, So it was nice to catch up, Will looked over and saw Sonny bending down in front of Justin in Nate going over his rules " Surly you have Someone, a good looking guy like you not to mention soccer captain and the man of the hour could have a anyone"

**Will**: " _Haha yeah there is someone, He's actually walking over now"_ T looked over and saw Sonny

**T**: " _Wow! okay um I'm not gay but..._" T scratched his head " _that is one good looking guy_" Will laughed

**Will**:" _Yeah well he's taken_" he wink's at T and trough his arm around Sonny and pulled him in close " _Hey babe, everything ok?"_ he says and could feel a million eyes on him and Sonny mainly Sami's and T's

**Sonny**: " _Yup they super pinky promised not to cause to much trouble_" Will laughed and went in for a kiss that Sonny dogged leaving Will's lips puckered in the air " _Hi, Since my boyfriend isn't going to introduce us I'm Sonny_" he extended his arm to T

**T**: " _Hi Sonny, the names T and did you say boyfriend?"_ T looked over at Will he hasn't seen him in a long time but dame what happened to the untamable Will Horton. Will could see T was confused It wasn't like him to have a boyfriend unless he was trying to get In there pants So he had to talk to T...Now!

**Will**:" _Hey T lets get some punch_"

**T**: " _Um okay but Sonny what-"_ Will grabbed his arm and rushed him away from Sonny " _okay spill what the hell is going on...A boyfriend really?"_ Will explained everything to T and was surprised to see T was happy for him " _That's great man If your happy then that's all that matter... Happy is good_" And With that T went back to get to know Sonny and those cute twins. Will was about to walk over when

**Coach**: " _Will my man!"_ he was placed in a playful headlock " _How my super star doing?" _

**Will:** " _Hey coach I'm good_" Finally released from his hold Will looked over at Sonny and T laughing as the Twins try to look under some ladies dress.

**Coach**: " _I can see your more then good_" Titling his head to point at Sonny while Will just blushes" _He's JJ cousin right_?"

**Will**: " _Um yeah, he is why?"_ sadly the happy was sucked right out at the mention of JJ's name

**Coach**: " _Oh JJ pointed him out to me a little while ago, I asked him to introduce us but he..."_

**Will**: "_Wait what JJ is here?" Will looked around but didn't see him so he probably left since only the coach and the team captain are invited to the Gala_

_**Coach**: " Yeah he's here he is part of the team_" He saw Will face look confused "_ Didn't Neil and Brian tell you, This year the Gala invited the whole tea and their families"_

**Will**: " _What!?_" Will panicked and started looking for Sonny " _I have to go find Sonny excuse me_" If JJ is here that means...

" _What the hell are you doing here!"_ yelled a tall brunet , Will didn't have time stop and see the drama he had to find Sonny. He was about to start looking for Sonny when he saw It was Sonny the lady was yelling at.

**Sonny**: "_ I-I um_" Then Will saw a group of people stand behind her, It looked like they where trying to intimidate Sonny with numbers But Will was not going to let that happen

**JJ**: "_ Please stop!_" he yells pushing people out of the way to get to where Sonny is " _Sonny what are you doing here?_"

**Will**: "_ He is here with me_" Will gets through the crowed and walks to Sonny "_ Who the hell do you think you are talking to my boyfriend like that_" he yells at the women

A guy from the group stepped forwarded in anger "_ She's my mom and you Will have nothing to do with this so fuck off"_

**JJ**: " Nick back of, I don't give two shits abut Horton but you Will not hurt Sonny you hear me" Will turns to Sonny and whispers to him

**Will**: "_ Sonny who are these people?_" Sonny looks like he is about to burst into tears" _Babe I wont let them hurt you okay_" He picks Sonny's chin up with his hand and makes Sonny face him " **_It's them isn't it... it's your family?_**" a single tear slips out of Sonny's eye

**Sonny:** " **_YES_**"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

Soccer Gala Part 2


	19. Chapter 19: Soccer Gala Part 2

_Author's__ Notes: _

_Hey guys Just wanted to **THANK YOU** guys again. I love seeing the reviews at end of each chapter and seeing people follow my story is amazing! This chapter is one of my favorites so enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

**Will**: "_ Sonny who are these people?_" Sonny looks like he is about to burst into tears" _Babe I wont let them hurt you okay_" He picks Sonny's chin up with his hand and makes Sonny face him " **_It's them isn't it... it's your family?_**" a single tear slips out of Sonny's eye

**Sonny:** " **_YES_**" right when sonny said it Will's heart started to raise and he heard a laugh

**Nick**: " _We are not family. We don't associate with murder_s" the crowed sighed and whispered or should i say gossiped

**Will**: " _That's it_!" Will let go of Sonny and walked towards Nick " _Don't you ever..._" Sonny grabbed Wil by the arm and begged him to stop "_No Sonny I'm not going to let them trash you_" Will turns to face Nick and his mother "_ Especially when there lies_" the lady rolled her eyes at Will

**JJ**: " _okay everyone needs to stop_" He walked over to his aunt " _Aunt Hope please just stop_" When JJ said her name out loud Sonny's whole body shivered causing Will to tighten his grip on him

**Will**:" _You need to leave...Now!_" he demanded

**Hope**:" _Excuse me?_" She looks at Will with anger in her eyes "_Mr. Horton i don't know what lies he has told you_" She doesn't eve say Sonny's name "he" is what he has been reduced to "_ But it would be in your best interest not to upset me_" Now Will laughed

**Will**: " _Funny I was just about to tell you the same thing_" Looks like bad boy Will was coming back up, Sonny didn't want him getting involved though

**Sonny:** " _Will l'm just going to go.._." He said with his head down

**Will**: "_what no th-_" he was interrupted

**Hope:** " _I agree, I guess your not a stupid as i thought_" that was it Will had heard enough! He ran to her and got in her face

**Will**: " _Don't you ever talk to him that way! Do you hear me! I have never meet someone so cruel and disgusting like you._" Hope is shocked no one had ever talked to her that way, And to her surprised no one defended her. She looked behind her and saw every ones fear though there eye's, Will was pissed " _You know what, you think Sonny Doesn't deserve you, But the truth is you don't deserve Sonny. He is the best thing that ever happened to your pathetic life._" Hope puts her hand up and swings to slap Will but it is stopped by

**Sami**: "_ Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!_" Sami grabs her arm and pushes her away. Nick runs to is moms side " _You should be disgusted, all of you ganging up on Sonny like this_" All of Sonny's family put there heads down in shame... Except Hope

**Hope**: " _He killed my son you bitch, If anyone should be disgusted its me at him... That scum_" She yells pointing at Sonny.

**Justin**: " _STaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaP_!" (stop) Little Justin screamed so loud that everyone including Sonny turned to look at him and to their surprise he was standing in front of Hope " _Stop it! jew meany"_ (stop it, you meany) Hope just stares in confusion " _Uny is the bwest bwig bwother ever_"(Sonny is the best big brother ever) Sonny ran to Justin he wanted him no where near that women

**Hope**: " _Big brother?_" Will stared at hope and saw confusion, but then it clicked, Sonny and his mom hadn't told her or the family she was pregnant so no one but JJ knew about the twins " _there Justin's kids? I-_" Sonny carried Justin away from her and walked towards Nate who was a little behind Will. Will just watched as Sonny walked towards him and Nate and saw Hope walk after Sonny and Nick followed behind her. Will immediately ran towards Sonny and stood between Sonny and Hope and Nick.

**Hope**: " _wait!_" The whole fight was a blur for Sonny, all he knew is that he needed to get himself and the twins out of there " _Sonny wait_" Sonny stopped and couldn't believe his name came out of her mouth

**Will:** "_No! don't come any closer! You have done enough!_" Will yells "_ Don't ever..._" for the first time Sonny speaks

**Sonny**: "_ Will_" Will stops yelling and turns to Sonny. Sami has seen enough and so has the crowed. So she yells at everyone to go into the main hall where the reception ceremony was about to begin, The crowed exited the room and the really nosy people walked and looked back as they left into where the ceremony was being held. The only people left where Will, Sonny, the twins, Sami, Marlena, Hope,Nick, JJ, JJ's Mom Jennifer, Uncle Victor and his wife Maggie.

**Hope**: "_ I need to speak to Sonny...Alone_" Everyone was shocked including Sonny but he knew The conversation had to take place, but the rest of the family had to be here

**Sonny**:" _I will talk to you but the wold family has to be here_" Sonny turns over to Will " _Can you take Justin and Nate out please_"

**Will**: " _No there is no way in hell I'm leaving you in here by yourself with these people_" Sami walked up to them

**Sami**: "_Yeah me either Sonny, We love you_" Sonny smiles at them " _But my mom Will take the twins_" Marlena kisses Sonny on the check and wishes him luck. She takes the twins by the hands and starts to lead them out but Justin is hesitant

**Justin**: "_N-No, Uny!_" (No Sonny) He don't want to leave his big brother he sacred for himself and sonny. Sonny hates his little brother is upset so he bends down to talk to him

**Sonny**:" _Hey it's okay, I'm okay"_ He kisses Justin's forehead " _I'm a big boy, and so are you so your going to be strong for me right?_" Justin nods and hugs him tight

**Justin**: "_ Uny! I pwotect jew, is it my fault for being bwad that the mean wady hates jew_" (Sonny! I will protect you, Is it my fault for being bad that the mean lady hates you) Will saw the pain in Sonny's eye's when Justin said that so he decided to step in

**Will**: " _Justin, buddy_" he bend down to look at him and wipe the tears away " _don't worry OK, I'm here I will take care of sonny you know that right_" Justin nods

**Justin**: " P_womis?_" (promise) He said while holding his pinky out,Will raps his pinky around Justin's and says

**Will**: " _I promise_" He kisses both of them and watches as Marlena walks them out. He walks back to Sonny's side and takes a deep breath, he has a feeling this is not going to be a nice chat. Sonny was scared,confused, nervous he didn't even know where to start so when Will started he was thankful

**Will**: "_ What the hell do you want to talk about with Sonny that you needed to be alone_" If it weren't for Sonny being so scared and confused Will would have them all on there knees begging for mercy, Hope just stared at the door that Marlena and the twins excited

**Hope**: "_ I want an apology_" Sami laughed out of astonishment

**Will**: " _Are you fucking kidding me!_" he took of his blazer and loosened his bow tie " _If you are expecting and apology then you can keep waiting because your not going to get one_" He looked at the ground for a moment and laughed " _Fuck you for even thinking you where going to get one_" Sonny put his hand over Will's shoulder

**Sonny**: " _And what would that apology be for_?"

**Will**: " _NO Sonny! you are not..._" Sonny put his finger over Wills lips and begged him to trust him with his eyes " _Sorry I'll try to calm down, but if that bitch say's another stupid ignorant comment I'm dragging you out of here_" Sonny smiled and turned to face his family

**Hope:** " _Let's see where to begin hmmm... for hiding the children of my brother from me!_" Sonny was so hurt by that comment that a tear slipped out

**Sonny**: " _You know what aunt Hope, regardless of everything that's happened i find myself still loving you_" he stopped because he could feel the tears about to burst out " _To hear you say your mad that we hid Justin and Nate from you should make me happy because it sounds like you care but.._." There was a long pause and Sonny let out all the tears " _But I'm your nephew too_" Will's felt like someone just pulled his heart out and stomped on it hearing the pain and sadness in his vice when he said that last statement " _So why do you care about them and not me!_" His voice getting louder

**Hope**: " _Because they didn't kill my son!_" She screamed while pointing at Sonny " _You did!_"

**JJ**: " _WOW! WOW! WOW! That's not true!_" He yells to his aunt but Jennifer pulls him away. Uncle Victor had heard enough he starts to walk out

**Sonny**: " _Uncle V- I mean Victor where are you going?_" His voice sounding so scared and desperate that it would be enough to stop a moving train, But Victor just walked out . And that right there hurt him more then being called a murderer

**Will**:" _Oh my God, get this through your head. Sonny did not... listen to me clearly HE. DID. NOT. KILL. YOUR. SON_!"

**Hope**: " _What the hell do you know! In fact If i where you I would find someone else he's fucked up_" Sami ran to Will because she knew he was about to blow and held him down with all her strength

**Will**: "_ Fuck you! You fucken bitch! Your disgusting! He is perfect just the way he is, no thanks to you!_" Sonny had to drag Will outside becuse he didn't want him doing anything stupied. once outside the room he cupped his face

**Sonny**: " _Will...Will look at me. shhhhh calm down_" Will was passing the floor and throwing things " _I'm sorry just please calm down_" Will punches the wall and slides down and sits against the wall

**Will**: " _Don't!_" Will yells " _Don't apologize for her, Just don't_" He grabs Sonny shaky hand " _I'm Sorry I know i said i would keep calm but she has no right to say any of that, she doesn't know you Sonny!_" Sonny kisses Will's hands and is hugged by four little arms, Justin and Nate gave him lots of kisses because they knew he had been crying and kisses always made him smile. This time it was no different Sonny smiled and seeing that made Will calm down and smile. Marlena walked over and asked about Sami

**Sonny**: " _She is still in there, I'll go get her_" Will grabbed Sonny's arm before he could get up

**Will**: " _Um no no no. No your not, I'll go get her_" Will was not about to let Sonny go back in there which is funny because that is exactly what Sonny was thinking about Will

**Sonny**:" _Relax I'm just going to get her and go, besides if you go in there theirs no telling what you would do_" He smiles at Will "_ I have what you call self control_" Will kissed him and Sonny went back in to get Sami. Will was attacked by hugs from both the twins and his grandma, out of the corner of his eye he see's Victor and Maggie about to leave.

**Will**: " _Hey! hey! MR. Kiriakis wait!_" Will caught up to them and came face to face with the great Uncle Vic

**Victor**: " _We don't have time young man, we have to go_" Will forced himself in front of the door so they couldn't go out " _Excuse me young man, what do you think your doing?_"

**Will**: " _With all do respect sir it's about your nephew so if I where you, I would make time_" Victor was taken back no one had ever talked to him like that a lived to say the tail,but he let out a laugh and sent Maggie to wait in the car

**Victor**: " _No wonder Sonny likes you_" Will was furious at him for causing Sonny so much pain, but he couldn't help but smile at the comment Victor made

**Will**: " _You know I saw you smile when You saw Sonny an the smile got bigger when you found out Justin and Nate where his brothers... also your nephews but you walk out when he needs you he most_" Victor walks Will into a more privet room " _I can tell you still care for him so why don't you talk to him or at least stand up to for him_"

**Victor**: " _Will I do love Sonny, You know when he was younger he and i would spend hours in my office. He would draw pictures and put them all over my office, His dad was always s proud of him he treated everything Sonny drew as a treasure. I have many nephews but Sonny was always my favorite because he was not pretentious and he never buttered me up for money like the others did. I love him_." Will frowned at Victor " _What? I do love him_"

**Will**: " _No you don't. If you did you would not treat him like this_" His voice started to crack " _you wouldn't let them treat him like this_" Victor sighed

**Victor**: " _Look Will, I have hated myself ever since the day at the hospital when they kicked Sonny and his family out. There is not one day I don't regret not saying anything..._" Will interrupted

**Will**: "_Then why don't you!_" He yelled

**Victor**:"_ It's not that simple, He probably hates me know and i cant blame him because i would hate myself to_" Victor puts his head down in shame

**Will**: " _He doesn't. Trust me in fact he loves you very much. You know I have only known Sonny for a couple days and I already love him like crazy, The first night we spent together we talked all night and he told me that the one thing he wishes for every birthday is for you to forgive him and for you to have a relationship with Justin and Nate_"

**Victor**: " _Justin and Nate?_" He looks up with joy in pride in his eyes by hearing the names of his nephews for the first time "_I-I Hate that he thinks that he needs to be forgiven, He has nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who needs to apologize_"

**Will**: " _Then do it, You should be having this conversation with him!_" he says trying to make his point to Victor

**Victor**: " _It's not that easy Will. You see Hope had just lost her son in a horrible way, She was not well herself she had an anxiety disorder, I was really worried for her. Nick her other son was still in prison and she had no one left so i had to stick by her, even though no one and i mean no one agrees with her we felt bad so we stuck with her_"

**Will**: " _What about sonny though_" He looked at Victor and saw he was confused " _I mean you said you stuck by her because you felt bad an didn't want her t be alone right, but you left Sonny alone. The one thing you where trying t protect Hope from, you caused for Sonny... You left him alone_" That hit Victor so hard a tear came down his face, and for Victor to cry it took a lot

**Victor**: " _Your right_." Victor goes into thought and is disgusted in himself for his actions of the last few years" _He will never forgive me_"

**Will**: " _He already did_" Victor looks at Will with hope " _He actually never hated you,that's just the kind of person he is and just like you that's why I love him"_

**Victor**: " _Well thank you for talking to me William_" Will shakes Victors hand " _and thank you for loving him_" Will blushed and walked out the room feeling accomplished now that victor knew the truth it was up to him and him alone to make things right. He opened door and saw Justin and Nate standing outside the door

**Justin and Nate**: "_Dwill!_" They ran into the room

**Will**: " _Hey! how did you guys find me_" He picks Nate up and watches as Justin walks to Victor

**Justin**: " _Jew look swad, did your mommy hit jew or swomething?_" Will and Victor laugh at his comment

**Victor**:" _No, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy...happy to see you_" It was the first time his nephews talked to him. It was such a perfect moment but both him and Will where sad that Sonny wasn't here to see that what he had always wished for was finally happening. Will needed to wish more often because Sonny walked into the room and saw Justin talking to his Uncle Vic.

**Victor**:" _Can I have a hug_" He asked Justin who looked over at Sonny to get his approval. Sonny simply smiles and nodded his head yes. Justin swung his arms around Victor and both him and Sonny began to cry. As Sonny was drying of his tears Will saw a red stain in the cuff of Sonny's shirt, He garbed Sonny's hand and held it out. Sonny tried to hide it but it was to late by the look on Will's face he had already seen it

**Will**: " _Sonny?_" He tired to register what he just saw " _is that blood on your shirt?_"

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

Soccer Gala Part 3


	20. Chapter 20: Soccer Gala Part 3

**Chapter 20**

**Will**: " _Sonny?_" He tired to register what he just saw " _is that blood on your shirt?_" Will saw Sonny struggle to give an answer. Sonny pulled his hand away and tried to cover it as he kissed Will on the cheek hoping it was enough to distract him

**Will**: " _Sonny answer my question, Let me see_" Will went back to grab his hand but Sonny didn't let him " _Sonny why cant I just see it_" Sonny looked worried for some reason. Victor overheard the then talking and noticed the stain Will was talking about

**Sonny**: " _Um oh that its nothing, I must have cut myself when I wasn't looking_" Sonny faked the biggest smile he could " _No bigy_" Sonny had just been though a lot so Will didn't know if he should be relived or worried that Sonny seemed fine, but he shock of the thought because he knew Sonny was just holding it in. Victor walked over to Sonny pulled his arm up and rolled down his sleeve, Sonny tired to pull back but victor was determined to take a look.

**Victor**: " _Sonny this isn't a cut, It looks like you where..."_ Sonny pushed him of _" Sonny I..."_

**Sonny**: "_ No!" _Sonny began to get tears in his eyes and pushed Victor once more " _You don't just get to walk back into my life_" Will understood why Sonny was upset but his uncle was just trying to help " _Like nothing ever happened_", Sonny began hitting Victor and that's when Will had to step in

**Will**: " _Wow! Wow! Hey! Sonny come on stop"_ He stood behind Sonny pulling on his waist,Sonny was crying as he lightly punched Victors chest

**Sonny**: " _You left me! you left me!_" Sonny turns to face Will and buries his face in Will's neck, Will puts one had over Sonny's neck and the other runs up and down his back. Will looks up to Victor who looks really guilty " _Why do you care now_"

**Will**: " _Shhhh It's okay_" Justin and Nate looked at there brother and saw the tears running down his face. They where a little confused because Victor was being so nice to them, and they felt a some sort of connection with him but right no he was hurting there big brother. They ran to Victor and started hitting him to, the punches where really soft but to them they where protecting Sonny

**Justin**: " _No,no jew bwig meany_"(No,no you big meany) His little hands hitting Victors legs " _stwap it! stwapit!_"(stop it! stop it!) Sonny looked to Justin and Nate and couldn't help but smile at seeing that his brothers- the two year old little boys who could barely form a whole sentence and still slept with there night lights on and a thumb in there mouths where willing to fight a big tall stranger for him. Sonny walks behind them and pulls them in for a hug he stays silent for a while

**Sonny**: " _Thank's" _Justin and Nate hug him back really tight but Sonny loves it " _I love you guys you know that?_"He pulls away from the hug and looks into there eyes as they nod yes_" I love you so so so so much and I never want to see you guys fighting with any body okay"_

**Justin**: _" Bwut...Bwut...Bwut" (but...but...but)_ Sonny smiled remembering that Will hated when people said " But", he looked over his shoulder to see Will smiling at the same thing

**Sonny**: " _No buddy no but's_" He runs his fingers through Justin's hair and holds both of there hands _" Look you should never put you hands on someone else, I know i did it but it was wrong. You should never ever put your hands on someone else okay?"_ The twins nod yes

**Nate**:_ " Bwut the big meany hut jew uny and jew said not to hut anyone's fewings" (but the big meany hurt you Sonny and you said not to hurt anyone's feelings)_ Nate looks over to Justin as if he where asking for back up, which made Will chuckle and Sonny smile. Sonny looks up into Victors eyes that contained a mixture of sadness for how sonny rightfully treated him and pride at how smart and kind his little nephews where...Just like there daddy he thought!

**Sonny**: _" It did hurt but its no excuse, I'm sorry i did that"_ He looks back at the twins _" One day when you guys get older you will understand a little better but for now i want you guys to promise me something okay?"_ The twins put up there pinks and leaned in closer like if they where about to hear a secret

**Justin and Nate**: _" We pwomise"_ (we promise)

**Sonny**: _" Promise me that no matter what you guys will always love each other, and will always be there for each other. I know you don't like it when Justin eats his ice cream and then takes some of yours"_ looking at Nate_ "and i Know you don't like it when Nate wants to read instead of play"_ Looking at Justin_ "but that's what makes you who you are today"_ Justin and Nate look at each other and giggle because it's true _" No matter what happens in life i want you guys to stick together till the end, you guys will always get though together... And you will always have me,mommy..."_ He pauses and look up to meet Victors eyes as his bottom lip quivers from holding back tears_ " And you will always have daddy... In hear"_ He points to their hearts.

Will takes in the sight and smiles from ear to ear, he thinks about how Sonny is such a forgiving person, how he can also take responsibility when he dose something wrong, And most importantly how caring and loving Sonny is to want to give everything he never had to his brothers.

**Justin**:_ " And Dwill!"_ leave it to Justin to lighten the mood

**Sonny**: _" Yes and you will also have Will"_ he says and winks at Will

before Justin runs to Will he turns around to face Victor _" I'm sowrry I hit jew"_ (I'm sorry I hit you) he begins to run to Will but turns back one more time _"but jew stwill in time out"_( but your still in a time out). Sonny chuckles and watches as the twins run to his opened armed boyfriend. Will takes them out and hands them to Marlena who is waiting for them with cookies. Will sets them down and is happy to see that with all the craziness going on around them a simple cookie could make it all better, He wishes it could be the same for Sonny but all the cookies in the world couldn't take away so much pain, so he immediately goes back to Sonny

**Victor**: _" Alright Sonny, I know I have to earn back you love and trust but what happened, Why is your arm bloody?"_ Sonny was abut to dismiss the conversation but

**Will**: _" Yeah Sonny, what happened?"_ Will walks in a closes the door behind him, Victor stood in front of Sonny and Will stood behind him, there was no where to run _" I kept calm because of Justin and Nate but there with my grandma, Now spill" _Sonny sighs and after much pleading he agrees to talk

**Sonny**:_" Okay, When i walked back in after I calmed you down..."_

_**~Flashback~**_

**Hope**: "_ Wow! Sonny knows how to pick-em_" She says in a condescending voice as she looks over in horror at furious Will being pulled out by Sonny _" What a shame that boy is handsome looks like Sonny got to him to"_ Sami had reached her limit

**Sami**: _" You know what"_ She yells at Hope _" Sonny has been nothing but a good influence on my son, I am grateful that Will choose Sonny and that Sonny choose Will"_ Hope looks over to her, rolls her eyes and starts to walk away _" I'm not done"_ Sami says with a stern voice as if she was commanding her to stay

**Hope**: _" Look mama lion, I get you want to protect your son but your protecting him from the wrong people or do i need to remind you that Sonny..."_ She was interrupted by a furious Sami slap! Hope almost falls over from the slap but Nick was there to catch her as the rest of the family looked in pure shock. Sonny see's Sami hit his aunt and runs to where they where _" your going to wish you hadn't done that"_

**Sami**: _" The only thing i wish is that i would have done it way earlier and harder"_ Sami smiles at the look of shook on both Hope's and Nick's faces

**Sonny**: _" Are you okay?"_

**Hope**: _" Yeah I'm fine, This bi..."_

**Sonny**: _" I wasn't talking to you"_ He says giving her dagger eye's, He turns back to Sami _" Thank you, but I feel guilty enough getting Will involved I don't need you slapping people"_ that's when Sami knew Sonny would never do what he was accused of, not that she ever believed it

**Sami**: _" Sonny don't feel guilty. Me and Will want to be here"_ She looks around the room giving everyone in that room "the look". Sonny smiles and wonders how he will ever be able to repay Sami and Will for all they have done for him today.

**Hope**: _" How could you care more about her then me"_ she had the nerve to ask _" I know family means nothing to you but wow"_ She looked over at Sami _" hes going to ruin you.. and your son"_ Sami was ready for round two, all that ran through her head is how much she wanted to slap the stupidity out of that women. She was going to give her a tong lashing when she heard Sonny cry, a cry he was trying really hard to keep silent

**Sami**: _" Sonny don't lisent to her"_ She turns back to Hope_ "have some nerve you cold bi-"_ Sonny puts his hand on Sami's shoulder and stands in front of her, not going to far though he needed t feel Sami near him in case he needed strength

**Sonny**: _" Iv been let down so many times... Iv sat for years every night in my room with the lights out and my back to the door"_ His eye's where filled with tears he was trying to stop. Sami wiped them away and held his hand,Will had her hands he thought to himself and Just like that he got the strength to continue _" All i could hear was my mom and dad at war, It's so sad to say i don't know who was more hurt me or my parents. I tried, and God knows how hard I tried to change and be the person that you wanted. Every time I tried to make peace you kicked me out, every time i tried to apologize you wouldn't accept it"_ Sami heart broke hearing Sonny pore out his heart to these monsters_ **" So what was i suppose to do!**"_ He yells for an answer

**Hope**: _" You where suppose to disappear, Don't you get it!"_ She said walking a little closer to Sonny _" I don't want your apologies, the truth is i just want you gone"_ Sonny had been told much worse before, so something like that, that is suppose to hurt his feelings did nothing

**Sonny**:_" How could you even say that?"_ He tries to make sense of it in his head _"Don't you remember I was that nephew that would always make your son laugh and he would make me laugh, I was the one that was there for you when Camron was mad at you and you couldn't figure out what was wrong with him!"_ He begins to get frustrated and pulls on his hear _" ME! ME! ME! I was there for him, I loved him to!"_

**Nick:** _" Stop talking about him you bitch!"_ Nick swings at Sonny...

_**~Flashback was Interrupted~ **_

Sonny was telling Victor and Will how Nick took a swing at him when

**Will**: _" That scum hit you!_" Will went from 1 to 100 in a second. He was about to run out the door and find nick and beat Nick all the way back to prison but Sonny beat him to the door blocking his way out. Will pushed Sonny out of the way causing him to fall "ow" is all will heard and he snapped out of his anger and bend down to hug him_ " Oh y god Sonny I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I was mad and..."_ Sonny presses his lips on Will

**Sonny**: _" I didn't want to tell you anything because i knew you would get like this"_ Will runs his hands though his hair and brings him in for a kiss

**Will**: _" I'm sorry I just- he put his hands on you Sonny! what am I suppose to do just say okay"_ Sonny runs his hand along Wills face

**Sonny**: _" I know you care, but there somethings you cant protect me from okay, I will hand some stuff on my own"_ But Will wants to protect him from everything, if he could he would fight everyone and anyone for Sonny but his grandma was right after all Sonny had to do some stuff on his own

**Will**: _" Okay you need to do this on your own, But i will be there every step of the way... not intruding I'll just be a fly on the wall"_ He really wanted to tell Sony that he would never go though anything alone because he would always be there but that was something that was better left unsaid. Will got a flash of that beautiful smile he loves and presses a much needed kiss to Sonny's lips _" I just love you so much"_

**Sonny**: _" I know"_ He smiles up at Will _" If it makes you feel better JJ beat you to the beating"_

_**~Flashback Continued~**_

**Nick**: _" Stop talking about him you bitch!"_ Nick takes a Swing at Sonny and hits him on the corner of his bottom lip causing him to fall. Sonny put his hand over his face on the part Nick had hit and noticed he was bleeding. He wiped it with his sleeve, which is why he had the blood on his sleeve._ " Don't ever talk about him ever again! you hear me!"_ Nick yelled as Sami picked him up

**JJ**: _" Hey! you piece of shit"_ Nick turns to JJ and instead of getting a " Don't hurt Sonny" and " stop it" speech that he was expecting he got a punch in the gut_ " And don't you ever touch Sonny again! Do you hear me!"_ He said mocking what Nick had just said but meaning it as well.

**Hope**: _" Are you kidding me!"_ She runs to pick Nick up at looks over at Jennifer _" Jenn! control your son!"_ And then It happened

**Jenifer**: _" Hope enough!"_ JJ expected his mom to be angry at him but smiled because for the first time in a long time his mom was standing up for herself and him and more importantly Sonny_ " This has got to stop! All this anger is not good for anyone especially you. I understand how you feel trust me, losing my husband was one of the hardest things me and my children ever had to go though but i had to forgive and forget"_ She looks over to Sonny and smiles, She knows it's long overdue but it better late than never _" I think everyone her has done that... except you"_

**Hope**: _" Yes it's horrible but your husband wasn't murdered, by your family"_ Hope begins to cry, something she has never done in front of anyone _"I should have know you would turn on me" _She looked over at Sonny_" You see what you do you ruin everything, What more can you take from me!?"_ Sonny doesn't understand why there is so much hate towards him from her

**Nick**: _" I cant believe you aunt Jennifer, He killed my brother and I swear to god I will..."_ JJ see's the look on Nick's face and doesn't like it one bit

**JJ**: _" Or else what Nick?"_ He walks over standing in a protective stance in front of Sonny _" That better not have been a threat"_ Sami has decided this conversation is over and its going to a place that is not healthy for anyone so she starts pulling Sonny towards the door _" I'm sorry Sonny, you don't deserve any of this and no matter what I'll always be here...because whether you like it or not I love you"_ Sonny stops and turns to face Nick and Hope

**Sonny**: _" I never stopped loving you guys...but thanks to you I don't think I will ever be able to give everything_ I_ have to anyone. So your right I don't deserve anyone because they will always love me more then I could. And even now that I have someone that loves me "I love you" sounds like a lie"_ He directed his attention to Hope and only Hope _" I use to want nothing more then for you to love me again, I use to think I was selfish because I would always think about me and the second because I had everything I need, my mom and dad but my selfish hands always wanted and expected more"_ He felt tears start up but this time he wasn't going to let them out this was his chance to make peace and he wasn't going to let weakness come in and ruin it_ " Now i see that maybe... maybe you shouldn't come back to me, I'm tired of feeling sad and angry because I have two amazing little boys to look after and i would never do to them what you'v done to me"_ Sonny looks over to Sami_ "and I have people like Sami and Will too, and one day when I'm better I will be able to say I love you back to them... Just how I hope one day I will be able to say to you"_ JJ was a little hurt that Sonny didn't mention him, but he understood why he hated Will but He did help Sonny and for that he was grateful

**Hope**: _"Sonny?"_ Sonny had began to walk out with Sami but stopped, maybe she finally saw the errors of her ways **_" Go. To. hell. I will never forgive you"_** Or maybe he was wrong once again, One last tear escaped from Sonny's face as he walked out. Even though Hope and Nick where hopeless a big step was made he finally had his Uncle Vic and Aunt Jennifer back, theirs a long road ahead to be able t forget the pain but for the first time in a long time he looked forward to the future.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

**Will**: _"I'm sorry you had to go through that babe"_ Sonny laughed but Will didn't know what was so funny

**Sonny**: _" Your amazing you know that!"_ and Sonny kisses him and even gave a little tong;) Will didn't know what it was for but he more then happily accepted it. After the kiss Will locks his eyes with Sonny's and asked what that was for _" I ruined what was suppose to be a great night for you and all your worried about is me"_ Will smiles

**Will**: _" None of this"_ He says pointing at the hotel and his expensive suite and shoes_" None of this matters anymore, I love you remember"_ Will leans in to whisper into sonny's ear_ " And besides I'm winning this year again so next year when **WE** come back hopefully its not so...dramatic"_

**Sonny**:_" We?"_

**Will**: _" Yup** we** and if you have a problem with that Jackson Sonny Kiriakis you can talk to the hand"_ Will puts his hand in Sony's face and pushes it lightly which makes Sonny giggle

**Sonny**: _" You William Robert Horton are one cocky man"_ He slaps Will's hand away and throws his hands over Will's shoulders. They where in such a hot lip lock until he heard someone clearing there throat. They had completely forgotten Victor was there but Victor wasn't offended he was young and in love once. It was a little wired because he noticed a lie in Sonny's story, but he had been though enough today and he looked's happy with Will so he was going to keep it to himself for now,but that didn't mean he was not going to keep a very close eye on his nephew

**Victor**: _" Well you guys don't want an old guy like me to ruin the fun so i best be on my way"_ He walks up to Will and shakes his hand _" Thank you William, If i wasn't for you i wouldn't have talked to my nephews today... and thank you for treating Sonny like he deserves to be treated"_ Will smiles from ear to ear knowing the famous Uncle Vic approves!_ " Sonny I- I um" _he didn't know what to say or do, DOIi huge him? Do I say I love you? but like always Sonny solves everything

**Sonny**: _" I know Victor, It just needs a little time"_ he shyly smiles

**Victor**: _" I know but i just have to ask for one thing"_ Sonny cant take another talk though _" It's Uncle Vic... two both of you"_ Sonny chuckles and sighs in relief that there will be no more talks _" Will I hope to see you again, maybe you and Sonny can come by one of these days for a BBQ."_ Will couldn't wait to really get to meet Sonny's family so he said yes right away _" Great the only thing you will have to bring is an appetite.. Oh and my three nephews"_ Will laughed

**Will**: _" Alright That I can do"_ Victor exists and It starts to sink in that Will said OK to something he didn't know Sony was conformable or ready yet _" I'm sorry that i said yes, I was just excited to really get to meet you family, I mean i know its a big step but..."_ Sonny slams another kiss and Wills worries fade away.

After a much needed make out session, they walked out hand in hand. Sami is catching Marlena up on everything that had just happened while keeping a close eye on the twins who where peaking through the open doors of where the reception hall was taking place. Will, Sami and Marlena told Sonny they could skip the reception and just go home but Sonny insisted everything was okay and he wanted to stay because it was important to Will.

**Will**: _" Ok babe,but if at any point you want to leave just let me know"_ Sonny nods, grads the twins hands and They all walk in. Sonny had never seen such an amazing sight. Everything looked amazing, There where four huge chandelier hanging room the ceiling a huge dance floor with a stage at the end of it. The tables where round and where decorated with tall flower arrangements in the center and expensive looking silverware and plates. Sonny never understood why there was so many plates and silver where so when Justin asked him why there where so many he said _" It just looks nice"_ They all walk to the table and Will was a little irritated when he saw who was siting with them at there table

**Neil**: _" Hey Will!"_ he said with a huge smile, normally you smile because your happy to see someone bu this smile was fake and full of bad intentions

**Will**:_" Hey Neil"_ Hey couldn't be rude and had to say hi to everyone at the table, so he decided to say hi in the order they where seated on the table _" Hi Mr and Miss Roberson ( Neil's parents).. Jorge (Neil's date)"_ He had to force himself to be nice to that manipulating pumpas ass _" Hello Mr. and Miss Anderson( Brian's parents)... Brian... Jeffry (Brian's date)"_ He didn't mind Brian there but Sonny wasn't really team Neil and neither him or Sonny where team Jorge _" You guys know my mom Sami,My grandam Marlena, This is my boyfriend Sonny"_ He felt really happy introduction Sonny as his boyfriend but the people he was stating it to made the happiness go away_" And these little guys are Justin and Nate"_ Now that the introductions where out of the way they all took there seats, Sami and Marelna stat next to each other then it was Will then Sonny of coarse Justin and finally Nate who sat next to Jeffry Sonny, keept a close on eye on Nate, he didn't like that he was siting near Brian Nate and Jorge. Neil and Brian got out of his seat and walked to Will

**Neil**:_" Dude what took you so long to get here... I thought you weren't going to show up so when i saw you come in I was surprised"_

**Will**: _" That's Funny because i was about to say the same thing to you"_ Neil and Brian looked at each other in confusion.

**Brian**: _" Um why?"_

**Will**:_" I didn't know you guys where coming... I mean the team, If i did i would have never-"_ He stops because he don't want to go into what happened with Sonny's family especially because Jorge was so close by_ " Look if you guys didn't tell me JJ was going to be here and you know how me and Sonny feel about him, so why wouldn't you tell me"_

**Neil**:_ " We did!"_ Neil snaps at him_ " If you weren't s busy with your new boyfriend and had time for your friends you would have texted us back when we texted you telling you the whole team was invited tonight"_ There was no text though Neil Brian and Jorge had planed for them t have a confrontation with JJ but what they witnessed with Sonny and his family was so much better, Jorge just sat back and smiled this was going better then planed

**Will**: _" Oh um"_ Sonny was trying to keep the twins from throwing there food everywhere so he didn't hear any of the conversation, Neil and Brian faked being so annoyed_ " well then, Lets just forget about it and have fun..."_ Will was interrupted By the speaking on stage telling everyone if they could take their seats, He was thankful because he had no interest in continuing that conversation with Neil and Brian.

**Speaker**: _" Good evening everyone, players these is the start of the soccer season and by the looks of the twelve teams i see in attendance, it is sure to be a good one!"_ The crowed applauded _" Friends and Family i thank you for coming tonight,the support you show is amazing"_ His speech last a while and the whole time Justin and Nate are surprisingly quiet_ " And now if last years wining Coach and Captain join us up on stage to accept your award... ladies and gentlemen Coach Erick and team captain William Horton"_ The crowd goes wild, Will hugs His mom and grandam and kisses Sonny and High fives Nat. He is about to high five Justin but Justin being Justin Jumps of his chair and bear hugs Will

**Justin**:_" Dwill! Dwill! Dwill!"_ The crowd goes "awwwwwwww" and giggles at the sweet sight, Sonny tries to tell him that Will has to go but it doesn't work Justin is determined not to let go_ " Yay! Dwill! you won! you won!"_ Will just kisses the top of his head and took him on stage with him. The coach says his speech So it was Wills turn, He dint want to make it long so he made it short and sweet especially because with Justin in his arm he didn't want he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep him calm

**Will**: _" Thank you guys so much. I am So honored to be part of such a great team"_ They hand Will a shiny metal he is about to go in and take it when

**Justin**: _" WoooooW! Dwill! That is so cool!"_ Justin rips it out of the ladies hand and _" Hey Nate look"_ He squirms out of Wills hand and runs to show Nate and Sonny. The crowed Just laughs at the cute little boy running holding the metal up.

**Will**: _" Well if i ever get it back Ill take good care of it, Once again thank you, and may the best team win, Have a great night"_ Once the crowed had enough of looking at the cute little boys who stole the show, they gave will and the coach a standing ovation. Will looks over to his table and See's Sonny carrying Nate with a hug smile in his face cheering for him and he's never been happier. As he walks back to the table he is patted in the back by people who are happy for him, He finally reaches the table and is hugged by everyone except Jorge of coarse. Sonny being the last because the best is always saved for last, The hug was longer then the others

**Sonny**:_" Sorry about Justin"_ they pull away but Will still keeps his hands around Sonny's waist _" You know you probably wont get the metal back any time soon"_

**Will**: _" Ha ha don't be. I'm glad he took some of the pressure of, besides It was really cute"_ They share a quick kiss and are pulled away to the dance floor by Justin and Nate. Sami and Marlena Watch n with huge smiles as there favorite boys dance the night away.

sadly they weren't the only ones watching Jorge, Neil, and Brian where plotting there revenge. The soccer game was One week away, and they had two new alliances.

**Jorge**: **_" Well, it was very nice meeting you"_ **Neil and Brian share smile with there new friends

_**" Like wise... right Nick"**_ Hope says to her son.

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

Will is reacquainted with a not so good friend.


	21. Chapter 21: Risk

_Arthur's Note:_Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I've been crazy busy but here is chapter 21! I love seeing the comments so thank you once again especially to those who comment chapter after chapter you guys are the best! enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

Sami and Marlena Watch with huge smiles as their 4 favorite boys dance the night away. Sadly they weren't the only ones watching Jorge, Neil, and Brian where plotting their revenge. The soccer game was One week away, and they had two new alliances.

**Jorge**: _" Well, it was very nice meeting you"_Neil and Brian share a smile with their new friends

_" Like wise... right Nick"_ Hope says to her son. Jorge Filled in Hope and Nick on the plan, Hope was very impressed by it.

**Hope**: _" What if I told you there could be more than just breaking up a young couple"_ Jorge's eyes widen and his creepy smile got bigger

**Jorge**:_" I'm listening..."_

**Nick**: _" After Sonny hears and see's the recordings he will be heart-broken, Will will obviously want to talk to him but JJ, Chad, and Brent will be on the field too, so they will take care of Will for a couple of minutes"_ He leans closer to Jorge, Neil and Brian letting them know that this part was important and they had to pay attention_ " they will hold Will up only for a little while in which, You two"_ He points to Neil and Brian **_" That's when you will take him"_** Jorge and Brian shivers at the thought of kid napping, But Neil had made a plan like this without them knowing but now that he was teaming up with Nick and Hope he decided to hear them out_ " Me and my mom will be in a black van waiting for you guys, You guys wont come with us your just going to put Sonny in and go back to the game so no one gets suspicious"_

**Neil**: _" I don't get it what is in it for us to kidnap Sonny?"_ He asked because his pan was to kidnap Sonny as part two of Jorge's plan, He didn't tell Jorge or Brian that he was planing it because what he was going to do to Sonny was a two person activity and he didn't want to share. He was going to make Will Horton pay, Will slept with my boyfriend so now I'm going to sleep with his Neil thought to himself.

**Hope**: _" Money... And a lot of it"_ Jorge, Brian, and Neil were spoiled rich kids they didn't need more money

**Neil**:_ " Lady we are already rich"_ Hope smiles

**Hope**: _" You don't get it do you... Look listen up because I'm only going to explain this once"_ Jorge and Brian pay attention But Neil pay's extra close attention because his plan was still on, but if he could get more than just sex out of his plan to kidnap Sonny then it would make it that much more worth it _" Sonny's father was my brother and our uncle owns a multi-million dollar company, Justin being the eldest, if anything where to happen to poor uncle Vic he would be the next in charged. Justin passed away So I thought surly I was next in line, but no my brother also made a will leaving everything to Sonny"_ She slams her hands on the table_** " Everything that was Suppose to be mine! The money and the company that I was going to let be run by Nick!"**_

**Nick**: _" Yeah so you see, Not only is it a lot of money but also who ever owns the company has power!"_ Jorge, Brian and Neil where now more than interested _" We just have to get Sonny to sign away his rights to everything and Bam! It's mine!"_ He notices that the guys frowned at his words _"Well ours, Help us and we will make it well worth your while, I will have the power to give you anything you desire"_ They where all happy with the new plan, especially Neil.

**Jorge**:_" Okay we will hold up our part of the deal, so u better hold up your end"_

**Nick**:_" There is... one more thing" _he said absent-mindedly

**Neil**: _" Now what?!"_ Neil was getting impatient he just wanted to go back inside and think of a new plan, since his old one wasn't good enough anymore there was more at stake now

**Nick**:_" Sonny has no idea that he is the next one up, So we have to get him to sign the papers with out him knowing what they are for"_ Jorge laughs and puts all the pieces together

**Jorge**: _" that's why you got rid f him"_ He immediately shut up when he saw the look Hope gave him

**Hope**: _" He murdered my son, But yes that's another reason he can never be welcomed back the Kiriakis family"_ They exchanged evil smiles_"He took my son away from me so now I'm going to take everything away from him"_ Hope and Nick rolled up their Window and told the driver to take them home. Jorge, Brain and Neil went back in to the gala where they saw Will and Sonny where still dancing with the twins.

**Nate**: _" Uny! Uny! I hab to go potty"_ (Sonny! Sonny! I have to go to the bathroom) He says bending his body forward and holding his privet area trying to hold it in, Sonny looks over a Will who was laughing and asked him where the bathroom was. Will pointed out the way and Sonny led the way as he power walked to he little boys room or the big boy room as Justin liked to call it. Will stayed on the dance floor with Justin who was dancing like it was his birthday, causing everyone around him laugh and dance along.

**Sonny**: _" okay buddy there you go, I'm going to wait over here, okay make sure you wash your hands"_ Sonny walked over to the mirror and just though about everything that had just happened, It was crazy and intense but he felt so at peace because none of it matters to him as long as he had Justin, Nate and Will. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Nate had finished and ran out he door._ " Nate? Nate? Nate where are you!"_ He started to panic and ran out the bathroom he was about to go find Will so he could help look! He was about to panic when he found his baby brother being held by a very good-looking guy with tanned skin, blue eye's not as bright as Wills but they where just as beautiful, He had perfectly combed brown hair and a smile that was so white you couldn't really look right out it without having to adjust your eyes. You would think he wasn't real almost like the male Barbie considering how perfect he was Sonny walked toward them

**Male Barbie**: _" Oh I see, okay little dude I'll make sure to keep that in mind"_ He noticed Sonny come closer and knew he had to be related to Nate becuse they had the same Smile

**Nate**: _" Yup, twust me if Jew have lots of coockies you will get all da guwls"_ ( Yup, Trust me if you have lots of cookies you will get all the girls) Sonny put his hands over his mouth to hide the laugh from hearing Justin's conversation with male Barbie

**Male Barbie**: _" And you must be this amazing "Uny" that Nate here wont stop talking about"_ He flashes Sonny a smile

**Sonny**:_" Ha ha, It's Sonny but yeah pretty much"_ Justin jumped out of Male Barbie's arms and ran into the reception hall, and that was Sonny's cue to follow _" Well thanks, but I have to go"_ Sonny fallows Justin and as Male Barbie watches the hottest guy at this lame party run away. Sonny is about to catch up to Nate when he feels someone pull him

**Jorge**: _" Hey Sonny"_ Sonny was a little startled by the sudden tug _" I haven't seen you since..."_ He was interrupted

**Sonny**: _" Since you lied to me" _he said bluntly " And don't even try to deny it, I don't care why you did it just please leave me alone" Jorge's creepy smile made Sonny a little scared

**Jorge**: _"If I where you I would want to know"_ Nate finally got Will and Justin, Will looked around and noticed Sonny was not right behind like always. He didn't want to panic because maybe Sonny got held up by some guys from school or maybe he went to get something to drink, but those thoughts came crashing down when he saw Sonny taking to Jorge. He grabbed the twins and walked to Sonny

**Sonny**: _" and what is that suppose to mean"_ he said feeling like Jorge knew something he didn't

**Jorge**: _" Look Sonny lets just say Will and I..."_

**Will**: _" What the hell is going on!?" _Will eye's where locked on Jorge, he had never wanted to hit someone so hard in his entire life

**Jorge**: _" Oh nothing I was just leaving, Sonny we will just have to catch up later I guess"_

**Will**: _" Yeah I don't think so"_

**Jorge**: _" Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Sonny was your bitch"_ Sonny stands in front of Will and locks their eyes

**Sonny**: _" Will look at me" _Will doesnt look he is to busy thinking of ways to get around Sonny and punch Jorge in the face _"Will look at me Its okay. I don't want to cause any more problems"_

**Will**: _" Your not the problem babe...He is"_ Jorge starts walking away and turns to little Nate

**Jorge**: _" Bye cutey"_ Sonny doesn't like Jorge around the twins and his whole body tightens at the sight, which causes Will to grad Jorge's hand before he can lay a finger on Nate

**Will**: _" Don't. You. Dare"_ Jorge see's fire in Wills eye's and he is sacred beyond belief but he can't show weakness so he smiles and walks away, Will then makes a mental note to take care of him later.

The Gala whines down and Will is disappointed he didn't get to dance with Sonny and the twins a little longer but it had been a long day and everyone needed rest. They walked to the parking lot and said there goodbye to Sami and Marlena, pulling Sami aside

**Sonny**: _" I don't know how to thank you enough for everything you did for me today"_

**Sami**: _" Sonny everything you said in their today was true, excepted for when you said you didn't deserve Will, because Sonny you do and there is no one I would rather see with my son... and i mean no one!"_ Sami hugs Sonny _" And if you want to make it up to me, you will let Will love you okay?"_

**Sonny**:_ " Thanks and okay"_

Will finally had a chance to take a deep breath. He noticed something was weighing heavy in Sonny's thoughts

**Will**: _" Sonny is something on your mind you seem... I don't know like something is bugging you"_ Sonny looked over at Will

**Sonny**: _" It's just that every time I'm- were happy something always goes wrong"_ He sighs_ " Is it to much to ask for a day, one day of just not having to worry of bumping into a family member or friends or not so good friends"_ Will felt really guilty because all of this was his fault, he put Sonny in most of those situations, But he was going to try to make it right. Will cups Sonny's face

**Will**: _" I know it sucks babe, But look at us where still here aren't we. I know today was tough but so much came out of it you know"_ he places a small kiss on Sonny's nose_ " And sometimes you have to go through all the shity stuff to get to the good stuff, and as long as we get thought the shity stuff together,it's all good right?"_ Sonny smiled at his charming boyfriend who always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better, Sonny wraps his arms around Will's neck

**Sonny**: _" Wow cocky and Insightful I think I hit the jackpot"_ Will laughed

**Will**: _" No I'm the lucky one"_ He stills a kiss _" And I promise there will be no more shity stuff tonight, just a lot of good stuff with your boyfriend"_ he rubs their noses together. They are interrupted by the twins

**Justin and Nate**: _" Ew to many kisses ew ew"_ they tease, Sonny giggles and turns to the twins

**Sonny**: _" No you guys are just jealous because I don't give you any"_ The twins laugh as Sonny attacks them with kisses

_" I know I'm jealous"_ Says a familiar voice Sonny looks up and see's male Barbie looking at him and his brothers. Will also looks and thinks that maybe he shouldn't had promised Sonny that the shitty stuff would end at least not until he got rid of

**Will**: _" Derek"_ he says with little enthusiasm and a lot of irritation _" what do you want"_ Sonny was a little surprised at how cold Will was being

**Sonny**: _" What he means to say is hi"_ Sonny looks at Will with " you better knock it off" eyes and turns back to smile at_" Derek? right?"_ Sonny shock his hand and Will saw the look Derek gave Sonny. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over

**Derek**: " Yeah, and your "Uny" also know as Sonny" he pinched Nate's cheeks " And this is Nate" and he turns to Justin who like Will is not impressed " And this is..." he stops so Justin could finish the sentence but Justin just walks and hugs Sonny

**Sonny**: _" Sorry about that he is usually not like this but his name is Justin"_ Derek doesn't seem to mind though

**Will**: _" And I'm Will his boy friend"_ Will didn't really need an introduction him and Derek have history but he needed to make sure Derek knew Sonny was his!

**Derek**: _" Yeah I would hope so"_ He ignores Will and looks at Sonny _" Unless you go around just kissing random people"_ Sonny laughed and Justin and Will didn't think it was funny at all _" If that's the case I'll take one too"_ That was the last straw for Will. Derek just disrespected him by fluting with Sonny right in front of him but he is lucky the car pulls up

Will and Derek rivalry started at School. Will goes to The Academy and Derek goes to one of there rival schools The Prism, They rival at everything from Sports to Academic success. The rivalry had never been so intense until Will and Derek both became the big guys at their campuses. Both spoiled rich boys that where hot and could have anything and anyone they wanted. They where also ruthless, It got so bad that every time they would cross each others paths there was always a fight or someone would have to be hold back from starting a fight. The two schools hated each other, it was all about winning to prove who was better. The Soccer game was a week away and after the way Derek flirted with his boyfriend he was going to show no mercy, Sure his team mates didn't all get along But JJ, Chad and Brent Hated Derek and his group more the him. Sonny and the twins go into the car, Will gives Derek the worst look he could give and is about to step in the car but Derek grabs Will's arm

**Derek**: _" Wow Will I must say I never took you as the jealous settling down kind of guy"_ Will rips his arm of Derek's grip and closes the door

**Will**: _" Look, I want to beat the living shit out of you right now but I wont because...''_

**Derek**:_ "because you will lose, because your scared of me''_ Derek loves irritating Will, but this time its different because Will has a weakness now and his name is Sonny _" Oh I know because you love Sonny"_ Will new Derek really well because a couple of days ago he was just like him

**Will**: _" One I wont loss. Two I'm not scared of you and three yeah I do"_ He says putting up a finger for each of his points _"but let me tell you something..."_ Derek interrupted

**Derek**: _" Save it Horton, I cold care less about your threats I wont hurt Sonny"_ Will is a little surprised if he really wanted to hurt him, Derek would go straight for Sonny so he was sightly relived he didn't need to add Derek t the list of people he had to protect Sonny from _" But he's going to hurt you by choosing me over you"_ Will giggles because just like Derek, Will loved to irritating him as well

**Will**:_ " If you want to try go ahead, Go ahead in fact I dear you"_ Will was very secure about himself and with his relationship with Sonny _" Sonny is mine"_

**Derek**:_ " Tell me Will, did you fall for him before or after you lied to him...oh and not to mention turned him against his family"_ he loved seeing the look of confusion on Will _" People use to tell me we where a lot alike I didn't see it before because anyone could lie and scheme to get what you want... but now I see it because you do that and you don't care who you hurt including the person you love"_ Will heart sunk

**Will**: _" You don't know what you're talking about"_ Will wondered how could have told him but he didn't have to think to long It had to be Jorge_ " If I where you I would stay away from Sonny, You don't want me coming after you"_

**Derek**: _" Will don't you get it Sonny is the trophy in this"_ Will hands fists tightened, Derek started walking away

**Will**: _" Sonny is taken" _he says dryly

**Derek**: _"Ok so I'll take him"_ Will watched as Derek walked away

**Will**: _" So Sonny is just a game to you?"_

**Derek**: _" Yeah, a very hot game"_ Will rolls his eyes in disgust _" Oh Will don't act all high and mighty because he was a game to you to, actually more like a number to add to your list, you are no different than me"_

**Will**: _" I'm not like that anymore"_

**Derek**: _" well... will see"_ Will has changed or at lest is trying to change, before he was lying to Sonny to get in his pants but know he lying to protect him...Right?

The twins had passed out of pure exhaustion on the car rid home, so Will offered to help Justin up to their appartement. Sonny unlocks the door thinking he would walk into an empty appartement but...

**Aunt Jenn**: _" I'm Sorry Adriane"_ Sonny and Will walk in right in the middle of aunt hope and Adrien hugging it out _" Oh hello boys"_ Jennifer had explained to Adrien everything that had happened in the Gala, Sonny was freaking out because one he wasnt suppose to be at the gala and two he wasnt suppose to be at the gala with Will!

**Sonny**: _" Mom I-"_ Sonny braced himself for the blow out, now that his mom knew he was with Will she would probably kick him out and not let him go near Justin and Nate

**Will**: _" It was my fault i begged Sonny to come"_ Sonny looked over at Will who was about to take the whole blam, Will swallowed hard _" Dont be mad at him, It was all me so..."_ he was interrupted by Adriane

**Adriane**: _" I'm not mad"_ both Sonny and Will where paralyzed with shock _" I just want a hug"_ She hugs Sonny and starts to cry _" I'm sorry you had to go through that babe"_ She pulls away and looks at Sonny's shocked brown eyes _" She had no right to say those things If I where there I would have..."_ Sonny interrupted

**Sonny**:_ " Mom! its okay, It's over now and I don't want to relive it"_ he sighs _" just be happy that it's over and we are here with aunt Jenn"_ He flashes a smile to his aunt who almost cries at the sweet acknowledgment_ " besides Will and Sami where more than enough back up"_ they all giggled

**Adriane**: _" Yeah, Jenn told me about the slap... God i wish I was there to see it and then throw one in myself"_ She looks over at Will _" And thank you for being there, Jenn told me what you did... It uh means a lot to know your care so much about Sonny"_ Will and Sonny looked at each other and felt like the heavens had opened because never in a million years did they think she would say that

**Will:** _" Uh yeah, um no problem"_ He was still in shock so that was the best he could do

**Jennifer**: _" Well I'll be on my way, but I will see you all friday for the BBQ at victors house right?"_ She asked hoping they would all say yes and to her surprise they Agreed! Adriane walked her out while Will and Sonny took the sleeping twins to their beds.

**Will**: _" WOW"_

**Sonny**: _" I Know"_

**Will**: _" I um, your mom just.."_

**Sonny**: _" I know"_ Will smirked and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, Once Sonny was able to get Will of him they walked back out to the living room

**Adriane**: _" Sonny there is someone here to see you"_ she says _" Witch is perfect because I would love to talk to Will for a sec"_ Will was okay having a talk with Adriane, But Sonny talking to JJ could be a problem

**Sonny**: _" I don't really want to.."_

**JJ:** _" Please Sonny i just need a minute...please"_ He interrupted Sonny hoping that he would talk to him_ " I swear it has nothing to do with Will, I just need to talk to you"_ Will was relived his secrets where safe, Sonny was convinced so he kissed Will on the check and lead JJ out to the hall way

**Sonny**: _" So what do you want"_ He says coldly, the last thing Sonny wants to do is talk to someone who has hurt him and his boyfriend

**JJ**: _" Dont be like that"_ JJ says while trying to get a little closer

**Sonny**: _" Well you shouldn't have done or said that stuff to Will"_

**JJ**:_ " Sonny he..."_ JJ bit his tong because he was trying to make things right with Sonny not start world war three _" I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I hurt you. I miss you Sonny, I miss my cousin who would always make me late to class and send me the weirdest txt. Sonny I've gone crazy knowing you hate me! "_

**Sonny**: _" I miss you to"_ JJ got a little excited with the new-found hope _" and I don't hate you I don't think I could ever hate you But..."_

**JJ**: _" No Sonny!"_ He pulled Sonny in for a hug _" leave Will out of this, I wont apologise for something I didn't do but I will try to be nicer to him for you"_ Sonny tries to pull away from the hug but JJ hold on for dear life

**Sonny**: _" I don't want you to have to try, I don't want I to be awkward when your around us" _

**JJ**: _" It wont be if it means having you around again it wont be"_ there is silence while Sonny and JJ think_ " If it helps, I don't hate him as much because I saw the way he defended you"_ It feels like poison in his mouth to talk nicely about Will but for Sonny he would swallow the poison down _" I um see he cares for you and your happy so I um I wont get in the way"_

**Sonny**: _" Thanks"_ JJ finally let's go off Sonny and starts to walk to the elevator thinking he has no luck, Sonny really does hate him_ " I um... I'll see you at the BBQ right?"_ He says shyly. JJ lifts his head and cant help but smile rom ear to ear he runs toward Sonny and puts him in a head lock

**JJ**: _" Um duuu! who else is going to beat you at the hot dog eating contest"_

**Sonny**: _" You so realize its not a contest if you're the only one doing it right?"_ they stare at each other for a little awkward moment and burst into laughs and just like that it feels just like old times.

Back inside the appartement it not all fun and laughs

**Adriane**:_ " Will I really do appreciate what you did today"_ Will was still in shock that she had said it the first time, but he knew there was more _" But... I still havent changed my mind about you... at least not entirely"_

**Will**:_ " Look Mis. Kiriakis, I know we have had our differences but I'm telling you right now I love Sonny and I would never hurt him..."_ Adriane interrupts

**Adriane**: _" But you have and you tried to turn him against me and his cousin!"_

**Will**: _" No you two did that to yourselves by telling sonny..."_

**Adriane**: _" to get away from you!"_ Things where starting to get a little to tense and heated, Adriane took a deep breath _" Look Will I know you care for Sonny, I can see it especially after today, So im begging you if you really love him like you say you do then let him go"_ Will wanted to make peace but letting go of the only guy he has and will ever love is not an option

**Will**:_ " With all do respect I don't see that happening, I love him and I know he cares about me and one day if im lucky he will love me. And as much as I wish you would approve, I'm okay with you not"_ Adriane looked at him and couldn't decide it he was sweet or a really good lies, with everything that has gone on she doesn't know what to belie

**Adriane**: _" Well I hope for your sake Will what you're saying is true, I don't approve but i wont deny Sonny seeing you"_ She hopes she is doing the right thing for Sonny_ " Just know that if you hurt him there is a lot of people who wont be to happy with you"_

**Will**: _" I'll take the risk" _

To be continued...

_**Spoiler**_

Will and Sonny last week before the big soccer game!


	22. Chapter 22: Days of thier live's

_Arthur's notes:_ Hey This chapter is a little different then the rest but it has been one of my favorite to write. Please review and thank you for continuing to read my story! Special thanks to** Chelsee199** for showing amazing support to the story!Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 22**

**_~Monday~_**

It was the day after the Soccer Gala and Will woke up with a smile on his face, Not only was he going to meet up with Sonny today but it seemed like everyone was finally on board with their relationship. Adrien and JJ agreed to stop meddling in, He could control the rumors around school about his past, and his mom approved so all was right with the world. He had a busy day at school today, and after he had soccer practice so he got ready and head out.

In the other side of town Sonny also woke up with a smile on his face, His was because he found Nate and Justin cuddled up against him. He figured they had sneaked in the middle of the night, he didn't mind tough. After getting the boys dressed and feed which took less time then usually probably because they where still tired from the night before. He dropped them of at day care and walked to school. As Sonny walked with his ear phones blasting his favorite song the music got low notifying him he had a text message

**Will's text:** _" dammmmmmmmm. nice ass :*"_ reading the text made Sonny smile and chuckled

**Sonny's reply**:_ " um what?" _

**Will's text**: _" Nice ass"_ Sonny was about to txt back when he felt someone smack his ass, he turned around and saw

**Sonny**: _" Will!"_ he pushed his shoulder in protest_ " You scared me you jerk, do that again and ill..."_ Will smashed their lips together and Sonny had no choice but to give in the kiss

**Will**: _" You"_ kiss_ " will"_ kiss_ "do"_ kiss_ " what"_ stilling one more kiss, he wraps his hands around Sonny's waist and looks into his eyes waiting for a response

**Sonny**: _" Weeeeeeell I was going to invite you to come over tonight because my mom is working late tonight and the Twins are having a sleepover at aunt Jennifer's house so..."_ he bit his lips _" I'm going to be home... alone"_ Will eyes grew wide open_ " but you don't deserve it anymore"_ he said in a childish way and turned around ready to walk way when he felt Will hand reach around and grad his wrist and turned him right back around

**Will**: _" wait what!"_ He licked his lips _" Are you serious?"_ He said with a little too much enthusiasm! Sonny placed one more kiss on Wills soft lips, winks and walked away

**Sonny**:_ " Lets get to class Horton"_ Will could not belive it Sonny and him.. him and Sonny.. Sonny was ready...Will was... Oh my god tonight's the night Will thought to himself. He ran after Sonny and realized he wouldn't be able to concentrate in class thinking about what was going to happen tonight!

Will had to walk around school with his notebook or his hands in front of his crotch all day, he could act cool and hid his excitement but his friend downstairs couldn't;) the day consisted of flirty faces and sweet texts. Will wanted to skip soccer practice so bad but Sonny didn't let him, Will and the team where all practicing on the field and Will was on fier. He didn't know if he was just super pumped for everything that was going to happen tonight or the fact that Sonny was there supporting him from the bleachers. Sonny couldn't help but think how hot Will looked in his soccer uniform, the intense look in his eyes when he had the ball and the smiles that came when he scored not to mention every time he did score he ran to the bleachers and stole a kiss from Sonny.

**Coach**: _"Alright boy's, Tomorrow same time. Now hit the showers"_ usually Will stays a little later to keep practicing but today by the time coach finished his sentence he was half way across the field. He grabbed his bag that was laying on the grass next to the bench with all the other guys stuff and ran to the bleachers picked Sonny up and threw him over his shoulder and ran to his car. Sonny laughed because all he could see was the ground moving fast underneath him, he picked his head up a little and saw the confused faces on the coaches and Will's team mates. Will put Sonny in his car and drove straight to Sonny's house

**Sonny**: _" Will?"_ He said from the passenger seat looking over to Will who looked like he was a man in a mission

**Will**: _" Hmmm"_ he looked over to Sonny for an instant before his eyes went back on the road

**Sonny**: _" So im guessing your skipping the shower?"_ He laughed and Will gave him a look that said Hell yes!

Sonny managed to keep Will from tearing of his close in the car, at the parking lot and in the elevator and in the hallway. Will picked Sonny up and put his legs around his waist While he held sonny by cupping his ass. He kicked the door to Sonny's apartment open and laid him down on the coach in the same position he was carrying him, Sonny back was against the sofa with his legs wrapped around Will's waist and Will was in-between his legs on top. They kissed in a heated passion for a while until Will broke there lips apart and locked eyes with Sonny.

**Will**: _" Are you Sure?"_ He swallowed Hoping Sonny would say yes_ " If you're not ready I..."_ Sonny placed his finger over Wills lip and traced around them

**Sonny**: _" I'm sure" _Will smile grew so big that it hurt, so with that he pressed their lips together again. Will could feel Sonny's heart beating fast so he left a trail of kisses that started from his lips and went down to his chin, his neck, his shoulder, his chest and finally over his heart. It seemed to calm him down Witch Will was happy about but then he realized that this was a huge thing for Sonny. **Will was going to be his First! **Will couldn't help but be a little insecure, not at the actual sex part because he was super confident in that area but this wasnt just sex anymore he and Sonny where about to make love! Will pulled away from the kiss

**Will**: _" Sonny I don't want you to feel..."_ And once again Sonny stopped him

**Sonny:** _" I trust you"_ And With that Will everything in Will's head turned to mush. Sonny pushed himself up and pushed Will against the sofa, now Will was siting up on the sofa and Sonny was siting over him with his legs over Wills in a V position. Will wanted to be very gentle but he also wanted to Sonny NOW! He grabbed the Sonny from the neck and pulled him down to another heated kiss, His hands slipped down to the hem on Sonny's shirt and pulled it of and tossed it to the side. He had never seen Someone so muscular and fit look so vulnerable and man was it hot! It was so hot Will flipped Sonny so that he was lying back on the couch and Will slipped his legs in-between Sonny's rubbing his erection against Sonny's ass. Sonny let out a soft moan which was the most amazingly hot sound Will had ever heard, Sonny reaches over and pulls Will's shirt of and now there skin's touched. Will reached down to unbuckle Sonny's belt and his pants when they heard

_**knock! knock! knock!**_

**Will:** _" Uggggg"_ he whispers while he throws his head back in frustration and disappointment that someone is being a cock block! Sonny immediately turn towards the door which they forgot to lock! It took all the strength and will power he had but he got of Sonny and they started scrambling to put their cloths on.

**Sonny**:_ " Um just a minute"_ he said as he put on his shirt. He walked toward the door and turned around to make sure Will looked presentable_ " you dressed?" _Will had just slipped on his shirt and started to button up the last button of his pants, that where soooooo close to coming off he thought to himself!

**Will**:_ " Um yeah...but ummm"_ Will pointed down and Sonny saw that It was going to take a while for Will's body parts to calm down, He blushed at seeing Will's hard on and told Will to sit down a cross his legs. hopefully his mom just forgot something and...

**Sonny**: _" JJ? Chad? Brent? what are you guys doing here?"_ JJ was holding up movies, Brent was holding up chips and Chad held up the beer

**JJ**: _" So what should we watch first action or horror?"_ He said while walking past Sonny uninvited in and flopped on the coach right next to Will. Brent and Chad walking in right after him patting Sonny on the shoulder yelling out there pick

**Sonny**:_ " Hey! hey! hey! what the hell are you guys doing here"_ The apartment got quiet and Will was about to ask the same question but he would follow it with I don't care just get the fuck out but he knew Sonny would kick them out

**JJ**: _" What do you mean, we always come over when your mom working late"_ JJ smiled

**Sonny**: _" I told you not tonight"_ remembering he had texted JJ telling him he couldn't tonight

**JJ**: _" Why where we interrupting something?"_ He looked over at Will knowing exactly what was going on before they got there_" You don't mind right Will?"_ Will just faked a smile and nodded no. The boys made themselves comfortable and started the movie. Sonny walked over to Will

**Sonny**: _" I'm sorry"_ he whispered, Will patted his legs telling Sonny to take a seat on them.

**Will**: _" It's okay babe next time"_ Will kissed Sonny's check _" besides seeing all the blood in the move will probably help you know what calm down"_ they laugh and enjoy the movie

**_~Tuesday~_**

They where both disappointed that last night got cut short thanks to JJ, Chad and Brent especially Will but they made up for it the next day by sneaking out of class and making out in the bathroom. Today was a normal day with class and Soccer practice right after, but Will promised Justin and Nate he would play teach them how to play after. So Sonny went home after school to get the twins ready.

**Justin**: _" And I want to wearn how to make goawl, and I want to kwick it high and and..."_ (And I want to learn how to make a goal, and I want to kick it high and and) he said in excitement while Sonny was trying to put his little soccer shoes on.

**Nate**: _" And Dwill said he would tweach me how to bwe gwoly"_ (and Will said he would teach me how to be goaly) Sonny finally got them into their soccer gear and headed out to meet Will. When they got to school The team was still practicing Will saw them and waved hi once Sonny and the twins waved back He got his head back in the game. Justin and Nate cheered for Will and JJ which made Sonny happy to see his brothers so happy. Once practice was over JJ walked over to say hi to the Twins

**JJ**:_ " Hey Budd's whats up!"_ He was attacked by hugs and question's _" wow! wow! wow!"_ as he messed around with the twins and answered all there questions Will took advantage of having Sonny all to himself

**Will**:_ " Hey"_ He said wiggling his eye bows up and down leaning in for a kiss, they kiss and Will pulls away with a wierd smile _" I hope you don't think im not going to put you to work, because you're going to practice soccer with me, Justin and Nate"_

**Sonny**: _" Um I think all pass and just watch...besides I don't have..."_ Before he could finish Will held up a uniform

**Will**: _" Go put it on now!"_ Sonny laugh and bit his lip at how hot Will looked when he was being demanding

**Sonny**:_ " Fine"_ He said as he took the uniform and leaned in close, Will was expecting a kiss but instead Sony whispered in his ear _"but im not wearing the jock strap"_ Will laughed and smacked Sonny in the ass as he walked away

_**~Wednesday~**_

**Sonny**: _" Derek just offered me a rid it's no big deal!"_

**Will**:_ " No big deal!"_ Will laughed because he had made it perfectly clear to Sonny that he didn't like Derek_ " If it's no big deal then why didn't you tell me?"_

**Sonny**:_ " I don't think it's a big deal"_ He yelled back_ " I don't know why you don't like him he's been nothing but nice to me"_

**Will**: _" Yeah well no duuuu, what are you stupid? he__ wants to sleep with you!"_ He yelled in the heat of the moment but regretted those words once they came out especially when he saw the look of hurt in Sonny's eye's_ " Wait no that came out wrong, I just mean..."_

**Sonny**: _" No! that's exactly what you meant!"_ He yells, not as strong as before because now he was on the verge of tears _" You think im this poor,stupid, defenseless guy who is going to let anyone sleep with him?!"_

**Will**:_ " No that's not what I meant... I just don't trust..."_ Sonny had heard enough

**Sonny**: _" Yeah okay Will, well there are tons of guys at school who want you, you think I don't se the way they look at you, but I don't get mad or jealous because I trust you"_

**Will**: _" I could say the same thing to you!" _he retaliated in frustration _"I see how guys look at you and I do get jealous but I trust you! It's Derek I don't trust!"_ Sonny couldnt belive how much Will was over reacting and Will couldnt belive how naïve Sonny was being they each turned around and walked away needing space to think. Surprisingly they both went to their moms

_An hour later_

**Sami**: _" Oh Will, I hate to say it but Sonny is right, It sounds like you don't trust him"_

**Will**: _" mom I do it's just that Derek is..."_ he had to think about it because if he told his mom about Derek she would have a lot of question's and it could lead to her finding out about his intentions with Sonny at the beginning _" He um... Sonny is mine!"_

**Sami**: _" Will you sound like a little boy, Yes he is your boyfriend and I can tell he really cares for you so why don't you like him around Derek ?"_ Will then realised that the same question Sami had so did Sonny. Sonny wasnt being stupid and naïve he just didn't know they whole truth about Derek because That would mean him revealing his past intentions with Sonny

**Will**: _" Shit! I think I fucked up!"_ Sami smiled

**Sami**: _" Yup,now go fix it or I will" _She said as she stood up and gave him "the look".

**Adriane**:_ " Shhh baby"_ She said while hugging Sonny and rubbing his back

**Sonny**:_ " I honestly don't even like Derek mom! I told him that and he doesn't belive me"_ He cried thinking Will didn't trust him and what that would meant for their relationship

**Adriane**:_ " Oh sweaty, I see the way he looks at you and I know he does trust you"_ Sonny looked up

**Sonny**: _" Well he has a funny way of showing it"_ Adriane rubbed away some of the tears from his face

**Adriane**:_ " I think he is just scared he will lose you, you guys are young and Its a new relationship you guys are going to fight... it's not all rainbows and butterflies."_ She placed a kiss on his check _" Just talk to him sweaty"_

**Sonny**:_ " And if he doesn't belive me? I'm scared that he wont..."_ Adriane pulled him in for another hug

**Adriane**: _" I know, I know but he loves you too much to let you go for that reason" _Sonny smiled " Hey can I ask you something?" Sonny looked up and nodded yes _" Do you love him?"_ Sonny's eye's widened and his lips got dry

**Sonny**: _" I um...ummm... I..."_ Adriane giggled

**Adriane**: _" I know its hard for you let people in for you and to say those words, and its ok"_

**Sonny**: _" Yeah, I um really really care for him though...If that um helps"_

**Adriane**: _" I never thought I would say this but he knows its hard for you to let people in and say you love them,but look... he's still around because he loves you"_ Sonny smiled because she made a good point _" And from what you told me he's perfect except for the fact he gets a little jealous here and their, but to me that just shows he cares"_ She with a wink at the end

**_~Thursday~_**

Will and Sonny havent spoken since their first fight Wednesday afternoon. Sure it had only been half a day and the night but They had never really fought about their relationship before, Their arguments would usually be Will begging Sonny to let him in or something Sonny's family had done. Not to mention they have never gone more than an hour without talking since they got together. Will felt so down and guilty this morning getting out of bed this morning, He hated the fact that he couldn't text Sonny "good morning baby :)" or " Love you Son :*" like he did every morning because they where in a fight. After practicing what he was going to say to Sonny in front of his bathroom mirror for 15 min, which mostly consisted of him begging for forgiveness, he got in his car and drove to class. He and Sonny had their first class together, so he was happy in nervous at the same time. He was on hid way to class when he spotted Niel, Brian and Tyler messing with some freshman, He wondered why they havent really talked in a while but brushed it of because he had other things to worry about. He was about to walk into class when he bumped into

**Will**: _" Hey watch where.."_ He stopped right there because he had bumped into Sonny_ " Oh... hey um you okay"_ he said while picking up Sonny's book that had fallen down when they collided

**Sonny**: _" Um yeah thanks"_ They looked at each other for a second and

**Will and Sonny**:_** " I'm Sorry"** _they both lowered their faces and laughed

**Will**: _"No I'm sorry, Son I have no right to tell you who you can and can't hang out with."_

**Sonny**: _" Will"_ he giggled, as Will just kept rambling

**Will**: _" I'm really sorry if you felt like I didn't trust you because I do, it's just Derek I don't trust"_

**Sonny**:_ "Will?"_

**Will**: _"And I know I over reacted but I just makes me so mad that he..."_ Sonny put his finger over will's mouth

**Sonny**: _" No im sorry, I knew that you don't like Derek so I shouldnt have accepted the ride from him."_ he removes his finger _" And I kinda overreacted to, I shouldnt have put words in your mouth. I love that you care so much..."_ It was Will's turn to interrupt now

**Will**:_ " Sonny I don't just care... I love you!"_ Sonny couldnt help his hear from melting while looking into those blue eye's, he rubbed their noses together and gave Will a sweet and passionate kiss

**Will**: _" MMM, we should fight more often if I can get those kind of kisses"_ he said while licking his lips, Sonny smiled and started to walk the opposite direction from class " Umm Sonny class is this way... remember" Sonny smiled and reacted for Will's tie

**Sonny**: _" I'm not going to class"_ he raised his eyebrows, and pulled on Will's tie leading him to the restrooms _" I don't feel like leaning about Economics if you know what I mean?"_ Will's smiled in delight knowing exactly what Sonny was talking about, and with little encouragement from Sonny, Will was already half way to the bathroom in record time ;)

**~Friday~**

After that little fight, Sonny and Will went back to their cute and funny self's. Today was a big day for Sonny because Will was going to be spending the day with his family, That's right today was the day of the Kiriakis family BBQ. Everyone was going to be their Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie, Brady and Nicole (Brady's girlfriend) , Aunt Jennifer and Daniel ( Jennifer boyfriend), JJ, Abigail who is JJ's sister, and little Parker who was Daniels son, and JJ invited Brent and Chad who where like family. Two people who where not going to be their where Hope and Nick, they were excited when Uncle Vic had told them their was going to be a family BBQ but they where outraged that Sonny was a part of it, so after a huge blow out with Uncle Vic they decided they to go make sure their plan was still going according to plan. Sonny was a little hurt and sad, but he was going to be spending time with the twins and Will and he was most excited to catch up with Abigail.

Will, Sonny, Justin, Nate and Adriane had arrived and their presence was announced as Justin and Nate ran to the back yard screaming and jumping into the pool. Adriane ran after them like a crazy person after waving "HI" to everyone in the back yard. Will and Sonny step into the yard holding hands and laughing from the sight of Justin and Nate running naked across the yard bypassing everyone and jumping into the pool.

**Sonny**:_ " You take your eyes of them for two seconds and Bam! they get naked"_ He laughed as Will pulled him closer

**Will**: _" I kinda saw as they where doing it"_ Sonny eyes grew wide and pushed his shoulder _" What? I thought it would be funny"_ Will slams their lips together and Sonny smiles into the kiss

**Abigail**: _" OH My Goooooooooooood"_ she said with her mouth wide open _" Sonny! look at you!"_ Will immediately pulled away and turned bright red and stepped back so Sonny could have a moment with his cousin,Sonny blushed and gave his cousin a long tight hug

**Sonny**:_ " Hey! I missed you soooooo much, How has New york been treating my favorite cousin?"_ They where still in a hug when JJ swooped in and hugged both of them

**JJ**: _" Hey! second favorite"_ Sonny laughed as Abigail pushed JJ off, he stock his toung out at her and rejoined Brent and Chad

**Abigail**:_ " Anyway, who is the hoty behind you"_ She said with total intent to embarrass Sonny and Will

**Sonny**: _" Um this is Will... my um boyfriend"_ Sonny reached his hand out and Will happily took it loving the sound of Sonny calling him his boyfriend

**Will**:_ " Hi... It's nice to meet you"_ Abigail shook his hand. They where all getting along great and things where going smoothly, Sonny had introduced Will to everyone and he passed everyone's inspection. Everyone pretty much interrogated him with the normal questions like " What are you studying?" or " where are you transferring?", " What (soccer) position do you play?" Will hit it off with everyone just like Sonny knew he would because that just how he is Sweet and Charming. But then came Abigail's inspection and Sonny doesn't know how Will managed to stay cool during the whole thing

**Abigail**: _" So where do you live?", " Do you like older or younger men?", " Have you ever been arrested?", " When's the last time you have had sex?", " How many sexual partners have you had?", " Have you ever had an STD?", " When's the last time you got checked up", " Are you a crazy psycho killer?"_ and those are just the ones Sonny Could hear from the shock state he was in. Abigail was interrupted by Uncle Vic and JJ calling for her, So she went giving Will and Sonny some well deserved alone time. Sonny cupped Will's face and gave him a kiss, Will was surprised by the gesture because it was usually him who initiated those kind of spontaneous kisses but he was not complaining

**Will**: _" What was that for?"_ He smiled and ran his finger up and down Sonny's check

**Sonny**:_ " For being amazing"_ he gave him another quick kiss "_ and for not killing my cousin after those horrible and embarrassing question's"_ Will laughed, picked up Sonny and threw himself and Sonny into the pool. After a game of marco polo and chicken fight, Will went into the house to get the towels Abigail had followed

**Abigail**:_ " Hey __Will"_ Will was looking for the towels in the laundry room when Abigail found him, he looked up and smiled and said hi " Can I talk to you for a sec?"

**Will**: _" Um, yeah sure whats up?"_ before they could begin they were interrupted by JJ and Uncle Vic

**Uncle Vic**: _" Well actually we all want to talk to you"_ Will heart sank when he saw JJ was with them, Will had to keep it together though just in case JJ did tell them he could Somehow beg them not to tell Sonny because he had changed! he really had

**Will**: _" Um sure"_ It took a lot of strength for him to say that without his voice breaking

**Abigail**: "_look Will, I don't know you and I know Sonny likes you but there is something we need to talk about"_ She paused and crossed her arms_ " Is what JJ said true?"_

**Will**:_ " Look I..."_ Victor looked at Will's eyes fill with fear and regret

**Uncle Vic**: _" That's all I needed to hear"_ Victor sighs because just be looking at how regretful and distort Will's eyes where he knew he was Sorry and anyone could see that he had changed, thanks to Sonny _" Look William I like you and I can see why Sonny likes you to, but trust me when I say lies catch up to you. I know you think you're protecting him by not telling him, but Your actually going to hurt him more **if** he learns the truth"_

**Will**:_ "If?"_

**JJ**: _" Yeah, We are going to give you the chance to tell him"_ Will is shocked at how cool JJ is being _" look I know we aren't the best of friends but I see how much you care about Sonny. I saw how you stood up for him at the soccer gala when me or Uncle Vic and everyone one else didn't."_ He sighed, after everything that has happened he never thought he would be saying these words to Will Horton, but for Sonny he would do anything_ " I'm willing to put everything behind us for Sonny's sake, I love him and we finally have him back"_

**Abigail**: _" And I'm beyond grateful to you because I know Sonny wouldn't have been able to get though it with out you, so thank you"_ She looked at Uncle Vic and JJ and turned back to facing Will

**Uncle Vic**: _" But with that being said, If you hurt my nephew I will personally beat the shit out of you"_ Abigail and JJ laugh a little but Both nodded in agreement.

**JJ**: _" Yeah and Me and Abigail will be the back up"_ Will was so grateful to them, He felt like he had hope finally and he didn't want to hurt Sonny so he decided that tomorrow morning before the soccer game he was going to tell Sonny everything!

_**Spoiler**_

The first Soccer game of the season begins!


	23. Chapter 23: Stars Dance

_Arthur's note: _Here is chapter 23! I have read the comments about the story so far and I love them! I do edit some chapters to mix in some of what the comments say, but most of the next few chapter have been written! with that being said their are still some twist and turns coming for our boys so please keep reading and commenting! There is one twist im really excited about :)! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

After the BBQ Sonny decided to spend the night at Will's place or should he say place , They said good-bye to everyone and Sonny couldn't be happier because not only did everyone seem to like Will they all agreed to come watch him play at tomorrow's soccer game. Will was couldn't wait to get Sonny home because they had the house all to themselves with his mom being on a business trip and Will wanted to take advantage, he wanted to have sex in every room with Sonny and the mansion had 30 rooms ;) He couldn't get Sonny out of their fast enough

**Will**: _"We. Need. To. .my house…Now!"_ He said pulling sonny to the front door of the Kiriakis mansion. Sonny just laughed at how horny Will was, he loved it thought Will always made him feel wanted especially with all the kisses Will was planting on him right now

**Sonny**: _"Will!"_ he says smiling out of a _kiss "you have a game tomorrow"_ kiss _"shouldn't you save your energy or something" _Will laughed and moved his eye brows up and down while nodding no, he was leaning in for one last kiss before they reached the front door when

**Nate**_: " Uny! Dwe-Dwer jew going?"_ (Sonny where are you going?) He said with a yawn and brushing away the sleep from one of his eyes _"I'm twierd Dwill"_ Sonny walked over to Nate

**Sonny**: _"Mommy is going to take you and Justin home, to sleep in your big boy beds_" Nate throws himself on Sonny holding on for dear life

**Nate**: _"No! I dwant to go with jew and Dwill!"(_No! I want to go with you and Will) Nate was using his puppy dog eyes and Will sighed and put his hands in his face knowing Sonny would be able to resist, Will looked over at Will and mouthed "Can they come" Will nodded yes even though he really really really wanted to say no but it would make Sonny and Nate happy even though it meant he wasn't going to get lucky tonight. Sonny picked Nate up grabbed Justin who was already passed out in on the coach and walked out mouthing "I'm sorry" to Will as he walked out the door.

Will could at least look forward to cuddling up to Sonny tonight though right? Wrong! Justin and Nate where refusing to sleep anywhere else but with Sonny. So Will laid in one side, Justin laid next to him with his arm over Will's chest right where Sonny was supposed to be he thought but Justin laid so cute on him he couldn't stay mad, right next to him was Nate who had his hand and leg over Sonny who was laying on the other side of the bed. Will and Sonny just stared and smiled at each other from opposite sides of the bed, Will sent Sonny an air kiss and said goodnight, he wanted to come clean to Sonny tonight but with Justin and Nate here it wouldn't be a good idea so he would have to wait till tomorrow. He hated that with the perfect day and night he just had he was falling asleep feeling nervous and filled with regret.

**_~Morning of the soccer game~_**

Will woke up around 6 am he had to be at school at 7 to meet with the team and help set up. He looked over and both Justin and Nate where laying really close to Sonny with their arms and legs wrapped around him. He stared at Sonny for a while, the sight was the cutest thing ever, he hoped he would get more morning like this because today was the day he came clean. Will go ready and couldn't help but walk over to Sonny and placed a sweet kiss on Sonny's forehead savoring the taste and the feel because he might not get to kiss him again. He took a picture in his mind to remember what he had before he messed it up remember how it felt to wake up every morning up to today knowing Sonny was his, God I'm suck an idiot he thought he walked to the door.

**Sonny**: _"Will?"_ Will turned to face Sonny _"Can you just stay in bed for 5 more minutes?"_ Sonny managed to squeeze out of Nate and Justin's grasp and he laid back down where Will was. Sonny looked so peaceful in the mornings his hair always stood out from one side and He was wearing Will's sweater and sweat pants something about seeing Sonny in his cloths turned him on. So after sweet smiles were exchanged he went back to bed for 5 more minutes just for Sonny

**Will**: _" I couldn't really sleep last night"_ Sonny lifted his head so he could look into Will's eye's _" I was couldn't stop thinking of what I would do to you if the twins weren't here"_ Will was telling the truth but the main reason he couldn't sleep was because he was thinking of ways to tell Sonny the truth, tossing and turning because he replayed everything he could possible say and each one ended with Sonny hurt and him losing Sonny_ " So I went outside and looked at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until….I ran out of stars"_ Will looked into Sonny's eyes _" but I missed two"_ Sonny looked confused " The two stars I see in your eye's " Sonny couldn't take it anymore his boyfriend was saying such sweet things so he leaned in to for a kiss

**Sonny**:_ "Oh God Horton are you always this mushy?"_ He giggles but Will loves making Sonny feel like this

**Will**: _" Fine, I wont tell you then..."_ He throws his head to the sind in protest

**Sonny**: _" No! No! okay, okay"_ Will thinks about it but Sonny has trick up his sleeve or should I say lips, He kisses Will's neck with passion and pulls away_"Soooooo... what are the last two reasons?"_ Will smiled and had no choice his boyfriend was really convincing

**Will**: _"I love that you prove everyone wrong when they say you truly only fall in love once because every time I see you, I fall in love all over again"_ Will looked at Sonny and sighed before he gave the second reason getting serious _"I love how understanding and forgiving you are"_ he spoke fast and Sonny noticed he was acting weird _"seriously Sonny, I love you so much and you know everything I do is to protect you right?"_

**Sonny**: _"Um yeah but…"_ he was flattered by the two confessions but the second one was a little off _" Is evrything okay?"_

**Will**:_ " Just promise me you Will never go back to being the quiet, holds his feeling in, not letting people in Sonny because your amazing Sonny"_ He kissed Sonny with such need, his heart was racing he was about to confess when

**Sonny**: _"Will I…."_ They are interrupted by two very load and annoying people

**Neil and Brian**: _"Come on Horton! Let's go! Get up! Todays the day!"_ Surprisingly the twins slept through all the commotion

**Will**:_ "Um guys, could you give us a minute sonny was about to say something and I really need to talk to him"_ Brian and Neil laugh

**Neil**: _"NO, no, noooooooo, sorry buddy we have to go know!"_Jorge warned Neil and Brian not to let them have any kind of talks, after the last time they talked Will gave Jorge the impression that he was going to confess to Sonny and that just wouldn't do _"Let's go out of bed come on"_ Neil pulled Will out the door and Brian got his bag and walked right behind them. Will waved good-bye to Sonny apologizing for the intrusion with his eyes.

After a little nap Sonny was getting the twins ready, they where really excited to see Will and JJ play in today's game. He was trying to jet the twins to stop jumping on the king size bed but they where a little to fast for him. He was about to give up when he got a txt

**Abigail's text**: _" Good morning! I'm going to pick you up and take you out to breakfast and then we will meet the rest of the family at the game:) and im not taking no for an answer"_

**Sonny text**:_ " Will said he really wanted to talk to me before the game though, besides im not home"_

**Abigail's text**: _" I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk;) What?! where are you?"_

**Sonny**: _" I um stayed at Will's last night"_

**Abigail's text**: _" Ohhhhhhhh no no no, now you have to come in going to pick you up so send me the address"_ Sonny finished getting the twins ready and the annoying honks coming from the street ment Abigail was here. They ended up going to a little dinner that Abigail and Sonny use to go to when they where kids with their parents

**Abigail**: _" Ok so spill, What happened last you and Will..."_ Sonny turned right red and spoke out before she could finished that comment

**Sonny**: _" No!"_ he looks over to Justin and Nate hoping he could say he doesn't want to talk about it since their where children present but they where busy drawing " Go Dwill" and " Go JJ" signs _"No we havent um you know"_

**Abigail**: _" Really! Why doesnt the want to?"_ she say's while taking a sip of her ice tea kinda puzzled

**Sonny**: _" he does, he really wants to but I just wasnt ready"_

**Abigail**: _" Wait wasnt? As in your ready now?"_ Sonny became really shy all of a sudden and blushed

**Abigail**: _" Oh my God Sonny, you-"_ She got a huge grin on her face _" you love him don't you?"_ Sonny smiled and looked down

**Sonny**: _" I-um... yeah"_ He looked up at her _" Yeah, I love him"_ Abigail let out a quiet scream and scouted closer to Sonny

**Abigail**: _" AAAAA, Sonny this is big, like Huge"_ Abigail started to get emotional and a single tear began to fall from her eye_ " I'm just so happy that you finally let someone in, Will looks like a great guy and he loves you so much I could tell from just seeing how he looks at you"_

**Sonny**:_ " I know, I was surprised to I havent felt this way since...Danny"_ The air gets a little tense and awkward every time Danny's name come's up _" But I'm over that, Now I see what Love really is. Will is the one person who I could talk to for hours and never get bored, I can tell him anything and he never judges me. He has been their more for me this last couple weeks than any of my family members have, And I didn't knew I loved him until today in the morning when I woke up and realised im happier than I've ever been and it all thanks to Will"_ Sonny chuckled to him self _" It just sucks that he has to put up with all my drama"_ Abigail sighs and grabs his hands

**Abigail**: _" Hey that's not true __Sonny, he is lucky to have you" _Sonny was looking down so she raised his face with her hand _"You've been hurt, you been fucked around. You've helped and cared for everyone who you could and they have just spat it all back in your face. But you know what?"_ She looked at him and her smile got bigger_ " Screw them all, you are so much better than them. So smile and take all those thoughts out of your head, belive in yourself because look what it got you...Will" _

**Sonny**: _" Thanks"_ they hug for a little while _" for everything I mean, I love you"_ Abigail tighten the hug

**Abigail**: _" I love you to Sonny"_ she separated from the hug but kept stayed close " soooooo, when are you going to tell him!? I can just picture the look on his face, he is going to be so happy"

**Sonny**:_ " Well I was going to tell him this morning but his friends interrupted so I guess after the game when we have some alone time"_ Smiling at the picture in his head of what it would have been like if Sonny had actually got to tell Will he loved him instead of being interrupted

**Abigail**: _" yeah think about it this way If they win you telling him Will be his reward and if they lose the game it will for sure cheer him up, so it's a win win"_ Sonny just laughed

**Sonny**:_ " Ugg enough of this mushy stuff, Lets go watch the game!" _

Will on the field warming up Will was looking over to the crowed, His mom made it back from her trip in time to watch the game and sat with Sonny's family. Will and JJ surprisingly got along well, Both where trying for Sonny and that all that mattered. Chad and Brent Still didn't like him, but that was the least of his worry's because Sonny still wasnt there! He started to get nervous because their was only 5 minutes left till the game started, so he was just going to have to wait till after the game to talk to Sonny. JJ noticed Will was getting worried

**JJ**:_ " Hey man, don't worry I just texted my sister there in the parking lot"_ Will smiled and sighed in relief _" Now get your head in the game Horton, you don't want to embrace your self in front of Sonny do you"_ JJ ran pass Neil and Brian who seemed nervous aswell and it was defiantly not like them but he didn't care those assholes where wierd anyway, but something Brian said caught his attention

**Brian**: _" Ok the plan is good to go, We just have to wait for Will to give the signal"_ Neil and Brian knew that would get JJ's attention, step one of the plan was done, They planted the idea that Will had plan everything that was about to happen in JJ's head. He frowned and looked over to Will.

**JJ**: _" Hey __Will"_ Will looked over but out of the corner of his eye's he saw his mom hugging Sonny, He looked over and waved at Sonny. God he looked so hot and the smile got bigger when he saw Justin and Nate cheering for him. _" Will? listen to me Neil and B-"_ The whistle went of and the game was on!

Will made his way to the center of the field, it was tradition that both soccer captains shake hands before the first play began, This was going to be a great game because this two teams where last years finalist. Will arrived at the center first a couple of seconds later he was face to face with the other teams soccer captain Derek. Derek stock out his hand and Will took it, Derek smirks and looked over at where Sonny was siting with the twins and waved. Will tightened his grip

**Will**: _" I would worry about my boyfriend right now Derek, not when im about to play circles around you"_ Derek tightened his grip right back

**Derek**: _" My boyfriend, my boyfriend" _He says in a teasing way_ " Are you really that worried that you have to say my boyfriend instead of Sonny" _Will rolls his eyes_ " anyway I'm not worried, me and my team are not holding back"_ they tuned their backs at each other and took their positions, with the blow of the whistle the game started.

Justin and Nate where so excited they clapped and cheered for Will and JJ. Sonny on the other hand was worried because the game was very intense, and not in the good way both teams where very aggressive and they had already give two players yellow cards and one player a red card and it was only ten minutes into the game. Sonny knew how both Will and Derek felt about each other, but he never thought they would go as far as to truly hurt the other and that's what scared him how much they would hurt each other.

**Aunt Maggie**:_ "Is it always this um aggressive?"_ she leaned closer to Abigail _" This boys look like they have it out for each other"_ Abigail brushed her up on some of the teams history. After explaining it to she turned to look at Sonny who looked very worried for Will

**Uncle Vic**: _" Oh Maggie, That's just how boys are... you worry too much"_ Abigail and Sonny giggle

**Abigail**: _" He will be ok, trust me, He can take care of himself"_ Abigail smiled because that seemed to calm Sonny down. The score was now 1-1 Both teams playing well but two players where on fire and those two where Will and Derek. Will was the first to score a goal and he loved it not only did he get to see the look of pride in Sonny eyes but he loved the look of frustration and anger in Derek's. Of course Derek was infuriated and yelled at the team to _" Get their shit together!"_ seeing Will so smug gave him the adrenalin to lead his team and score.

It was Will's ball and he looked out to the field to who he could throw the ball two, It was usually Neil because that was his best friend and a great player but ever since him and JJ made peace he found he really liked JJ and could see them becoming good friends, besides JJ was way better of a player then Neil so the ball went to JJ. JJ flashed Will a smirk and ran towards their opponents goal, He passed three players and it looked like he was getting ready to make that goal. JJ stared down the goaly as he passed the defense JJ could hear his sister and the twins screaming their cheers He was about to kick the ball when bang! Derek slid from behind him and knocked him and the ball down. The referee blew the whistle and ran towards JJ, Abigail and Sonny stood up from their seats in shock JJ looked like he was hurt. Will ran over to JJ but Had to stop in order to stop Brent and Chad from beating the shit out of Derek as much as he would love to see that, Sonny was worried enough as it is he didn't want him freaking out even more. JJ was a little dizzy but he was okay to continue, Abigail and the rest of the family where now able to relax, Seeing that Derek got a yellow card. Both teams looked tired but determined and nether one was showing any mercy. There was a half an hour left till half time and Will was determined two get one more goal in before the break, he wanted to come into the second half ahead of Derek's team. Derek had the ball and was passing most though players with fats moves, Derek was a great player but he had one flaw that Will noticed, he was not a team player so he dint pass the ball around his teammates where their just to make sure no one got in his way. So Will ran passed all his defenses and came face to face With Derek. He fought for control of the ball but Derek stood his ground with some skillful moves

**Derek**: _" Well Horton it looks like you lost your touch"_ He smirks and tries to slid the ball under Wills feet, but Will anticipates that and gains control of the ball

**Will**: _" Not really, I've got some trick's to"_ he returns the smirk and ties to move pass Derek

**Derek**: _" That you do Will... isn't that how you managed to get Sonny, with tricks"_ Will grew angry, Both him and Derek fought for the ball and the crowd was going wild at the exciting skills both boys where showing off. Sonny on the other hand grew nervous at the scene unfolding in front of him and tightened his grip on Abigail's hand

**Will**: _" Fuck off"_ Will and Derek continued to dance with the ball until

**Derek**: _"ooooooo I hit a soft spot... Well w__hat do you say if after the game, I take Sonny to my teams victory party"_ He smirks_ " Oh and you can come to if you want, And we party and drink, and maybe after ill let you watch as I take Sonny to my room and fuck the shit out of him, That is if I can get him away from those two little brats long enough"_ Will stopped the ball with his foot and stood still for a moment, Derek was about to take full advantage but found himself being knocked down by Will's fist. Will punched Derek and fell on top of him swinging not caring where his fist land as long as it hurts him, they roll around in the grass until their teammates get involved instead of separating them they start fighting with one another. The crowd stand up in worry while the Coaches and referees run to the field and separate the guys.

**Coach Erik**: **_"That's enough! what are you a bunch of girls! My team head to the locker room!"_** He was interrupted by Will

**Will**: _" **WHAT!** Hell no coach! We are not canceling the game, this little punks started it and..."_ The coach gets really red and screams back at Will

**Coach Erik**: _" Mr. Horton your lucky I don't kick you of the team for throwing the first punch! The game is not canceled we are just going to go into halftime earlier so both teams can cool down! **NOW GO!**"_ Will is pulled back by Brian and Neil who pull him toward thew locker room, Will doesn't want to go to the locker room though he wants to make sure Sonny is okay. He searches the crowd and spots him, his face tells Will he is infuriated at Will for starting that fight but his eye's looked worried for him Will just mouths " I'm sorry" and disappears into the locker room. Sonny and Sami exchange worried looks and decide Sonny should go and talk to Will and hopefully calm him down. Sonny sneaks past the Coach and goes into the hallway that leads to the locker room, He is about to get to the door when it opens up the horrible smell that comes from the room isn't the only thing that makes Sonny's stomach turn. He just was perfectly happy ignoring Brian and Neil when

**Neil**:_ " Wow, wow, wow um where you off to?"_ he asks puting his hands up so Sonny can't go around him

**Sonny**: _" I need to talk to Will"_ Neil and Brian look at each other

**Brian**: _" He said he doesn't want to talk to you" _he says coldly enjoying the confused look on Sonny's face _" Why would he, you're the reason we all got into a fight"_

**Sonny**: _" What me? W-what did I do?"_

**Neil**: _" Oh shut up Sonny, Will told all of us how you where being a little slut with Derek"_ Sonny was taken back, feeling tears starting to form in the back of his eyes " He doesn't want to talk to you, honestly none of the team does" Sonny breathes in deeply and rolls his eyes in order to stop the tears from escaping

**Sonny**: _" H-he said that?"_ Sonny couldnt belive it, he knew Will hated that he hung out with Derek but this took it to far _"Please I just want to make sure he's okay"_ Brian puts his hands up preventing Sonny from going any further

**Brian**: _" He is okay, Just leave him alone I'm sure he didn't mean it when he called you a slut he's just mad let him cool down"_ he turns to Neil and smiles _" He loves you...hey You should go back out, He said he had a recording and a video made specially for you to play during halftime"_ Sonny looked up looking confused

**Sonny**: _" What vide-_" He was interrupted by the coach

**Coach Erik**: _" Sonny what are you doing here? Nevermind you should go back out, The second half is going to start Soon"_ Sonny faked a smile and walked out.

Jorge was in the control station of the soccer field he had full control of the score board, the lights, the sound system, and the TV screens. The control station was located right above the locker room, so he saw as Sonny exited the locker room holding back tears and knew that part two of the plan was done, all that was left was his part. He looked out to the parking lot behind the bleachers where Sonny and his family where siting and saw the White van pull up.

_To be continued..._

_**Spoiler**_

Jorge's and Hope's scheme doesn't go according to plan


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note_: keep in mind This whole chapter happens within 10 minutes, How i write it out it sounds like it took a while for Will to rush to Sonny but remember when things like this happen they happen fast and in a blink of an eye. I know a lot of you didn't want this to happen but just think of the hot make-up scenes they will have;) Can't wait to read the comment's, Enjoy!

**Chapter 24-**_**Hollow State Of Mind**_

A million thoughts are running though Sonny's mind. Neil and Brian where nothing but mean to him, but he was more hurt about what Will had said then what they said. Did he really think I was a slut? Why would he tell Neil and Brian? Why would he lie? Sonny thought to himself, He was approaching the bleachers where his family was siting so he stopped just to pull himself together the last thing he wanted was to call attention to himself. all he wanted was to talk to Will but that wasnt going to happen any times soon, and at this point he didn't know if he wanted to. He sat down next to Abigail and faked a smile, Abigail didn't buy it one bit though

**Abigail**: _" Whats wrong? Is Will okay?"_ Sonny closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling out_ " Sonny I know somethings wrung tell me"_ He was about to say everything was fine when the band started to play and both teams where running back out to the field, Sonny didn't know if he should look for Will or just ignore him since Will was mad at him. Will came out and looked over at Sonny smiling and Sonny couldn't help but smile back, it wasnt a fake smile it but it was different because he was confused.

**Nick**: _" Alright it's almost time"_ He looks out to his mom in the passenger seat _" I told Brian and Neil to bring him here"_

**Hope**: _" Good, That little bitch is finally going to get what he deserves"_ She smirks at Nick_ " And the warehouse has been set up right?"_

**Nick**: _" Yeah"_ He txt's Jorge, Neil and Brian asking if everything is in place_ "Neil made sure it was empty and ready, I Had him draw out the papers that Sonny needs to sigh and he has them with him, once Sonny is in the van he will hand them over"_ That way if anything goes wrong his and his moms hand would be clean, Once he finishes 3 text's come in

**Brian's text**: _" I'm good to go"_

**Neil's text**: _" Ready"_

**Jorge's text**: "_ Just waiting for the go, so I can push play and watch the fun"_

**Nicks final text to Jorge**: _"Go!"_

The payers Where getting back in their positions and both Will and Derek were called to the side to talk to the coaches and referees

**Coach Erick**: _" Okay, This game will continue"_ he says looking back in froth from Will to Derek _" but if either of you tries any more funny business I will..."_ The coach was interrupted by the tv scenes coming on and The speakers were turned on. The players, coaches, referees and the crowed's where confused. Everyone was looking around waiting for an answer, Then it happened Wills eye's grew wide

**Recording plays**: "_**NO, Like I said I planed it all out just to sleep with him, I could care less about Sonny**_" Wills hears it and his heart stops. NO,NO, NO! This can't be Happening! Will thought to himself. Will turns around to look at Sonny and finds that everyone in the crowed and on the field is also doing the same. Then it gets worse The video Jorge had recorded of them having sex played On the two huge TV screens, for everyone to see. But Will didn't care about everyone he only cared about the Broken, Lifeless, Heartbroken guy that was on the verge of tear who wasnt even looking back at him. Sonny was just staring at the screen, looking lost and full of sadness.

Everything went in slow motion For Sonny, He heard that recording and felt like he had been stabbed in his heart . Will didn't love or care about him, he was just a piece of ass, a conquest. His heart broke when he heard that Will had reduced him to nothing, but then It felt like some one ripped out the knife that was in his heart and pure salt on it when the video came one. There was Will, his Will the Will that was nice and sweet and caring having sex, meaningless sex with someone who had hurt and lied to Sonny in the past. But was Will was lying Sonny thought to himself, What if Jorge was telling the truth the whole time and I was just to stupid to see it. Everything around him was a blur, He felt Someone put his arms around him but could make out the face, the tears in his eyes where so thick that it blurred his vision. He only knew it was Abigail when she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him

**Abigail**: _" Sonny! Sonny!"_ All of Sonny's family circled around him, All scared that SOnny wasnt responding_ " Sonny! please! Sonny!"_ Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie came a little closer to try to bring Sonny back out of this blank state of mind he was in. Brady pushes though

**Brady**: _" Hey buddy, Sonny you okay"_ He cups Sonny's face. Sami tried to get close to Sonny But Brady didn't allow it_ " No! NO! This is all your son's fault, I'm disgusted!"_ Sami Hates what Will has done but she will not be blamed for something her son did, she truly loves Sonny and is nothing but grateful to him.

**Sami**: _" Are you kidding me! listen I..."_ Uncle Vic steeps in as the voice of reason

**Uncle Vic**: _" All of you calm down! We need to stay calm for Sonny and get him home, We can talk about the rest later, right now though I want to get my nephew away from here and Will"_ As much as it Hurts Sami to hear these things about her son she knows it's true and right now it is what is best for Sonny.

**Jennifer**: _" Sonny!"_ Sonny went from Super quiet to crying the most heartbreaking cries any of them had ever heard.

All Sonny could think was Why? Why did this always happen? Why did Will do this to him-to us? Why did he let him in knowing that Love was nothing but heartache? Abigail managed to get him up and started to walk towards the exit of the bleachers. Sami was horrified she was beyond angry and their was going to be hell to pay, She walked in front of Sonny and Abigail almost like a bodyguard tying to push away crazy fans that tried to get close. The rest of the Family followed close behind them.

The coaches, referees, and the staff where trying to figure out how to turn the video and recording off, It was set on repeat so incase you missed it the first time it would replay. It was chaos, Will's world caved in and all he could think about was how much he hurt Sonny. He promised him he would never hurt him and he has, He worked so hard to tear Sonny's walls down and to finally get him to let him in and now There being rebuilt but this time Sonny will rebuilt the wall's made of titanium instead of cement that way nothing or no one could get all. Ever. With all the craziness going on Will losses sight of where Sonny is, He runs around frantically trying to find him, he needs to find him! Will finally See's Sonny being pulled and surrounded by his family And knows it's the stupidest thing he will ever do but he has to try so he runs towards them. Since Sami is the one in front she spots Will before anyone else

**SLAP!** Sami Has never hit Will, she never believed in hitting you kids but he has had this coming for a long time and he more than deserved it. She was infuriated and everyone stopped when they heard the slap. Will put his and over his cheek that was now Red from the contact Sami had made, He tries to ignore the pain and looks over at Sonny who is still crying but its in silence all you see is lot's and lot's of tears fall from his eye's

**Will**: _" Sonny..."_ He says in a low, weak, and apologetic way. Sami Grabs his jaw and brings his attention back to her

**Sami**: _" **Oh No! You will not get to speak to him do understand me!**"_ She grabs his arm and pulls him the away from Sonny _" **What the hell is that matter with you, How could you do that to him!"**_ Will doesn't care about anything else but Sonny right now and he needs to apologize or at least explain the situation! He rips hold of his moms arm and runs To Sonny, This time JJ, Brent and Chad get in the Way.

**Chad**: _" **Come any closer and I swear to God I will fucking kill you!"**_ Chad knew that This was Will's plan all along_"I knew you would hurt him"_ He say's getting a little choked up while looking over to Sonny who looks like a hollow shell with nothing but tears pouring out while Abigail and Brady try to comfort him _" I should have know...sure you could fool Sonny and JJ but not me. Will your nothing But a lying, manipulating, arrogant rich boy who thinks he can get anything he want's and will stop at nothing to get it"_ He walks a little closer to Will _" And the only reason I don't kick your ass right here is for him"_ He points over at Sonny_ " But once I make sure he is safe I'm coming for you Horton"_ Will is on the verge of tears

**Will**: _" Look if- if I could just talk to him"_ He says sniffing in-between words and pinching at his nose probably in attempt to stop the tears from rolling out

**JJ**: _" Talk about what Will"_ He snaps _" **Talk about how you lied to Sonny, Or how you only wanted to use him for sex, Oh this is a good one, how you tried to turn the only family he had left...ME!... Against him!**"_ JJ takes in a deep breath and runs his finger in his hair in frustration, While the rest of the family gets even angrier at hearing more of the lies Will has told _" **God! I'm so stupid to think you could change! but chads right, your nothing but a liar and a cheater... your disgusting"**_

**Will**: _" I didn't cheat-"_ Brent Couldnt control himself anymore especially when Will was about to spit out another one of his lies, He jumps over Will and knocks him down. Brent lands on top of him and stars throwing swings. All of a sudden Sonny snaps out of it and runs towards them

**Sonny**: _**" Stop!"** _Brent and Will stop fighting when they hear Sonny yell, Brent looks over and see's Sonny tugging on his tee-shirt begging him to stop _" Please, don't hurt him"_ Brent immediately gets up and pulls him in to a tight hug, He starts to run one hand through Sonny's hair and tries to calm him down

**Brent**: _" Shhhhh, Okay, shhhhhh I'm sorry I wont"_ He places a light kiss on the top of his head while Sonny is just repeating " Dont hurt him" and " Please don't hurt him" with his face buried in his chest and his hands holding a two first full of his shirt. It breaks Will heart even more to hear that after all he has done Sonny still cares about him

**Will**:_ " Sonny I..."_ He says while walking closer to Brent and Sonny reaching his hand out, It's quiet now so Will steps a little close to Sonny but Abigail runs in between them

**Abigail**: _" **No! NO! Stay back! you have caused enough!"**_ She yells while standing protectively in front of Sonny pointing a finger up at Will_ "** Dont you dare come any closer!"**_ out of everyone their Abigail's words hurt the most because him and Abigail hit it of great at the BBQ, she was nothing but nice and sweet even after JJ had told her some of the shity things he'd done.

**Will**: _" Abigail, I-I just want to talk to him"_ He saw Abigail and JJ where going to interrupted _" Please, Please I just want to talk... I love him!"_ Once those words were said, what came after he couldn't belive. Sonny Finally looked up to him and a rush of anger came to his face.

Sonny heard Will say he loved him and couldn't belive that after all he had caused he was still playing his little games. He hears the words _I love you_ and thinks back to this morning how perfect everything was, how Will was cuddling up next to him telling him he loved him and placing kisses on his cheeks. Thinking back to the breakfast he had with Abigail where he finally confessed he loved Will, It was a big deal that Sonny said he loved someone considering everything he has been though. Everything was perfect, Everything could have been perfect but no that was all a lie. Every last word and kiss was a lie. All this was a joke and he was the punch line. When Will said he loved him, Sonny lost it.

**Sonny**: _"NO! "_ He walked to him and when he finally reached him he stared punching his chest_ " Why! Why! Why!"_ Will just took it, he knew he deserved it and he hated himself for doing this to Sonny "God! im so stupid, I should have known " Sonny was starting to lose his breath and the punches got weaker and weaker until they stopped and he just stood there crying _" Why? Will? Why?"_ Sonny said again but this time was desperate for answer. Will couldn't help himself so he just threw his arms around Sonny and hugged him and just let him cry

**Will**: _" Sonny i-"_

**Justin**: _" Dwill?"_ He says with such softness and confusion, Everyone stops. Sonny pulled away slowly and looked up at Will and Slowly backs away. Will Gets chill's though his body when he realizes that the twins had seen and heard everything. Will looks back over to Sonny who closed his eye's, thick tears still slowing forcing themselves out. Justin started to walk towards them, But Abigail grabbed him _" NO! NOOOOO"_ he yelled in protest, he managed to squirm out of Abigail's hold and ran to Will _" Dwill, jew-jew no mean it wight"_ ( Will you-you don't mean it right)

**Sonny**: _" Justin"_ Sonny whispers so softly Only Justin and Will could hear him

**Justin**: _" Wight Dwill jew sowy, and and..."_ (Right Will your sorry,and and) Will finally lets one tear fall. He wants to say yes and tell Justin and Sonny how sorry he is and how stupid he was but he can't, not because it's not true but he cant seem to talk.

**Sonny**: _" Justin"_ He whispers again begging Justin to stop

**Justin**: _" Dwill!"_ Justin Finally snaps. Will snap's out of it and walks towards Justin but It's to late Justin had the same look of hurt Sonny had in his eye's. Justin loved Will and Will loved Justin, Will thought of him and Nate as the two little brothers he never had but always wanted. He never knew he wanted them until he meet Justin and Nate, they where so full of life and Happy and Its was all because of Sonny. After everything Sonny went through he never put a bad thought in their heads, even without a family or a dad Sonny's love was always enough.

**Will: **_" Justin I-"_ Justin slaps Will's hand away and runs behind Sonny, hugging his legs and burying his red puffy face into them. That made whatever hope he had left disappear and whatever pice of heart he had left shatter. Sonny was so carefull to let people in not just because of him but because of Justin and Nate. He didn't bring people around them because their was always that chance they where going to leave and Sonny never wanted them to feel abandoned, He let Will in to their lives and now he was leaving not just with his heart but with Justin's and Nate's aswell

**Will**: "Sonny _I am so sorry! I-I tried to tell you but I- I don't know I panicked. I didn't want to lose you and and I- I mean I love you. And im So so sorry Sonny! I'm sorry"_

**Sonny**: _" No you're not, so don't pretend to care"_ he whispered. Sonny couldn't be around Will anymore. He just ran passed everyone, Chad managed to grab his arm but he yanked it of and ran even faster, leaving Will shattered and Hopeless.

**Chad**: _" I'm going to go find him"_ He said running in the direction Sonny had run of to _" Stay with your family, I'll take him home"_ JJ and Brent let him go alone because they wanted to make sure Will couldn't go after Sonny or Chad. Will Tried to Run after him But his mom Held him back yelling at him to stop.

**Will**: _" Mom! let me go, I Don't want him to be alone!"_ He said While trying to break her hold on him

**Sami**: _" He is going to be okay Will, Chad is going after him" _she said, Will finally stopped trying to break her grip on him _" The last thing Sonny needs is you, He is better of alone right now, he needs to think and let it all sink in, if you push him to hard..."_

**Will**:_ " I don't care, I need to talk to him!"_ He Managed to break Sami's hold, But was stopped by a new one

**Uncle Vic**:_ " I, I, I"_ he yelled _" I need to talk to Sonny, I need to find Sonny, I, I, I "_ he mocked _" You are so selfish!"_

**Will**:_ " How am i being selfish I just want to talk to him to make sure he is okay, I love him!"_ Victor tightened his grip on Will's wrist

**Uncle Vic**:_ " Yes you are! Look what you doing! you want to talk to him, but right now whats best for him is to be alone"_ he snaps

**Will**: _" No! You and the rest of your family have left him alone for to long, I will not do that to him"_ He yells back at Victor, who is a little hurt by the comment but he stands his ground

**Uncle Vic**:_ " Look, I don't mean he is going to be alone alone... We are all going to be their for him but we can't fix it for him that's something he is going to have to do on his own"_ She takes in a deep breath and let's go of Will_ " I will be his shoulder to cry on, and I will be their with him all night listening if he wants to talk or just sitting with him is he doesn't... right now he needs space from you so if you really want to make sure he is okay you will stay away"_

**Abigail**: _" **He doesn't even deserve for you to explain that to him, He doesn't care!"**_ She yells, and turns to Will " **He deserved better! You are nothing but a liar**!"

**Will**: _" **You don't know what really happened!**"_

**Abigail**: _" **Oh know you want to tell the truth, Well guess what even if you do how will we know its true, we wont because you a liar!"**_

**Will**: " **_I'm not lying when I say i love him, yes my intentions where different at first but i do love him" He looks down " even if he doesn't love me, I love him!_"**

**Abigail**: "_**He loves you!"** _She yells out and with regret she slams her hands on her mouth, She cant belive she just said that. Will's mouth dropped and his eye's grew wide

**Will**: _" Wh-what?"_ he whispered trying to fight the smile but he couldn't help it_ " He- Sonny said he loves me?"_ he asks Abigail but he gets no response_ " Abigail!"_

**Abigail**: _" Yes!"_ she finally yells _" Yes he told me today"_ Everyone is shocked, Will's smile is so big his mom cant help but smile with him. Those are the words Will was waiting to hear from Sonny, he would have waited forever to hear Sonny say it But it felt amazing to know sonny loved him. He had never felt so much happiness in his life, He could only imagine how it would feel if he actually heard sonny say it and not his cousin

**Will: **_" Oh My god... He loves me...he-Sonny loves me"_

**Abigail**: _" I thought you where going to be different Will, I thought you understood how special..."_

**Will**: _" Dont tell me I don't know my boyfriend, because I do! I know how special he is"_

**Abigail**: _" I know that, I was talking about you"_ Will is a little taken back _" You where that special lucky someone who Sonny let in,something he hasn't done in a long time and I was jealous me and JJ where jealous because the way Sonny was with you is how he use to be with us, we use to be his life now you are"_

**Will**: _" I know I messed up, but you have to belive me when I say I really do love him, everything changed when I got to know him"_ he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration _" I have spent the last couple of days with him and he became a part of my life. He became a part of me. Now that he is gone I don't know who I am, I only know I don't like who I use to be"_

**Abigail**: _" yeah, I Know and he grew to trust you" She walked closer to Will " But you have to understand that to Sonny the one person who he completely oped up to is the person who completely betrayed him" _

Sonny didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get away from everyone. He was about to run pass the bleachers when he felt a stong pull on his arm

**Chad**: _" Sonny...Hey Stop...stop"_ Sonny tried to pull away but he couldn't, so he just threw himself at Chad who caught his hug and held him tight. Chad just stayed quiet, he didn't know what Sonny was thinking and he didn't want to rock the boat. To Sonny the silence was golden, He didn't want to talk about his feelings or think about how he felt all he wanted to do was cry " Just let it all out, It's okay shhhh"

**Sonny**: _" yeah that what everyone seems to say these days"_ he didn't snap but it was the way Sonny said it that took Chad by surprise he sounded broken. Chad was one of Sonny's best friends they grew up together, He was their for him when his family turned his back on him and he was their when Danny broke his heart, but this time Sonny seemed different he couldn't explain it though

**Chad**: _" Sonny I know you don't want to talk right now but"_ their was a small pause and Chads voice went from soft to confused _" Hey what the..."_ Chad then Threw Sonny behind him in a protective stance and was hit over his head, he was knocked out. Sonny caught Chad before he hit the floor and lowered him down.

**Sonny**: _" Chad!"_ He yelled cupping his face trying to being him back to consciousness, he looked up and saw Neil standing in front of him with a bat _" What the hell, are you..."_ Someone stood behind, the guy put his arm around his Sonny's neck and with the other the man put a rag to him mouth a nose, when Sonny breathed in his eyes went blurry and he slowly fell into an unwanted sleep. Both Chad and Sonny where now unconscious and the two men that stood over them looked at each other

**Neil**: _" Damit Brian!"_ He smacked Brian on the shoulder in frustration _" Chad saw you when you where walking behind Sonny"_

**Brian**: _" Well you said go, so I went"_ He yelled in protest

**Neil**: _" Whatever, we are just going to have to have to take him to"_

**Brian**:_ " what? why?"_

**Neil**: _" Because you idiot, when Chad wakes and finds that Sonny is not here he will remember the last person he saw was you. We don't need Chad, JJ, Brent, and cops asking questions or worse Will asking questions"_ Neil took out Chad's and Sonny's cell phones they would come in handy later _" Okay first we are going to put Chad in my car, Then you Will go tell nick and Hope what happened so they can bring the van over so we can place Sonny in"_

**Brian**:_ " what will you do while im gone"_

**Neil**: _" well make sure Chad doesn't wake up and make sure Sonny stays put you idiot. Oh and here give this paper to them It's the paper's that Sonny needs to sign"_ Brian rolled his eyes and ran to talk to Nick and Hope

**Hope**:**_ " WHAT!?"_ **She slammed her hands on the car window **_" What do you mean Chad saw you!?"_** Brian explained it to her and Nick

**Nick**:_ " I should have know you pathetic kids couldn't handle this"_ He slams his head on the steering wheel _" Where are they now"_ Brian gets in the van and instructs them where to go, They finally arrive where Brian had left Neil, Chad and Sonny

**Hope**: _" Well, Where are they!"_ She yells out of irritation as Brian looks around and see's no one around _" Brian. Where. Is. Neil and Sonny" _The look in her eye's was so fighting it felt like someone was pointing a gun at him

**Brian**: _" I-I swear they where right here. This-right here is where I left them"_ He says looking down

**Nick**:_ " That little conniving scum bag is going to get Sonny to sign the company over to him"_ He yelled in revelation _" That little bitch, He double crossed the wrong guy I..."_ He was interrupted by Brian

**Brian** : _" No wait, here look he gave me the paper to give to you"_ Hopes eyes grew wide open as she ripped the paper out of Brian's grasp

**Hope**: _" Give me that you idiot"_ Nick came ran over to his mother's side to get a look at the papers the note read**_" Thanks for the help but I can take it from here, Dont even bother calling the cops or telling your family because if I go down, I'm taking you down with me. And if you don't belive me I have prof, So if you knew what was good for you I would just keep quiet I make a_ much better ally than enemy especially now because the next time you see me I will own Titan Industries."** Attached to the note was a picture Niel had secretly taken of himself, Brian, Jorge, Nick and Hope discussing their plan _" He tricked us"_ Hope said as she tore up the letter and the picture.

Neil was gone. With Chad knocked out in the passenger seat and Sonny laying peacefully in the back seat, So far it was all going according to plan

_to be continued..._

_**Spoiler**_

Chad and Sonny wake up


	25. Chapter 25: Aftermath

_Author's notes:_ Hey guys here is chapter 25! I know some of you hate me for the intense amount of drama lol. Sorry if you guys don't like all the drama but it gets better I promise, some think it's too cruel but I honestly want to make it as realistic as possible when it comes to reactions. Keep commenting I would love to hear what you guys think especially with the next couple of chapter to go. There are still lots of twist and turns to come but also a lot of funny, sweet and sexy ones to so enjoy…_**  
**_

**Chapter 25**

Chad was awaken by a throbbing pain in the back of his head, As he moved his hand towards the back of his head it was stopped by chains. It was dark so he could hardly see, he waited for his eye's to adjust and once they did he saw that there was chains around his hands that connected to the wall.

**Chad**:_ " What the hell"_ He yanked on the chains trying to set himself free _" Fuck!" He _tried to yell but his mouth was dry and he began to cough_,_ Then he remembered that he was with Sony when Brian attacked them _" Oh God Sonny!"_ He looked around but saw no sign of Sonny anywhere _" Sonny!"_ He panicked and started going crazy thinking that Sonny was also being held somewhere. He knows Sonny would be able to take care of himself he's a stong guy but his state of mind is not clear right now, there is too much on in his mind this will push him over the edge. There is only so much a human heart can take.

Niel who was in the other room heard the sound of the chains and knew that one of his guest had woken up. Chad was still yanking on the chains when the door opened, He immediately closes his eye's because of the light that was brought into the room all he could see was a black figure moving closer to him. When he opened his eye's again the room was dark again until the lights were turned on. Chad's eyes stung for a bit until his eye's adjusted

**Chad**: " Neil?" he said in shock expecting to see Brian _" what the hell!"_ Neil walked a little closer to him _" You fucking bastard get this chains off of me, So I can beat the shit out of you!"_ He yelled with hard breaths

**Neil**: _" Hmm as tempting and inviting as that sounds I think ill pass"_ Neil got closer but stopped when Chad tried to kick him _" Whoa! I guess im going to have to tie you legs up to"_ Neil walked over to a chair and pulled it closer to chad he got the rope that was on it and tied chad's feet together _" There we go, hope your comfy"_ He got up close to Chad and grabbed him by the jaw _" If you cause any trouble I swear..."_ before Neil could finish Chad spit on his face, Neil closed his eyes and rubbed the spit of his face with his sleeves _" That. Was. a. stupid. thing to do"_ He says while slamming chad head against the wall

**Chad**: _" Fuck you! Do whatever you want to me you son of a bitch, I rather die then look at your disgusting face!"_ Neil punched him, When chad turned his face back to him he saw his lip was bleeding from where he had punched him _" Ha, is that all you got... What do you want with me anyway?!"_ Neil smirked and punched him again because of that last comment

**Neil**:_ " Wouldnt you want to know"_

**Chad**: _" It can't be you need money, because you rich. I doubt you hate me for being gay because you are to. So what Neil"_ He asked and saw he wasnt going to get an answer _" Where's you fearless leader anyway, Dose Will not want to see me"_ Chad thinks Will is behind this and that's just how Niel wants to keep it, for now anyway Neil couldn't help but laugh

**Neil**: _" Woooooow for someone who seem's to say he loves Sonny, you havent once asked or thought about him have you"_ Chad immediately stiffened and grew angry

**Chad**:_ " Dont you dare hurt him, You hear me you pice of..."_ Niel swung again, now it's Chad who laughs _" Funny, that Will say's he loves Sonny and yet here we are"_

**Neil**: _" Sure our problem is not with you it's with Sonny, But it's so fun to mess with you"_ Neil bend down to Chad's level _" I'm sorry Sonny had to drag you into his drama, he seems to do that a lot... doesn't he?"_

**Chad**: _" listen to me-"_ Niel put his hand up to stop him

**Neil**: _" I would think really clear about what your about to say"_ He got up and walked to the door _" If you say or do anything stupid I wont just kill Sonny I will make sure it is pure torture"_ Chad face became red with anger

**Chad**:_ " You fucken psychopath! Your sick!"_ and with that Neil closed the door. Chad was left with distort feeling of anger and fear and that's exactly what Neil wanted.

JJ and Brent where pacing back and forth at the kiriakis mansion, Waiting for Chad to bring Sonny home.

**Brent**: _"Maybe he took Sonny to the appartement"_ He said in hope that maybe, just maybe Chad got confused and took him their instead

**JJ**: _" No I made it really clear to Chad to bring him here, Besides his mom, Justin and Nate are here for tonight to I doubt he would want to be to far from them"_ JJ, Abigail and Uncle Vic had informed Adriane about what happened and it would be a understatement if you said she was mad. She was infuriated so much that It took JJ, Brent, Brady, and uncle Vic to hold her back from running out the door to find Will. It took about 20 minutes just to calm her down, not to mention another 20 minutes to convince her not to send Uncle Vic's hit men on Will _" None of them answer there phones dammit!" he yell's and threw his phone_

**Brent**: _" Hey, hey just relax. I know your worried, so am I sure their okay. And come on even if they did run into trouble, it's Chad that guy is the strongest, smartest guy I know"_ They both chuckled because he was right thier was probably nothing to worry about they where probably just talking and lost track of time.

**Sami**: **_" Do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about!"_ **Sami yells at Will after she slams the front door to their house, Will ignores her and starts to head up the stairs **_" William! Get. down. here. now!"_ **Will turned around and faced her

**Will**: _" Mom! I know what you're going to say okay, Just please let me go to my room i-"_

**Sami**: _" No! not until you tell me everything"_ She yells back while she climbs the steps to grabs Will's arm and she drags him down and into the living room. Will flops and the couch and throws his head back in protest _" And I do mean everything Will"_ he finally takes a deep breath and gives in

**Will**: _" I-"_

**Sami**: _" Will please tell me it's not true"_ Will looks down _" Will...Tell me that the stuff JJ said about turning Sonny against them is not true"_ Will still didn't answer and it got Sami mad _**" Will!"** _he finally lefts his head and Sami can see tears in his eyes

**Will**: _" It's...True"_ Sami lets out a sigh_ " I-Im Sorry"_

**Sami**: _" Will"_ She says in a less harsh tone as she walk to sit next to him on the couch and takes his hand _" I'm going to listen to what you have to say, but what you did is soooooo soooooo wrong and there is no excuses for what you did, and I'm not the person you should be apologizing to__"_

**Will**: _" I know"_ He sob's and explains everything that happened from the day he met sonny till today_ " I was going to tell him after the game, but..."_ he can no longer stop the tears from poring out and throws his arms around Sami as he cry's _" I'm so sorry mom! I know iv been out of control, I just feel like no cares about me. I- I mean you and dad are never hear, We have no family here either so I'm alone for most holiday's I was just lonely and used people to help fill the void"_

**Sami**_: " And did it help" _Sami felt guilty knowing that her son needed her and she wasnt their to help, but she worked hard for him and so did his father_. _They wanted him to have a good life with not having to worry about money.

**Will**_: "no" _he sighed_ " not until I met Sonny... I have everything I have ever wanted and two parents that love me and I wasnt happy, I don't balm you mom because now I see that I'm not happy because I don't like who I am... or who I was, before Sonny" _Sami smiled

**Sami**_: " I'm sorry you felt alone, I really am" _She pulled Will in closer_ " You know, I hated all the guys you would bring home it made me sad actually. Then I saw you with Sonny and I saw you happy he was different and once I got to know him I also fell in love with him... he and I have had many conversations about you and how you grew up" _She looks down at here hands and laughs_ " You know" _She giggled again_ "I wasnt even going to be able to make it to the game today because of work, He had called me to make sure I was coming and when I told him I wasnt Oh my God I got such a lecture" _Will laughed though the tears_ " I havent been scolded since I was 18, and Sonny just let me have it, because I wasnt going to be their for you, He made me promise that I would be their and that I would try to spend more time with you" _Will just smiled because that sounds just like Sonny

**Will**: "_Yeah...He's amazing huh?" _he said knowing SOnny deserved better than him but for some strange reason Sonny had chosen him, but he fucked it all up_ " Thanks for letting me explain and not just screaming at me" _He whips his eyes and looks up to his mom "Mom, he loves me_"_ He says with a small smile, he still can't belive Sonny was finally ready to say I love you. He was the happiest guy on earth, until he remembered that Sonny probably hated him now. Sami can feel the amazement and love has when he say's that Sonny loves him, She shouldnt be smiling right now but she can't help it

**Sami**_: " I Know...I heard" _She happy for a moment but knows all that is now just wishful thinking_" Well you got plenty of that for everyone else, You deserved all of it, but i think you got the point" _She Kissed Will on the temple and got up_ " Know as for Sonny" _Will brought his head up to look at Sami_ " I don't want you going near him" _Will immediately stood up in protest

**Will**_: " What? No! Are you kidding. I have to talk to him" _

**Sami**_: " Will! didn't you listen, Sonny needs time and space. What you did hurt him, especially because everything that went on with his family" _Will still hadn't told Sami about the whole Danny situation because if he would have He probably wouldn't be standing right now_ " I know your sorry, Hopefully in time he will let you explain yourself, But honey even if you do i-"_

**Will**_: " I know" _Will knew that even if he where to tell the truth Sonny would have a hard time believing anything he said and Even if he did belive him He lied and turned him against the only family he had left. It was Hopeless.

**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! knock! Knock! Knock!**

**Sami**_: " Wow, that's and insistent knock" _Sami said as she walked to the door leaving Will in the living room_ " Who would it be, it's raining cat's and dog's out" _She opened the door_ " Oh Adriane!" _Adrienne Looked possessed, she stormed in to the house uninvited_ " Um hey,hey! what-what are you doing!"_

**Adriane**_: " Oh be quiet Sami you know dame well why im here" _Adriane was soaked with water, she looked really tired and angry and the mascara in her was running down her cheeks from crying

**Sami**_: " Look Adriane I know you mad but..."_

**Adriane**_: **" Mad...Mad! Are you crazy I'm furious! Do you know what your son has done to mine!"** _She yelled**_ " I knew your son was going to break his heart, I knew he would do this!"_**

**Sami**_: " Hey! Will is sorry for what he has done and..."_

**Adriane**_: " OHHHHH he's sorry okay that's great" _She say's and smiles very sarcastically**_ " Are you serious! He is nothing but a selfish liar and you know what... a pathetic excuse for a human being" _**Sami saw red

**Sami**_: **" Dont you ever talk about my son like that!"** _Adriane had enough she wasnt here for Sami she was here for Will, She tuned around to walk to the living room but Sami grabbed her hand_** " Watch what you say about my son. Do you hear me!"** _Adriane slapped her hand away

**Adriane**_: " I can't belive your even defending him" _Sami was about to speak but Adriane broke down in tears_ " You- you as a mother should understand, I watched my Son be rejected by his own family He has had to step up so much for me and his brothers, he was called a murderer by his own aunt, He was physically abused by his ex. I have failed to protect him from so much, If I could I would take all the pain in his head and heart and inflect it on myself" _She sodded_ " And now This! And you know what makes it even worse...Will knew all of this and he still continued to play his game" _She looked up at Sami_ " So tell me Sami what would you have done as a mother" _Sami was shocked, Not only did Will not tell her about Sonny being abused but she understood where Adriane was coming from

**Sami**_: " Look I understand-"_

**Will**_: " I'm Sorry!" _Both Sami and Adriane are shocked and turn to face him. Will is in tears after hearing everything Adriane had to say. Sami had never seen Will cry like that, Will actually never cried so it was hard for Sami to see Will so upset._ " everything you said is true, including everything about me... And im sorry, I'm really really sorry" _

**SLAP! SlAP! SlAP! **Three slaps all together, Two on the right cheek and one on the left.

** Adriane**_: **" You selfish, lying son if a bitch! Do you have any idea of what you have just caused!"** _The slap was so hard it almost knocked Will of his feet, His head was tuned and he brought his hand up to cover the red and he just stared at her with regretful eye's_** " You will never go near my son again! do you hear me. Ever!"** _Sami and one of the butlers where holding Adriane back while Will just whispers that he is sorry**_" I don't care about you apologies! In fact as of tomorrow,I will make sure you never see him again we are leaving this good for nothing town!"_ **Will heard this and his whole world was shattered mostly because the person who had become his world was going to be taken away from him

**Will**: **_" No!"_** Will foolishly walk towards her,while Adriane just keep swinging her hands around hoping they would hit _" Please"_ He's voice sounded desperate _" I understand if you hate me, But I need to talk to him, just let me explain and..."_

**Adriane**: **_" And what everything will go back to the way it was...NO Will! it wont!"_** Will is about to respond when JJ walks though the door soaking wet and out of breath. Adriane pushes the butler and Sami off and runs to her nephew's side

**Adriane**: _" Oh God JJ are you okay honey?!"_ Sami walks over to him aswell and leads him to the coach _" Wait why are you hear who is with Sonny?"_ Will hears this and automatically walks over to JJ waiting for the response, But JJ just shivers and looks at Adriane with lost eye's

**Will**: _" JJ she asked you a question, Why aren't you with Sonny"_ Will was growing uneasy, he didn't like the fact that Sonny was alone, not when he was feeling depressed and alone. JJ was still not answering so Will grabs him by the shirt with both his fists and brings him up close to him " JJ where the fuck is my boyfriend!"

**JJ**: _" I-I don't know"_ He whispered out not taking his eye's of the ground _" him and Chad never showed up at the mansion then..."_ He sobs, Will is starting to panic

**Adriane and Sami**:" **_What!?"_ **Adriane gets dizzy and Sami catches her

**Will**: _" Then...Then what!?"_ Will shakes him to answer _" JJ!"_

**JJ**: _" Then I got this"_ JJ holds up his cell phone _" I don't recognize the number, I don't know who it's from" _Will let's go of him and rips the phone out of his grasp and reads the text

**Text**:_ " Sonny is in danger, don't txt back. This is all I can say I'm Sorry "_ Will heart stops and his hands tighten into fists he didn't recognized the number either but he was going to find out, Before anyone one could stop him he runs out the door with JJ's phone

**Sami**: _" Will! Will! No stop it's raining!"_ Will didn't stop or look back he was determined to get his boyfriend back hom and safe.

Sonny woke up dizzy and confused, He was awake but felt high because of the dug they used to make him sleep. He tried to lift his head up was was really weak, His vision was still really blurry. He was about o give up on trying to wake up when he felt someone grab his jaw

**Neil**: _" Good to see you awake"_ His smile was so condescending Sonny shivered, He forced himself to stay awake even though his eyes told him to close his eye's and drift away _" I've been wanting to have this little talk with you for a long time now"_

To be continued...

_**spoiler:** _

A nasty confrontation gets physical


	26. Chapter 26: Hidden in the Scars

_Authors note_: This Chapter shares a little more of Sonny's past, just a fair warning that it is a dark. I know im killing you guys with all this drama but their love will be much stronger by the end of this storyline. Still loving and appreciating the comments so Thank You! Enjoy...

**Chapter 26-**Hidden in the scars

**Neil**: _" Good to see you awake"_ His smile was so condescending Sonny shivered, He forced himself to stay awake even though his eyes told him to close and drift away _" I've been wanting to have this little talk with you for a long time now_" Sonny wanted to turn his head to get away from Neil's grip but he was just to weak

**Sonny**: _" w-where am I?"_ Neil just smiles " Chad?" Sonny tries to look around " Where's Chad?"

**Neil**: _" Oh I wouldn't too much about him Sonny"_ Neil leaned in and tried to kiss Sonny, It took all the strength Sonny had to turn his head so instead of Neil's lips landing on his they made contact on his cheek _" Haha, playing hard to get I see"_ Neil looked at Sonny for a couple of seconds then started walking away

**Sonny**: _" What do you want with me?"_ He asked feeling the sleep starting to take over again _" What did I do to you?"_ he asked confused

**Neil**:_ " Oh Sonny"_ Neil sighed _" It's not about you"_ Sonny squinted his eye's in confusion if it wasnt about him then why was he the one tied up. and who was it about? _" you should have listened when they told you Will was nothing but trouble"_ whatever remained of Sonny's heart sunk and without wanting to fight any longer he fell back asleep.

Will Ran out the house, It was now dark and the rain was coming down hard with no intentions of stopping any time soon. He didn't know who the txt was from but he did know where to get answers. He was so scared for Sonny, and for who ever decided to take Sonny away from him, they were going to pay. Will was angry and he would not calm down until Sonny was safe. He ran past the front gate, He didn't want to take his car because he wanted to sneak up on the son of the bitch. The rain continued to fall as he ran, He had only been out for a minute and already he was soaked, He pulled out his cell and made a call

_" Hello"_

**Will**: _"Grandpa , It's Will I need your help"_ He said frantically into the phone as he continued to run down the street_ " I'm okay, It's Sonny grandpa they...they took him"_ Saying it out loud made Will choke up, If anything happened to him he would never forgive himself _" I don't know! I don't know who took him grandpa! Please help me find him...Please!"_

**Roman**:_ " Will of course I will help, but you need to calm down okay"_ Roman is the chef of police and he would do everything he could to get Sonny back to Will_ " Where are you?"_ but Will ignore the question and keep rambling about how he fucked up "_ Will, where are you?"_ Still no response, Roman knew Will would try to get answers on his own and that scared him, who knows what crazy stupid things he will do for Sonny _" Will, listen to me don't do anything stupid, wherever you're going you need to stop"_

**Will**: _" Will you have people looking for him"_ He asked in a serious tone, ignoring the comment again

**Roman**: _" Of coarse, ill send my best men"_ Will sighed but keep running, He wasnt satisfied with the police looking for him he was going to look to " Will, I need you to go home. If Sonny was taken they might go after you so please go home" Will clicked, going home was not an option what he needed was to find Sonny and he knew exactly where to start looking. He put his phone away and was about to pick up the pace when

**JJ**: _" Will! Stop!"_ Will stopped and turned around and saw JJ running after him _" Stop!"_ He finally caught up to him and put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. There was silence for a little while, all you could hear was the sound of the boys trying to catch their breaths and the pouring rain _" what do you think you doing, are you crazy!"_ Will ignored him and turned to walk away but JJ grabbed his arm _" Hey listen to m-"_ Will turned and Locked eye's with JJ, JJ had never seen such sad and empty eyes, well he has with Sonny but Will's also had anger and fear. It was like Will had cleared and emptied his mind of everything but finding Sonny JJ was surprised and let go of his arm

**Will**:_ " Look if your here to stop me from looking for Sonny you can fuck off"_ Will turned once again but stopped, he pinched his nose and wiped his face from the rain drops accumulating _" I'm sorry, I should have been there to protect him and I wasnt" _he thinks about Sonny for a little while, where they would be right now if he wasnt such an idiot. How happy they would be but no Sonny was missing, he takes a deep breath and brings him self back to reality _" You are not going to get in my way JJ, I don't care what you think I love him and I will find him"_

**JJ**: _"No"_ he yelled_ " No im not hear to stop you.. We are going to find him...togther"_ Will turned to face JJ not really sure if he heard correctly _" I-um I still don't like you... But In order to get Sonny back we need to work together"_ Will was relieved JJ wasnt going to get in his way, he was actually going to help

**Will**: "Thanks" Will lets out a small crooked smile and JJ returns it, Will then coughs

**JJ**: _" You should go, ill look for him, your going to get sick"_

**Will**: _" No!"_ He snaps and coughs again _" I'm fine, I'll be better once Sonny is okay"_ JJ looks over at will and bites down a smile, maybe Will really did love Sonny but he stopped thinking about it when Will started to run _"Okay, follow me"_ Will and JJ ran side by side _" I don't know who sent the txt..."_

**JJ**: _" then where are we going"_ He asked while looking around

**Will**: _" To pay a visite to a certain someone who I know had something to do with it"_

**JJ**: _"Who?"_ He demanded

**Will**: _" Jorge... Jorge Brison"_

Will and JJ ran all the way to Jorge's house and saw that Jorge's car was in the drive way

**Will**: _" Okay, once we hop over the fence you will distract who ever answers the door, Iv been here once when before and I know he only has one butler who does everything so it should be easy to distract him"_

**JJ**: _" Okay but what will you be doing?"_

**Will**: _" I going talk to Jorge, and make him tell me where their keeping Sonny"_ JJ got a worried face on his face

**JJ**: _" Will your not going to hurt him are you, I mean I hate the guy but..."_ before JJ could finish Will rolls his eye's and interrupts he don't have time to discuss this, every minute wasted was a minute he could be closer to Sonny.

**Will**: _" JJ just distract and leave the rest to me" _he says while hoping over the fence

**JJ**: _" I think we should tell the police what we know or at least Uncle Vic" he says once he has hoped the fence and landed next to Will_

**Will**: _" No they are already looking for him, but it's not enough for me I need to make sure he is okay with my own eyes"_ JJ finally gives up and they both climb over the fence. They get to Jorge's car and see that there is a suite case, Will just laughed because the little bitch Jorge should be scared. They knocked on the front door but no one answer's, They knocked again and again and again still no answer. Will was growing more frantic and angrier every second that Sonny wasnt safe so he knocked the door open.

**JJ**: _" Wow"_ JJ stood back Will eye's where so filled with anger and determination that even if JJ tried to hold him back for doing anything stupid he knows he wouldn't be able to. They hear someone make a run for it and Will follows. Jorge runs like if his life depended on it because one look at Will's eye's and you will see nothing but anger, his eye's where usually a beautiful light blue, but right now they look a hollow dark shade of blue. Jorge manages to make it to his room and he locks the door, he runs to the balcony When he hears the door break down and knows he's trapped. He gets onto the balcony and prepares to jump when he feels a stong hand grip his arm and in less than a second he was thrown against the wall held up in the air by Will's grip on his shirt.

**Will**: _" Hey Jorge, Going somewhere?"_ Will says still holding Jorge up against the wall, Jorge is so scared he is shaking and can't seem to make eye contact with Will_ " We need to talk"_ He says' with such seriousness Jorge almost pee's his pants

**Jorge**: _" I-Um about um w-what"_ Will is disgusted by his voice and losses all control He slams Jorge against the wall with intense force

**Will**: _" You son of a bitch you know exactly what! Where's Sonny"_ he yells

**JJ**: _" Will! Will"_ JJ rushes towards him and places a hand on his shoulder _" Come one let him talk, don't hurt him...yet"_ Will shrugs his shoulder telling JJ to remove his shoulder and When JJ doesnt Will let's go of Jorge and pushes JJ off

**Will**: _" Dont tell me what to do!"_ He looks back to Jorge_** " This little pice of shit has done nothing but hurt Sonny since the day he arrived. And he's the reason he is missing!"** _Will throws Jorge to the floor and starts kicking him _" You worthless"_ Kick _" Son of a bitch"_ kick_ " Tell me where Sonny is"_ kick**_ " tell me!"_ **Jorge is screaming for Will to stop but he doesn't Will is desperate that if Jorge wont tell him then he is just going to have to beat it out of him.

**Jorge**: _"Please i-i don't k-know"_ Will grabs him and picks him up and once again slams him against the wall. Jorge still wont make eye contact with him so Will helps him out by grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at him

**Will**: _" Your lying"_ he says with pure anger _" Tell me where my boyfriend is or I will beat you again, and this time i wont stop until you bleed you worthless pice of-"_

**JJ**: _" Will!"_ Will doesn't finish his statement but he doesn't remove his eye's from Jorge _" That's enough...I-I know what he has done and I hate him to, but This is not what Sonny would want"_ his voice getting calmer know that Will was listening and his breaths where getting a little calmer _" He wouldn't want to hurting anyone, I know how you feel trust me, I would love to get a couple punches in but right now I want to find Sonny. After we find him you can beat him up as much as you want...In fact we will all take turns"_ Will's breaths are finally calm and he lets Jorge go and once he does Jorge falls to the floor. Will knows JJ is right Sonny would want this if he knew what Will was about to do or even thinking he would be disappointed and Will never wants to disappoint him, he wants to be perfect or close to it because that is what Sonny deserves. Will lower's himself down to be at eye level with Jorge

**Will**: _" Tell. me. where. Sonny is...Now!"_ Jorge looks up at him and to JJ's confusion there is a smile on Jorge's face

**Jorge**: _" You should have thought of that before you beat me up...You think im going to tell you know ha No!"_ JJ knew Will was strong but his anger and hatred for Jorge mixed in with SOnny missing, Will was not the guy you wanted to fuck with right now. JJ had finally calmed him down but Jorge ticked him off and Will punched him three times

**Will**: _" wrong answer!"_ Will was about to make the fourth hit when

**Jorge**: _" It's your fault!"_ he said While closing his eye's shut waiting for the punch, When he didn't feel it he looked up and knew he hit a soft spot and had to take full advantage **_" Dont you get it, Sonny being kidnaped was all because of you. You set all this in motion the second you meet him, You wanted to hit it and quit it and since you where to stupid to quit it we did it for you. God Will I can't belive how stupid you are, Yes I might have planed it but You're the master mind behind the whole idea. You set into motion everything has happen in the last couple of weeks. Not me not Brian, not Niel, Not Hope, and not Nick but YOU!"_** He exaggerated that last sentence to make a point, Will fell to his knees and looked down

**Will**: _" No, No, No, No!"_ He started punching the floor in frustration _" No! I-I didn't mean to."_ Will couldn't help but think Jorge was right everything was his fault, Everything! Jorge was right Sonny would never be in this situation if he hadent done what he did.

**Jorge**: _" but you did it, and Now you will never see him again!"_ Will just sobbed Not able to move, he was just staring into blank space. Hopeless. Jorge now leans down whispers into Will's ear _" I'm going to let you in on a little secret... I know where Sonny is but guess what I rather go to prison then to se you two together"_ Will has lost all consciousness and completely losses it. He throws punches, and kicks at Jorge until he see's blood and even then he doesn't stop. All of a sudden dozens of Police men came into the room and separated them, There was medical help surrounding Jorge and Roman and JJ ran to Will

**Roman**: _" Will! Will! look at me son! You can stop it's okay. I'm here now"_ Will had to be held back by both of them, He needed to hurt Jorge because Jorge hurt Sonny he thought to himself and know he might never see him again because...because... because of himself? Yeah he keep thinking it was all his fault. It was because of him that Sonny was kidnapped. JJ explained to Roman what happened and asked him if he could talk to Will alone, Roman nodded his head and let them talk

**JJ**: _" Hey"_ he said weakly and he sat on the floor with his back and head against the wall and his legs bent across the floor _" I um-"_

**Will**:_ " Jorge was right it's all my fault... It's my fault Sonny was taken"_ he brings his legs more in and wraps his arms around them in a credal position _" I should have been their to protect him, If-if If it wasnt for me none of this would have happend...God im such an idiot"_ He hits his head in frustration _" I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I tried to turn him against you. I don't even know why I did it"_ he forces out a small laugh _" Actually, I did it to sleep with him...God im such a selfish bastard, I'm a jerk and..."_

**JJ**: _" Will stop! It's not your fault!"_ Will looks up at JJ and doesn't know who is more surprised, Him because he hears JJ say it's not his fault or JJ for actually saying it "look... I think we need to have this talk just to get everything out their and clear" Will nods and waits for JJ to begin because he has no idea where to even start " Okay, so at first you didn't like Sonny in any way other than..." he waits for Will to respond

**Will**: _" sexual"_ he says in shame and puts his head in-between his legs _" but it all changed when.."_

**JJ**:_ " When you got to know Sonny,yes I know"_ JJ says nonchalantly because Will has said it a million times_ " So what was it about him that made you change your mind?"_ he asked with in all sincerity

**Will**: _" Umm well I don't know, Its was all so new for me...to tell you the truth I was scared"_ Wil pauses and looks up, It's funny that just a couple of hours ago JJ hated Will " _I have never cared about anyone other than myself, and that how it started of with Sonny I just wanted sex, but I guess talking to him felt good, I was happy when I was around him. I talked more with him then I have with any of my friends or even my mom and dad"_ Will looks into JJ's eye's and smiles _" It's just everything about him, __He made me hate the person I was...and I know you probably don't think so but I have changed and as much as I didn't want to Sonny just made me feel comfortable in my own skin. I just- I didn't know it was love until it was too late to turn going back"_ JJ smiles

**JJ**: _" then why did you continue to lie once you got to know more about him and how fucked up his family was?"_ JJ knows he should be angry but Will wouldn't have almost beaten the shit out of Jorge if he wasnt desperate to find Sonny, which shows he does care_ " I mean that night of the soccer gala when you saw everything happen with aunt Hope and Nick, didnt that want to make-"_

**Will**: _" It made me feel like shit okay!"_ he snaps _" I-I just panicked okay, once I feel in love I knew that if he where to ever find out what I had tried to do he would hate me, so I did everything possible to stop him from finding out"_

**JJ**: _" including getting him away from me"_ JJ says in a hurt but reveling tone of voice now understanding why Will did it, when Will hear JJ he felt such guilt because that not only hurt JJ but Sonny aswell " out of everything you have ever done to me that hurt the most, I mean I love him just as much as you do so imagine how it would feel if I had turned Sonny against you"

**Will**: _" I would hate you" _he whispers now knowing exactly how much he hurt JJ_ " You know I have this thing where I just want to protect Sonny all the time, I don't want anything bad to happening to him. Like when I found out that Nick had punched him and made him bleed at the gala I wanted to hurt Nick but Sonny stopped me, And know that I look back I probably hurt him more than all of them"_

**JJ**:_ " wait what! Um Nick didn't hurt him"_ JJ looked at Will and saw that Will was shocked then he realized Will didn't know what really happened and he put his hands over his face _" aw shit I shouldnt have opened my big mouth"_ Will was now worried and begged JJ to tell him the truth

**Will**: _" Please... Wouldnt you want to know, come on what if I where to keep something from you about Sonny"_

**JJ**: _" Um okay, Well I guess the reason he gave you for the blood was that nick had punched him?"_ Will nods and waits for him to continue, JJ sighs _" Well, you know all about Sonny's past, how much he has been though but their was a time where he didn't handle it well...It was after his dad died and the whole Danny thing happened"_ He puts his head down _" he um had no one and well he um- he didn't know how to deal with it so... he cut himself"_ Will sank to the floor not able to look at JJ when he said it he just fell to the floor and sobbed

**Will**: _" No..No, I have seen his wrist they don't have marks! No, No your wrong!"_

**JJ**: _" He covers them up with make up, there are not that many scares left it happened a while back ago"_ he explains looking at will helpless on the floor, he wants to get closer but he knows Will's needs space _" But he didn't cut the night of the gala"_ Will looks up confused if he didn't cut then why did he have blood on his sleeve _" Uncle Vic told me he saw the scars so we confronted him about it and promised he didn't, because..."_ he pauses and looks at Will

**Will**: _" because what?"_

**JJ**: _"Well because he said he had you now"_ Will eye's sparkle and get a little more watery. He was a little hurt Sonny never told him, but then again Sonny knew it would upset and worry Will so he figured he did it to protect him which is just how Sonny is, always puting other's before him. But that was going to change When he finds Sonny not only is he going to work hard to get him back but once he does he was going to kiss away each and every one of the memories hidden in those scars

**Will**: _" oh... well if he didn't cut himself then where did the blood come from?"_

**JJ**: _" Well..."_

_**~Flashback to what really happened at the Gala~**_

**Nick**: _" You killed my brother and know you want to ruin the rest of my family!"_ he yells at Sonny

**Sonny**: _" I did not kill him, I-"_

**Nick**: **_" He died trying to save you_**!" he gets in Sonny's face **_" I wish you would have taken the bullet!"_** Sonny eye's filled with sadness and a look that said he wished for that to But his family thought he had gone to far

**JJ**: _" Take that back! Are you fucking kidding me!"_ JJ steps in between Nick and Sonny " you better back up right now nick, I'm serious you are way out of line. You know that's not true I was their Cameron loved Sonny and he risked his life to save him" Nick shuts up and can't belive his family is defending Sonny " I would have done the same" Nick rolls his eyes and looks over at Sonny who is rubbing his wrist

**Nick**: _" He. is. the. reason. why. Cameron. is gone"_ he says and then smirks, He grabs Sonny's arm and exposes his arm _" See even Sonny thinks so too"_ His whole family saw the scars and where deep in worry, Nick just smiled feeling so proud of hurting Sonny even more. Sonny pulled his arm away and just cried, he had moved past that dark time in his life and during their argument Sonny was taken right back. He can still feel the ich to cut, he hadn't felt it in a long time but when Nick yelled he wish he was the one that got shoot it brought back all those feelings. When Nick exposed his scars to everyone, he felt so ashamed and defeated and Nick just smiled at the fact that he was making a joke out of one of the darkest times of his life. JJ through a punch at Nick and With out thinking Chad ran to Nick and also swung his fist so hard that once he hit Nick he fell to the floor.

**Chad**: _"That should knock some sense into him!"_ Sonny watched and got scared he did not want it to get physical. Sonny runs past JJ and turns nick over to see the right side of his head was bleeding a lot from when he hit the floor. He yells for an ice patch and while he its being brought he pulls his sleeve down and presses the wound down to stop the bleeding. Why Sonny even cared or helped Nick at that moment no one in that room will ever understand.

_**~End of flashback~ **_

** JJ**:_ " When Sonny was helping Nick, I saw that Nick was confused and I hoped he would see the sweet, caring, forgiving Sonny that I see and realize he was wroung...but no"_ he sighed _" Once he was okay, he blamed it on Sonny turning me, Chad and Brent against him" _Will was silent while JJ was telling him what really happened, he was processing it all but now he was going to react.

**Will**: _" Fuck!"_ he punches the wall and lays his head on it _" I should have been their! I shouldnt have let Sonny kick me out!" _he says while punching the wall two more times _" He-He doesn't deserve any of this, It should be me instead of him"_ JJ put his hand on Will's shoulder for support. He let Will sob because he understands how hard it is to find that out about Someone you love but he became confused because he had heard Brian and Neil talking before the game saying Will was going to give the signal for their plan to start

**JJ**:_ " Hey Will... Somethings been bugging me" _Will stops sobbing "_ Before the game started I heard Neil and Brian talking about the plan I they made it seem like you where the one calling the shoot's..."_ Will looks up and frowns

**Will**: _" What? no I swear to you I didn't!"_

**JJ**: _" well yeah I know that now, they must have said it to make me think you did it"_

Will then looks up at JJ with a smile after he finally put two and two together, JJ frowns because he is confused to why he is smiling _" That's it!"_ Will gets grabs him and plants a goofy kiss to his cheek and laughs _" you're a genus!"_

**JJ**: _" what? what's it"_ he uses his sleeve to wipe it off his check, while making a wierd face_ " what did I say?"_

**Will**: _" right now u said you heard Neil and Brian talking about the plan before the game and that They said it so you would think It was me. They are all to pinheaded to pull something like this out"_

**JJ**: _" yeah so.."_

**Will**: _" sooooooo They must have helped Jorge plan it! do you remember when I was talking to Jorge before I kinda lost it he said I was the one that set everything in motion when I lied to Sonny"_

**JJ**: _" yeah I was their"_

**Will**: _"yeah but **after** he said it wasnt Neil, brian, Hope or Nick!"_ Will see's JJ eye's finally widen up and shine with revelation

**JJ**: _" Wait so that means"_

**Will**: _" Neil, Brian and Jorge where apart of it, But they're not smart enough to pull it of, but your aunt Hope and Nick are!"_ Will is then flooded with a felling of Angier just thinking that those to scum bags had Sonny and that sacred him he didn't know what they where capable of they both think Sonny murdered their son and brother and not to mention their both crazy!

**JJ**: _" No. It can't be true They would never..."_

**Will**: _" JJ I think you know as well as I do that they would"_ JJ stands their in shock maybe Will was right, but why? why would aunt Hope and Nick go this far, he knew they blamed him for Cameron's death but this is taking it way to far. JJ snapped out of his thought's when he heard Will talk _" JJ, Where are they now?"_

**JJ**: _" Um I-I"_ JJ was so confused, he couldn't fit all this pieces together, his whole world was falling apart. He completely just lost it and cried. _" I... don't...know"_ he said in between sobs and Will becomes irritated and clenches his shit

**Will**: _" what do you mean you don't know! JJ they have Sonny! Your cousin my boyfriend those crazy people have him! so think where are they!"_ JJ finally meets Will's eyes and he knows how JJ is feeling he understands JJ is finally letting it all out just like he did a couple of moments ago but Sonny is feeling ten times worse and needs help

**Will**: _" JJ I know this is a lot to take in but Sonny needs us right now" _He puts his hands on JJ shoulders _" I'm sorry about that I just- I dont know I just want Sonny back"_ JJ smiles to say its okay and that he feels the same way _"Now __Come on let's go tell my grandpa and your family, The faster we do this the faster we will have Sonny back"_ Will let's go and started walking towards the door, JJ noticed Will sounded sad

**JJ**: _" Hey Will?"_

**Will**: _" Yeah?"_ he turned his head to JJ

**JJ**: _" Thanks"_ there was now hope, no pun intended. Will nodded and they both walked out of the room.

To be continued...

_**Spoiler** _

There is a Kiriakis family meeting


	27. Chapter 27: Waiting

**Chapter 27-**Waiting

**_" What the hell is he doing here?!"_ **Adriane said looking at the door, causing everyone else to turn and see JJ was walking in with Will following close behind him. Will put's his head down because he know he not wanted their, he told JJ he would Just continue looking on his own but JJ insisted he come along to the family meeting he had called

**JJ**: _" Aunt Adrian just listen to what we have to say"_ he says walking over to Abigail and his mom

**Adrian**: _" NO! I don't want him anywhere near me or my kids!"_ And just when she said that Brady walks in with the Twins

**Brady**: _" Yeah buddy and after that we can go swimming how about that?" _he says while carrying Nate in one arm and holding Justin's hand with the other leading him into the living room

**Justin and Nate**: " Yaaay!" Will looked up at the sight and smiled, He was happy the twins where hanging out with uncle Brady and that they managed to distract them from what was going on around them. Brady looks up and realizes what he has walked into, he grabs the twins hands and lead them out again

**Will**: _" Wait!"_ He walks closer to the twins _" I just want to say hi to them and..."_ Adrian steps in front of him

**Adriane**: _" What don't you understand about me not wanting you anywhere near them" _Will looked past her and saw that Justin and Nate who had dug his head into Brady's neck after seeing Will wanted nothing to do with him anyway so he gave up. And even if he did get past Adriane, Brady also gave him a look that it wasnt going to happen " Now leave" Will did as she asked but JJ stud in front of him before he could exit the living room

**JJ**: _" No, Will is going to stay! He is really sorry for what he has done"_ and addresses everyone in the room

**Abigail**: _" JJ whats wrong with you? he is lying, besides I don't care if he is sorry what he's done is unforgivable!"_ She snaps at her brother _" And don't defend him!"_

**Adriane**: _" Exactly! JJ, my son is missing because of him, I would hope you understand why I don't want him around"_ Jennifer walked behind Adriane and put her hands on Adriane shoulder's showing her support but also hoping it would help her calm down

**JJ**:_ " I know... But it's not completely true because..." _once again interrupted by Abigail

**Abigail**: _" JJ that's enough! I don't want to hear it any more! You are so stupid for believing him"_

**JJ**: _" Shut up Ab's! can I just explain the situation its..." _

**Abigail**: _"NO!"_ she yells, Will just stayed quiet feeling guilty for making them fight

**Uncle Vic**: _" Alright! Alright! That's enough!"_ ever one shuts up and turns to face him _" Let the boy explain why he is here"_

**Adriane**: _" Victor we don't ow him anything! I want him out!"_

**Uncle Vic**:_ " actually Adriane, he did help Sonny in more ways than one"_ he pauses and looks at her and Will both sharing confused eye's_ " Even when you, me or any one else here wouldn't or couldn't"_ It was enough to make Adriane back off and hear what Will had to say " Now Will, what are you hear for I know JJ would bring you here for no reason?"

**Will**: _" I- um well I- I know who took Sonny" _Everyone looked at him and started talking at once **" What!"**, **"where is** **he!"**,** "who?"**, "** Will!"** is all he could hear, but was so overwhelmed he was at a loose for words " Okay, everyone Shut UP!" and everyone became quiet to which Will finally let out a sigh

**JJ**:_ " That's what we have been trying to tell you guys"_ Adriane, Abigail and Uncle Vic step closer

**Uncle Vic**: _" How did you find out!? How took my nephew?!" _he asked in disbelief waiting for an answer from either JJ and Will " Well, come on" he said when neither Will or JJ said anything they just stared at the ground thinking of a way they could possible say it

**JJ**:_ " Well it was-um"_ he looks around to see if Nick and Hope are their but of course not, their the ones keeping Sonny

**Will**: _" It was my friends from School Brian, Neil and Jorge"_ he blurts out and everyone starts yelling again **" what!"_,_ " I should have known you had something to do with** **it!"**,** " It's your fault"," where did they take him"** Is all he could hear

**Uncle Vic**: _" Okay everyone get out! I want to speak to WIll alone..."_

**Adriane**: _" No! you just heard him, him and his stupid friends have Sonny and Chad!"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" I said I want to talk to Will alone...Now!"_ Adriane was taken back

**Adriane**: _" are un insane I will im staying this is my son we are talking about!"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" Adriane this boy is trying to find your son, unlike you who is just fighting with everyone. so if you're not going to listen to him that's fine leave but I will listen because I want my nephew back"_ Adriane put her head down in shame_ " Adriane I know it's hard im not asking you to like him, but right now he the closest thing we have to finding Sonny so please just listen to the boy"_

**Adriane**: _" Fine"_ everyone starts to leave and JJ closes the door behind him so they can have privacy while he explains everything to the rest of the family_ " Well...where lisenting"_

Will explains everything that happened after he ran out of his house and found Jorge.

**Will**: _" During that conversation he said somthing...he sliped out information that I don't think he even realised he did"_ Victor comes closer

**Uncle Vic**: _" And what was that?"_

**Will**: _" Well I told him to tell me where Sonny was, and that who ever else took him would pay for taking him from me, He laughed and said the only one to blam was me..."_

**Adriane**:_ " M-hhh"_ Will ignored the rude comment as did Victor

**Will**: _" ...so that's when he said It wasnt him, Brian, Neil, Nick or Hope its was all me"_ Victor and Adriane where shocked realising what Will had just said

**Adriane**: _" No...No"_ tears filled up her eye's, she started to feel dizzy so she held on the couch _" NO they wouldn't do that...you- your lying!" _

**Will**:_ " what? no im not! Why would I lie about something like that"_ he frowns at her_ " Victor please You have to belive me..."_ he looks over at Victor who is in a state of shook his eyes are blank, It looks as if his brain is trying to process that It was all Hope and Nick and his body has just stopped working _" Fine, I don't care don't belive me I'll just find him my self"_ he turns and just like that Victor grabs him by the arm

**Uncle Vic**: _" Wait! Are you sure about this?"_ Will nods yes _" Okay then, I will take it from here"_

**Will**: _" what no!"_ he reply's _"No way, I want to help!"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" No Will, It's to dangerous besides its my family so I will deal with Hope and Nick"_

**Will**: _" Yeah well its my boyfriend so..."_ Victor can see how much this is affecting Will _" Besides my grandpa already knows this and has a warrant for their arrest, once they are found they will be questioned"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" they havent been found yet?!"_

**Will**: _" No, Witch makes me relived because know I know who took him, but im scared they- I mean they wont hurt him right?"_ Will looks over to Victor in hopes that he will say he is right but Victor eyes just say we have to find him...and fast

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Sonny woke up but instead of waking up on the chair that he was tied to he woke up on the bed with a hand cuff lifting up his right arm and making him bound to that bed. He had slept the effects of the drug off so he felt a little stronger than before, but was not a hundred percent he was still tier, thirty and hungry. He looked around and saw that Niel wasnt their, He tried looking for a way out but their was none. only way in or out was the door that was a whole room away. He trough his head back and just started to think when he heard a noise coming from what seemed to be a closet or another room

**Sonny**: _" Chad? Chad is that you?"_ For a moment Sonny had forgotten he was chained by the handcuffs and hurt his wrist. He looked down at them and saw the scars he was trying so hard to forget, their they where once again reminding him that no one loved him

**Chad**: _" Sonny! Sonny! oh thank god! Yeah its me a-are you okay?"_ he yelled once he heard Sonny was calling out to him

**Sonny**: _" um- yeah im okay, you?"_ Chad had a bloody lip, broken rids and a sprained arm due to Niel's punches and kick's but he didn't want to worry Sonny any more so he just lied

**Chad**: _" Yeah, he didn't hurt you right?"_ he tries to move closer to the door but the pain his body is in wont let him

**Sonny**: _"No"_ he says looking over his old scars _" Chad what the hell is going on!"_ Chad was about to answer when Neil came thought he door

**Neil**: _" well isn't this nice, the princess finally decided to wake up!"_ Sony glared at Neil_ " what aren't you happy to see me Sonny?"_

**Chad**:_ " don't fo near him you piece of shit" _Neil turns to look at the door to where Chad is

**Neil**: _" oh so your both awake, good. Sonny you love chad right?"_ Sonny was a little confused by the question so he turned his head away from Niel. Niel didn't appreciate getting ignored so he walked over to him and griped his jaw _" I asked you a question?"_ Sonny didn't make eye contact with him and remained quit _" Okay since I know a stupid slut like you doesn't know what love is and has never experienced it, I will make is easier for you, do you care about Chad?"_ Sonny pretend like the comment didn't hurt and finally looked up at Niel

**Sonny**: _" yes.." _he whispers and Neil grins

**Neil**: **_" aww that's nice, Well I have a proposition for you that I think will benefit you"_** Neil let's go oh his jaw and brings a table and places it in front of Sonny _" Now where going to make a deal and since im such a nice guy im going to let you pick what you want to do"_ Sonny stayed quiet the whole time but te confusion got the best of him

**Sonny**: _" what are you talking about im not making any deals with you"_ Niel laughs

**Neil**: _" No wonder Will likes you... you have spunk I like that, it's so hot"_ Sonny flinched at the sound of Will's name

**Sonny**:_ " Shut up..."_

**Neil**: _" Aww what is their trouble in paradise?"_ Sonny bits his lip so that tears wont escape from his eyes, he is determined not to let Neil see him cry _" Look Sonny, unlike Will I actually care about you and if you listen made you will see that"_

**Sonny**: _" and if I don't"_

**Neil**: _" Then poor old chad over their will suffer the consequences for you"_ Sonny looks at the door and one tear manages to slip out

**Sonny**: _" no..."_

**Neil**: _" It's funny how you always manage to get everyone around you into trouble...Isnt it?"_

**Sonny**: _" No I-I don't mean to I just..."_

**Neil**:_ " I know, I know I told Chad that but that's what him and Will and JJ say to the soccer team"_ He smiles at seeing Sonny being torn apart from inside out _" so...whats it going to be are you going to make me hurt Chad or are you going to do the right thing and make a deal"_ Neil was really good at manipulating something he is glad to say he leaned from one of the very best which is ironic considering it was Wil Horton himself

**Chad**: _" That's a lie! Sonny don't listen to that scum bag!"_ Neil has had enough of Chad always getting in his way in school and now he was interrupting his plan and that was the last straw. he walks over to Chads room and stops at hearing Sonny beg

**Sonny**: _" Please don't hurt him!...I-I I'll make you a deal, just don't hurt him"_

**Chad**: _" No! Sonny don't do it!"_ Neil turns to face Sonny and has an idea

**Neil**: _" okay I wont hurt him, but I can't have him interrupting us Sonny so what should I do?"_ Sonny looks down _" I know I'll just put him to sleep"_ Neil turns to go into chads room and once again Sonny stops him

**Sonny**: _" wait! I want to see him first"_ Just like Neil hoped _" If I don't see him and make sure he is okay, then I wont do the deal"_ Neil hid his smirk and turned to free sonny. he pointed a gun out at Sonny and told him to walk into chads room _" Oh my god Chad! Are you okay?"_ he pulled him in for a huge

**Chad**: _" Oh Sonny! Sonny yeah im okay...H-how are you, you okay?"_ Chad tenses up and pulls back _" Sonny your wrist its bleeding"_ He turns to Niel _" what did you do!?"_

**Neil**: _" I didn't do anything, In fact Sonny did that to himself"_ Chad eye's grew wide with disbelief

**Chad**: _" No..."_ he turns back to Sonny _" Is-is that true"_ Chad didn't even need an answer he could tell by the look in Sonny's face it was true

**Sonny**: _" I um- yeah...But its just bleeding because of the handcuff's I havent done that in a long time and I wont do it ever again"_ He pulls chad back into a hug and can feel Chad relaxing and finally puting his arm around him _" im sorry.."_ he was interrupted by Neil pulling him of Chad

**Neil**: _" okay, okay enough of this... you saw him and he okay now let's go"_

**Sonny**:_ " what no he is hurt! He needs medical attention now!"_ Neil rolls his eyes and grabs Sonny and starts leading him out _" No! stop! let me help him!"_ Neil let's go and smiles, sonny shivers a little at the sight

**Neil**: _" okay here"_ Neil hands him a needle, with Some sort of drug that Sonny guesses will put someone to sleep _" Inject it into him"_

**Sonny**: _" what? No...no i wont do it"_ He looked at the needle and got an idea _" No please don't make me do it"_

**Neil**: _" Haha Whats the matter I thought you wanted to help? you are going to do it, and Now! hurry up"_ Sonny looks at Chad who whispers it's okay but Sonny starts to panic and starts to shake

**Chad**: _" Sonny look at me, it's okay don't worry about me okay, You need to find a way out of here okay"_ Sonny looks into Chads eye's _" Just calm down so you hand wont shake so much, That way the needle wont hurt and ill just fall asleep okay"_ Sonny nods and takes in 3 deep breaths. He holds on to the needle and feels Niel come closer to him, Once he close enough Sonny gets up and tries to stab Neil with the injection on his arm. Niel quickly moves out-of-the-way and points the gun at Sonny

**Neil**: _" You bitch! Fuck! alright If that how you want to play it okay!"_ He picks up the needle and walks behind Sonny and puts his arm around Sonny neck_ " I was going to do this the easy way but it looks like you want his the hard way, I wont hurt Chad anymore but I will hurt you and im just going to let him hear you scream"_ that's the last thing Sonny heard after Neil had injected him and had fallen asleep.

The Kirakis family and Will where just waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting. Will wanted to be out looking for Hope and Nick but his Grandpa and uncle Vic told him he would make things worse, they could take him two or worse panic and hurt both of them, so after a lot of begging they finally convinced him to try to relax. He couldn't seem to though as much as he tried all he could think about is Sonny, he was leaning against the wall looking over to the couch to where everyone else was he turned his back towards them and put his head against the wall

**Will**: _" Oh god Sonny...Im sorry"_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately turned _" No, im not leaving"_ he said as he looked at Adriane

**Adriane**: _" Look, I'm not..."_ she sobs _" I not going to ask you to leave, I'm here to apologise"_ Will eyes grew wider then distance _" When Sonny was growing up, He always said he was going to grow up and be a layer just like his dad and get married and have kids just like his dad"_ Will smiles _" when he passed away Sonny just stopped being Sonny all those dreams just faded away, I understood because its hard to lose a father but i wanted him to see that even though his dad was gone life went on and he would want him to move on and be happy. Will you made him happy"_ she says with sincerity yet disbelief _" I'm sorry I blamed you for Sonny missing I know now that you had nothing to do with it and im ashamed that I even thought of it, but could you blam me?"_ Will nods no _" When Sonny meet you It was like the old Sonny broke out, for the first time he smiled at someone other than the twins, Not that fake smile he always had on before but a real one, thanks to you, and to that I am forever grateful"_ She sighed_ " But for every step you brought him out closer from that dark place you set him back three. I know your Sorry, I can see that now that you are so worried about him and will stop at nothing to find him and I appreciate that but the damage has been done and I don't want you to think that Sonny is going to let that go just because your his night and shining armor this time"_

**Will**: _" I am not perfect, even though I will try for Sonny. I make mistakes, and a lot of them. I hurt people, Even when i think im protecting them but When I say im sorry I mean it"_ He looks up to her _" I know I have given you no reason to belive me but I will show you, Sonny and everyone else here that im sorry and that I love Sonny more than anyone or anything in this planet and he loves me too.."_

**Adriane**:_ " And that the problem"_ Will looks confused _" He fell for you and you lied and broke his heart just like everyone else that said he loved him...Sometimes love just isn't enough any more"_

**Will**: _" I don't care even if he hates me I Will love him forever, I not just going to give up because of one mistake I made, He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and im not letting him go"_ He looks straight into Adriane's eyes with such truth Adriane cant help but smile _" I'm not like everyone else because when I told him I loved him I meant it, People like Hope, Nick and Danny didnt and I will make him see that"_

**Adriane**: _" Well then"_ She places a hand on Will's shoulder _" when Sonny come's back to us, witch im sure he will, I will not influence him to talk to you but I also wont prevent him from doing it either. It will be all up to him, I see you love him and the twins" _Adriane could see how much love Will had for her son that it was hard to stay made at him, She still didn't trust him but in time that can be restored

**Will**: _" thanks...I really am Sorry"_

**Adriane**: _" me too"_

Adriane Goes back to her family and Will walks over to the laptop he is now determined to find sonny more than ever. Everyone has fallen asleep JJ and Abigail are on the floor with the twins cuddled in between them, Adriane and Jennifer are laying on the coach, Brady and Nicole are cuddled up in a corner. It is now 3am and still no call from Roman or Any or Victors men, Will can't sleep so he stays up looking through the internet anything that might say where Sonny is. He checks Face book and Google for locations that are abandoned but has hand no luck, Victor is sound asleep n the chair his head falls from where he was leaning it and wakes him up. He smiles at the sight of Will on the laptop

**Uncle Vic**: _" Will, don't you want to get some sleep"_ Will turns to face him

**Will**: _" huh- um oh no I'm okay"_ he turns back to the laptop and continues his search. It was about 5am by the time Will was finally taken over by sleep and knocks out in front of the computer screen. Adrian wakes up to go to the bathroom when she see's the light of the laptop still on, she walks towards it and see's the search Will was looking at and smiles, she closes the laptop and puts a blanket on him. He really must love him is the last thought she has before she falls asleep again

**Uncle Vic**: _" Okay yes hold them their, I will be right over"_

_To be continued..._

_**spoiler** _

Niel's proposition is known


	28. Chapter 28Pick your poison

**Chapter 28- **Pick your poison

Sonny woke up again handcuffed to the bed, this time though he wakes up to see Neil siting in a chair in front of him. He is siting down and had his hands on the table in front of him, just staring at Sonny.

**Neil**: _" Sonny, Sony Sonny"_ he tisk's as he gets up and walks around the table to get closer to Sonny " I try to help you out, and you try to stab me with a needle what kind of person does that?"

**Sonny**: _" A desperate person, when their being held captive by a psychopath"_ He snaps back, Neil looked at him for a few seconds he seemed calm but then anger took over his eyes and he grabbed Sonny by the jaw and pulled him in close

**Neil**: _" Listen to me you little bitch you are going to do as I say! you hear me"_ he says while tightening his grip on Sonny's jaw which forces a grunt out of him _" Next time you try to do something stupid I wont just hurt you but ill also hurt Chad...you don't want that do you?"_

**Sonny**: _"No..."_ He says back and snaps his head out of Neil's grip. Neil licks his lips and walks back to his seat. He pulls out two envelopes and places them on the table

**Niel**: _" There are two envelopes on the table" _Sonny looks at them in confusion _" Each one contains something important, and I'm going to let you choose which you want to keep"_

**Sonny**:_ " Um why would I want either of them, what does this have to do with me?"_ Neil was making no sence to him

**Neil**: _" I will explain you see, This one"_ he holds up the envelope on the right _" is a document I had written up, stating that all rights to Titon industries will be given to me"_ Sonny squints his eyes in confusion

**Sonny**: _" Okay, But what does that have to do with me. The company belongs to my Uncle Vic and I doubt that he will just hand it over especially to you"_ Neil laughs _" wait is that why you kid napped me and chad to hold us up for ransom and make him give the company to you?"_ at that Neil laughed harder

**Neil**: _" Woooow you still don't get it do you, Look sonny this may come as a shock but new's flash Sonny your uncle Vic doesn't own Titon industries. Your dad owns it or should I say owned it"_ Sonny is disgusted Neil had the nerve to bring up his father into this

**Sonny**: _" Dont talk about my dad!"_ He says and kicks in Niels direction but hits the table instead

**Neil**: _" Oh but I have to you see, before your dad passed away he made a will leaving everything to you...Including Titon industries"_ Sonny jaw dropped and his thoughts went wild _" By th look on your face i can see you get it now... Yes Sonny kiriakis you are the owner of Titon industries"_ Sonny stayed quiet and looked down _" and Yes Hope and Nick knew this and that why they have made your life a living hell...shit they are the reason you here"_

**Sonny**: _" What?" _he says finally looking up after that explosive revelation

**Neil**: " Oh come on Sonny do I have to spell it out for you" Neil leans in closer to Sonny " Hope. and. Nick. helped. me. set. this. up"

**Sonny**: _" No! you're lying they wouldn't do this to me.." _His eye's begin to water

**Neil**: _" Well your wrung because they did... You see this"_ he waves his hands around pointing to their surroundings _" was all their idea, I just took advantage of the situation and here we are... just me and you_"

**Sonny**: _" So Will had nothing to do with this?"_ he looks up at Neil with hope in his eye's

**Neil**: _" Well depends how you look at it, Did he help with the plan to kidnap you, no."_ he smirked _" But he did set into motion the events that led to it, You see Will lied to me and to you. He slept with Jorge who is mine, and I don't like to share Sonny"_

**Sonny**: _" But you don't even like Jorge you guys teat each other like shit I don't get it...wait you like him don't you?"_ Neil became irritated and laughed

**Neil**: _" Who? Jorge yeah I do" _he said nonchalantly

**Sonny**: _" No not Jorge, I'm talking about Will...Oh my god you like him, That's why you hate me because I got in the way"_ Sonny finally figured it out, All those times he caught Neil staring at them during lunch or in class, All the text's Neil sent Will even though he knew he was with Sonny, All the rude comments Neil made to him but never around Will it all finally clicked. Neil looked a little flustered at first but it quickly turned into a smirk

**Neil**: _" Sexy and Smart... Of corse I do, Will is mine. He is the captain of the soccer team, the most popular guy in school and the hottest. We belong together because I am all those things as well, we would be perfect"_ Neil was finally showing his true intentions _" But no he picked you! A poor, nobody!" _he looked Sonny up and down and leaned closer _" Well you are hot I'll give you that, but come on look at me" _he stands back and continues _" Once your out of the picture and he see's how powerful and succesful I am he will want me!"_

**Sonny**: _" You are crazy"_ he looks up at Neil _"I mean seriously Will would never love or want someone like you"_

**Neil**: _" Oh but he loves you ha! look where you are because of him, He tried to turn you against your family! are you really defending him right now!"_

**Sonny**: _" No im not saying what he did wasnt wrong, but look at you Niel look around you can't possible think you are going to get away with this"_

**Neil**: _" Sonny get this though you head, he saw you. he meet you. he wanted you. he liked you. he chased you. he got you. he had you. he got bored. and he left!" _As much as he wanted to say that was a lie, he couldn't and as much as he wanted to pretend it didn't hurt, he couldn't

**Sonny**: _" No he..."_

**Neil**: _" Shut up! shut up! shut up!"_ he slams his hands on the table, and just like that he calms down again and sits in the chair _" Just shut up and let me continue, now like I was saying This document states that you Will hand over your rights to me. You just have to sign on the dotted line and Chad is free to go"_

**Sonny**: _" No way, I not signing anything away to you"_

**Neil**: _" not even if it means you can save Chad"_

**Sonny**: _" You know perfectly well you wouldn't set him free, He would tell the police and my family where I am and what you're doing"_

**Neil**: _" Smart boy, Well then that's where this envelope comes in"_ Neil Puts the Titon envelope down and slides the other envelope on the left up closer to Sonny _" You see I knew you would just sigh your rights over, so I brought this envelope just to make sure you would see things my way"_

**Sonny**: _" Are you going to tell me I own Salme now too"_

**Neil**: _" Funny, but no You see this envelope contains a letter...Not just any type of letter but a un__read letter" _Sonny just stares at the letter and Something about it looks really familiar _" You see you either sign away your rights and you get to keep this envelope with the unread letter or you don't sign away your rights and The letter gets burned"_

**Sonny**: _" what would I want with an unread letter?"_

**Neil**: _" don't you want to know who it's from Sonny?"_

**Sonny**: _" Dose it matter?"_

**Neil**: _" I would hope the letter your dad wrote you would matter"_ Sonny world came crashing down

**Uncle Vic**: _" Okay yes hold them their, I will be right over" _Will and Adriane where talking in front of the computer when they heard him hang up the phone. Will hear's what Victor said and immediately run over to him with Adriane following close behind

**Will**: _" did they find them? Is Sonny okay?" _Victor looked up at Will and saw frustration, shock and worry in his eyes

**Uncle Vic**: _" yes, my men found them just a little out-of-town. apparently they where going to skip town, But Sonny wasnt with them"_

**Will**:_ " What? I-I don't understand, No that's impossible Jorge said..." _he starts to panic, Where was Sonny!

**Adriane**_: " Hey, hey, hey Will just relax. I'm sure he is okay, I mean Hope and Nick would be stupid if they where to travel around with him so they must be keeping him somewhere" _she says trying to convince her self aswell_ "... right?"_ she say's turning to Victor

**Uncle Vic**: " Let's hope So, They are being taken to my office as we speak"

**Will**_: "Okay let's go, what are we waiting for"_ Will started grabbing his stuff and turned to see Victor wasnt doing the same _" come on"_ Victor smiled at what use to be fear and frustration and worry now become hope. He quickly turned and led the way to the car, since they were caught out-of-town Victor had his men take them over to Titon industries. Once Will, Adriane and Victor arrived they headed to his office which is where they where holding Nick and Hope. Victor reaches for the door but pulls back and turns to Will and Adriane

**Uncle Vic**: _" I think I should go in alone"_

**Will and Adriane**: _" what!?"_

**Will**: _" no! I thought we agreed we find Sonny together! I want to talk to those two scum bags and get some answers!" _He says as he tries to go around Victor but Victor blocks the door, everything Will wants and needs is behind that door. The answer to where Sonny is in their, in the mind of two psychopaths Will hates, he is so close.

**Uncle Vic**: _" Yes but Will you are to emotionally involved, I'm worried what you will do when you see the people who took him from you"_ Will sighed _" Adriane please, some of the stuff may be hard to hear so I promise I will inform you on everything once im done here"_

**Adriane**: _" okay, your right. I will go visit Brady at his office please come find me when your done"_ She starts to walk off _" oh and call me if anything happen's"_ Victor nods and turns back to Will

**Uncle Vic**: _" Look Will I know you care but..."_

**Will**: _" No!" _he snaps_ "I don't care, I've never just cared about Sonny...I love him god dammit! Yes I'm angry and yes I want to beat the living shit out of Nick but it's because they took him from me"_ Will looks down_ " they-they took him..."_ he whispers because saying out loud hurts to much. Victor sighs

**Uncle Vic**: _" Okay, your right I'm Sorry, just please lets just talk to them. We don't want to make them angry because if we do they might not tell us where they are keeping Sonny" _Will nods but Victor is not fooled He knows one does crazy stupid things for someone they love especially when it comes to protecting them. He knows how it feels to have Someone you love be taken away so against all his good judgment to not let Will anywhere near Hope and Nick he opens the door

**Hope**: _" Victor what the hell is going on" _She yell's as She gets up from the chair and walks toward him _" Me and Nick where going to go out-of-town to visit cousin Kayla when these two men..." _she immediately stops talking when she see's Will walk though the door right behind Victor

**Will**:_ " when this two men what Hope? when they pulled up and asked for directions or when they stopped you from getting away"_ he said in an angry sarcastic voice

**Hope**:_ " what? stop me from getting away from what?"_ she lied she was not going down with out a fight, Will let out a small chuckle, pinched his nose and through his hands up in frustration

**Will**:_ " You know exactly from what you son of a bitch!"_ he steps closer to Hope in full anger, But he is held back by one of Victors men _" Where is he you bitch! tell me!"_ he yell's in full desperation

**Nick**: _" hey! shut the fuck up! your crazy, we don't know what the hell you're talking about"_ he yells back at Will as he gets of his chair and sprints to his mother's side _" What are you doing here anyway?"_ Will tries to swing at him but misses and that is when Victor interferes

**Uncle Vic**:_ " Alright enough! Nick! Hope! sit down!" _They both look back at him with shock faces, both hate being told what to do but go along with it they need to figure out a way around this situation. Will Finally calms down and Victor pulls him with him behind the desk wanting to put some distance between them

**Hope**:_ " Uncle Vic I honestly don't know what he is talking about"_ Will can't even look this woman in the eye, he is so disgusted by her and Nick. He is even more disgusted by the lies they keep spitting out when he knows the truth

**Will**: _" you're lying!" _he slams his hands on the desk, Which causes Hope and Nick to flinch_ " Tell me where he is or i will..."_ Nick stands up and get's closer to Will

**Nick**: _" Or what! huh?" _Will stays quiet trying really hard not to beat the ignorance out of Nick_ " I don't even know who you are referring to?"_ Will reaches over and grabs Nick with one hand by the shirt

**Will**: _" Sonny! where is Sonny! You Took him for god knows what reason, Now give him back so I never have to see you two again!"_ Hope immediately gets up and try's to remove Will's hand From her Son but has no luck Will is too strong

**Hope**:_ " let him go! Victor do something"_ she turns to victor once she realizes she can't to anything about it anymore. Uncle Vic just stood back and watch the sence unfold he wasnt going to lie he enjoyed seeing Will scare Nick and Hope and one hundred percent understood Why will was acting the way he was but it was time for him to step in and get his nephew back

**Uncle Vic**: _" Will it's okay, let him go"_ Will is breathing heavy and looking into Nick's eye's. It takes all the strength he had not to punch him right there but he thought about what Victor said, one wrong move and they might never see Sony again. and he was not going to be the reason why, so he pulls back trusting Victor _" Okay now both of you sit down"_ They where once again seated_" So where were you two going again?"_

**Hope**_: " To california" _**lie!**

**Uncle Vic**: _" Why?"_

**Hope**: _" I told you to visit Kayla" _**lie!**

**Uncle Vic**_: " No I got that, I mean why where you going to go visit her?"_

**Hope**_: " ugg, I don't know their has been so much chaos around here I just need a break!" _**Lie! Lie! Lie!**

**Uncle Vic**: _" why didn't you tell me you where going?"_

**Nick**: _" Oh um it was a last-minute thing" _he answers after he see's his mom has no answer for Victor

**Uncle Vic**:_ " I was talking to Hope, but since you are in the mood to talk Nick maybe you could explain to me why you're lying to me because well we all know you two would not be leaving Salem with out a driver and by the look of you suitcases it doesn't look like a "last minute thing" as you put it" Nick and Hope start to sweat " Sonny is missing, My nephew is missing your Nephew is missing Hope and your cousin is missing Nick, I would hope you would care"_

**Hope**: _" Uncle Vic the things he has done to me are..."_

**Will**:_ " Dont!" _he interferes_ " Dont you dare talk about Sonny, and don't you dare bring that stupid shit up" _They could lie all they wanted but Will wasnt going to let anyone bad mouth Sonny, Hope frowns at him and rolls her eye's .

**Uncle Vic**: _" Hope look at me"_ She turns to face him _" Dont ever talk that way about my nephew again" _he pauses and awkward silence fills the room _" I have put up with you and your sons antics for long enough! I let you manipulate me into doing things that are disgusting and shameful to someone I love. Hatred is poison, you must purge it from your mind or else it will corrupt your better nature, you two are so full of hate for him that it's driving you crazy.."_

**Hope**:_ " He killed my son! Don't you get it!"_ Will clenches his fist and is about to yell back but surprisingly Victor beat him to it

**Uncle Vic**: _" No he didn't! Hope Listen to me Cameron gave his life up for Sonny. He loved him so much that when he saw Sonny was in danger his first thought was to protect him, just like you would do for Nick, just Nick would do for you, Just like I would do for Maggie and just like Will would do for Sonny"_ Nick and Hope have no reactions to that, how cold can two people be _" And Just like Sonny would do for you, Both of you because belive it or not after all the things that were said and done he still loves you and he proved it to you the night of the Gala"_ A statement such as that would bring remorse and regret to some people but To Hope and Nick it only brought anger, bitterness and jealousy

**Nick**: _" Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! That's all anyone cares about around here!"_ He yell's back at Will and Victor _" That day when my brother died was the worst night of me and my mom's life... and all anyone cared about was if Sonny was okay or Let's go see Sonny or Is Sonny okay, No one seemed to care about Cameron or me for that matter"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" that is not true, I turned my back on him for both of you, when I shouldnt have. If you think I don't care what do you call that huh?"_

**Hope**: _" Oh please Sonny has just manipulated you and turned you against us, If anything he probably ran away because he to sacred that I will expose him for who he really is"_

**Will**:_ " what did you say! are you kidding me!? Dont you ever say tha again not when it's you who needs to be exposed!" _Victor puts his arm out in front of Will to help keep him back but WIll just nods at him saying it's okay _" You two disgust me, you go to such lengths to hurt someone"_

**Hope**: _" that's Funny, because from what I heard, your no better"_ Will puts his head down in shame but Hope notices a little smile starting to light up Will's face

**Will**: _" And where exactly did you here that from __Hope"_ Hope eye's Widen now realizing what she just said

**Hope**: _" Well I-I you know I"_

**Nick**: _" I told her"_ Will snaps his head to face Nick thinking he finally caught Hope on her lies _" I um talked to JJ about it, He told us everything that went on with you and Sonny" Will was about to give up because their lies where to spot on how could they convince the police it was them when their lying is so good but then..._

**Uncle Vic**_: " That's Funny because When JJ found out, the only people he told was where Me, Adriane and Abigail" _Nick and hope look at each other _" And once we found out we immediately confronted Will about it, And I know for a fact that you where nowhere near that conversation when it happened because you two where not even at the family BBQ" _Nick Just stars at the floor while he plays with his hands and Hope just stars blankly at Victor finding herself not being able to swallow the clump she starts to feel in her throat_ " And I know for a Fact JJ didn't tell you Nick, because he knows you don't like Sonny so he wouldn't bring it up and you wouldn't bring Sonny up...So how about we skip all this bullshit and get to the point...Where is Sonny!" _He yells out the last part because his patience is wearing thin

Nick starts to panic, he starts to think that maybe getting involved with Jorge, Brian and Neil wasnt such a good idea. Yes he hated Sonny but he was still his cousin he would never really physically hurt him he just wanted the company, the truth is he has always been jealous of Sonny. Everyone loved Sonny he always had a smile on, he always had friends over at the house and even without people around him he managed to have adventures and have fun all on his own. Even Cameron loved him and Cameron was in those horrible teenage years where you hate everyone and everything especially your family, But Cameron was always happy around Sonny and he always wanted that.

**Hope**: _" Why would I confess to something I didn't do! I don't know where that little rat is and I honestly don't..."_

**Nick**: **_" Mom!"_ **Nick yells out, Everyone turns to him in shook especially Hope. Nick looks her in the yes and see's anger and a look that says don't you dare but enough is enough _" It's true, Everything is ture...we lied"_ he whispers in shame

**Hope**: _" Nick!"_ she yells back in disbelieve

**Nick**: _" No mom enough is enough, I'm tired of fighting and scheming. Cameron wouldn't want this"_ he looks back at Will in Victor who are still in shook that Nick is finally telling the truth _" We did plan out to take Sonny...But"_

**Will**: _" But?...But what!? Where is he!"_ He snaps in desperation

**Nick**: _" It went all wroung...That Neil guy took him before we could"_ Will is filled with anger knowing that his best friends where actually involved I something so evil and destructive

**Uncle Vic**_: " If what you're saying is true you can either fess up and tell me your plan, how it started, who was involved and where you where planing on taking him before Niel made his own plans and have your time in prison reduced because you're not the once to actually kidnaped him you would be charged with accessories to the crime or you could go to prison and die there for all I care" _

Nick finally confessed to everything from where they meet Jorge, Neil and Brian at the gala to the day of th soccer game where everything went totally wrong. Hope Is just siting in her chair not listening but not looking at Nick it almost looks like she is disgusted by him for telling the truth. When they start to talk about prison Hope panics and makes a run for it, She gets passed victors men and is about to exit the door when a stong hand griped her arm and stops her and swings her around and she comes face to face With Will and his deadly blue eyes

**Hope**: _" Get of me you meddling piece of..."_ She tries to rip her grip but Will tightens his hold and pulls her in closer, his breathing is faster due to his anger and Hope stops mid sentence when she looks into his eye's and is scared for her life

**Will**: _" I would think twice before you finish that sentence"_ Hope looks away and is still trying to break free_ " You have caused Sonny so much pain and heartache, and your lucky I don't hurt you right here right now"_

**Hope**: _" He deserved every thing I did at him, that trash deserves to what he gets"_ She smirks _" I hope you never find Sonny"_ Will eyes turn black, He shoves Hope against the wall and holds his hard against the wall

**Will**: _" I never want to hear his name come out of your mouth... you hear me!"_ Nick and Victor rush over to them and separate them

**Uncle Vic**: _" Will...Will its over. It's okay"_ Hope is still yelling insults and bad mouthing Will but Victor blocks it all out by talking about Sonny and how they are finally going to bring him home.

**Nick**: _" I'm sorry mom, but I had to"_ he pleads

**Hope**: _" Dont talk to me you little trader, It's because of you this is happening"_

**Nick**: _" Me? what did I do, They already knew we did it? Some one obviously told them"_

**Will**: _"Jorge...It was Jorge rated all of you out"_

**Hope**: _"That bitch I should have known"_

**Will**:_ "well you can tell him how you feel because both of you will be spending a lot of time together anyway...In prison"_

**Hope**: _" NO! NO! Let go of me! This is not over Horton! No!"_ She screams as she is being forced out and taken to the police station by victors men

**Nick**: _" I don't know where he is, Neil might have taken him somewhere else but the old abandoned firework warehouse is where we where planing on taking him"_ And before he can even finish the sentence Will runs out the door

_To be continued..._

_**Spoiler**_

Will arrives at the scene of the crime


	29. Chapter 29: The Car Ride

_Authors note:_ You guys have been so amazing and patient with all the drama, I know its hard to read about our boys not getting along but it will be worth it, since you guys have commented amazing things this chapter has a sweet little something just to ease up on the drama so enjoy! Dont forget to comment!

**Chapter****29**- The car ride

**Sonny**: _" what would I want with an unread letter?"_

**Neil**: _" don't you want to know who it's from Sonny?"_

**Sonny**: _" Dose it matter?"_

**Neil**: _" I would hope the letter your dad wrote you would matter..."_ Sonny world came crashing down. No, No, No, No, No, No, No,No,No this can't be happening Sonny thinks to himself. His eyes grow wide and his breaths become faster and faster, He starts to feel warmer and warmer until he stars to feel dizzy. it feels like he is drowning in a pool of water and every time he comes up for air he is slapped in the face by a wave of water.

**Sonny**: _" N-No It can't be"_ He looks at the letter in Neil's hand as Neil wiggles it around taunting Sonny _" There is no way h-how would you even know about it? how did you even get it?"_ Neil Smirks and sits on the table

**Neil**: _" Oh now I got your attention"_ He puts the letter on the table, and Sonny follows his every movement not taking his eyes of that letter _" well you see I have a habit of getting what I want, Right now I want you to sign the document so I brought this letter to help me get what I want"_ he smiles and looks at Sonny who waiting no, begging for an answer with his broken eyes _" getting it was easy, you should really teach those little boys of your not to belive everything they are told"_ Sonny fist clench together at the tought of Neil in his house with the twins

**Sonny**: _" You fucking bastard! what did you do!"_ Sonny became enraged, Neil could do whatever he wants to him but he will be damned if he lets anything happen to his brothers _" Dont ever go near them again or I swear I will.."_ Neil doesn't let Sonny finish that sentence as he punches him

**Neil**: _" Or what? huh you will cry me to death"_ Neil laughs and Sonny just frowns because that made no sence _" Relax princess, I dint do anything to them I just asked if you where home, they said yes i told them we where friends and he just invited me in for ice cream, Your mom was so sweat by the way whats her name again...Adriane is it"_ Sonny tries to swing his fists but they are now both handcuffed to the bed

**Sonny**:_ " Shut the fuck up! don't talk about them you sick monster!"_

**Neil**:_ " uuuu that's a new one I kinda like it, but okay That maid isn't even wroth my time"_ Sonny knows the more he struggles the more the handcuffs tighten, so he gives up on trying to get himself fee of them and just slams his head on the headboard behind him to release some anger _" ... as for how I know about it Well you can thank your boyfriend, He should really be more discreet about what he says and who he says it around"_

**Sonny**: _" No, Will-Will would never do that to me, H-he knows how important its is to me"_ He says with blood shook eyes that are begging to hurt from him trying to hold in his tears

**Neil**: _" Oh please who are you trying to convince of that me or you?"_ He leans in closer to Sonny and holds his head up with his hand

**Sonny**: _" No! he wouldn't do that to me y-your lying!"_ he says while wiping his head out of Neil's gasp, there it was again the sinking Feeling this time it came because he realised that what Neil said was true there are only three people who know about that letter. One was Adriane, Two was JJ and three was Will...Will Horton. Just think about him ruins all the hard work Sonny put into hiding his tears and he break down._ " No..."_ sob _"H-he promised "_ sob _" he said he... "_ sob Neil is being to get irritated

**Neil**: _" Shut up! Dont you get it! Will never loved you god you are so stupid!"_ He grabs Sonny by the arm and holds him tightly staring into his eyes so he has his full attention _" Look around Sonny you are here because of him, So if that doesn't tell you anything then I will. Once your out of the picture he will finally see that im perfect for him not some pathetic little boy who has nothing and is nothing"_ Sonny cry's become more intense and Neil just smiles at the sight, he enjoys it for a couple of minutes and then gets back to business_ " So... what's it going to be Sonny?"_

Will finally knows where Sonny is and Will stop at nothing to get him back, He runs out the door ignoring Victor telling him to stop and wait. The elevator finally opens and he heads to the front door exit, as he is running out JJ spots Will

**JJ**: _" Hey Will"_ he is to distracted by thoughts of Sonny and only Sonny that he doesn't hear JJ call out to him the first time _" Will! hey! what happened?"_

**Will**: _" I know where Sonny is!"_ he finally responds but doesn't stop just keeps walking

**JJ**: _" What where!?"_ He says as he picks up the pace to keep up

**Will**: _" Come on, I'll explain it on the way"_ JJ understand Will wanting to get to Sonny, but he needs to stop and think it though, so he grads Will by the arm

**JJ**: _" wait Will, you don't have a car and I left mine at the house let's go get Brady and uncle Vic we can drive up there together"_

**Will**: _" No I have to go now! I don't want to wait, he needs me"_

**JJ**: _" Will!"_ he snaps_ " I know! im worried to, but listen to me we will get their faster by car, don't you want to get their as soon as possible"_ Will thinks about it and finally gives up

**Will**: _" Okay let's go then"_ They walk back in to find Uncle Vic, Brady and Adriane in the lobby talking. Adriane spots JJ and Will making their way towards her and sighs in relief

**Adriane**: _" Oh thank God your here"_ She surprisingly pulls Will into a hug_ " Will I know you want to find him but it could be dangerous not just for you but to Sonny, we can't just go barging in without a plan"_ she finally releases him in time for WIll to respond to her

**Will**: _" Yeah I know your right, it's just I got excited and I-I mean I just want him back"_ Adriane can hear the sadness in his voice and sighs

**Adriane**: _" I know, me to..." _

**Brady**: _" Alright let's go"_ They get to the car Brady gets in the driver's seat, Uncle Vic gets in the passenger seat, JJ sits in window seat on the left, Adriane slides into the middle and Will takes the window seat on the left. They buckle up and Drive.

The warehouse was about an hour away, The car was silent everyone was on edge they finally knew where Sonny was but they didn't know what Neil wanted or worse what he would do to get what he wants. Will just sits there and looks out the window, he feels nothing but guilt for putting Sonny in the position he is in now. Adriane see's how worried Will is an puts her hand on his lap Will feels it and turns his head to see Adriane smiling at him, That same smile Sonny has

**Adriane**: _"hey try not to worry too much okay?"_ Will stays silent still mesmerized by Adriane's smile

**Will**: _" you have Sonny's smile"_ he randomly says causing Adriane's smile to get bigger

**Adriane**: _" Well he actually has my smile, but your right it looks better on him"_ they both chuckle and Will goes back to looking out the window and starts to reminisce

**_~Flashback~_**

Will wakes up on a saturday morning, he throws his arm out and to his surprise there was no one in bed. He immediately opens his eye's, sits up on his bed and looks around. Sonny, Justin and Nate had spent the night Will looked around and saw their cloths where still laying on the ground so where could they be? He gets out of bed and starts to make his way down stares. he starts looking around when he hears noises coming from the kitchen, he makes is way over and see's Sami standing outside the door that leads into the kitchen peeking though the door spying on his boyfriend. He walks closer and he is about to ask what in the world she is doing but Sami places he index finger on her lips and whispers

**Sami**: _"shhhhhhhh"_ and she waves to him to get in her spot as she slowly and quietly moves away. Will peeks in and see's Justin and Nate wearing aprons as they stand on top of chairs over the stove mixing what appears to be cream of wheat. Both Justin and Nate are stirring the pot with their wooden spoons and Sonny just stands behind them watching over them.

**Justin**: _" No, No Nate jew gotta do like dis"_ (No,No Nate you have to do it like this) Will giggles at that because as Justin says that he moves his spoon around to fast splashing the cream all over the oven and some landed in Sonny's face "oops" he says, they all just stood their in silence for a moment before they burst out in laughter

**Sonny**: _" Okay, how about you guys get cleaned up while I finish up okay"_ The Twins turn around on their chairs and hold out their arms so Sonny can carry them down one at time. He picks Justin up first and walks over to the sink, since its to high for Justin to wash his hands in by himself Sonny holds him up while he washes them.

**Justin**: _" I hope Dwill likes cweam weat" _(I hope Will likes cream of weat) he turns his little head and looks up at Sonny _" Dwill is ganna be swo happy he gwets to eat in bed, mommy neber wets me eat in bwed"_ (Will is going to be so happy he gets to eat in bed, mommy never lets me eat in bed) Sonny laughs at the cute little boy

**Sonny**: _" He sure is buddy, he is going to love it"_ Will hears that and is touched by their little surprise, he doesn't want to ruin it so he runs back upstairs and pretends to go to sleep. Ten minutes later he hears the door open and bites down on his tong to hide the giant smile that wants to creep onto his face. he feels a kiss on his forehead and "wakes up"

**Will**: _" mmm good morning..."_ He makes a kissy face and Sonny leans back down and places a kiss on his lips

**Justin**:_ " Dwill! Dwill! Dwill!"_ Will looks over to Justin and Nate and see's them caring a try with his breakfast

**Will**: _" hey buddies..what do you got their?" _He prtends not to know

**Justin**:_ " I made jew bwreakfast!" _( I made you breakfast)

**Nate**: _" no it dwas me Dwill!" _( No it was me Will)

**Sonny**: _"_ _It was both of you"_ Justin and Nate give Will a shy smile and walk over to hand him the tray with his breakfast _" It looks scary but it's actually good"_ He says after Will holds up his burnt toast

**Will**: _" No, I love it! Thanks guys!"_ Will pats the bed down and Justin, Nate and Sonny sit around him just like he requested. They sit around and just talk for a couple of minutes until Nate had to go to the bathroom so Sonny takes him and leaves Will and Justin to talk _" So how are things going in the daycare buddy"_

**Justin**: _" Oh jew know, swame old swame old"_ ( Oh you know, same old same old) Will laughs because Justin is trying to act like an adult _" Alex and Jeffrey gwot into bwig twouble the other day, cuz they stwarted a food fight"_ ( Alex and Jeffrey got into big trouble the other day, because they started a food fight)

**Will**: _" Oh and did you join in"_ Will was always so amused by Justin, He always made him laugh the kid was just hilarious. He always wounderd if Sonny was like that as a child.

**Justin**: _" No cuz I dwas hungwy"_ (No because I was hungry) Will laughs and hands Justin a juice box

**Will**:_ " Oh I see, What about that girl that you and Sonny where talking about the other day"_ he questions Justin as he takes a bit out of his toast

**Justin**: _"Oh yeah Tiffany... she kweeps gwiving me cookies, Uny says she likes me but I dwon't know I jwust like cookies"_ ( Oh yeah Tiffany... she keeps giving me cookies, Sonny say's she likes me but I don't know I just like cookies) Will cracks up knowing Justin is already breaking hearts, He is going to be such a ladies man. when Sonny and Nate came back they just continued to gossip with Justin and Nate about the things that went down at the daycare and boy was it scandalis.

_**~End of flashback~**_

Will just smiles at the bitter-sweet memory because that's all it was now... a memory. He snapped out of the thought and back into reality as he stare out the window to what seems to be the longest car ride...ever!

**JJ**: _" Look their, their it is"_ he rolled out the window and pointed to an old building, Will immediately looked _" So whats the plan?"_

**Will**: _" I go in beat the shit out of Niel, grab Sonny and Chad and go home"_

**Uncle Vic**: _" Will..."_ he shifts in his seat to get a better look at Will _" we need a plan, we don't know what this Neil kid is capable of"_

**Will**: _'' I don't care!"_ he snaps at Victor. Brady has had enough of this kid he slams his foot on the break and turns to Will

**Brady**: _" Listen kid, I don't like you okay. The only reason im puting up with you right now is because of Sonny, I appreciate all you have done and i was starting to think you actually care for him but no there you go again just thinking about yourself. You can't just go in their you could put him in more danger than he is already in, think about it what if Neil has a gun what are you going to do?Huh?"_ Will just stay quiet _" I know you want to get him back, but we have to be smart about it, I will not let you just go in their and let you pretend to be a hero its to risky. If anything where to happen to him in their because you where to careless and stupid to understand I would never forgive you"_

**Adriane**:_ " Brady that's enough he..."_

**Will**: _"No"_ Will interrupts _" He's right... If something happens to him i-I would never forgive myself"_ Brady sighs

**Brady**: _" Look I'm sorry but you have to think things though"_

**JJ**: _" Okay. Let's get a little closer to see if their any back doors or any other way we can get into the building without going though the front"_ Brady continues to drive forward until they arrive_ " wow its um bigger then I thought" _Will, JJ and Brady got out of the car leaving Uncle Vic and Adriane behind to go hid the car. They walk around the building and have no luck there is only one way in and out.

**Will**: _" Fuck!"_ he yells in despair _" there is no other way in! fuck! fuck! fuck!"_ frustration starts taking over as he crouches down and runs his hands though his hair,

**Brady**: _" Will, call your grandfather"_ Will looks up to Brady wounding why he hadn't done that before, I guess just the thought of going to find Sonny just clouded everything else _" Tell him where we are and to bring back up, I think all we can do is wait for them to get here. It's to dangerous to go in just us when their is only one exit and entrance"_ JJ nods immediately but Will has to think about it for a second, he sighs in defeat and dials Romans number on his phone

**Will**: _" hey grandpa... Did you talk to Hope and Nick already"_

**Roman**: _" Yeah, I just finished and they are going to go to prison for a long time" _Will smiled and for the first time in a while felt a little relieved

**Will**: _" did they tell you where he was?"_

**Roman**: _" yes and Nick told me he told you to...please tell me your not standing outside the warehouse"_

**Will**: _"umm yeah"_

**Roman**: _" William! What have I told you, Let me and my men handle it"_

**Will**: _" okay, okay I know im here with JJ and Brady. We were trying out find a way in but there is only one entrance so.."_ Roman interrupts

**Roman**: _" Okay Will you have to listen to me, Get away from their"_

**Will**: _" No! I'm not leaving with out Sonny grandpa. No I wont do it"_

**Roman**:_ " ugg you are so stubborn, just like your mother...fine. Go find a place to hide for know, me and my men are on our way"_

**Will**: _" Okay thanks"_

**Roman**: _" Will?"_ he pauses _" please don't do anything stupid and do not go in do you hear me, your mother would kill me if she knew what im doing"_ Roman hangs up leaving Will, JJ, and Brady to wait. They head back to the car and Brady explains things to Victor and Adriane while Will just sits and stare at the warehouse. Sonny is in there and feels sad knowing he is probably sacred but Neil's in their to and that just brings nothing but anger to him.

**JJ**: _" hey man, Any new's from your grandpa"_ Will checks his phone for what seems to be the hundredth time

**Will**:_ " No... he should be her soon though"_ Thirty minutes go by and roman and the police are still nowhere to be found, Will rubs his eye's and sighs

**JJ**: _" I can't belive he is in their I..."_ He wa interrupted by Will sniffing three times_ " What are you doing?"_

**Will**: _" what is that smell?"_ he sniffs again and so does JJ _" It kinds smells like...smoke"_ Will looks around but doesn't see anything, He turns back to the wear house and his eye's widen _" Oh my God...Fire!"_ his heart starts beating a hounded times a minute as he runs toward the burning warehouse! The the place where Sonny is being held at is burning to the ground!

_**Spoiler**_

Will Horton to the rescue!


	30. Chapter 30: The Rescue

_Author's note_: It's Finally here, The Rescue! I thought about making this chapter two parts but I was like nah, so this chapter is long. Thank you guys for continuing to read my story you comments mean a lot and I especially want to know what you guys think about this chapter so please comment! Also keep in mind I wanted to get this out to you as fast as possible due to the amazing support sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes enjoy...

**Chapter 30-** The Rescue

**Niel**: _" So... what's it going to be Sonny?" _Yesterday I was happy, I was with my family at my boyfriends soccer game and I was finally going to tell him I loved him, And now im hear handcuffed to a bed barely finding out my father left me in charge of a multimillion dollar industry that is about to be taken from me by my boyfriends best friend who turns out also worked with my aunt Hope and cousin Nick, Sonny thinks to himself. It's funny how one second you could be siting on top of the world and the next It's shattering underneath you. He doesn't realize he is crying until a tear makes it way down his cheek and Neil wipe's it away with his cold hand _" Oh come on Sonny, I'm doing you a favor here. You don't belong in this world, you can't roll with the big dogs. Your nothing but a little bitch, who is to sentimental and is scared to commit... So stop crying and take this "_ Neil slides the document forward on the table " _here..." _he extends his hand out to Sonny that is holding up a metal silver pen. Sonny just stares at the pen, he wants to take it from his grip but doesn't seem to have the strength or will to do it

15 minutes before the fire

**Sonny**: _" Fine...I'll sign your stupid document"_ His hand is shaky as he reaches out to take the cold metal pen, Neil smirks finally seeing Sonny come to his senses. He just stares at Sonny amused by the very apparent battle Sonny is having with his thoughts, It's a war that he will never win because its himself who he is up against. " Once I sign this, W-what will happen to me and chad?"

**Neil**: _" You are going to do what you do best Sonny...Run"_ Neil leans on the table and continues _" I could just leave you and Chad here to rot but no I thought I do you yet another favor, You are going to run away from here and never come back... I don't care where you go as long as you don't ever come back here or speak about this to anyone ever again"_

**Sonny**: _" I would never leave my brothers behind!" _he yells back quickly

**Neil**: _" Oh you will because I'm going to be a very powerful man after you sign this little piece of paper, So if I where you I would stay away from them and the rest of your family... because if I ever find out you came around here I wont just come after you but those poor little boys will not have it easy either" _his frowned features slowly becoming a creepy smirk

**Sonny**: _" No! okay, okay just please don't hurt them...please"_ Sonny closes his eyes hating himself for begging to Neil _" W-what about Chad?"_

**Neil**:_ " well I could kill him.."_

**Sonny**: _" No!"_ Sonny snaps and throws the pen across the room, It bounces of the wall and lands on the floor

**Neil**: _" Relax I wont, he is going to go with you. If he really cares about you he will follow you and also keep quiet...If he knows whats best for him anyways"_ Neil grabs Sonny by the jaw again and brings his face up _" Why are you crying, I'm doing you a favor here, a chance to get out of this town and start a new life away from all the bad people who hurt you..You should be thanking me"_ he says in a very condescending way, does Neil actually think he is doing him a favor?

**Sonny**: _" Thanking you?"_ he says in a soft whisper full of anger_ " why the hell would I thank you, You are separating me from my family, The family I just got back! Justin and Nate are my world and you are taking them from me...My mother who always stands by me your taking her from me... JJ who no matter what has always stood up for me and loved me you are taking from me... Will..."_ He stopped and the anger in his eyes turned to hurt. Will was the only person who knew him inside and out, he knew the real Sonny. He was the one that made Sonny start to live again now he just wonders if it was real or not? but he is even more hurt and mad at himself for even thinking about Will in a time when he named people he loved and couldn't live without, he is supposed to hate him...right?

**Neil**: _" Will...Will what? Cheated on you, Lied to you, lead you on. Face it Sonny you have nothing left, So what's the point of staying huh?"_ Neil walks and picks up the pen Sonny had thrown _" So here do yourself a favor and sign"_

10 minutes before the fire

Sonny takes the pen, maybe Neil is right he has nothing left a new start wouldn't be so bad...Right? He dry's of his eyes and holds the pen firmer he finally decided to put the pen on the paper when

**Neil**: _" Ah, Ah, Ah hold on"_ Sonny uses whatever strength he has left and looks up _" there is one more thing I want"_ Sonny has nothing left What more can he take?

**Sonny**: _" What?" _

**Neil**: _" Try not to sound so irritated Sonny, its something you will enjoy to"_ He winks at Sonny who is totally disgusted by the man in front of him. Neil puts his hands on Sonny's cheeks cupping his face and starts to lean forward, Sonny immediately moves away

**Sonny**: _" What the hell are you doing"_ He yells but Neil is persistent he cups Sonny's face again with more force and finally kisses him "MMMM, MMMM... Stop it!" Once Neil's lips make contact with his Sonny's eye's shoot open. He starts to feel Neil's tong demanding access by crashing into his lips, Sonny just clenches his mouth shut making it hard for Niel's tong to find its way into Sonny's mouth which irritates Neil

**Neil**: _" Open your mouth you little slut!"_ He says as he starts kissing Sonny's neck _" Come on, you know you like it"_

**Sonny**: _" Stop! get of me!"_ Sonny try's to push him of but He is still handcuffed to the bed

**Neil**: _" How about we get this handcuffs so I can have my way with you huh?"_ Sonny thought having the handcuffs on was bad but know he wanted nothing more than to stay handcuffed to the bed forever. Neil dug into his pants front pockets and pulled out the key for the handcuffs

**Sonny**: _" No Stop please! I'll sign the paper just please stop"_ Neil had slipped the key in but stopped _" Please..."_ he managed to whimpere out

**Neil**:_ " God you're so hot when you beg... How about you beg for my cock huh?"_ He unlocked the handcuffs and pulls Sonny down on the bed so that Sonny was now laying on his back. Neil ignored Sonny pleads and cries and forced his legs open and put his hips in-between them. He kissed Sonny all the way up to his neck and finally came face to face with him _" Come on you little slut, make me feel good"_ Sonny eyes filled with tears and his body starts to shake

**Sonny**: _" Please... I've never done anything like this before" _He blurts out as Niel reaches the back of Sonny's jeans and slips his hands inside to cup his ass_, _Neil immediately stopped kissing Sonny's neck and looks Sonny in the eyes. Sonny swears he saw a shocked and surprised expression on Neil's face at first hoping it was compassion or regret but then a smirk slowly made it way into a creepy smile and finally he lets out a laugh

5 minutes until the fire

Neil just laughed as Sonny closed his eye's cringing at the fact he basically just admitted to Neil he was a virgin, He didn't know if it was good thing he told him or the biggest mistake of his life... judging by the look in Neil's eye's when he told him It was a mistake.

**Neil**: _" Your...Your a Virgin?"_ Neil says while licking his lips

**Sonny**: _" Y-Yes..."_ he closes his eye's and a tear escapes _" I um am"_ He try's to say without showing too much pain and embarrassment in his voice but fails

**Neil**: _" oh God this is to good, Will Horton you are one lying sack of shit"_ he throws his head back and chuckles

**Sonny**: _" What?"_

**Neil**: _" Well Sonny you see Will not only told me and the whole school to stay away from you because you where his but he also told everyone he had sex with you...I think he put it as " I fucked the shit out of that slut" but know I see he only did it to make me jealous "_ Sonny didn't know what was more disturbing the fact the Will lied and said that stuff about him or that fact that Niel was so delusional that he believed Will did all that to make him jealous

**Sonny**: _" Well he didn't, so..."_ Neil puts his finger over Sonny's mouth and looks at him with lust

**Neil**: _" Shhhhhh"_ Neil gets of and pulls Sonny of the bed, Sonny lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in relief but it didn't last very long_ " God, you're going to be tight then... don't worry I'll try to go easy on you"_ He said while cupping Sonny's ass again _" Has anyone ever told you, you have a big ass"_

**Sonny**: _" Stop! get of me"_ Sonny pushed Neil away and made his way to the door, but was immediately caught by Neil. He turns around ready to throw a punch hoping it would give him enough time to make a run for it but stops when he see's Neil pointing the gun at him. Neil reaches out grabs Sonny and tosses him against the wall, he grabs Sonny's hands and holds them both over his head and leans his face close to his

**Neil**:_ " If you don't want me to hurt Chad or anyone else for that matter, Then you will let me fuck you and you will like it" _he screams at him_,_ Sonny has never sen such venom in anyones eyes it's like Neil wasnt even human anymore just a hollow empty vessel with nothing but venom ruining though his veins. _" Now take your shirt of "_ Sonny lowers his head as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, He looks up for a second to see Niel staring at him and licking his llips "_ MMM I can see why Will was hiding you, to bad he didn't get a taste"_ He leans in a licks Sonny's lips, Neil then takes his hand and leads him to the bed. Neil throws Sonny on his back on the bed, Sonny try's to pull back to try and get away but Neil just holds his hips down. Sonny see's Neil place the gun in his back pocket and gets an idea.

3 minutes until the fire

Neil presses his body on top of Sonny and locks Sonny's legs around his waist. Sonny just closes his eye's and try's to think of something else anything else other than what's happening in this moment

**Neil**: _" You know"_ he says in between kissing Sonny's neck_ " The more you fight it the more it will hurt so might as well just give it up"_ Neil then takes of his shirt and Sonny shivers, he manages to see the handle of the gun as Neil takes of his shirt and starts kissing down Sonny's chest. Sonny has to be smart and fast about what he is about to do, So he grabs Neil's face and brings it up to his

**Sonny**: _" Your right... "_ he unlocks his legs from Neil's hips and starts to rub up and down Niel back, he can feel Neil's erection and to keep himself from screaming from being totally disgusted he digs his nails into Neil's back.

**Neil**: _" Uhh, yeah Sonny. K-kiss my neck"_ Sonny complies only to distract him, Sonny keeps making his way down Niels back _" God you're so hot, I'm going to fuck you without a condom"_ Out of desperation Sonny cups Niel's face and Pulls him in for a kiss, He sticks his tong in and makes it a long hot sloppy heated kiss. He is totally disgusted by his actions but it had to be done, He reaches down to Neil's pants and starts unbuckling his pants. He unzips Neil's pants and goes back to rubbing Neil's back until he finally reaches... the gun!

Sonny grabs it with his right hand and then pushes Niel of him with one of his legs, Neil trips back but doesn't fall just losses his balance Sonny then stands up on the bed pointing the gun straight at Neil. Neil is so shocked his erection immediately goes down, For the first time since they steeped foot in this warehouse Sonny has the upper hand and Niel is know the one on the other side of the gun, but for some reason Neil has a smirk on his face and starts to clap slowly...clap...clap...clap

**Neil**: _" Good job Sonny, I must say I didn't think you had it in you"_ he whips some of the saliva of the corner of his mouth from that heated kiss Sonny had given him _" The way you where gaging for it... you are such a convincing slut, you had me fooled that you actually wanted it"_ Sonny just stood there holding up the gun, shaking, his whole body was shaking he was so scared he had never hold a gun in his life and now here he was holding a loaded gun up at someone**_ " Go on Sonny... shoot!"_ **Sonny just stare's at a blurry figure from the tears filling up his eyes, he starts to breathe heavily realising it's either do or die **_" Come on shoot!"_ **Sonny comes close to pulling the trigger but brings his arms down slowly _" I knew you wouldn't do it, Face it Sonny your nothing but a weak little bitch! I feel sorry for you __because you do it to your self by letting people in, Cant you see that love is weakness" _Sonny legs give out and he flops on the bed on his knees, He doesn't even recognize himself.

**Sonny**_: " No..." _He manages to whisper gave me the strength to continue living my life without my dad, Justin and Nate gave me something to live for and Will...Will gave me the strength to stand up to my family Sonny thought to himself _" No your wrong_ _love isn't weakness its strength" _He looks up and Niel can see the confidence slowly coming back in Sonny **_" I have people who love me, unlike you!"_**

**Neil**: _" people do love me...I'm rich and.." _he says to himself like a little boy trying to cheer himself up

**Sonny**: _" So what if your rich...Thats all you have money. I'm sure if you didn't have it no one would care about you..look around, that's why you're doing this...isn't it?"_ Neil face turns red of anger, He pulls out a pocket knife and points it at Sonny

**Neil**: _" Shut the fuck up, You don't know me!"_ before Sonny had a chance to respond Neil charges at him. Sonny quickly picks up the gun and points it at Neil again but this time his hand is stern and the only thing shaking is Neil.

**Sonny**: _" Neil, I just want to help you...I-well you see Neil, this is why I have never wanted to be a part of that world it makes people selfish and bitter. It makes you feel like your better than everyone else and it's not true" _

**Neil**: _" Shut up! shut up! Why do you think your better than me!"_ Neil becomes frustrated and pulls on his hair, his face is a mixture of hatred and confusion and he keeps pacing back and forth _" Fuck this! I've had enough! You did this to your self"_ Sonny looks at him in confusion and his eye's widen when he see's Neil pull out his dads letter and a lighter_ " Drop the gun or I swear I will burn you and this letter tot he ground"_ Sonny steps down from the bed with caution, he just stars at Neil hoping he don't do anything stupid and he slowly bends down to put the gun on the floor _" Good, now step b..."_ Sonny jumps on Niel and lands on top of him, they struggle for control and in that heated moment the letter slides to the right and the Lighter slides to the left.

1 minutes until the fire

Sonny immediately gets of Neil and runs to his letter, leaving the gun behind but he doesn't care about anything but the letter at this moment. He reaches the letter and holds it like it's gold, He turns back to see where Neil is and is scared when he see's Neil siting on the table pointing the gun at him with his right hand and holding up the lighter in his left

**Neil**: _" Will loves me...yeah he loves me and once he see's how powerful I am he will love me even more. H-he wont even remember Sonny..yeah h-he loves me "_ Neil says to himself while he starts to play with he thumbwheel of the lighter and just stare's at it trying to decide what to do

**Sonny**:_ " Neil..." _Sonny says with caution_ "Neil please look at me. Y-you don't know what you're doing, Please just give me the lighter and the gun and it will be okay...I promise you will be okay there is time..."_ He can see Neil has gone crazy on the borderline of having a meltdown and tries to calm him down, but he's to late

**Neil**: _" NO!_" Neil apply's pressure to the thumbwheel of the lighter which presses the flint and sparks the fire to appear, he plays with the fire like a crazed lunatic before he tosses it to the corner on his left.

**Fire!**

The lighter hits the wall and lights up the thin metal wall that starts to burn faster and faster, the fire grows wider and wider until most of the building is up in hot red and orang flames. Will runs toward the flames not paying attention to the screams behind him begging for him to stop, Sonny is in their and he will not just stand and wait! He finally reaches the large front door that is covered in a small flames, he is about to jump over it when JJ grabs him

**JJ**: _" Will! Stop!"_ Both JJ and Will are out of breath by the long run_ " It's not safe, You can't go in their alone"_

**Will**: _" Sonny is in their! I'm going to get him so you can either help me or fuck of"_ Will holds his arm over his mouth and nose and jumps over the flames and into the burning warehouse. JJ lets out a grunt in frustration, he looks back and see's Brady running fast towards him so before anyone can talk him out of going in after Will he jumps in aswell

**Brady**: _" Will! JJ! Stop"_ Brady is about to jump in after them when the flames get bigger causing the things around the door to collapse and block anyone from coming in...**or out!**

JJ catches up to Will, And they both start calling out Sonny and Chads name's in desperation to find them

**Will**: _"SONNY!"_ he coughs _" SONNY WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

**JJ**: _" CHAD!"_ he coughs _" CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" _It's hard to breath or see though the thick smoke but either one could care less _" Will do you know where your going?"_

**Will**: _" Yeah, Nick told me and victor where they where planing to hold him so stay close where almost there"_ JJ just follows the sound of his voice and the light shadow he assume's is Will moving though the fire and smoke _" SONNY! IT'S ME, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE ANSWER ME!"_ He continues to walk though the smoke until he hears light banging noises and moans, He tells JJ to stand back as he breaks the door down. They look around and finally find Chad, Will is a little disappointed It wasnt Sonny but none the less he is happy chad is okay

**JJ**: _" Oh my good Chad!"_ JJ runs and throws himself at Chad and embraces him in a tight hug _" Oh God, your okay"_ Chad is covered in bruises, His arm looks broken, and he has dock tape wrapped tightly around his mouth. As JJ removes the rope from his feet and the chains from his hands Will immediately removes the tape from his mouth

**Will**:_ " Where the hell is Sonny?"_ he asked frantically as Chad lets out a breath and looks up at Will With heavy tears in his eyes

**Chad**: _" He's In their...Neil... gun"_ Is all Chad can say and nods his head in the direction of the room Niel and Sonny are_" Hurry that son of a bitch Neil is trying to..."_ He stops to catch his breath from all the pain he is in

**Will**: _" trying to what!?"_ he says as he tries to knock down the door

**Chad**: _" sleep with him"_ Will feels a rush of jealousy, Anger and Fear rush over him giving him the strength to slam the door open and see's Neil who is only wearing his boxes over a struggling shirtless Sonny. His eyes go black, All the beautiful blue was clouded with anger as he see's a shocked Niel turn to face him. Will charges over to Neil grabs him by the neck and forces him of off Sonny, He charges him hard into the wall and tightens his grip.

**Will**:**_ " Dont you ever touch him again!"_ **Will can't even see straight, he doesn't know if it's the smoke that's clouding his thought or the anger but he doesn't care Niel needs to pay. He brings his knees up to hit Neil in the gut causing Neil to bend over, Will does the same thing again and this time Neil falls on his knees _"** If you ever go near him, look at him, contact him, or even think of him I will kill you!"**_ Will yanked Niels hair up to make him face him **_" Look at me you son of a bitch, do I make my self clear! He's Mine!"_ **The anger in Wills' voice and eyes is enough to send someone into a state of shook, Neil for the first time becomes speechless. **_" Dont you ever touch my future husband again!"_** Will throws him to the floor head first, he flips him over and starts punching him. He clenches his first even harder and Swinging left and right, punch after punch he can't seem to make himself stop, not even with the feeling of blood on his knuckles.

Sonny has no idea why Neil stopped Kissing him, His eyes where tightly closed. Once he realizes Neil is not on him anymore he opens his eyes, Sonny looks up and see's a worried eyed hot and sweaty Will punching the shit out of Niel. JJ is finally able to break the chains that we're holding Chad back and they run into the room, JJ runs over to separate Will from Neil and Chad runs straight to Sonny standing protectively in front of him just in case Neil decided's he wants to do something stupid.

**JJ**: _" Will! Will! Come on get of him"_ JJ wraps his arms around tightly around Wills arms and chest trying to stop his arms from throwing any more punches. He struggles to pull him away but manages to get him far enough that he can't touch him

**Will**: _" Let me go! He took Sonny from me!"_ he yells, Sonny looks at Will and is rushed With emotions he doesn't know if they where good or bad but his heart was telling him to run to him. Sonny took a step forward and immediately stops when Chad looked over to him

**Chad**: _" No stay there, I don't want you anywhere near them"_ Sonny understood But it was hard to see Will so desperate and angry

**Will**: _" You pice of shit! I will kill you! Fuck you!"_ Will screams at Neil who hasn't moved from the ground

**JJ**: _" Will Come on we need to get out of here...come on we need to get out of here before the building collapses"_ Will is still breathing deeply His hands are still in fists as he stare's Neil down with a deadly stare "_ Will! we need to get Sonny out of here!"_ That immediately brought Will back to life, He looked over to Sonny and finally calmed down. After all the chaos had finally calmed down, Chad's adrenalin started to simmer down and the pain started to flood back, JJ ran to him and catch him before he hit the ground. Will and Sonny keep their eyes locked on each other, after two whole days of not knowing where they where and if they where okay they where finally face to face. Will was about to walk over when Neil creeped up behind him and hit him over the head with the gun.

**Sonny**: _" NO!"_ he screamed, JJ ran over to Sonny and stood in front of him. As Neil came closer Sonny started to panic he didn't want to lose JJ aswell, but before he could tell JJ to run Neil hit him over the head aswell. Now Sonny was left all alone with Neil but the crazy look in Neil's eyes told him it wouldn't be for long. Neil grabbed Sonny by the hair and lifted his head up to look at him

**Neil**: _" get on you knees...Now!"_ He didn't yell at him it was more like a very angry command, and Sonny hand no choice but to follow it _" Look what you did!"_ Sonny looks around and see's his friends and JJ laying unconscious and anger starts to fill his veins, he looks up at Niel and spits in his face _" You fucken bi- No you know what If I can't have you then no one can, And if I can't be happy then you can't either"_ Neil pulls out the letter again and Sonny's world starts going in slow motion, he watches as Neil holds the letter over the Fire

**Sonny**: _" N-No please... No"_ Sonny reaches out his hand to in his final attempt to grab the letter, but Neil slaps his hand away causing Sonny to fall over. When Sonny looks back up he see's Niel smirks down at him as he releases the letter from his grip, Sonny's eyes grow wider and wider... wider...wider...wierder...wider...as the letter falls closer and closer to the fire until finally its in flames and there is nothing but ashes left. Sonny's eyes had gotten so wide Niel was sure his eyes where going to fall out, Once the letter was gone Sonny's eyes stayed wide-eyed but a deep deep black took over his soft brown eyes.

Will wakes up not knowing where he is, he feels a pain in his head and see's the flames around him and remembers

**Will**:_ " Sonny!"_ He says as he sits up and looks around, there is thick smoke in the air so its hard to see. He saw Chad and JJ where also knocked out, but their was still no sign of Sonny or Neil witch scared him even more. He rubbed his eyes and their he was, But Something was different about him. Will also saw Niel standing next to him and once again his blue eye's turned black. He ran and took Niel completely by surprise as he threw his arm around Neil's neck holding him in a head lock.

**Will**: _" Sonny! Run!" _Will keep his hold on as Neil tried to struggle, But Sonny wasnt moving...at all _" Sonny! Run! Get JJ and Chad and get out of here! Please"_ But once again Sonny just stared into blank space once again not moving, Will was now worried

**Neil**: _" yeah Sonny, run...unless you want to stay here with me and continue our little game"_ Will become infuriated hearing Niel speak to Sonny, He turned Neil around and choked him even harder looking into his eyes as Niel drifted away into the unconscious. Right before he slipped away Will punched him right in the eye and knocked him out. Will let Neil's body fall to the ground, He wanted to hurt him even more but Sonny wasnt responding at all he was still in the same position still staring into the fire. Will ran up to Sonny and for the first time in two days finally held him in his arms, Will heart was finally able to calm down when he felt his skin contact Sonny's.

**Will**: _" Sonny, Sonny Look at me...look at me Sonny"_ Will was growing more worried by the second, He lightly slapped sonny on the check to get him to respond or even look in his direction but nothing. He didn't understand what happened, he was knocked out and woke up and found Sonny like this, he cupped Sonny's face and gasps when he see's the brown eye's that use to light up his world where now black-hole's. _" Sonny, d-did he touch you?"_ still nothing... Will looked around and knew they didn't have much time, they still had to find a way out. He goes over to JJ and shakes him in hopes that he wakes up, luckily he does

**JJ**: _" Sonny!? is he o-okay!?" _He sits up and looks around

**Will**: _"Yeah..welll sort of" _JJ was confused how could someone sort of be ok?

**JJ**: _"Sort of? Will what happened?" _he asks in panic looking over to Sonny and seeing exactly what will was talking about " D-did Neil.."

**Will**: _"I don't know okay! I don't know"_ He yells in frustration not wanting to hear what JJ was about to say, he starts to pace back and forth _"I woke up and he just- I don't know he not talking and he is just starting at the fire. I begged him to run and to tell me whats going on but but...nothing" _JJ can hear the despair and sadness in Will's voice he is about to respond when

**Chad**: _" He Burned the letter..."_ Will and JJ looked over at Chad who was trying to sit up, JJ immediately ran over to help him up

**Will**: _" what letter?"_ Chad explains the whole deal Niel had planed for Sonny " No" he breathed out he started to feel dizzy and his hands began to shake " No... He couldn't have know about it. H-he wouldnt... NO! NO, NO, NO" He wants to run over to Neil and put him out of his misery, but his body is paralyzed. His heart aches knowing exactly what Sonny feels like now, only that the pain SOnny feels is ten times worse and by the looks of it he has completely disconnected from the world around him.

**Chad**: _" Will we need to get Sonny out of here! We can worry about everything else later come on!"_ He chokes his words because he knows how broken Sonny is right now, but the best thing for all of them is to get out. " come on i have in idea, let's go to the roof take as much rope as you can" Will stares at Sonny for a while but knows Chad is right, JJ and Chad run to grad the rope and Will runs to Sonny.

Since Sonny is not responding to anything Will carries Sonny though the fier on a pig back ride position. Chad leans on JJ as they lead the way up the stairs to the roof, once they begin to climb the stairs Will when Sonny reaches out and hold the rail. Will Set Sonny down and looked at him with confused eye's but a huge smile on his face from sonny finally responding

**Will**:_ " Sonny, whats wrong?"_ He held Sonny's arm and starts walking up the stairs again but Sonny isn't moving _" Sonny we have to go..."_ Will looks back to Sonny and can see Sonny is trying to say something so he stops and leans in closer

**Sonny**: _" Neil..."_ he whispers out so quietly Will thinks he heard incorrectly _" Neil..."_ Sonny says one more time, He doesn't look at him, he doesn't blink, he doesn't say another word and Will finally gets it

**Will**: _" Y-you want me to go back for him?"_ Will stares at Sonny in disbelief after everything Neil has done Sonny still wants will to go back for him?_ " No! h-he hurt you, he deserves whatever he gets"_ Will tugs on Sonny's arm and continuous to climb when he feels Sonny let go

**Sonny**: _" Please..."_ Will looks back at Chad and JJ and cusses under his breath

**Will**: _" JJ stay with Sonny, keep climbing ill be right back!"_ he yells as he starts running back down the stairs and back to where he last saw Niel laying on the ground. Will can't stop coughing due to all the smoke and his eyes are starting to water, He's still very dizzy and once the coughing stops he finds himself not knowing which way is forward, backwards, left or right. He doesn't know how to get to Neil or how to get back to where the stairs where, He is about to take a step forward when he feels Some ones hand on his shoulder he automatically tuns around and clenches his fist

**Chad**: _" whoa, whoa Wil its just me"_ Will puts his fist down and sighs

**Will**: _" Chad! what the hell are you doing, Your hurt you need to get ut of here. Who is with Sonny?!"_ Chad hisses at the pain in his arm from rasing then when he thought Will was going to punch him, Will see's and takes of his shirt rips it and makes a sort a cast to hold his arm up _" Sorry I thought you where Niel"_

**Chad**: _" Its okay, Come on I know where he, your lucky I showed up you where going the wrong way"_ Will follows chad and they finally get to the room. Neil is still on the floor right where Will had beat the crap out of him, It takes all the strength Will had not to beat the shit out of him again and have to rescue him instead but for Sonny he would walk to the ends of the earth.

**Will**: _" I don't know why I even came back for him"_ He spits out, he hates Neil more than he's ever hated anyone before and now he helping him

**Chad**: _" For Sonny"_ Chad snaps and rolls his eyes, he bends down to pick Neil up _" Now help me or get out of my way"_ Will is a little taken back, Sure him and Chad werent the best of friends but in that moment Will knew there was something wierd about chad

**Will**: _" Dude, what is your problem?"_

**Chad**: _" You! your my problem! you have been my problem for the past four-year's!"_ he flinched from the pain in his arm and stands back a little, Will steps a little closer but Chad snaps at him _" No! stop! I don't want your help okay, I knew you would do this to Sonny...God I shouldnt have let it happen!"_

**Will**: _" Look I know I fucked up okay, but this isn't my fault! I had nothing to do with this!"_

**Chad**: _" You had everything to do with this, I have heard him cry none stop for the past two days because of you, and I wont let you hurt him again"! God you are such a selfish bastard, I knew this was going to happen and im so stupid for letting it get this far, I knew you where going to hurt him...You don t deserve him!" Will hated it when Sonny cried and he hated himself more for being the reason why he cried _

**Will**: _" then who does Chad, because I love him with everything I have! I love him so much it hurts okay, I would give everything up for him, everything!"_ he rubs his face in frustration _" I mean- Look, look what_ I'm_ doing for him now...I hate this guy but I'm saving him for Sonny!__ so if I don't deserve him then who does!"_ Will looks at Chad and can see it in his eyes _" Y-you love him don't you?"_

**Chad**: _" what?"_

**Will**: _" You love Sonny"_

**Chad**: _" No! no we are friends!"_

**Will**: _" Yeah , and that's why your scared because if anything ever happened you would lose him and you never want to lose him...all those times I would see you stare at him, how you go that extra mile to make him smile, How you answer his calls and ignore everyone ealses...You love him"_

**Chad**:_ " Yes! Yes okay! I love him! I have loved him ever since we where kids, I know him better than anyone else! I Know that he hates baseball games, He hates it when I make him eat healthy, He hates it when Brent eats all the snacks before the movie even starts, He hates it when JJ argues with him about everything and anything" _He starts to rant to get his point across not taking one breath as he reminisces _"I know him so well that even though he will never admit it, He builds up those walls not to keep other's out but to see who cares enough to break them down" _He looks down, hating what he is about to say_ " And I__ also know what he loves and that's...you"_ Will can't help but smile when he hears that even though he know he shouldnt because it can't be easy for Chad to be in love with someone who loves someone else

**Will**: _" I know, you probably hate me and all but I just hear me out okay"_ He takes a deep breath, this conversation has to happen for not only him to move on but to hopefully help to get Sonny back _" First of all I want to say im sorry, I have been nothing but horrible to you, Brent and JJ and the truth is I was jealous"_

**Chad**: _" jealous? jealous of what?"_

**Will**: _" jealous of the great friendship you guys have. You, JJ and Brent are so close so me looking at you from the outside. I was jealous especially because I've never had anyone. My parents weren't around, I have no siblings or cousins or anything and as far as friends go I never knew if people like me for me or for my money or because I was popular"_

**Chad**:_ " That's Funny because im jealous of you, You managed to break all of Sonny's walls in the matter of a day. Walls that he has built for years and you managed to come in like..like a wreaking ball and just bring them down. Something I tried to do, but wasnt able to and I think that is why I resented you, I so desperately wanted that to be me and it wasnt... it was you"_

**Will**: _" I figured and that's why I-I want to say thank you"_ Chad looks confused so Will continued _" Thank you for loving Sonny as much as you do"_ A white flag has finally been raised and Chad smiles up at Will _"And I know I probably don't deserve a second chance with any of you, but I really am sorry"_

**Chad**: _" Thanks, I accept your apology and hopefully we can move pass this but I will always be there for Sonny. I will back him up one hundred and ten percent with whatever he decides"_ Will gives him a nod knowing he didn't expect less from Chad _" With that being said though...dont give up, I had my chance and I missed it... Don't let Sonny be the one who got away"_ Chad extends his hand to Will and he takes it, what's past is past.

Neil starts to come back to consciousness so Will punches him just to get a little of his anger and frustration out before he saves the dick! Chad Just shrugs and they share a little chuckle and that's the guys cue to get moving. Will throws Neil over his shoulder and follows Chad as he leads the way back to the stairs. They finally make it up and see the door is open, JJ has tied all the rope together and tied it to a pipe on the roof. Will throws Neil on the ground and goes to Sonny whose eyes are as black as coal and still hasn't moved or acknowledged anything since he last left him, but now there where tears coming out.

**JJ**: _" He hasn't said anything since you left, He just started crying silently"_ Will just hugs Sonny and starts whispering comforting words in his ears _" Okay, the rope is long enough for us to climb down the side of the building like how we go down when we rock climb. Since Chad is hurt and Sonny is not really responding, I'll carry Chad down and you could carry Sonny down"_ he says to Will

**Will**: _" Okay, you guys go first" Will wasn't ready to let go of Sonny, It felt to good_

**JJ**: _" Wait what about Neil?"_ and as he asked they hear 5 police sirens coming closer, JJ ran to the side to take a closer look and saw Roman, Brady, Victor and Adriane puting up at them _" Never mind, the cops are here one of them can come up to get him after"_ Witch was perfect because none of them mind leaving him behind. JJ raps the rope around him and starts to slide down the building one step at a time. Once Will see's they are half way down he goes back to Sonny

**Will**: _" Sonny...babe we have to go okay"_ Will cups Sonny's face in attempt to try to get his attention but fails _" It's a long way down so I want you to look at me the whole time okay? Dont look down"_ Will leads him to the side of the building, JJ and Chad are now on the ground and being attended. Will tries the rope around himself and looks over to Sonny _" Okay babe I'm going to pick you up okay"_ He does, which was no issues at all_ " Okay im going to wrap your legs around my waist okay? remember just look at me"_ Will starts to make his way down the burning building, he is scare beyond belief but has to be strong for Sonny. Sonny was quiet until they got half way down the building, he had his face hidden in Will's neck but he looked up and came face to face with Will

**Sonny**: _" Thank you..."_ He whispered softly as he gave Will a quick peck on the lips. His eye's where still black but for that little moment Sonny wasnt tense anymore. It was a very brief peck and once it was over Sonny tensed back up and slipped back into Will's neck. The little kiss took Will completely by surprised and couldn't help but smile as Sonny's lips touched his, Sonny left him wide-eyed and happy as he made his way down.

_To be continued..._

_**spoiler** _

Will and Sonny have a heart to heart


End file.
